Suns Among Stars Trilogy, Book Two: The Light of Love
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Time has passed, and as Luke and Shmi settle into their new life in the Alliance, they slowly realize that they aren't just among friends. They are rebuilding their family. However, when they are forced apart by circumstances, some ties will be tested… others reinforced. Please note: this is the SECOND BOOK in a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Suns Among Stars**

 **Book Two:** **The Light of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:**_ **Major AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _Please note that this is the_ _SECOND BOOK_ _in a_ _ **Trilogy**_ _._

 _Please read_ _ **Book 1**_ _ **:**_ _ **A Man Among Boys**_ _first._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

"Break formation!" Luke Skywalker ordered as a trio of TIE fighters converged on him and his wingman, Wedge Antilles.

" _Copy that,_ " was the clipped reply.

Luke and Wedge split apart like two halves of a body of water against a rock. As the trio of enemy fighters flashed past between them, the third member of Luke's flight group came head-on to make piecemeal of two TIEs.

"Nice shot Rogue Three," Luke called as he, Wedge and Tycho Celchu regrouped.

" _Thanks,_ " Tycho replied.

Luke checked his scopes for the remaining four members of his pilot roster. Not yet a full squadron of twelve, the Rogues were merely called "Rogue Flight" but their effectiveness as a team was impossible to deny.

Not that Luke was full of himself, or that he and his pilots were cocky… well, unrealistically anyway… but their success time and time again had proven it for them. Luke almost wished he _could_ keep the Rogues at seven. He wasn't itching to add any more men to his roster… because that meant more men who could die under his command.

Luke had yet to lose a pilot, which he was grateful for, yet he couldn't stop thinking that it was inevitable that the Rogues would experience loss.

With a sigh, Luke returned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Rogue Four, how is escort duty going?" he asked.

"I think the _Shiny Pearl_ has another two minutes before she can make the jump, Boss," Wes Jansen replied.

"Right, just keep with her, and once she jumps let me know," Luke instructed.

"Will do."

Luke watched as Rogues Four and Five— Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian— played escort for the Rebel transport that was carrying supplies to the base on Helska Six.

They had already been flying with the transport because Alliance High Command predicted that the _Pearl_ would be targeted. Sure enough, the Empire had been waiting when the Rebel transport had come into open space above Dantooine, where the original courier had agreed to meet to exchange supplies.

Now Luke and his pilots were fending off each new wave of TIE fighters, though Luke had split his team into two. He, Wedge, Tycho and the final member of Rogue Flight, Kasan Moor— designation Rogue Seven— were battling the TIEs and keeping them from converging on the _Shiny Pearl_ while Wes and Hobbie stuck with the transport should any enemy ships make it through the first team's screen.

So far it was working, though Luke knew they couldn't keep this up forever. The Star Destroyer that had deposited the TIEs was rapidly gaining ground on them, and if the _Pearl_ got stuck in the _Hindrance'_ s tractor beam, the transport was as good as gone.

Luke thanked the Force that the Star Destroyer was one of the smaller classes, but it still packed a good amount of firepower. Substantially more than the seven X-wings it was flying against.

"Luke, we may have trouble," Tycho called over the link.

"What is it?" Luke asked, looking at his scopes.

"That Star Destroyer is changing course to intercept the _Pearl_."

Luke thinned his lips as he took note of Tycho's observation for himself. The _Hindrance_ was indeed moving to intercept.

Luke opened a hailing channel to the _Pearl_. "Rogue Leader to Captain Tanta."

" _Go ahead, Rogue Leader."_

"You've got company coming from aft," he warned them. "How soon until you can make the jump?"

" _We're almost there_." Tanta replied grimly. " _But we may need you guys to distract them for a moment._ "

"We'll do our best," Luke promised. "Get out of here as soon as you can make the jump. We'll get out on our own and meet you at base."

"Got it. Good luck," Tanta replied before signing off.

Luke switched to a squadron-wide frequency. "Alright guys, new tactic: let's give the _Hindrance_ hell."

"I like the way you think, Boss!" Wes quipped happily.

Luke smirked, shaking his head as he peeled off to engage the Star Destroyer. Not to anyone's surprise, the larger ship filled their forward viewports with turbolaser fire.

"Stay alert guys!" Luke called, quelling a stab of worry that his men wouldn't make it out. He kept his emotions firmly under control, fully aware of how crippling fear and other such things could be. "Let's make it rain: take out anything you can, just cause a lot of damage!"

"Call the Imps and let Wes tell them a few jokes!" Kasan joked and, despite the situation, there were several chuckles over the open line.

"Hey!" Wes returned with mock anger. "I am a great comedian, thank you very much!"

"Focus…" Luke reprimanded mildly.

"Yes, sir!" the men all chorused.

Luke felt a surge of pride. His men knew when it was time to do their jobs: they could joke, have fun, pull pranks… and in the next second be as serious as General Madine giving orders before an operation. It was what Luke loved most about his friends.

Luke gave himself over to the Force, something he'd become increasingly familiar with in battle. To his dismay, it seemed the only time he could almost effortlessly call upon the mysterious energy field.

He swooped, dove, juked, and jinked to avoid the deadly barrage of laserfire being shot their way from the _Hindrance._

He spotted an explosion to starboard, followed by a shout over the comm. link.

"Yeah!" Zev crowed.

"Good shot, Zev! Keep it up boys, the _Pearl_ should be jumping any moment now!" Luke encouraged.

 _Don't make me a liar now, Tanta…_ Luke thought at the _Pearl'_ s captain.

Luke barrel-rolled under the cross-fire of two turbolaser mounts, spinning into a steep dive toward the bridge of the _Hindrance_. Partway there, he loosed a salvo of shots from his quad laser-cannons, which simply bounced off the forward shields.

Undeterred, Luke pulled out of his dive right at the edge of the shield, and skimmed the hull, instead taking out one of the gun turrets shooting at his men. Luke was so close to the exploding thing that he ended up flying straight through the fireball that resulted.

"Luke, are you alright?" Tycho asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luke assured him. "Right Artoo?" he asked in retrospect.

 _Booeep!_ Artoo Detoo confirmed.

Luke smiled. The astromech had turned out to be a loyal and trustworthy companion, especially when it came to flying. The droid was able to handle Luke's crazy maneuvers, and accepted most of Luke's orders with no fuss. Luke recalled one of the maintenance crewmembers asking if Luke wanted a newer droid because Artoo, as the man had put it, was 'a little beat up'.

Luke stood by, now more than ever, what he'd said then: _not on your life!_

"The _Pearl's_ away!" Wedge announced suddenly, breaking into Luke's reverie.

"Good!" Luke breathed in relief. "Alright boys, let's get out of here. Break into our usual wing groups and get going. You know the drill."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hobbie returned, peeling off with Wes to where they could jump.

Luke waited for all of his men except Wedge to get clear. One by one, his pilots made safe jumps to hyperspace, and Luke thanked the Force.

"Ready Wedge?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go home." Luke put actions to words, and pulled back on his hyperspace lever, watching as the pinpricks of stars turned into the mottled lines of hyperspace.

 **00000**

She craned her neck as X-wing after X-wing entered the hangar bay, waiting to spot the one with the tell-tale blue-and-silver dome of Artoo Detoo.

She pouted as she thought of when Luke would paint her suggested marking onto his X-wing so she could spot his much easier. He'd told her that he would do it when he got permission, but she did not understand why he had to do that: it was his ship, wasn't it?

Princess Leia Organa held her hand to ensure she did not go running off before the starfighters had settled and were shut down. After months of having a father who led a group of pilots, she understood it was a matter of safety.

Still; she waited impatiently for the final X-wing to enter, and once it did her sapphire gaze was riveted upon it. Following the ship's movements, she bounced up and down where she was, unable to contain her excitement a second longer.

"Alright, it's safe to go," Leia announced when Luke's X-wing was in place and the canopy began lifting.

As soon as the adult's hand released her, she was off in a whirl of flowing black pigtails and delighted squeals.

" _DADDY!_ "

The other pilots, in various stages of exiting their own vehicles, looked on with mixed expressions of humor or acceptance as the little girl navigated the obstacle course that was separating her from her target.

" _Daddy, daddy!_ "

Luke Skywalker lifted his head, spotted her, and instantly grinned. Whipping his helmet off Luke exited his cockpit, making it to the floor just in time to receive the enthusiastic greeting of his daughter.

"Shmi!" He caught her and lifted her up into his arms, where she crushed him into a tight hug.

Shmi Skywalker buried her face in her father's chest, holding him with almost desperate need. He had been away for almost two days, and it had been so lonely without him.

"I missed you Daddy," Shmi whispered.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart," Luke assured her.

He kissed her head lovingly and then set her down, offering his hand. Shmi took it eagerly, holding fast as Luke led her back through the forest of X-wings.

"Hiya Shmi!" Wes greeted her with a hand to her head. He mussed her hair affectionately and Shmi giggled, pulling away.

"Uncle Wes!" she complained.

"Just giving you helmet hair like us," Wes assured her with a playful wink.

He ambled off with Hobbie— who gave Shmi a jaunty wave and broad smile— to find some food in the mess hall. Kasan and Zev also gave Shmi warm hello's as she and Luke passed, both seeing to it that the needs of their ships were being met by maintenance workers before they joined their fellow pilots.

"Well, if it isn't our youngest Rogue!" Wedge greeted as he and Tycho joined the Skywalkers as they passed the two front-most snubfighters.

"You know, all she's missing is the attire," Tycho mused aloud.

"Uncle Wedge! Uncle Tycho!" Shmi beamed, releasing Luke's hand to grab each man in an eager embrace.

The sight, while warm to Luke's soul, also sent a small pang through Luke's heart.

Rogue Flight had become a plethora of loving uncles for his daughter, and she adored each man in return. In fact, there were so many 'uncles' in her life now that Luke had to wonder if she wouldn't grow up to be a complete tomboy.

And while he wasn't opposed to that— if that was what she wanted, then he would love and support her in her wishes— but he had to wonder if there would be a mother figure in her future.

At least she had Leia, who was like an aunt to Shmi now. But still; the ratio of men in Shmi's life to women was a little— no, make that a lot— out of balance. And while Luke wasn't specifically searching for a wife or anything, he did hope that someday he'd be able to find a woman to call family… and not in the sisterly fashion he had established with Leia.

But if that same woman could not accept Shmi, and vice versa… he'd keep looking. Shmi's happiness and well-being came first for Luke.

"Hey, you alright?" a quiet voice asked as Shmi continued to talk with Wedge and Tycho, who were now swinging her along between them as they all traversed their way out of the hangar and toward the mess hall.

Luke felt a gentle smile tug at his mouth, and he glanced over to Leia, who he only now realized had joined him.

"Just thinking," he admitted evenly. "There aren't a lot of female role-models in Shmi's life. I'm just a little worried about that, is all." He flashed Leia an apologetic look. "Not that I'm not grateful for you spending time with her, it's just…"

Leia rested a hand on his arm to halt his explanation. "I understand, Luke."

He gratefully patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "Thank you."

"Personally, I think she's doing just fine," Leia informed him. "She she behaves wonderfully while you're away, and she's always eager to learn new things. She loves working on your ship with you, and I'm certain that if you took her to the sims she'd be flying like an ace."

Luke grinned at the thought of Shmi in the X-wing simulator. "Maybe I could take her some time."

"You know she'd have a field day with that," Leia seconded.

They shared a quiet laugh, and then Leia turned business. "So… did everything go alright, aside from fending off a Star Destroyer?"

"Yes." Luke nodded. "The _Pearl_ got away with minimal, if any, damage."

"You guys are the best," Leia praised. "Captain Tanta says you kept his pathway clear almost the entire time."

Luke shrugged sheepishly. "Just doing our job."

Leia smirked at his Farmboy-humility. "Well, we're grateful for it."

They arrived at the mess hall, at which point Shmi returned to Luke, who took her through the food line.

Minutes later they sat down at the same table the Rogues usually reserved when eating together, Leia right alongside them. Banter and regular conversation was plentiful as the group of friends released tension after two days on duty.

"I still think Wes could have done much more damage to the Imps had we let him tell them jokes," Kasan said around a mouthful of food.

Everyone laughed while Wes affected a wounded look, placing a hand to his chest.

"I'm hurt that you don't appreciate my stellar talents," he sniffed. "And just for that, I'll tell you some new ones I picked up from the Renegades…"

There was a chorus of groans around the table, but that only encouraged Wes, who grinned from ear to ear as he started in on his 'new' routine.

"What do you get when you cross a fruit with a bounty hunter?"

More moans.

"Mango-Fett!" Wes beamed proudly.

Luke glanced to Shmi as she giggled amid the rest of the men slapping foreheads or shaking heads. Zev went so far as to bang his head on the table.

And amid it all, Luke knew he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"One more!" Wes announced cheerily.

"NO!" Three Rogues shouted in sync, but of course Wes ignored them.

"What does a rancor say after eating a Wookiee…"

* * *

( **A/N** **:** I got my two jokes from the internet.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Nine months.

Nine Hoth-frosted, Sith-forsaken months and she _still_ had not laid eyes on her target.

Oh sure, she'd _heard_ all about him.

From day one it had been the buzz of just about every person she'd come across: so that by the end of her first week, Mara Jade had heard more versions of the story than she knew what to do with.

Though they all had a grain of truth to them, she had yet to feel like she'd _actually_ gotten the whole story. She knew the accounts had circulated and, just like in the game of 'comlink', with each ear it reached it expanded and morphed until it became an urban legend the pilots and soldiers told just to have conversation material.

And while everyone knew the end result, the 'how' had become distinctly fuzzy.

She knew his name and his basic description, but that was about it. Her attempts to search him out on the databases kept by the Rebels had ended up almost fruitless; as the Alliance High Command no doubt wanted to keep his name and appearance under wraps for his safety.

 _Wouldn't want the Empire to find out who fired that blasted shot, now would we?_ she thought haughtily.

A small pang touched Mara's heart, and though she would never admit this to her master, she was secretly glad that the Death Star was no longer a threat. She took great pride in her job: she was special; one of a kind… and her maser _needed_ her.

Why else would he send her on such a trying mission if he did not trust her?

But even Mara, as cold and ruthless as she could be, knew that the Death Star had been an abomination. The power to completely destroy a planet with one strike of any weapon should not be in _anyone's_ hands.

She shook her head to clear it of such treasonous thoughts, and returned her full attention to the B-wing she was currently performing routine maintenance on. She had been assigned as a technician and mechanic for months now, and while it wasn't her ideal position, she could not deny that she got a good deal of Intel from the pilots and others who crossed her path… frequently.

Mara had of course passed on the Rebel's name to her master, but only after she'd had confirmation that Luke Skywalker was indeed the one to have taken out her master's toy.

She did not know what, but something had trickled through Mara the very first time she'd heard his name. She had no idea what it had been or what to make of it; only that it felt ominously like a… premonition.

But what kind? Was that a good thing… or bad?

 _Of course it's bad Mara, he's a Rebel…_ she chastised herself.

Though to be honest, she had to grudgingly admit that the Rebels seemed more of a family group than she'd ever seen among any branch of the Empire, military or otherwise. The camaraderie she'd witnessed onboard first the _Jostler_ and now the _Colo's Claw_ — a ship named for the eel-like sea monster native to Naboo— was… strange.

Not bad, just… _different_ from anything Mara had ever experienced. The men and women in the Rebellion seemed to be closer knit.

 _Probably because they know they're fighting a losing battle._ Mara thought smugly. _They should just quit while they think they're ahead… I'm certain my master would show them mercy for surrendering to his will._

Mara sighed. Her master had warned her that this assignment would be long, and that it'd test Mara to her limits… and he had been _so_ right! There were times when Mara felt she was slipping from the cool and collected, ever-in-control Emperor's Hand.

Anytime Mara felt that happen, she'd spend time in the gym until she felt like she had her edge back, no matter how long it took. Then she would meditate— not nearly as deeply as her master, but still— until she felt centered emotionally and in purpose.

The only thing that kept Mara looking forward was the feeling that her time to maneuver to _Home One_ was coming soon. She had been told about three months in to her time in the Rebel Alliance that was where Luke Skywalker went anytime the Alliance had to change bases, or he was needed in the fleet.

That was where she needed to be then, unless by some miracle Fate dropped Luke Skywalker into her lap.

Her master had ordered her to keep an eye on Skywalker, and she would do just that.

She'd attempted more than once to get a transfer, but the officer in charge of that was dragging his heels. Apparently she was too good a mechanic to let go.

Her expression turning sour, Mara began to take out her frustration on a particularly stubborn piece of plating.

 _Soon, Skywalker, we will meet._ Mara promised him silently.

 **00000**

Darth Vader sat alone in his private chambers; the room completely dark save for what little came through the viewport via the stars. His mind was awash in a myriad of feelings and thoughts, courtesy of the new information that had just been procured by one of his spies.

It had taken nine long months: nine months in which Vader had the distinct feeling Palpatine had already known. Why the Emperor hadn't told Vader was uncertain to the Sith Lord, but it was not his place to question his master.

Except on this one occasion.

Vader glanced to the datapad in his hand. It had delivered the news to him that'd caused him to seal himself away in his chambers. All it had taken was two words.

Two… little… insignificant words.

And yet… that pair of words had just turned Darth Vader's world upside-down.

He read them for the hundredth time that evening, as if doing so again would somehow make it null and void… or worse yet, _true_.

Luke Skywalker.

Never mind the fact that this young man had taken out the Death Star and now led strike after strike against the Empire. Never mind that he was a thorn on the Emperor's side.

Luke. _Skywalker_.

His son.

He had a _son_!

The joy he felt coursing through his dark blood almost like a poison to his wretched soul was suddenly overshadowed by an all-consuming, potent rage that shook the furniture all around his room.

Palpatine had lied. He'd _lied_ to Vader!

All these long, tortuous years in which Vader had believed he was the hand that had killed his beloved Padmé. All this time, and she had survived!

For how long, he did not know. One thing was clear: she'd lived long enough to give birth to their child. A long-dead pang of pride touched his black heart in that moment.

He'd been right all along! They _were_ to have a boy!

But still, Palpatine had lied to Vader. He knew he should have expected that… it was what the Sith did. Lies, deceptions, half-truths… those were all part of the Dark Side.

It was expected.

But _this!_

This was the ultimate betrayal by his master; by the man he'd called friend… almost _father…_ for years before his turn to the Dark Side of the Force. Padmé had not died as a direct result of his actions against her on Mustafar.

The proof was before him in those two words.

Finally, after hours of contemplation Vader pulled up the image that his spy had given along with the name.

He recognized himself in the boy instantly. A mop of sandy-blond hair framed a face with blue eyes Anakin Skywalker had seen every time he'd looked in a mirror. The cleft chin was also Anakin's. Although according to the details on the boy's height and from what Vader could see, the rest of the young man's traits— such as softened facial features— came from his late mother: Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.

He let his rage simmer, not caring what got wrecked in his temper-tantrum.

When the memory of flying against the pilot above the Death Star's surface came to mind, Vader actually smirked. Luke was certainly a fair pilot if he could keep up with Vader.

No doubt the boy had improved vastly in the ensuing months, especially if he was leading a squadron of his own.

A new kind of pride sifted through Vader then, taking him by surprise. But as it warmed his frigid soul, he found he welcomed it. However, when he thought of Palpatine Vader instantly controlled his emotions, ruthlessly bringing them to heel beneath his iron will.

Plans began to formulate in Vader's mind.

How much did Palpatine know about Luke? Did he know he was Force-sensitive? And a strong one at that?

Vader stirred where he sat, knowing that if the Emperor knew anything more he'd have made getting the boy a priority the moment his name came up.

That gave Vader time.

He would find his son before Palpatine did, and he would bring the boy to his side.

 _His_ side, not Palpatine's! And together, as Father and Son, they would overthrow the tyrant who called himself a 'benevolent leader'. Then, and only then, would Vader find his ambitions fulfilled; ones that had begun days before Mustafar.

His proposition made to Padmé two decades previous would be extended to his son. Luke would rule the galaxy by his father's side.

It was the boy's _rightful_ place: he did not belong among the riffraff that made up the Alliance.

With the first stirrings of what one might call hope within his being since he'd put the accursed suit on, Vader walked from his wrecked chambers to deliver orders to his men.

It was time to begin the search for his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Keep on your toes!"

Luke ducked a swing from his sparring partner and came back up to deliver a right-hook to the other man's jaw. The guy blocked him and sent a jab into Luke's abdomen, but he spun away just in time.

Then Luke blocked a series of jabs, punches and hooks that would have left him beaten and bruised had he not. Tanner switched tactics and feinted right, his light brown hair swinging in its small ponytail.

Luke barely caught his actual strike from the left when the man suddenly shifted his weight with precise reflexes. He caught Tanner's arm and spun him until his back was to Luke. However, Luke paid for that when Tanner stomped on his foot and then thrust his elbow into Luke's ribs.

Luke grunted, falling back to catch his breath, but Tanner didn't give him the chance. Tanner charged him, and Luke defended himself with his own series of jabs and hooks, which Tanner in turn deflected.

When he sent Luke's arm wide left, he drove a fist in toward Luke's middle. The blond saw it coming and acted on instinct. Dropping down, Luke swept a leg through his opponent's ankles; gratified to see his foe end up on his backside.

Tanner Garr swore as he bit his lip, spitting out a small amount of blood before he dodged Luke's follow-up. He rolled backwards to come up on his knees, catching Luke's fist when his attempt to grab Tanner failed.

Luke lost all sense of direction for a split second as Tanner flipped him over his back. When Luke landed, all the air let him for a moment. But Tanner did not let up, and just as Luke got to his feet, he found himself in a head-lock.

"Get out of it Luke, come on!" his coach— a man named Rahn Calfan— urged him as he watched the sparring partners intently.

Luke turned his head to the side to prevent choking, and then he slammed an elbow into Tanner's abdomen. The man grunted, but did not let up. Switching tactics, Luke lifted his free hand and jabbed his fingers up toward Tanner's nose, forcing the man to either lift his head and loosen his hold, or suffer damage.

Tanner opted for the former, loosening his hold just enough for Luke to grab him and heave, flipping the man over onto his back this time. He landed atop him, holding Tanner down with his full weight as he delivered an ending blow.

He stopped just shy of knocking Tanner out, since this was only practice, and Tanner froze as he realized Luke had bested him.

"Good job Luke," Rahn praised. "You are improving each time we train."

Luke stood up and offered Tanner a helping hand up. "Good match."

"Yeah, it was." Tanner let Luke pull him to his feet, where they then shook hands.

"Sorry about the lip," Luke apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Tanner waved off is apology, his grey eyes dancing mischievously. "Besides, maybe this'll help me with the ladies, you know?"

They shared a chuckle and Tanner waved as he walked out of the room. Rahn clapped Luke on the back.

"Well done," he said again. "You are a fast learner; it's very refreshing to have a diligent and quick student to teach."

"Thank you." Luke shook his coaches' hand as well, and followed Tanner from the room. Instead of returning to his quarters, however, he went outdoors for his usual run, only stopping for his water skin.

He took a good swig, slung the thing onto his back and took off at a brisk jog into the forest. He'd discovered a game trail some ways in that circumvented the base and then went up a few good slopes until it ended in a clearing in the nearby hills. Once there Luke would take a short break and then return to base via a second trail that led a winding route back to base.

As Luke jogged, he wondered not for the first time if he'd ever find someone to complete his Jedi training. His chances of finding a second Jedi Master in hiding were about as good as a rancor being invited to meet with the Emperor.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous picture that thought provoked, Luke continued to navigate the small pathway.

If he could not train formally to be a Jedi, then he would do what he could on his own. He knew that a Jedi needed to be fit and should able to handle many different situations.

That was part of the reason he'd sought out the various forms of training he had. He wanted to hold his own in a fight on the ground just as much as he could in his X-wing. Because he knew the time would come when his X-wing wouldn't be enough— or in use at all in a mission— and Luke refused to be a liability.

He wanted to help, not hinder.

The final reason for his efforts to remain fit and know how to fight and survive, of course, was Shmi. He wanted to be able to protect her in any way possible.

With a renewed sense of vigor, Luke focused on the first of many uphill portions of his run.

 **00000**

"Uncle Han! Uncle Han!"

Han Solo looked up in time to catch Shmi Skywalker as she slammed in to him halfway up the boarding ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Hey, Squirt!" Han hugged her tightly for a moment and then set her down. "Did you come to help us unload?"

"Yes!" Shmi peered behind Han into the ship. "Where's Chewie?"

"He's in the cargo hold, why don't you go sneak up on him?" Han suggested conspiratorially.

Shmi giggled secretively and took off into the innards of the ship. Han shook his head as he watched her go, and then turned to spot Leia at the base of the ramp.

She nodded to him. "Hello Han."

"Princess," Han greeted in turn.

"Did you have any trouble?" Leia asked as Han joined her.

"None at all," Han assured.

"That's good," Leia murmured, taking the shipment manifest from him. "Thank you, by the way. We need those medical supplies."

"You're welcome," Han said simply.

He wondered if Leia was still sore that he hadn't officially signed up to join her rebellion. To his mind, it didn't matter if it was official. He was still helping wasn't he? Did he have to put his signature to paper to do that?

Han didn't want to be tied down to the Alliance. He wanted the freedom to come and go as he chose. Especially since he still had to go pay off Jabba… preferably _before_ the Hutt's bounty hunters caught up to him.

So, in an effort not to begin fighting right off the bat, Han remained cordial.

For now.

"I'll get some men to help with the unloading." Leia nodded to him and walked off, but then Han realized that there was someone missing.

"Hey, where is Luke?"

Leia stopped and turned back to him for a moment. "He's probably on his run right now, the usual trail."

"Ah." Han nodded.

Leia eyed him oddly before once more turning to leave, and this time Han didn't stop her. He heard laughter and howling from the cargo hold, and knew that Shmi had found the Wookiee. With a wide grin, Han joined the pair.

"Chewie, when the men get here to unload will you keep an eye on Shmi?"

Chewie whuffed an affirmative, bouncing the girl in his arms playfully.

"Thanks."

Han left his ship, grateful to be able to stretch his legs. He exited the base and found the trail Luke used to come back to base, both because it was shorter, and Han figured that the Kid might be at the crest of the hill.

And if he was on his way down, then he'd run into him… literally.

Han snickered at that and began the climb.

As he moved, he allowed himself time to muse. He pondered over the Skywalkers, and how they had affected him… changed him. Once upon a time, Han Solo hadn't cared about a soul save for his and Chewie's

He had been free, and carefree. But he'd also been alone. He hadn't realized just how lonely he really was until Luke and his daughter had come into his life. They had shown him that it was okay to open up a little, to gain new friends.

To care for others.

He supposed it had started with the Kid. The way the young man seemed more mature than most of the guys his age. Han had seen the way he protected his daughter, despite ridicule and the harsh realities he'd been forced to face perhaps far too quickly.

He remembered the look of determination in those blue eyes, a resolve that had been overshadowed by fear. The dread of what he would do now that his guardians, and everything else he had ever known, were gone.

But most of all, Luke had been afraid for his daughter. Every step forward the Kid had taken had been with one constant thought in mind: what about Shmi?

Han recalled how Luke had met those fears head-on. And not only that, but had conquered them. He'd gone on to rescue a princess from a moon-sized battle station, to later blowing the monstrosity to hell. And now he led a starfighter squadron.

Luke was a rare kind of man in Han's experience.

Han thought back to when he'd discovered that Luke had sought out combat training of all sorts from the various Alliance members, from hand-to-hand to stealth and subterfuge. The Kid had even asked Han to help him improve his usage of a blaster.

Han had taken great pride in showing Luke the ropes on that, and the time sent together on the range had only deepened their friendship.

Han was amazed at how much Luke had grown over the last nine months. He was now faster on his feet, and he had a much larger arsenal at his disposal when it came to a fight. Han was certain that Luke would hold his own just fine in future assignments.

Because the Kid was strong. Not just physically— though he was constantly working on that— but also in heart, spirit and mind. When Luke set his mind to something, there was a rare few things that could knock him off-course.

Such as his desire to become a Jedi.

Luke was doing everything he could to make up for his lack of Jedi training by staying fit and learning new skills. He practiced often with his lightsaber, and while he was not a professional, even Han had to admit that the Kid was a natural with the blade.

Han smiled as he thought of the gift he'd brought back for Luke this trip.

Luke's lifeday was not for a few more months, but Han had the feeling this couldn't wait. Besides… he _wanted_ Luke to have it.

His thoughts were brought up short when he crested the top of the trail to find Luke sitting on a tree stump. He was overlooking the lake that Han's chosen trial ran along, atop the cliffs they were now on.

Han paused upon seeing Luke's serene face, something that was a rare sight these days. He was reluctant to disturb him all of a sudden. But then Luke's head turned as though he'd heard something, and his face split into a wide grin.

"Han!" Luke sprang up and sped over to clap him into a brief, but fierce embrace. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, actually," Han replied.

Luke nodded as the men pulled away from each other. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to see you too," Han returned.

Luke smiled, and they stood side by side for a long moment, their gazes returning to the scenery. Below them, the lake swelled and sloshed with the winds that were picking up, and far below could be heard the lap of small waves hitting stone.

"Oh, did you get those files I asked you for?" Luke broke the silence.

"I sure did." Han nodded. "I found the education programming used in most schools, and it should be compatible with your creation."

"Thank you Han."

During one of his first missions, Luke had discovered a broken down protocol droid and had returned with it to base. He had been repairing and retrofitting it ever since to become both a teacher and a form of protection for Shmi while he was away on missions.

"I just want to give Shmi something to do while I'm gone on missions or patrol… or whatever else calls me away from her." Luke continued a little sheepishly.

"Shmi will love it, Luke," Han assured him. "Personally, I think it's a smart move on your part to make sure she gets an education."

"Yeah," Luke agreed softly, and then he furrowed his brow as if just realizing something and looked to Han. "What brings you up here?"

"Just wanted to stretch my legs," Han replied, shrugging.

Luke gave him a look. "So, naturally, the best option is to climb a mountain?"

Han snorted. "Alright, you've got me. I wanted to see how you're doing."

Luke smirked wryly for a second, and then sobered. "I'm alright. Really. But thank you for the concern."

Han nodded, allowing the Kid another private moment. Luke had confided in him before Han left for this shipment that his aunt and uncle's wedding anniversary was coming up. Han had not missed the sorrow in the younger mans' gaze, and had known that this week would be a sad reminder of what Luke had lost nearly a year earlier.

"Has it really been nine months, Han?" Luke asked, as if reading his thoughts. "Some days it feels as though it was yesterday… others, years."

Han placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. "They would be proud of the man you've become, Luke."

The younger man smiled gratefully. "Thank you Han."

Luke took another moment to say his silent goodbyes to Owen and Beru before he turned with Han to begin the long walk back to base.

Part way down the trail, Han turned his head to Luke.

"You know, I hear you've been giving Tanner a run for his money on the mat."

Luke grinned sheepishly. "Well, yeah."

"You should take Chewie on if you want a _real_ challenge," Han teased.

Luke snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure he'd get a kick out of throwing me around the training room."

"He can promise to at least not tear your arms out," Han jested, shoving Luke in the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Yeah, because that wouldn't make the rest of my body hurt," Luke snarked, shoving back.

"I never said it wouldn't," Han remarked. "But you have to admit taking on Chewie would be a boost for you."

"Not if I end up in the med ward," Luke shot back mildly.

They continued to rough each other up, neither man noticing how close to the edge of the cliff-face they were getting.

"Well, maybe you just need to get roughed up some more before you challenge a Wookiee." Han grabbed Luke in a loose neck-hold.

"Or have my head examined for even considering it." Luke deftly removed himself from the headlock, and Han found himself being shoved back a step.

Han nodded, impressed, and swung an arm at Luke, still in a jousting mood.

Han attempted to grab Luke into a second headlock when he gained the advantage, but Luke spun away… and the next second he was falling.

"KID!" Han shouted in alarm as Luke's face disappeared beneath the level of the ground he had just been standing on.

Han jumped to the ledge, falling onto his stomach to extend a hand, but Luke was already too far down, and he fell like a block of deadweight.

" _Luke!_ " Han screamed as he watched the young man look up to him with utter terror.

Han saw with relief that the lake met the edge of their cliff, so Luke's landing would not be certain death. But that brief flicker of hope became something much more sinister as Han saw the craggy spikes of rock that jutted out helter-skelter from the churning waters below.

In all his years, Han had never once turned to the mystical energy field he called the Force for help, but in that moment, it was all he could do.

 _Please don't let him die!_

Then Luke hit the water, and Han held his breath, the pulse pounding in his ears drowning out all other noise.

"Come on Kid… come on!" Han whispered fiercely.

Then, to Han's utter joy, Luke broke the surface of the water far below… and promptly began to panic.

"Han!" Luke's voice was faint from this height, and Han did not need the Force to know that Luke was petrified. "Help!"

Belatedly, it occurred to Han that his friend was from a desert planet, and as such he more than likely had not thought to learn how to swim.

Sure enough, Luke's frantic, jerky movements confirmed this.

"Hang on Kid!"

Han leapt to his feet and shot down the trail at full speed, trying to find the nearest spit of land from which he could also enter the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Ha, I win I win!" Shmi chanted happily as her game piece took down her opponent's final player.

However, her excitement was cut short when a scene abruptly flooded her senses, and without realizing what she was doing, Shmi went as stiff as a board.

 _Two men walk along a narrow forest path; one a scruffy dark-haired man, his Corellian attire standing out in stark contrast the forest landscape all around. The other is one with sparkling blue eyes and a mop of sandy hair._

 _They simply talk, but gradually their conversation takes a turn only they could appreciate in that moment._

 _The pair of them are unaware as they rough-house and joke that they are getting steadily near the edge._

 _It would only take a slight misstep… and just as the scene begins to look promising— the men amble further along the trail away from the edges of the cliffs— the blond one goes over…_

" _DADDY!_ " Shmi Skywalker shrieked loudly as the vision ended, sitting bolt upright in the lounge seat onboard the _Millennium Falcon_.

Chewbacca, who had been playing a game of dejarik with her, lifted his head sharply, chuffing worriedly.

He was gratified that Shmi understood his language— both he and Han had taken the time to teach Luke and Shmi since they were now going to be spending much time together.

"Chewie, it's Daddy, he's in trouble!" Shmi gasped, struggling to stand on trembling legs.

She collapsed where she stood the moment she let go of the table, and Chewie leapt to catch her, picking her up to cradle against him.

[What are you talking about, Little Cub?] Chewie asked.

Shmi trembled still, a concern for the Wookiee.

"I s-saw Daddy and Uncle H-Han walking, a-and then Daddy f-fell!" Shmi stammered, tears beginning to spill from her cerulean eyes. She clutched at Chewie's fur desperately. "Please, we have to go help!"

Chewbacca opened his mouth to say something when feet thundered up the ramp, and he looked over to see Princess Leia appear, her neat and tidy hair out of sorts.

"Is Luke here?" She puffed as though she'd just run a mile.

Chewie shook his head, now taking matters much more to heart if both Leia _and_ Shmi were suddenly worried.

Leia caught sight of Shmi, and her brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong with Shmi?"

"Daddy's in trouble, Leia!" Shmi's voice quavered.

Leia stared blankly for a moment, as if taken off-guard. When the silence stretched on, Chewie decided to take matters into his own paws.

Striding forward, he motioned for the princess to follow. Ignoring the tech on duty, Chewbacca commandeered a speeder, placing Shmi in the back seat while Leia scrambled to catch up and take the passenger seat in front.

"Go to the lake, Chewie: follow Luke's route back to base, it's faster," Leia instructed in a tone that brooked no arguments.

With a nod and a whuff of affirmation, Chewie took the speeder out at full speed. He knew when not to question orders.

Though something struck Chewbacca as odd.

Both Shmi and Leia had received the same… was it a thought? Or a premonition? Chewie did not know, but the way Shmi had acted just before screaming… it was like she'd _seen_ something.

And that made the Wookiee wonder if there wasn't more to the two females than they let on… or knew. Having spent time with the Jedi of the Old Republic, namely Master Yoda, Chewie had his suspicions about what the human females were experiencing.

Either way, one thing was for sure in his mind: Luke was in trouble. And if his friend was in trouble, then he would help.

Trees sped by in a blur until Leia shouted at him.

"Look out!"

Chewie slammed on the brakes to hard that everyone was shoved forward. But the Wookiee had never loved Leia more than in that moment, because Han sped past just as the speeder stopped.

[Han!] Chewie bellowed.

"Luke's in the lake!" Han hollered back as he abruptly veered of the trail and shed his vest.

Seconds later there was a large splash; and when Chewie exited the speeder, it was to find Han swimming at top speed for a meandering curve in the lake to everyone's right.

"Daddy!" Shmi called fearfully as she raced for the shoreline.

Chewie growled in alarm and yanked her back before she could try following Han.

"Why doesn't Luke just swim to shore?" Leia asked no one in particular.

"Daddy can't swim!" Shmi wailed, looking to the adults with huge eyes that were once again spilling over. "Is he going to be okay?"

Chewie picked her up and Shmi instinctively curled against him, though she made certain to point face toward the water so she could see.

[I don't know, Shmi… I really don't know,] Chewie answered mournfully.

 **00000**

Luke had never been so afraid in his life. As if the fall itself hadn't been bad enough, he had landed in water that was so deep he hadn't even touched the bottom upon landing.

Not only that, but the swells and choppy water brought on by the winds kept whipping him to-and-fro like a kite without a string. Luke was bruised and scraped, and he was certain he was bleeding in at least two different places, but the water didn't care.

And it was so cold.

Oh, how cold it was! Luke had never imagined water could be _so frigid_. It wasn't simply cool against his skin, no: it was a chill so deep and so encompassing that he felt it to his bones. He shivered violently in the water, though truth be told he could've sworn it was getting warmer, so maybe his body was getting used to the temperature.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Never mind the fact that in all his years living on Tatooine, he hadn't _needed_ to learn to swim. And to his deep embarrassment, he had never considered it after things had settled down post-Yavin IV.

And now here he was, so waterlogged that he was beginning to sink…

… he was tired, so tired… his feet needed to touch some form of solid land.

Then, wondering why he hadn't thought to if initially, Luke struggled his way closer to the nearest rock, praying that there would be some sort of hand hold. As if it was a living entity that suddenly agreed with him, the water swept Luke up in another random swell, only to slam him painfully into the stone formation closest to his position.

Fire lanced down his face, and he gasped at how much more vivid it was because he was so cold.

Luke felt the air leave him when the water slammed him into the same rock a second time, and only then did his brain register that he was _touching_ the rock. Instantly, Luke scrabbled and scraped all along the slick, mossy surface for any kind of grip.

However, his body slid down, unable to get so much as a tug because the stone was so slippery… and then he was back in the water.

Feeling a new level of panic creeping along his veins and clouding his judgment, Luke continued to fight the water. He got turned around by his own jerky movements and thus saw the next wave just before it dragged him under.

He was pushed around beneath the surface, all the while feeling his lungs burn with the need for oxygen. To his immense relief— just as he thought he couldn't hold his breath a second longer— his face broke the surface and Luke gulped down air like a starved man.

His flailing right hand slammed painfully against another rock, and this time Luke didn't hesitate. He twisted his torso and blindly felt for the rest of the rock, managing to wrap his arms around a smaller spire.

There he clung; breathing between the waves as they lapped at him, constantly threatening the death-grip he held upon his only form of salvation.

His pulse pounded like lava through his veins, and he could even feel it in his fingertips; drumming out a steady rhythm that felt as though each beat would break his hold, so strong was it.

His body trembling, Luke tightened his arms around the stone a little more.

 **00000**

Han counted cadence in his head as he cut through the cold water toward Luke. The younger man was now perched on a spit of rock, hugging it like a kowakian monkey lizard hoarded its stolen loot.

When he finally reached the rock directly across from Luke, he discovered that the young man was fading fast.

"Luke!" Han called over the water.

The blond jerked in surprise, and he nearly lost his desperate grip, as evidenced by how is fingertips turned white in an attempt to keep hold.

"Luke; hang on Kid!" Han waited for the next wave, and then body-surfed to join Luke.

Han grasped the rock just under Luke's tourniquet-like arms. He paused there to catch his breath, feeling his own limbs burn from the power-swim he'd just performed. Han was not out of shape, but nor was he an athletic swimmer.

Leisure water-time he could do all day, but this…

Han shook his head to clear it: Luke was in trouble, so it was worth it. He turned to Luke, only to find he had his face pressed to the rock with eyes squeezed shut. The artery in his neck pulsed in rhythm with the Kid's fear, and Han felt a pang for his friend.

"Luke, come on," Han urged, trying to break the blond's hold on the rock. But Luke shook his head, instead cinching his grasp tighter still.

It was a wonder the stone wasn't crumbling beneath the pressure Luke was exerting, Han mused wryly.

"N-no… I… I c-can't…" Luke stammered in a weak voice that had Han instantly alert.

Luke's teeth chattered and he was quivering violently, both from being exposed to the deep cold of the seemingly bottomless lake, and from dread. Also, despite his adrenaline-strengthened grip on the rock, it was evident that Luke's energy was flagging steadily.

Han had never seen Luke like this, and it gave him chills that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

But, the smuggler in him coming through the concern for his friend, Han went into captain mode and let his sole focus shift to getting Luke to shore.

"Kid, I know you're scared, but you need to trust me," Han said sternly. "I'm not going to let you drown, okay?"

Luke opened his eyes, though the lids remained heavy, and studied Han intently. Han nodded once firmly, letting Luke know he was deadly serious. Then, with utter trust that only Luke would have shown in Han, the blond man let go of the rock and allowed Han collect him in an emergency carry.

Han did his best to keep Luke's face above the water as he swam back through the lake, though the young man's head continued to droop despite his efforts. Han's arms and legs were on fire, and they shook the more he moved them.

The only thing that gave Han the energy to keep going was the steady approach of dry land.

"Hang on, Kid… we're gonna make it…" Han grunted, trying to ignore how limp Luke was now.

 **00000**

Chewbacca spotted them first since he was taller, and he pointed them out with a loud howl.

[There they are!]

"Uncle Han!" Shmi wriggled until Chewie set her down.

Leia peered out as well, and cursed when she saw Han lose momentum despite his best attempts to make it alone.

"He needs help," Leia decided. She jumped into the water without any more thought, paddling out to meet Han, who was tugging an unmoving Luke up out of the surf.

[I will help too,] Chewie said, pointing sternly to Shmi. [You wait here, do you understand?]

"Yes," Shmi whispered, her wide gaze moving from him to where the trio of humans were.

Chewbacca waded out into the water, not afraid since his homeworld had lakes and rivers to spare. Aside from that, his two-meter build allowed him to walk out to meet the humans when they would have had to swim at the halfway point.

Chewie grabbed Luke from Han as Leia assisted the smuggler, where he first hoisted the young man onto his shoulders, and then yanked Han forward by the arm. Leia simply held on and went along for the ride.

"Hey!" Han protested tiredly, but Chewie ignored him.

As soon as Han's feet touched the bottom of the lake, he stood upright, turning to help Leia as well. Chewie carried Luke ashore as quickly as he could manage.

"Daddy!" Shmi was pacing a deep rut into the sand as she watched her unresponsive father being carried closer and closer. "Why isn't he moving? Chewie?"

[He's not breathing!] Chewie howled to Han.

"Move!" Han ordered, dropping down beside Luke and beginning emergency resuscitation.

Leia gathered a frantic Shmi against her as Han worked to get some sort of response from his friend.

"Wake up Daddy!" Shmi begged in a small voice. "Wake up!"

She took in the injuries that were visible to her whenever Han moved back to check her father's airways. Luke's forehead sported a good-sized lump, his hands were raw and scraped, and his face had a deep gash in it that ran from just above his left eye down to the base of the upper cheekbone.

She saw as she studied his face that his lips were discolored, and his skin was pale.

"Come on, Luke! Dammit!" Han growled when he still couldn't get a response. " _Luke!_ "

Shmi watched in growing horror as Han resorted to pounding Luke's chest angrily, and she wanted to yell at him to stop. In fact, she'd just opened her mouth to ask Han not to hurt Luke when her father abruptly coughed and spluttered; his body convulsing.

"There you go!" Han crowed in a display of relief.

He turned Luke onto his side as he continued to cough up water so that he wouldn't choke. Luke continued to splutter and gag for what felt like an eternity to Shmi. She began to move forward but Leia held her back.

"Wait, Shmi," the princess urged. "Let Han make sure he's going to be okay first."

Shmi didn't want to wait! But she called on her father's teachings of obedience and respect to keep herself in place until Han gave the all clear. Shmi watched Luke's eyes flutter open and he murmured something feebly.

The sight got to Shmi, and she could contain herself no longer. Jerking from Leia's hold, Shmi surged forward to collapse next to her father.

"Daddy!" Shmi sobbed, throwing her arms about his neck.

"S-Shmi…" Luke stammered around chattering teeth. His shaking arms encircled her with his remaining strength, and Shmi buried her face into his neck.

"You _scared_ me, Daddy!" Shmi wailed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm s-sorry, Sh-Shmi," Luke whispered before he started to go limp again, though he remained conscious.

Shmi felt how cold he was and took her jacket off to lay across his chest.

"Here Daddy, take my coat." She wiped away her tears as Luke gave her a tired smile.

"Thank y-you, Sweetheart," he breathed, managing to reach up to caress her face with his fingertips.

[We need to take him to the medics, and get him dried and warmed,] Chewbacca told the others. Then, turning to Han, he continued. [And you need to get checked too, Han.]

"I'm fine," the smuggler retorted. "But Luke needs to get out of those wet clothes before he gets hypothermia."

"I think it's a little late for that," Leia murmured.

"Well, let's go anyway." Han pushed forward to try lifting Luke, but Chewbacca beat him to it, easily lifting the shivering younger man.

[Sit in the back with Shmi, and I will lay him across your legs,] Chewie ordered.

Once they were all settled into the speeder— with Shmi holding her father's head and caressing his face and hair in the way only a small girl could do— Chewie gunned the engines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

At last!

Her chance to jump ship had come, and Mara had every intention of taking it. Standing outside the cabin of her superior officer, Mara prepared herself to do whatever it took; to say whatever she had to in order to get the transfer.

Squaring her shoulders, Mara knocked three times.

"Come in."

Without hesitation Mara opened the door and strode up to just behind the pair of chairs that sat opposite the hardwood desk. Snapping a crisp salute, Mara began without preamble.

"Sir, I would like to request that I be part of the personnel transfer to _Home One_."

Captain Juunice, commander of the _Colo's Claw_ looked up at her with his bulbous eyes. The bulged and pointed crown of his dark head tilted in the Mon Calamari equivalent of a brow-raise.

Or, at least, that's what Mara thought. She wasn't very good at reading the species' facial expressions and body language.

"Lieutenant Jade isn't it?" he asked, glancing to her for confirmation.

"Yes Sir." Mara nodded once.

"Your reputation for being a reliable mechanic precedes you, Miss," Juunice remarked.

Mara ground her teeth, but remained outwardly calm. _If this is an attempt to keep me here, so help me…_

"Thank you Sir," she replied as calmly as she could manage.

"May I ask why I should give you up when we could use your efforts here?" Juunice eyed her pointedly.

Mara had been prepared for this, and she had an alibi already cooked up.

"Yes, Sir." Mara put her years of training to use and gave the captain a look that carried just the right amount of diffidence. "Actually, it's mainly a personal reason. You see, I have a friend stationed on _Home One,_ and she's like a sister to me. We haven't seen each other in forever. And, well, you know we're at war, Sir… and as such we never know when our last chance to see our loved ones will be."

She glanced at her feet. "And not to insult the _Colo's Claw_ — or her captain— but I feel I could be of more use to a ship that sees more action." Now she looked up, not needing to fake the fiery determination in her gaze now. "I would really like to do more than just maintain vessels that sit around on the flight deck. I want to help the men who see action daily."

Mara knew this part of her argument would either make or break her in Juunice's eyes, but she'd always been taught that if she didn't take risks, there'd be no reward.

Indeed, the captain was looking at her as though— despite her attempts to alleviate bruised egos— she'd just insulted him and even the Alliance itself.

Nevertheless, Mara kept her gaze firmly on his, forcing herself not to squirm or concede an inch. She had to sell this for every credit it was worth.

Finally, with a slow nod as if he'd determined something only he could know, Juunice looked down to his desk, where he picked up a duty roster.

"Very well, Miss Jade. I will see to it that your… _talents_ … will be put to good use on _Home One,_ " he said a little tartly.

Mara barely kept the smug smirk from her face. She could care less about the man's damned ego: she was _finally_ getting somewhere.

She wasn't about to placate a damned Rebel and jeopardize her mission.

Mara Jade never failed. And indeed, as the man dismissed her and told her to be in the docking bay in two hours time, she knew that her patience had paid off yet again.

 **00000**

Lord Vader strode with purpose to the bridge, where Admiral Ozzel stood delivering orders to his subordinates. However, Vader ignored the pompous fool and focused instead on a man he knew he could trust to get his job done right.

"Captain Piett, where are we with the mission?" Vader rumbled as he approached the man to the left side of the bridge.

The Captain straightened with a sharp salute and delved into the report.

"My Lord, our teams are getting set up to take the captured Rebel to the designated location. Second Lieutenant Nullis awaits your permission to disembark; he is in the main hangar."

Vader could not thank the Force enough for the stroke of good fortune his fleet had hit upon. Their latest battle with a small Rebel task force had allowed for the capture of someone important, or so Vader's Intel personnel had told him.

The fact that this man had been onboard the single captured vessel was no coincidence in Vader's mind. He was destined to help Darth Vader reunite with his son: whether that meant his life or not mattered little to Vader.

"And we are _certain_ that the captured Rebel is an important member of the Alliance?" Vader clarified.

"Yes Milord," Piett answered. "We believe the Rebels will send a team to rescue the man."

"Very good, Captain." Vader nodded his approval.

"Thank you Lord Vader." Piett's voice followed the armored giant as Vader strode off the bridge.

Stormtroopers and officers alike saluted and stood aside to let him pass as he navigated the corridors of the _Executor_ , his new Super Star Destroyer. The ship was much more to his liking than the Death Star ever had been.

In Vader's opinion, it was the pride and joy of the Imperial fleet. She cut through the blackness of space like a lethal, tapered knife; spelling doom for all who opposed Vader and his Emperor.

The blast doors to the main hangar parted for Vader with a hiss, and as soon as Nullis spotted him he snapped to attention, his assembled men following suit. Vader came to stand before the man, and looked down upon him from his full height.

"I trust you understand the importance of your mission, Lieutenant," Vader rumbled.

"Yes Milord." To his credit, Nullis managed not to squeak.

"You have the holo of the man I want captured?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Nullis produced the image on his datapad and held it up for Vader to see.

"Very good." Vader nodded. "I don't care what happens to the other Rebels, but I want this man alive and not permanently damaged."

"As you wish." There was a short pause, pregnant with hesitancy. "Milord, if I may ask?" Nullis asked a little timidly.

"Go ahead."

"What measures do we have permission to take if this man should prove difficult to subdue?"

Vader considered the request, knowing that his son would more than likely not go down easily.

 _Of course he wouldn't, he's a Skywalker!_ Vader thought proudly.

"Do what you must so long as he does not sustain major damage." Vader pointed a finger at the man. "But I want him alive and whole, with complete mental competence when he arrives."

"As you wish, Lord Vader," Nullis answered.

"I expect success on this task, Lieutenant." Vader lifted his head. "I will be most displeased if you return empty handed."

Nullis swallowed with difficulty, but he nodded once. "I understand Milord."

"See that you do," Vader warned in a dangerous tone.

With that he left the man to his task.

As he walked, Vader mused on how he wished he could accompany the men on the errand, but he had no doubt that the boy would sense him and possibly realize the trap.

With great reluctance, Vader had been forced to rely on others to capture his son.

It irked, but if it meant that he would have Luke, then so be it.

 _Nullis… do not fail me._ Vader sent to the man's mind, and he took great delight in sensing the officer's jolt of fear.

 **00000**

Han looked up as Luke and his daughter ascended the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ , with Shmi holding his hand.

"Hi Kid, Squirt," Han greeted the pair. "What brings you 'round here?"

"Daddy's all better now!" Shmi beamed.

Han nodded. "That's great!"

He looked to Luke with a raised eyebrow.

Luke nodded. "I'm fine, though it's thanks to you."

"You gave us one hell of a scare there, Luke," Han said seriously.

It had been two days since Luke's fiasco with the lake, the first several hours of which he'd spent in the med. ward. Looking at him now, Han could see that while Luke looked alright physically, his eyes told a different story.

"I was petrified myself," Luke admitted quietly, looking down.

That just confirmed Han's suspicion, and he also spotted something in Luke's demeanor then that said the blond hadn't just come to let Shmi say hello.

The Kid needed to talk.

Despite the fact that others said Han had a heart of stone, it warmed him to know that Luke trusted him so much. Han could count on one hand the number of people Luke would open his heart and soul to: Leia, Wedge, himself, and Shmi.

Though with Shmi it was a little different; since she was so young and sensitive. Luke did his best to shield her from the horrors he'd seen and participated in the last several months. To the Kid's credit, he did not allow his missions or anything else interfere with his love for Shmi.

As for the smuggler… Luke was truly open with Han, and at first it had both confused and terrified him. Why would the Kid place such faith in _him_ of all people? Had the younger man simply latched on to the only familiar presence he had left?

At first, that had been Han's thought, even as they'd declared friendship. But as time went by, Han had come to realize that Luke in fact _did_ see him as a friend, and possibly as a brother. Han was humbled by Luke's openness; even more so by the knowledge that he was counted among the rare few others.

Luke turned to Han more often than not when he really needed to vent, or to get some advice, or just for someone to have a lazy afternoon with from time to time.

As for Shmi… to Han, it was like he had a daughter too some days. The little girl had wormed her way into Han's heart so thoroughly that he felt as though she _was_ his. Not that he was intent on taking Shmi from Luke: Han would never get between a father and his daughter like that.

But she loved him in a way no one else ever had: it was an open, innocent love that she gave with her whole, as-of-yet-untainted heart. Not even Luke, as trusting and loving as he could be, gave his friend _that_ much of himself.

With Shmi, it was all or nothing. She hadn't yet learned the disappointment of love not being reciprocated. And Han would be damned if he was the one to introduce her to that heartache.

"Shmi, are you taking good care of Luke?" Han asked, kneeling before her.

"Yes, Uncle Han!" Shmi answered proudly.

"She's hardly left my side," Luke said with a warm smile for his child.

"Well, someone's got to keep you out of trouble, right?" Han teased.

Luke winced, though he hid it from Shmi, who lifted her gaze to meet Han's.

"I've been keeping Daddy warm, and making sure he eats, and isn't scared at night," Shmi informed him with all seriousness.

Han patted her shoulder. "Your Dad is a very lucky man."

Shmi smiled at him, and Han glanced over his shoulder. "Why don't you go see what Chewie's up to?"

"Okay." Shmi reluctantly released Luke's hand, and trudged toward another part of the _Falcon._

Luke watched her go, an odd expression clouding his face.

"What is it?" Han inquired.

"She really hasn't left my side, Han," Luke murmured, his faraway gaze locked on the corridor Shmi had disappeared down. "She's been tending to my every need, and while it's sweet…"

He sighed, finally dropping his gaze. "I don't know," he mumbled, shuffling his feet uncertainly.

Han lifted a brow. "Is this really about Shmi?" he asked knowingly.

Luke didn't answer for a moment, instead appearing as though deep in thought. At long last he met Han's gaze.

"No," he said. "I couldn't be more grateful that Shmi wants to care for me. I love her for it. I'm just… I'm a little angry with myself to be honest."

Han frowned. "Why are you upset?"

Luke settled down onto one of the cushions on the lounge-bench, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I spent all this time training to be a survivor, and I never considered swimming. I nearly died, Han. What would have happened to Shmi if I'd died because I couldn't swim?"

Han chewed his lip in thought, coming to join Luke on the lounge bench.

"Luke, you can't keep beating yourself up every time something happens." He began gingerly. "If you do that, you're going to run yourself into the ground, and eventually this negativity will affect Shmi too."

Luke lifted his head, and Han saw the pain in his eyes. "I know. I can't help it though. I just don't ever want to let her down." He bowed his head, staring intently at his fingers. "Han, I promised Shmi, when she was born…" he hesitated.

Did he really want to share such an intimate moment with someone else?

"What did you promise?" Han encouraged kindly.

When Luke looked back up, there were tears in his eyes. "I promised never to abandon her. I'd never leave her like… like my father left me." The moisture in his gaze spilled over onto his cheeks. "I've never known my father, Han. And while I loved Uncle Owen with my whole heart, it wasn't the same. He understood that, as did I, and I don't hold it against him: he raised me, loved me as his own, and he taught me right from wrong."

Han frowned, a little more than lost as to where Luke was headed with his ruminations. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite following."

Luke wiped forlornly at his face. "When Shmi was born, Han, I was fatherless… and without a father figure who loved me. Uncle Owen was still angry at me, and I thought surely he'd stopped loving me. I felt unclean, less than whole, and utterly alone. He wanted nothing to do with me… _or_ Shmi then."

Han placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "So… you were afraid that Shmi would feel like this too had she lost you?" he ventured, trying to make sense of where Luke was going with this.

"Yes," Luke whispered fervently. "I am so afraid of breaking that promise. And each time I put Shmi at risk of losing me, all I can see is myself six years ago… and wonder what Shmi will be like without me."

Han mulled that over, recognizing that some of Luke's venting stemmed from old fears and wounds that had probably never truly healed.

"You want to know what I think?" Han said at length.

"Please." Luke sniffled, giving Han his full attention.

"I don't think you're as afraid of leaving Shmi as you let on." Han held up a finger to stall Luke's protest. "Let me finish. You know as well as I do that you would die before you abandoned that girl. You're scared of what happened two days ago, but you don't know how to cope with it. So instead you're trying to bury it under all these old fears and baseless worries."

Luke looked about ready to protest, but then he deflated, the air leaving him in a great sigh.

"You're right. I… I'm afraid of what will happen the next time I come near a body of water." He shuddered. "I don't want this fear of water to control me."

"That's what you're really worried about then: how to conquer the trauma of the fall, and then nearly drowning," Han declared. "Lucky for you, I have the solution."

Luke lifted a brow. "Do tell."

"Learn how to swim," Han said frankly.

Luke thinned his lips, but thankfully his need to reply was negated when Shmi returned then with a wide yawn.

"Daddy, I'm tired."

Luke gave her a smile and stood, offering is hand. "Why don't we get to bed, then?"

"Okay." Shmi waved to Han and Chewie. "Goodnight Uncle Han, 'night Chewie!"

"Night Squirt," Han called after the retreating family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 _Water crashed down upon him, dragging him under, and then there was the sudden weightlessness of falling… as if his body couldn't figure out what it wanted to do…_

 _Then more water, covering his face… and his hand slipped beneath the surface, only to reach fruitlessly toward the tantalizingly close surface._

 _Worst of all, a small face appeared, framed by black hair… her blue eyes wide with terror…_

With a strangled gasp, Luke sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing with difficulty. He instinctively thrust his hands up to pat his face, reassuring himself that he was dry and that he was indeed breathing air, not water.

He was damp, but it was from perspiration. Upon hearing a soft moan from the second bed in the room, Luke forced himself to calm down so he did not wake his daughter. He sighed quietly and threw back the twisted covers, placing his feet on the ground.

The action, as well as the feel of solid land beneath his feet, gave him great comfort. He was able to steady his breathing… to regulate his pulse by centering his mind on a single fact: he was safely on dry land.

Luke ran a weary hand down his face, glancing at the chrono… and not surprised to find that it was the middle of the night.

It had been a week now since his incident, and he'd gotten very little sleep. Every night he was plagued by nightmares that woke him. And while he had as of yet not woken Shmi, he was starting to lag behind in his duties.

That bothered him greatly, and Luke thinned his lips in resolve.

He was Rogue Leader: he could not afford to be sleep-deprived and jumpy. The lives of his pilots depended on him being steady. And right now that wasn't what he was.

And he was further embarrassed to know that his allowance of fear to drag him down was not the behavior of a Jedi.

With all these things in mind, Luke grabbed his jacket and boots, threw them on silently and left the room. He trudged out of the building entirely, returning to the same shoreline he'd been carried to by Han and Chewie.

It was time to reclaim his life. He would beat this, whatever it took. He was happy to see that the three full moons gave him enough light to see by, so he did not have to use a glowlamp.

Unsure of what to do once he arrived, Luke paused at the edge of the tree line and simply stared out at the now-placid surface of the lake.

 _Maybe contact with the water will help…_ he thought.

With reluctant movements, Luke removed his boots and placed them by a rock. Then he stripped down to all but his undershorts and shirt. It wasn't until he'd stepped out and made to go to the water's edge that he spotted the form sitting on in the sand.

His heart leaping into his chest at the sudden sight, Luke let out a cry of alarm before he could stop himself. The figure, ironically, did the same thing at the same time.

Recognition hit him at the sound the figure made, and Luke frowned into the night, lit only by the moons… and suddenly he could see her clearly.

"Leia?"

"Luke!" The relief was crystal clear in her voice. "You surprised me."

"Sorry." Luke's frown deepened. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

He saw her head turn away, the moonlight glinting off her hair. "Thinking."

Something in her tone took Luke back to their private moment in the garden on _Home One_.

"What about you?" Leia returned evenly.

Luke saw no reason to lie. "I couldn't sleep… again."

"Nightmares?" Leia murmured.

"Yeah," Luke said evenly. Then his head tilted curiously. "How'd you know?"

Leia shifted uncomfortably. "I… I don't know."

He didn't entirely believe her, but nor did he press her… yet. Instead he moved closer to the water, pausing just before his toes got wet. He looked down at the place where water met land, the thinnest depth giving him pause.

He heard Leia shift behind him, and moments later her hand was on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" There was curiosity in her voice, but it was interlaced with apprehension.

"I… I need to get over this, Leia," Luke determined, looking at her earnestly. "My fear over what happened is affecting my performance. And Shmi is worried about me too."

Leia stepped to his side and slid her hand down to clasp his gently. "Would you like me to do this with you?"

Luke gazed upon her, some baser part of him crying ' _yes!'_ , while the rest of him was stubbornly demanding that he do it alone. He settled on a compromise.

"Would you mind just being a presence?" he murmured, returning his gaze to the water. "I need to do this for myself."

"What, exactly, are you trying to accomplish?" Leia asked inquisitively.

"For now I want to be able to be in water without panicking," Luke replied. "After that… well, I haven't really gotten that far."

"Improvising, are we?" Leia remarked wryly.

Grateful for her tension-breaker, Luke smiled. "Yeah."

She gave his hand a squeeze before releasing him. "Alright. I'll wait here."

"Thank you."

Luke took a deep breath, lifted his foot… held it over the water… and put it down before he could change his mind. The water was still frigid, and it took Luke a second to breathe normally again, and once he did, he placed his other foot in.

Slowly, with tentative steps that constantly felt for the security of the floor beneath his feet, Luke waded out inch by agonizingly cold inch. By the time he was up to his waist his breaths were constantly coming in short, shallow gasps.

"I-it's s-s-so c-cold!" he finally gasped when he could stand it no longer.

Leia chuckled from where she stood and decided to help him out. Behind Luke's back she also removed her outer clothing, to reveal— much to Luke's initial embarrassment when he looked at her— boxer shorts and a tank top. When she caught him trying not to stare, she shrugged sheepishly.

"These are normally my sleep clothes." She said by way of explanation.

Luke nodded, not wanting to think of her in any inappropriate way. Leia then waded over to stand beside him, ignoring the temperature of the water.

Luke's opinion of her went up a few notches then.

"This might not be what you want to hear right now, but if you simply go all the way under and get wet, you'll adjust faster. Just get wet and get it over with." Leia demonstrated by ducking beneath the water and then popping back up. When she spoke, her voice was tremulous, but it firmed up with each new word. "S-see? It's cold, yes, b-but your body will adjust faster. Now I'll just stay submerged to my shoulders and I'll be okay."

She lifted a brow at him. "Your turn."

Luke didn't _want_ to go all the way under… but then he chastised himself for being a fool. He'd come here to conquer his fear as Han had suggested. Of course, there was also his male pride to contend with…

Taking a deep breath, Luke allowed his knees to bend until his head went under.

Flashes of his first time in these waters hit him as he'd expected, but this time Luke ruthlessly lassoed and hurled them away. He would not be controlled by fear.

Ever. Again.

It wasn't until Leia tapped his shoulder urgently that he resurfaced, gasping for air while Leia sighed with relief.

"You had me worried there for a moment," she breathed.

"Sorry," Luke whispered.

He was silent for a time, simply allowing himself to learn to enjoy the water. When he turned his head to the side, he felt a jolt go through him when he saw Leia lying in the water and simply gazing at the stars high above. And she was acting like it was the most natural thing ever.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked.

Leia's mouth quirked. "I'm floating, Luke."

"… oh." Was all he could think of to say.

Leia righted herself, and gave him a look. "Would you like me to teach you how to swim, Luke?"

He studied her. "Wouldn't you rather be getting to bed?"

Again she turned her head away. "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are," Luke rebuffed mildly, aware that she was avoiding something.

"I don't want to go to bed." Leia sighed. "Please don't ask."

"Okay," Luke acquiesced, respecting her privacy. "Well… if you're offering, then yes, please teach me to swim."

She graced him with a small smile. "Alright."

 **00000**

 _Mara, you have made progress in your assignment?_

 _Yes, Master; I am now onboard the Rebel's flagship,_ Home One. _This is where Skywalker comes whenever the Alliance is not grounded, or between missions._

 _Very good, My Child. You have remained strong, and I am most please with your stamina._

Mara couldn't help but beam with pride at his very rare praise. _Thank you Master._

 _Be ready, Mara._ Palpatine warned in her mind. _This war is about to escalate a notch or two… or three._ He chuckled for a moment at his own private joke to himself before he went on. _Don't be surprised if things begin to pick up where you are._

 _What do you want me to do when I see Skywalker?_ Mara asked.

 _Keep an eye on him,_ Palpatine replied. _I will let Vader play his games. He thinks me a fool, but I am aware of his efforts to capture the pilot who took down my Death Star. Do not get in Lord Vader's way, but aid Skywalker if it does not jeopardize your cover._

 _Yes, Master. The Rebels firmly believe that I am one of them now,_ Mara told him.

 _Good, that will be a boon for us when Vader finishes his hunt._

Mara wasn't entirely certain what her master had up his black sleeves, but nor was it her place to ask.

 _I will be in touch, Child. Stay strong._

And then he was gone, leaving Mara with a slight feeling of emptiness. But it was quickly overshadowed by her utter joy at her master's praise.

He was proud of her!

With the first genuine smile she'd worn in she couldn't remember when, Mara settled into her bunk for the night.

 **00000**

It surprised Luke how good a teacher Leia was, and doubly so how quickly he picked up her lessons.

Though the hardest part for him had been floating. It had taken Luke quite a while to relax; to trust that he wouldn't sink.

Now, after he'd swam to a designated spot and back, Leia let him stop. They trudged to the sands of the shore, shaky, cold and sore. But Luke was elated, and his shoulders felt as though a great weight had been lifted from them.

"Thank you, Leia." Luke drew her into a warm embrace once they both collapsed into sitting positions in the sand.

Realizing it was colder on land when wet, Luke quickly donned his clothes once more, Leia following suit.

With that task complete, and already feeling warmer, but not comfortable enough, Leia snuggled against him timidly. Luke held her without compunction, willing what heat he had to her.

Leia smiled against his chest, listening to his hear beat, and watching his chest rise and fall in a steady, soothing rhythm. She had forgotten how soothing it was to be with Luke, to be held by him _just to be held_.

"You know, this is my favorite place in the galaxy." She murmured.

Luke cocked his head to glance at her. "What do you mean?"

She indicated their position with a wave of her hand. "Here, with you."

"Oh.' Even in the light fmor the moons, Leia could see Luke's blush.

"I think the reason I feel so safe and secure with you, Luke, is because I know you're not doing this to try and impress me… or something far worse."

He sucked in a breath. "I would never try to bed you without your consent!"

"I know, Luke." Leia soothed. "That's why I love this. It feels more like you and I are siblings, and I don't k now if you know how comforting that is for me. It's nice to have someone to go to who won't judge or try to woo you."

"I do understand." Luke fought a growing smile. "Although I don't think Han is the snuggling type."

Leia gasped in indignation and swatted him while he laughed. "You are bad sometimes, Rogue Leader." She shook her head, losing her own battle to not chuckle. "I think you've been spending too much time with Wes and Hobbie."

They shared one more laugh before sobering, and Leia drew a little closer to him, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she fell into the recesses of her mind. She felt the urge to talk to Luke, something she'd wanted to do all week, but neither one of them had been able to get much down time.

And there was Luke's battle with his fear. But now her chance had come, and she did want to talk with him, but she was also more than a little afraid.

"Luke?" Leia spoke into the companionable silence in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Do… do you think it's possible…" she hesitated, and Luke turned his head to look at her again.

"Go on," he urged her gently.

"Is it somehow possible that I have… have the Force?" She finished, sounding like a child asking about something her parents would likely freak out over.

Luke was taken aback, and he tilted his head fractionally. "I… suppose it's possible. Why should I be the only one to have a connection?" he shrugged, realizing how conceited that sounded. "Ah, anyway, why do you ask?"

She bit her lip, pulling away to look him in the eye. "Don't laugh at me."

"Never."

Leia took a steadying breath. "When you fell off the cliff, I _knew_ with such vivid clarity that you were in mortal danger. In fact, it was almost like I was… well, like I was falling right along with you… and also in the water with you."

Leia abruptly sat up, offering him a look he couldn't quite describe. "I don't know how to explain it, Luke. It was like I was connected to you on such a level that if you had... had died, part of me would have as well." She shuddered. "Part of me was paralyzed at the thought of losing you. And… and I just don't know what to make out of all this. It's frightening."

She jerked her gaze to his. "I don't mean it's scary to know you and be close, but… just the circumstances, and I don't know what's goin on or… or _why_ we seem to have this… _connection_."

Luke sat up too, and laid a gentle hand on Leia's arm to stall her. "Hey. It's alright."

She couldn't fight the tears that stung her eyes. "You were so nearly taken away from me, Luke. I love you like a brother, even though it's not even been a year that we have known each other…"

"I know," Luke agreed softly. "I feel the same way. It's like we've known each other…

"Our whole lives." They finished together.

Their eyes met then, and something flashed between them...

… and time stopped for them both.

Luke had no words to describe it; he could only discern that there was something between them… but again, not in a romantic way. He had no understanding of _what_ connected them, but in that moment Luke knew he would do anything for Leia.

Leia, for her part, was captivated by his blue gaze as never before. Why did Luke seem suddenly so… _familiar_? She had never met him before the Death Star… right? And why was he looking at her like she was his long-lost… _something_? And why did she suddenly wish to be encircled in his arms the remainder of the night? To tell him her deepest fears and her most secret sorrows?

And why wasn't that embarrassing in the slightest?

"Luke?" she whispered tentatively, almost fearfully.

"Leia…" Luke acted on some base instinct he'd never known before and tenderly touched her face.

"Why do you seem so utterly familiar?" Leia breathed in a small voice. "I feel like… like you've been the missing thing in my soul, and I only now realized it," Leia admitted shyly. "It's like I should _already_ know you."

 _Already know you…_ Luke felt something abruptly click in place, and he gasped lightly.

Hadn't he always known she looked familiar to him, like someone else he knew?

Feeling sudden enlightenment strike, Luke opened his mouth. "Leia… who was your mother?"

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your mother, who was she?"

"Breha Organa."

The Force clearly nudged him in a different direction and, taking a leap of faith, Luke pressed on.

"Are you sure?"

Leia's eyes widened at his implication, the stubborn, intimidated part of her wanting to rebuff him. But she believed in her friend, so she turned inward.

Luke studied her closely as she deliberated, praying he hadn't just crossed a line. But then Leia looked him in the eye.

"No," she confessed. "I was the adopted daughter of Bail and Breha. I… only have a few memories, though they're more like images, of my birth mother."

"If you saw a holo of her, could you identify her?" Luke asked, his excitement building.

That took Leia aback, and she frowned. "I… I don't know Luke."

"Come with me," Luke stood on trembling knees and tugged her up too. "Please."

Only her absolute trust in Luke caused Leia not to fight him, and she allowed him to lead her through the forest and back to base, where he proceeded to take her through the corridors. Heedless of the rare night-shift person they passed, Luke led her to the first computer terminal they could find and rapidly typed in some commands.

Leia had never seen his fingers fly so quickly over a keyboard, and when he stopped on a name, her breath caught in her throat.

"Luke, what…" she began, when Luke pulled up the holo attached to the file.

"Is this her?" She watched him swallow nervously, and she had to force herself to look at the monitor.

And for the second time that evening, Leia's world stopped. All her focus was on the face that had been in her most intimate and closely guarded memories. A face that only now, two decades later, had a name to go with it.

She felt her eyes water, and she turned toward Luke, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks.

"Why are you showing me this?" she whispered.

"Because: Padmé Amidala is my mother," Luke replied evenly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Kasan couldn't help herself: she saw Luke and Leia dip into the office, apparently oblivious to their surroundings… and she had to follow.

She wasn't exactly a nosey person, but there was just something in the stance of the two that piqued her curiosity so much that she couldn't resist temptation. Besides which, she'd already been up and about. She paused outside the door, heard soft voices, and nudged it ajar just enough to hear.

"Is this her?" That was Luke's voice.

A moment of silence and the sounds of… _sniffling?_... and then Leia responded in a tremulous voice.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because… Padmé Amidala is my mother."

Kasan froze, barely containing her gasp as her mind raced: Luke Skywalker was the son of Padmé Amidala? _The_ Padmé Amidala?

Kasan recalled the famous queen-turned-senator from when she'd seriously considered her career options. She'd pondered going into politics, and as such had read up on the woman, and Kasan held her in high regards.

Alas, once she'd seen just what the life of a politician meant, Kasan had quickly done a one-eighty and never looked back. Piloting was much more to her liking.

In her excitement, Kasan didn't stick around to hear any more. Shutting the door rapidly— counting on the fact that Luke and Leia were too caught up in their discussion to notice the bump of the door— Kasan raced to where she knew the Rogue pilots would be just gathering to get a cup of caf before their day began.

She burst into the lounge in a flurry of excitement and blurted the first thing that came to her lips:

"Luke Skywalker is a prince!"

Five pairs of eyes gave her various degrees of fixation, those pilots who hadn't yet been fully awake becoming so now.

Then, when the moment of stunned silence ended, all five men threw back their heads and laughed.

"That's a good one, Kasan!" Hobbie chortled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's supposed to be spouting nonsense!" Wes pouted, though his eyes had misted with mirthful tears.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Kasan huffed, suddenly immensely grateful that Rogue Flight was the only group assembled in the pilot's lounge.

Wedge and Tycho shared a look, and Kasan knew what they were thinking.

"What, exactly, makes you think Luke is royalty?" Zev spoke up.

"I heard him tell Princess Leia that his mother is none other than Padmé Amidala!" Kasan replied.

Eyes widened around the room and Wes, emulating Kasan's example, said the first thing he could think of.

"Padmé Amidala… as in the Queen of Naboo?"

Kasan pitted him with a pointed look. "Do you know of any other Amidalas, Wes?"

Wedge shoved off from the wall he'd been using for support and stepped close. "Kasan, are you absolutely certain this is true?"

"Yes." Kasan knew Wedge and Luke were close, and the man was trying to protect Luke's image. "Luke wouldn't tell the Princess something like that if it weren't true."

"No, he wouldn't," Wedge had to agree.

"And I would never paint Luke in a bad light, you all know that. I respect him far too much." Kasan finished emphatically.

"How did you happen to overhear this?" Tycho inquired.

"I…uh, may have been eavesdropping," Kasan admitted with a slight blush.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you that Luke didn't want this bit of information to become common knowledge?" Wedge pointed out mildly.

Kasan instantly felt ashamed. "No, I didn't."

"Which is why it will remain between us Rogues," Hobbie declared as he and Wes stood.

At the telling gleam in both men's' eyes, Wedge narrowed his. "Guys, what are you two cooking up in those crazy heads of yours?"

"Oh, just the usual…" Wes nodded to Hobbie and they began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kasan worried at her lip.

"We have a few supplies to gather; but don't worry, we'll be back for the debrief!" Wes assured them, and then the two were gone.

"You'd better pray that Luke doesn't mind you spilling his secret," Wedge muttered to Kasan. "Because whatever Wes and Hobbie are planning has the great potential to blow this out of proportion."

Kasan swallowed nervously, praying that wasn't the case.

 **00000**

"What?" Leia breathed after an indefinite amount of stunned silence.

"My mother is the former senator of Naboo," Luke reiterated patiently. "And if she is the mother from your memories…" he paused, letting Leia make the connection for herself.

She didn't disappoint, though he could still see tendrils of doubt in her gaze. "Luke… I…"

"Would you like to test our DNA against each other's?" Luke asked gently.

Leia was frozen in indecision.

Luke… was her… her _brother_? How was that possible?

She glanced from him, to the screen where Padmé's face was still displayed, and then to her own hands, realizing that they clenched the back of the chair with a white-knuckled grip. But try as she might, she couldn't get her grip to relax.

And as the long, drawn out seconds passed, little facts clicked into place for her as they hadn't before. None of the pieces to the puzzle were any different than before, but it was as though they just now fit together in the correct way. She hadn't even realized they were incorrectly placed until now.

But her mind methodically turned and shifted each piece to their correct positions, and gingerly put the jigsaw together.

The first was Luke's presence. From the first moment she'd felt it, Luke had seemed familiar to her. She hadn't given it any thought on the Death Star for obvious reasons, but afterward, she'd had plenty of opportunities. His presence was soothing and familiar to her like no one's ever had been; not even those of her adopted parents, whom she'd loved with all her heart.

The second was her innate desire to share everything with Luke, and that had initially surprised her greatly. But as time had passed, and she grew to know him better, it had become easier to trust him with her heart, her secrets. And she wasn't embarrassed to tell him, which was the strangest part for her. But she knew why that was: it was because Leia just _knew_ that Luke would hold her trust as dearly as he held Shmi's.

Another piece was more physical: they shared the same lifeday. The pair of them had been equally surprised at that revelation. They were the same age, with the same lifeday. What were the chances of _that_? But, supposing that it was entirely possible in a galaxy with an untold number of citizens, she had passed it off as happenstance. But now… now she wasn't so certain it was in fact that. And in any case, when had she started believing in coincidence?

Was their familial connection the reason Leia felt so open and relaxed with Luke? Was it that unknown bond that had given Luke no desire to pursue a romantic relationship with her? Had he always suspected?

Had she?

One by one, the little quirks she saw in him— and recognized in herself— came together until they meshed so completely that to deny them would have been to deny the existence of the life-giving oxygen she breathed.

"I know…" she murmured, finally meeting his gaze. "I… I guess… _somehow_ … I always have."

Luke shut off the terminal and gently pried Leia's stiff fingers from the seat, taking her hands in his.

"Would you like to do the tests, just to be completely sure?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hands in an effort to comfort her.

"Yes." Leia nodded. "I am curious…"

"What?" He tilted his head.

"If we have the same lifeday, and are siblings, that means..."

"We're twins." Luke finished, catching on.

His eyes twinkled, and Leia felt her heart warming in the face of his joy. Soon she was allowing herself to be once again led through the base to the med ward, where they found a droid to perform the test.

 **00000**

She was infuriating! Stubborn… hard-headed… unbelievable… and…

… and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was beautiful, a fiery little thing that had more gumption than a Hutt after a new hoard of treasure. Her devotion to her cause was admirable. More and more he found that the reason he kept helping the Alliance when he should have left to pay Jabba was because she asked him to.

And… if he was truly honest with himself, he wanted to do it for _her_.

Why? Why did he want to do things for her? Had she gotten under his skin too?

Han shook his head. _Solo, if you go any softer, Jabba and his goons will pick you apart like mynocks to a cable._

He had made attempts to be nice to her, to give her compliments, and for a short time things had been pleasant between them. She'd even let her durasteel barricades down a little, and shared a few bits of personal information with him.

He'd felt so privileged. And he knew she was starting to trust him… just a little. But it was progress from their first meeting, so he was willing to accept her offering.

But then their annoying habit of arguing— always about his commitment to the Rebellion, he thought tartly—got in the way, and ruined what progress they'd made.

Or so he thought. Was there a chance things hadn't backed up two steps after all the ones forward they'd taken?

Han swore as his hand slipped and hit the edge of the piece of machinery he was tinkering with. He hadn't been able to sleep much that night because his mind wouldn't stop replaying his most recent argument with Princess Leia. So, in an effort to keep his mind off Leia he'd resorted to his usual hobby: work on the _Falcon_.

It had worked for about the first ten minutes. Now, it was all he could do to concentrate on his task.

Their conversation had begun well enough; but as usual, their differing opinions on how he could best help the Alliance had turned things into a heated debate. Words had been exchanged, and tempers had flared until both had turned and walked away.

He hadn't been able to quite stop thinking that maybe he had pushed her too far. But more and more, a particular part of their 'conversation' played through his mind:

" _Why won't you just make it official, Han?" Leia asked exasperatedly._

" _Why do I have to do that? Am I not doing enough for your precious Rebellion as it is?" Han shot back. "I have other obligations, you know."_

 _Leia's lips had twitched just then and, though her face never betrayed it, her eyes also flashed in just such a way. However, he was too worked up to pay it any mind. Why did she have to_ always _bring it up?_

" _It would mean you're one hundred percent committed, Han, that's why it matters…" the trailed off, and Han had the distinct impression she'd meant to say something more, but hadn't._

Han paused as he sucked on his stinging fingers.

It suddenly struck him that it was entirely possible Leia hadn't been talking about the Alliance at all. How many times had she mentioned his 'commitment'… and then lost some of the fire in her gaze when he put her off?

Han was glad he was alone, because his cheeks suddenly burned a deep crimson. He could have kicked himself for being so obtuse.

 _Maybe I should have_ Chewie _give me a swift boot to the pants._ Han mused, more than a little angry with himself.

Of course Leia had become defensive, and gone maybe a little haywire whenever he rebuffed her attempts to get him to stay.

She'd been sending out feelers, and he'd been methodically mowing them down.

 _You idiot!_ Han chastised himself.

Han peered out of the innards of the ship and spotted the chrono on the wall. It was still early morning, and so he quickly completed his task and then cleaned up.

Then he was making his way off the Falcon and winding a path through the halls to Leia's door. He hesitated before knocking, and then rapped a few times, hoping he didn't wake her.

There was no answer, and so he tried again, with the same results.

Frowning, Han slowly ambled away, wandering aimlessly as he pondered his next move.

 **00000**

"Test results complete," the Two-One Bee informed them. "The DNA collected from you both indicates that you are in fact twins."

Leia nodded. "You will keep these results confidential, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the droid assured her. "Unless either patient gives written consent, I cannot share your medical records with anyone. It's against my programming."

"Good," Leia breathed. "Thank you."

The droid left them, and there was once again a period of silence in which both Luke and Leia processed everything. To Luke's surprise, it was Leia who spoke first.

"You know… secretly, I've always wanted a brother," she murmured, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "I never told my parents, because I knew they couldn't have children, and I didn't want to sound ungrateful. But I always felt that there was someone missing from my family."

"I never realized anyone was missing until now, to be honest," Luke replied evenly, staring at their clasped hands. "However, when I first met you, I felt whole in a way I never had before. Even Shmi didn't quite fill the void I only then knew was there."

"Speaking of Shmi…" Leia said, and finally her gaze found his. "How do we tell her?"

Luke pursed his lips. "Would you like to wake her up with me?"

Leia smiled for the first time since Luke's revelation. "I'd like that."

"She won't be waking up for at least a few more hours. Would you like to go somewhere and talk until then?" Luke offered, not bothering to hide his hope to get to know her better, and to share his past, now that they knew the truth.

Leia's stomach rumbled then, with Luke's following suit. She grimaced, but Luke grinned unrepentantly.

"You see, that just proves we're twins: even our stomachs are in sync."

She rolled her eyes at his bad joke, but acquiesced. "Let's go little brother."

"Little?" Luke spluttered, only half theatrically.

"Yes, I am obviously the more mature twin, so that must mean I am older." It was Leia's turn to smirk mischievously.

"Ah!" Luke said around a few chuckles. "I beg to differ; I am quite responsible, dear sister."

"Says the man who recruited Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian to fly with him," Leia remarked dryly.

"Touché." Luke shook his head.

 **00000**

Han was about to call it quits when he just happened to enter the base's cafeteria. He found her instantly: there was no one else but she and Luke in the room, since it was still so blasted early.

The pair of them had half-eaten plates of food before them as they conversed, apparently so engrossed in whatever they were discussing that they failed to notice him.

However, Han's sudden elation at his success in finding Leia faded like a candle that had run out of wick when Luke abruptly reached over to touch Leia's face. It was done in such an intimate way that Han had never seen the Kid use with her before.

The motion was so unexpected and so shocking that Han froze in place. Leia reached up to cover Luke's hand with her own, and Han couldn't miss the way they looked at each other.

Swallowing the sudden bile that rose up, Han backpedaled silently and quickly until he was out of the room. Once in the hall— with the door safely shut between the— Han made a bee-line for the _Falcon_ , where he slammed the door to his cabin and just sat on his bed, unable to make any coherent thoughts come to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

There were equine-like animals playing in a grassy meadow when Shmi's mind began to fade out of dreams. Her blue eyes began to flutter in her rise to wakefulness. With a wide yawn and a series of stretches, Shmi moaned contentedly under the warmth and security of her blankets.

She lay still for a few moments, allowing herself to wake completely before a thought made her turn her head. She wondered if her father was awake yet too.

When she found his bed empty and unmade, she frowned. Glancing toward the refresher, Shmi listened for sounds of whether Luke was within, but there was only silence.

"Daddy?" she called, wondering if he'd been called away to a meeting. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching again with a second yawn.

She was just moving to get out of bed when the door opened, and her father walked through.

Instantly Shmi smiled, her joy at seeing her father firmly removing any residual traces of sleep from her being.

"Daddy!"

Luke's face split into a warm grin of his own and he descended on her with a loving embrace.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Luke pulled back to kiss her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"I dreamed of animals: they were playing in a field," Shmi informed him.

"Oh?" Luke chuckled, and then took her hands in his. He wore an odd expression as he gazed into her eyes. "Shmi… there's someone I'd like you to meet, would that be okay?"

Shmi tilted her head curiously. "Of course Daddy."

He smiled. "Good."

Glancing over his shoulder, Luke motioned with his head. Shmi saw someone enter and close the door behind them. When they turned around, Shmi frowned in confusion, looking to her father for answers.

"Shmi, meet your Aunt Leia," Luke said, his voice catching a little.

Shmi's frown deepened as Leia came to kneel with Luke. "But, Daddy… this is just Princess Leia… and I already know her."

Luke nodded patiently, while Leia remained quiet, allowing Shmi's father to do the talking.

"Yes, she is still Princess Leia, but she is also your aunt."

Shmi cocked her head. "Like Uncle Wedge and Uncle Han?"

Luke began to shake his head, and then paused partway through. "Well… yes, and no. You see, Uncle Han and Wedge and the others are… well, they're our adopted family. The ones we chose. But with Leia, she is your aunt… because she is my sister."

Shmi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "You have a sister?!"

Luke chuckled at her reaction. "I do. We just found out."

Shmi opened her mouth to say something, paused, and asked something else instead. "But, how can she be your sister, Daddy? You have the same lifeday."

"Leia and I are twins," Luke informed her.

"What are twins?"

"Twins are when a mommy has two babies at the same time," Luke explained uncomplainingly.

Shmi's eyes went wide in surprise. "Mommies can have _two_ babies at the same time?"

Luke nodded, his grin lopsided. "Sometimes, yes."

"But, how can you be twins? You're not both boys…" Shmi was puzzled, her young mind trying to make sense of it all.

Luke stood and took a seat beside her. "Twins are not always two of the same gender, Shmi. Leia and I are fraternal twins: one boy and one girl."

"Oh," Shmi said simply, accepting his answer with complete trust that he was telling her the truth. When her gaze fell upon Leia, who waited patiently on bended knee, Shmi's face lit up with joy. "Aunt Leia! I really get to call you _Aunt_ Leia!"

She threw her arms around Leia's neck, and then just as quickly pulled back, her face practically pink with excitement.

"I have a princess for an Aunt!" she squealed.

In the sporadic manner only a child could pull off, Shmi froze in place for a heartbeat. "Does that mean I'm a princess too?"

Luke and Leia shared a look. They had talked about what and how much to tell Shmi, though both agreed to keep their relationship as close to the vest as possible. They would of course be telling their closest comrades: though only those they could trust wholeheartedly. Their reasoning was that they did not want Leia's relationship with Luke to draw her unwanted attention.

Still, Luka had argued, Shmi had a right to know her ancestry.

"Shmi I need you to listen very, _very_ carefully," Luke said in a solemn voice as Leia joined them on the bed.

Shmi swallowed at Luke's rare use of such a tone with her. She knew it meant business, and she nodded.

"Okay Daddy."

"Our mother," Luke gestured between himself and Leia, "was Padmé Amidala. She was a former Queen of Naboo, and Senator after that, so technically… yes I guess that makes you a princess."

"And you a prince!" Shmi interjected earnestly, not wanting Luke to leave himself out.

Luke grimaced. "Why don't we just stick with you being royalty, okay? Anyway, we need you to promise not to say anything to anyone about Leia being my sister, or my twin, or your real aunt. If anyone asks, you call Leia 'Aunt Leia' just like you refer to Han as uncle, do you understand?"

Shmi bit her lip. "I have to pretend she's not your sister?"

"Yes." Luke nodded. "It's for her safety, and yours."

Shmi mulled that over, and Leia finally spoke up, resting a gentle hand on the child's knee. "Shmi, there are a lot of bad people out there who would use this knowledge to hurt us. Is that what you want?"

Shmi's eyes enlarged with horror, and she shook her head emphatically. "No!"

"Then you can't say anything." Leia finished.

"Not even to my uncles?" Shmi inquired.

"I plan to tell Wedge, and Han," Luke said, caressing her hair. "So don't worry, there will be a few others who know. But just to be safe, don't tell anyone unless Leia or I say it's okay."

Shmi gave him her most serious look. "Yes Daddy."

"Also, do not tell anyone we are related to Padmé Amidala." Luke added. "We want to get through this war before we let _that_ nexu out of the bag."

"Okay," Shmi agreed. Then she smiled. "Can I eat breakfast with Aunt Leia?"

"I'd love that." Leia beamed.

"And I need to see the Rogues for the debrief." Luke pushed his fatigue away, still running on too much adrenaline to attempt sleep. He'd rest later. "We have patrol today, so you two can catch up on being family."

"I love you Daddy!" Shmi hugged him, and then turned to Leia. "I love you too, Aunt Leia!"

Luke saw Leia's eyes mist, though the Princess hid it well enough from Shmi. "I love you too, Shmi."

 **00000**

Luke walked briskly down the corridors, a spring to his step that hadn't been there all week. He'd taken a quick shower and was now dressed in clothes that did not smell of algae or lake water.

He had a sister! Shmi had an Aunt!

Luke had accepted it… but part of him still couldn't quite _believe_ it.

He opened the door to the pilot's lounge, too preoccupied with how he was going to break the news to Wedge to notice the two men standing on either side of it.

Or the way the room had been set up.

The door closed behind him and some strange sort of processional music began to play, startling Luke out of his thoughts. He finally looked up… and froze in place.

Instead of the podium on the slightly raised dais set up for a commander to give orders to his squadron, there was now a plush chair sitting on a red silky carpet that spilled over onto the two steps leading up to the seat.

Before Luke could fully comprehend what he was seeing, two pairs of hands clasped his arms and led him down the aisle to stand before the seat.

He was spun around and that was when he saw Hobbie on his right, Wes on the left.

Hobbie pulled a purple cloth from his arm with a flourish and theatrically draped it over Luke's shoulders. Wes immediately followed up with a cicle of metal that looked like it had once belonged to an X-wing, which he placed reverently atop Luke's head.

"Behold, Prince Luke!" Wes crowed as he and Hobbie dropped down to one knee.

Luke was so stunned that he barely recognized Zev approaching with some sort of 'baton' that had clearly been salvaged from a scrap heap. Zev thrust it into his hand and then pushed an unresisting Luke into his seat.

"Hail the Prince!" The three chorused, bowing over their knees and then standing to applaud.

Wedge, Kasan and Tycho, who had been sitting to either side, shook their heads in surrender and also stood, clapping.

Luke finally found his voice, though it came out little more than a squeak. "What is going on?"

Wes winked at him. "You've been holding out on us, _Commander_. You didn't tell us you were royalty too!"

Luke blinked. "What?" All traces of shock were gone from his voice now. "You know?"

A throat cleared, and Wedge nodded his head between Kasan and Luke. She flushed but approached.

"Ah, I may have overheard you telling Princess Leia who your mother was," she confessed, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "And… ah, I may have told these guys in a moment of weakness."

Luke was certain his jaw was hanging slightly agape. He let his gaze slide from face to face, beginning with Wes and Hobbie, who both gave him their typical thumbs-up replies. Next he moved on to Wedge, who seemed uncertain where to stand with this… and then finally back to Kasan, who looked as though she wanted to crawl out an airlock.

To everyone's amazement, Luke shook his head with a partly relieved chuckle. "Well, I guess that solves one dilemma for me." He favored Kasan with a pointed look. "However, I don't appreciate the snoop."

Kasan blushed deeply, nodding in understanding.

"And you know what else this means, right Luke?" Wes spoke up.

Luke eyed him warily. "What is that Wes?"

"It means that you now have a _really_ good shot at getting together with the Princess!" Wes beamed, too proud of his 'pronouncement' to see Luke's instinctive look of horror. "You know: 'cause you're a prince, and she's a…"

"Ah, Wes…" Luke grimaced. "I don't think that's going to happen. Ever."

Looking a little put out, Wes put his hands on his hips. "Awe, why not, Boss?"

"Because, last time I checked, it was illegal to have romantic relations with— or marry— one's twin sister," Luke said bluntly.

Dead silence reigned in the lounge, during which a Death Star could have shown up and no one would have batted an eye. Comically enough, Wes's mouth was half open in what had probably been a retort.

Wedge was the first to find his voice. "Twin sister?"

Luke nodded, only then remembering the baton in his grasp and releasing it to clatter to the floor. He also removed his 'crown' and began to attempt removing his 'robe' which turned out to be a purple tablecloth.

"Yes. Leia and I found out last night: we are twins and, as you already know, our mother was Padmé Amidala."

"Wow," Zev murmured. "Surprises all around today…"

"You guys can't say anything, though," Luke pleaded earnestly, finally getting his 'robe' off. "Please, for Leia's safety, this knowledge cannot get out to the general populace."

"Why not?" Kasan asked. "It's something to celebrate, isn't it? Finding long-lost family?"

"Normally I'd say yes," Luke argued. "However, I am now the most wanted man in the galaxy by the Empire. And we all know Leia has enough to worry about. She's already a target too, but how much more of one would she become if word got out that she was _my_ sister?"

"She'd be painted as a target to get at you," Tycho spoke up, nodding.

"Does Shmi know?" Wedge asked softly.

"Yes," Luke answered. "And it shouldn't look suspicious for Shmi to call her 'aunt' because she already calls you all uncles and aunt. Leia and I have sat her down and explained things."

"I promise not to say anything," Wedge pledged. "I refuse to endanger Leia or Shmi."

"Likewise." Tycho seconded.

"You know I'd never break your trust, Boss," Wes said in all seriousness.

"Count me in." Zev saluted.

"I can keep a secret," Hobbie vowed.

"If this is how I can make this up to you, then I'll never tell. I promise not to break your trust," Kasan said solemnly.

All of his pilots came forward to rest their hand in a pile before Luke as they spoke, each adding their limb until it was all but Luke left out.

He looked each in the eye, seeing nothing but honesty, and he knew he could trust them with this.

"Thank you." He placed his hand atop theirs, and as one they dipped their appendages.

No more words needed be said on the subject.

"Now, if I recall, we have patrol duty today." Luke broke up the little 'coronation', which he was planning to tally up on the 'Weirdest Rogue Moments' list in his mind.

"Now: by 'we', you mean the _royal_ 'we', right, Sire?" Wes asked hopefully.

"No Wes," Luke said flatly.

"Darn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Han!"

Solo turned at the sound of Luke's voice, and he forced a smile for the Kid when he saw him coming toward the _Millennium Falcon_ from across the hangar bay.

"Hey, Kid." Han waved one hand.

Luke stopped at the base of the boarding ramp, taking in the man standing with Han. The pair of them was going over something on a datapad. He waited with open curiosity while the smuggler and the cadet finished up. The cadet offered Luke a salute as he descended the ramp, while Han busied himself with tucking the datapad away.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luke asked, watching the cadet leave for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm making another supply run," Han replied.

He walked up the ramp, and Luke followed.

"Did you need something?" Han asked over his shoulder.

"Uh… yes," Luke shook his head. "I was hoping to talk with you."

"What about?" Han gave Luke an odd look, one that caused the younger man to pause uncertainly.

While Luke apparently thought about what he wanted to say, Han made his way to his cabin, remembering that he'd returned with a gift for Luke last time. But with the whole lake mishap, and then other… _occurrences_ , Han had forgotten.

Han tried to remain nonchalant as Luke continued to tail him, feeling the other's cerulean gaze on his back.

Han had given things a good deal of thought. At first Han had been hurt that Luke had gone behind his back to get involved with Leia.

But then he'd chastised himself. Luke hadn't known the smuggler liked Leia in that way, because Han hadn't made a big fuss over it. Still, Han had gotten the strong impression that Luke and Leia's relationship was nothing more than platonic.

Yet, that theory had been chucked out the airlock the night he'd seen the two of them in the mess hall.

Han had pondered what he was going to do. The ideas had ranged from being openly jealous and trying to come between them, to simply allowing his friend a chance at happiness.

But Han had secretly been hoping that Leia would be _his_ happiness… and he hadn't realized just how badly he'd wanted that until he lost that chance.

So Han had settled for a more mature approach, and decided he'd keep his distance… or he would try to. Besides, he wanted a chance to clear his head, and he couldn't do that here.

"Here Kid." Han pulled a long box out from under his bed. "I brought this back for you last trip, but then things kind of went haywire, so…"

Han hand Luke the box, successfully distracting the blond from the questions the smuggler could imagine Luke wanted to ask. Blast the Kid if he wasn't infuriatingly perceptive sometimes.

"What is it?" Luke asked, lifting his eyes from the package to Han.

"Well, normally one _opens_ a gift to find out," Han remarked dryly.

Luke rolled his eyes with a chuckle and proceeded to do as was suggested. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

"Han… what…"

"Now, I know you have that fancy light sword and all— and that's real nice— but this thing will do you more good right now," Han said by way of explanation as Luke drew forth the scabbard.

It was a sword with a slight curve to it, sporting an all-black hilt and hand guard. The cross guard was just large enough to provide protection without being showy or overdone, and the braided leather handgrip extended enough for one hand until it met with a simple, but elegant knot at the pommel. When he unsheathed the weapon, it was to discover a black-tinged durasteel blade so polished Luke could have shaved using his reflection in it.

"Han…" Luke had to stop to clear his throat.

"Listen, I don't mean this to sound pessimistic, but you don't know if you'll ever find someone to complete your Jedi training," Han said softly. "At least with this, you can still work on your swordsmanship… and not have to worry about your opponents' arms coming off if the blade so much a grazes their flesh."

He added a smirk at the last, and Luke chuckled.

"That would be a good way to keep sparring partners," Luke agreed.

Han picked up the box Luke had set on the bunk and pulled out a much smaller scabbard. He handed it to a puzzled Luke, who sheathed his new sword.

"I know Shmi is still too young to carry a weapon, and I'm not her father, but…" Han bit his lip, and then placed it in Luke's hand. "But since we're in a war, and eventually she'll need some form of protection… I got her this."

Luke pulled the miniature dagger from its sheath, noting the more intricate handle, though the blade itself was no less spiffy than Luke's had been.

"Well, she _is_ too young to safely carry this…" Luke caught something in Han's gaze and finished, "for now. But definitely when she gets a little older. Thank you Han."

"Okay." Han nodded, offering a smile.

But Luke saw through his charade. He set the gifts down and studied his friend. Something was off about him, but Luke couldn't decide what.

"Han, are you alright?" Luke murmured.

Han stiffened almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem… sad," Luke replied gingerly.

"Nah!" Han waved away Luke's concern. "I'm just anxious to get the bird in the air."

Luke lifted a brow, deciding to play along for now. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I made a few modifications, and have been itching to test them out. And I figured I could be helpful at the same time, so I volunteered to do a shipment run."

Luke's jaw slackened. "Wait, you _volunteered_ to go on a run? Okay, what's really going on?"

Han abruptly glared at Luke, pointing a finger into the shorter man's chest. "Listen Junior, I'm a big boy and I make my own choices okay? I don't need your approval for anything."

Luke stepped back, stunned by Han's unexpected acerbic attitude. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

Han gritted his teeth. "Yeah, okay."

With that, Han brushed past Luke to make for the cockpit. He glanced over his shoulder only once.

"We're taking off, so unless you want to come along you may want to make yourself scarce."

Luke stood in shocked silence for a moment, but when the _Falcon's_ engines whined he took his leave. Once he was a safe distance away, the freighter lifted from the deck and made its way outside, where it then shot for the atmosphere.

Luke tried to puzzle out what had just happened.

Han was usually more receptive to Luke's banter, and he generally reciprocated in kind. This had been the first time in ten months that Han had actually been angry at Luke for something so trivial.

Luke realized then that he hadn't even gotten to tell Han the real reason he'd sought him out. And now Luke did not know how long it would be before he could tell his best friend.

More than a little hurt, Luke shook his head and ambled off.

 **00000**

It had been a week and a half since Han had left, twelve days in which Luke had managed to find a sparring tutor and partner. He'd been practicing with his new blade every opportunity he could get, relishing in the feel of how _natural_ it felt to him to be wielding a melee weapon.

True, it wasn't a lightsaber, but it was still much more… _fitting_ to his hand than a blaster ever had been.

It was like he'd been born to use a blade instead of a blaster.

His tutor had been duly impressed when Luke not only picked up the techniques required to handle a melee weapon, but excelled in the art until he was more proficient in it than his teacher.

With that in mind, Luke had picked his lightsaber up again; though this time it was with a new fervor. He felt much more confident in wielding it now, and despite his lack of actual Jedi training and not knowing any of the forms, Luke nevertheless performed what he could with the blade.

He worked primarily on blast-deflection and such with the lightsaber, since his sword could not perform those acts. And while he did not consider himself a master by any means, Luke felt that he could handle much more with the two blades than ever before.

"Commander Skywalker, are you ready to begin?"

Luke blinked rapidly, coming out of his thoughts to see Mon Mothma and General Madine eyeing him pointedly. He glanced aside to Leia, who was giving him the raised-eyebrow, and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized. "Yes, I'm all set here."

"Good." Mon consulted something before her on her datapad, and then looked to him with a serious expression. "We would like to send you and a strike team on a rescue mission."

Luke's head came up in surprise. "Rescue? Who?"

"I don't believe you are familiar with this man, but he is one of our best splicers." Mon touched a key on the desk before her, and a three-dimensional holo of a man appeared. He had short brown hair and wore thick glasses, and to Luke he seemed very thin. However, even from a holo Luke could see that the man was intelligent.

"What's his name?"

"Brandon Giiati." Mon replied. "He was one of the men responsible for getting us the Death Star plans. He is brilliant, and we cannot afford to lose such a man. He is currently being held prisoner as one of the few known survivors of the attack over Targonn."

"Where is he being held?" Luke asked, making a note on his own datapad.

"On a planet called Kwen." Mon frowned slightly. "I'm afraid little is known of this planet save its location, which makes it an ideal place to keep a prisoner."

"Or to set up an ambush," Madine muttered, speaking for the first time.

"How so, General?" Mon turned toward him.

"How is it that Giiati was the only survivor, and we just _happened_ to know he was in trouble?" Madine asked, stroking his neatly trimmed beard thoughtfully.

"I see your point, General," Mon conceded with a tilt to her head. "However, the intelligence given to us was delivered by a known Rebel spy among the Imperials."

Madine thinned his lips. "I still don't like it. How do we know he wasn't fed that information on purpose?"

"We don't," Mon admitted.

"Well, if there's a chance of saving Brandon, then it's worth taking the risk," Luke determined. "I'll do it."

He turned toward Leia and offered a questioning look.

Leia held up a hand. "You don't even have to ask. I'll watch Shmi while you're gone."

"Well, you sure as hell aren't going alone," Madine grumbled. "I'll assemble a small task force to go with you."

"Thank you Sir." Luke inclined his head.

"All pertinent information has just been sent to your datapad, Commander," Mon informed him. "You leave in the morning."

Luke stood with a salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

Everyone else rose, and Leia came over to stand with him. "Are you certain about this Luke?"

"Yes; Wedge can handle the Rogues while I'm gone," he told her.

"You know that's not what I meant," Leia pitted him with 'the look'.

Luke sighed. "I know I don't have as much field experience as I do piloting, but I have to start somewhere."

"Why does it have to be you?" Leia whispered.

Luke smiled, touched by his sister's concern. "I'll be okay, Leia."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Madine leave; and once the door shut, Mon approached them.

"Commander, Leia, a moment please?" Mon indicated that they sit together. "Leia shared a certain piece information with me."

Luke nodded; they had agreed to tell Mon of their discovery so that at least someone in Alliance High Command knew.

"Is it true?" Mon asked. "Not that I doubt Leia, but I wanted to hear it confirmed by you, Luke."

"Yes Ma'am, it's true. Leia and I are twins; we had it verified by a Two-One-Bee droid," Luke replied.

"And you two wish to keep this knowledge between as few persons as possible." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Luke confirmed.

"I agree," Mon said, looking to Leia. "The Princess has already become a target due to her known active involvement with the Alliance; she does to need the added strain of being the sister of the pilot that took down the Death Star. Who else knows?"

"The Rogues, Shmi, you…" Luke looked away, swallowing. "I didn't get a chance yet to tell Han."

"I understand." Mon rose. "I will keep this in confidence. But for now, I believe you have preparations to complete."

"I do, thank you." Luke stood and saluted her.

"May the Force be with you, Commander."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Their small shuttle landed with no issues, something Luke found a little disconcerting. They had met with no resistance thus far in their assignment. But then, since their shuttle was incognito and their mission secret, it was also a great comfort to know that their landing had gone as planned.

Now, as they walked in silence toward their goal, something about the whole affair didn't sit well with him. He couldn't place it exactly, but he knew something was off.

"Hold on, guys," Luke murmured, and the six other men— spread out as they were— stopped quickly.

"What is it, Commander?" asked his second in command, a man named Tinal Nanos.

"Something doesn't feel right," Luke told him.

The man lifted a brow. "What do you mean, Sir?"

Luke thinned his lips. "I mean, we haven't met _any_ resistance whatsoever. Shouldn't we have at least seen _some_ sort of patrol or something?"

"Not if this base is supposed to be off the radar," Tinal rebuffed. "I think it's just jitters, Sir: but don't worry, we'll pull through this."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think it's nerves."

Tinal's mouth set in a firm line, an indication that he wasn't a believer in the Force, which was what was giving Luke pause. However, Luke had been given charge of this mission, so his second in command lifted a pointed brow.

"Do you want to turn back?"

The challenge was clear, even if the man wasn't technically stepping out of line. Luke ignored the challenge and closed his eyes, searching his instincts. Nothing screamed out at him, it was more a nagging feeling of something not being right.

Not enough of an alarm to turn around. Besides, Luke had agreed to come in order to rescue a fellow soldier. He intended to follow through on that.

With a sigh, Luke shook his head and motioned for his men to continue forward. They were in a field of exceptionally tall grasses, so high that they would have concealed Chewbacca standing at his full height.

As such, while they could not see their target save for the scanner Tinal held and Luke's vague Force sense, it also meant that their approach would be hidden. Luke was glad it was night time, though he couldn't help but recall— with some anxiety— the holofilm Han had talked him in to watching. One where creatures lurked in places like these, ready to prey on the unsuspecting fools who treaded through …

"We've reached the perimeter fence, Sir," another man said softly, and Luke nodded, forcing himself to focus.

Luke counted down from three with his fingers, and then signaled forward. As one, Luke and half the men scaled the fence once his technician had disabled the electric. Then they blended in to the ground as they crouched low and spread out over the grounds to take out the guards they spotted.

Luke kept his lightsaber clipped to his belt, since the glowing blue blade would have been an instant giveaway to both his position, and his identity. Instead, he reached over his shoulder to unsheathe the sword Han had given him, which he kept strapped to his back.

With the precision born of endless hours of practice, Luke wielded the blade. However, instead of simply killing the man just because he was a guard, Luke used the pommel to knock him out.

Luke did not want to kill needlessly; he just hoped his choice wouldn't come back to bite him. He heard com-clicks on his headset, and knew his men had also been successful. Luke motioned for the second wave of Rebels to join them.

The triplet of techs split up to join the three men of the first wave. Luke's splicer made quick work of the keypad, and soon Luke was making his way through the building. His splicer— Onad Koltan— kept pace as much as he could but Luke moved with a fluid grace the man had never seen before.

Luke had taken the time on the hyperspace trip here to memorize the layout their spy had been able to procure for them. Luke had felt an inkling of suspicion then, something akin to Madine's sentiments during his debrief.

But thus far they had been correct, so Luke knew where he was headed. His other two teams would be sweeping the halls around his position to keep their escape route as clear as possible.

Luke met the first pair of stormtroopers about three halls in, and was forced to slice their throats, since with their helmets a blow to the head wouldn't be effective. He dragged their bodies into the empty office they'd been standing near after a quick sweep with his eyes confirmed it was clear.

Then he continued on. When he got to the stairs that led down to the detention cells, Luke paused to listen carefully. He heard faint talking, and so he motioned to Onad to keep quiet.

Hugging the wall, Luke took the steps with silent footfalls, moving as quickly as he dared. He paused when the voices got louder, and peered cautiously around the bend. To his surprise, a small command center sat at the base of the steps, completely vulnerable to attack.

Or so it appeared.

His instincts told him that there were hidden defense systems in place. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention back to the splicer who'd tailed him.

The man showed him a datapad that showed their location, and that of their target. Three cells in on the left. Luke nodded his understanding. At that moment, he spotted two more shadows join them on the stairs.

Tinal stopped behind Onad and gave Luke one deliberate nod. Luke returned the gesture, and gave the signal to continue with the rescue. Tinal's answer was to tighten his grip on the blaster.

Luke took a deep breath and then charged down the stairs, his keen eyes picking out at least three perimeter guards as well as the officer in the center. Tinal used his blaster to take out two of the guards before Luke made it to the officer. When the grey-clad Imperial opened fire with his blaster pistol, Luke he ducked into a roll behind the consol opposite of the last stormtrooper.

Blasterfire began to erupt toward Luke as the officer followed his movements, and Luke spotted Tinal hovering in the stairwell, where he continued to exchange fire with the remaining guard.

Luke felt a spike of warning in the Force, not unlike those he got while in his X-wing. Looking left toward the corridor that led to the detention cells, Luke saw two more stormtroopers racing to help.

And he was directly in their crosshairs.

Not to mention the officer was still laying down the occasional suppression fire: just enough to keep Luke pinned down.

He knew what he had to do. Replacing his sword, Luke turned himself over to the Force and whipped out his lightsaber. Rolling back to where he'd performed his tuck-and-roll, Luke came up on his feet and ignited the blade.

The officer's eyes widened but to his credit he didn't flinch away. He instead turned his blaster on Luke and opened fire. Luke put all his self-training to use and deflected the bolts. He surprised himself with how easily he kept up, though he knew it was the Force aiding him.

Then the two extra stormtroopers opened fire as the flanked the officer from the entrance to the corridor. He was half expecting fire to come from his right as well until he realized that Tinal had at last taken that Imperial out.

Then, just before Luke sensed him in the Force, Tinal appeared behind him and began to shoot over his commander's shoulder.

After taking out one stormtrooper, Luke shifted his stance so he could defend against the officer and last trooper, both of whom were more on the left.

Luke shot a command over his shoulder. "Get Brandon!"

"But…"

"Go!" Luke cut him off. "I'll hold them off. Stay behind me, and take Onad with you to get the door!"

"Yes sir," Tinal acquiesced, motioning for Onad to follow.

Luke steadily moved in an arc with Tinal and Onad behind him, continuously deflecting blasterfire, though he wondered how much longer he could actually keep this up. The stormtrooper shifted nervously at Luke's daring maneuver, and his hesitation was all Tinal needed to get in a well-aimed shot.

Then Luke and Tinal reached the corridor, and Onad dashed inside, Tinal following. Then, to his utter surprise, the officer stopped firing.

"Can we talk, Rebel?" the man asked, something flickering across his face.

Luke hesitated, his blade held defensively across his body. "About what?"

"Your surrender," the man replied, an odd smile touching his lips.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I think you're not in a position to make those kinds of demands."

"I think you underestimate the Empire, boy," the officer spat back, right before he pressed a button on something strapped to his wrist.

Even if the Force hadn't just set off a cacophony of warning klaxons in his mind, the arrival of a harried Tinal and Onad solidified Luke's previous statement that something wasn't right.

"Brandon's dead, Sir," Tinal reported gruffly.

"We need to get out of here!" Luke hissed, already moving. Tinal and Onad stuck to his six as they had before and Luke steadily backed them toward the stairs, but then a shout of pain echoed down the stairwell and the last splicer tumbled down in a tangle of limbs.

His limp body landed at Tinal's feet just as a company of ten stormtroopers arrived. They fanned out, filling the room to surround the three Rebels.

"The other two are down, Sir," the stormtrooper captain reported to the officer.

"Good, take them."

Tinal tensed. "Sir, we need to get you out of here."

"No, we all get out," Luke whispered back.

"I don't think that will be possible, Commander," Tinal replied as the stormtroopers converged on them.

To Luke's surprise, Onad produced a pair of wicked-looking blasters from hidden holsters.

"Tinal's right, Commander," Onad said. "You get out no matter what. Madine's orders."

A flash of righteous fury flashed through Luke. "What, exactly, did Madine order you to do?"

"If this was a trap, we were to see to it that you survived, even f it meant our lives," Tinal said, "and we all agreed."

Before Luke could respond, both Tinal and Onad sprang into action, taking out two guards each at once. They swept through the line of troopers like madmen, and Luke stood frozen in shock for a split second.

Then he came to his senses and joined the fray. As he engaged a pair of stormtroopers, Luke felt a warning in the Force… but wasn't fast enough. A third trooper appeared as if from thin air with a vibroblade in hand, and struck at Luke before he could properly defend. The blade sank into Luke's leg, causing him to scream in agony.

In the throes of survival instinct, Luke threw up his hand and _pushed_ the man away, sending him to crumple when he struck the wall at a great velocity. Luke had no time to wonder how he'd done it, though.

Then Onad appeared at his side, taking out the two Luke had moved to engage.

"Get out of here!" Onad shouted, shoving Luke toward a pathway that had been cleared.

Luke stumbled as Onad ushered him, and he staggered up two stairs before looking back. To his dismay, three more squads of troopers were now pouring into the chaos of the room from doorways Luke hadn't known were there.

He was about to ignore Onad's request and return when the man was shot in the stomach. He whirled and fell to the floor, lifting his gaze to Luke's.

"G-go, C-Command-der!" he gurgled. "D-don't make-make our sac-sacrifice in… vain!"

His head fell limp, though he didn't die yet. Instead he continued to fire at random into the ranks of Imperials the room. Feeling his heart constricting, Luke finally obliged, turning tail to head out. To his bafflement, he encountered no enemies on his way out.

 _They must have put everything they had into that trap. How foolish…_ Then Luke chastised himself. _Don't question it, you imbecile, just get out!_

Sure enough, the thought had hardly crossed his mind when he heard the sound of stormtrooper armor following. Luke's leg was in agony, and he had to bite his cheek to keep from hollering.

Luke moved as fast as his injury would allow until he reached the fence. He hesitated a second, wondering if the Imperials had turned the power back on, but then he spotted the control panel… one that was smoking.

Without further vacillation, Luke ignored his throbbing leg and scaled the fence, literally flipping over the top and falling to the ground at the top when red blasterfire _zinged_ past his ear. Luke cried out when, upon trying to push to his feet, he discovered that his wrist opposite his injured arm was either badly sprained or broken.

 _Broken left wrist… stabbed right quad…_ Luke sighed, but jerked in alarm when the blasterfire hit the fence behind him and began to melt through.

He forced himself up and plunged into the grasses. He was about to bless the tall grass when— upon glancing down— Luke realized that he was leaving a trail of blood along the plants that touched his leg. His leg also oozed, but he didn't have time to pause and fix the issue.

If he stopped now, he was a dead man.

Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that had they wanted him dead, their shots wouldn't have been so off-the-mark.

Luke's first impulse once he'd established a steady pace was to get back to the ship. He was just angling that way when a fireball reached high above the tops of the trees in the heavy forest at the edge of the prairie.

 _This was definitely a trap._ Luke mused. _They were waiting for us at every turn…_

That had to mean Vader was behind this.

With a pained gasp, Luke stepped into a small hole, and his leg wrenched. Biting back a sharp cry of pain, Luke pushed onward. He dove into the trees; going in as far as he could before his strength began to truly fail him.

He finally had to stop, his chest heaving, and his leg so agonized he couldn't describe the pain. His wrist, thankfully, hadn't yet given him too much trouble. He glanced down to see if he was still leaving blood, but in the deep darkness of the night, he couldn't tell.

But he could hear the shouts of the troopers.

Glancing about, Luke saw nothing but thick forest, complete with massive trees that dwarfed the ones he'd seen on Yavin IV. He threw his head back in a gesture of frustration, and noted that the boughs of the nearest tree were more than large enough to hold and hide him.

Thinning his lips, Luke approached the trunk, looking for handholds. There were a few, and while it was an immensely painful act, Luke finally managed to reach the first bough… where he promptly collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Aunt Leia this is so weird!" Shmi giggled as the princess used the tiny brush to place nail polish on her freshly cleaned toes.

"I take it you've never had a pedicure?" Leia remarked wryly.

Shmi shook her head. "No. We didn't have water to waste on this stuff on Tatooine."

"No, I suppose not," Leia agreed softly as she resumed her task. "But are you having fun?"

"Oh, yes!" Shmi beamed. "I love my hair!"

Leia smiled back at her, glad to have a girls' night with her freshly minted niece. They'd already styled each other's hair, with Leia's done up in four separate ponytails, and Shim's curled and hanging loose.

"That's good." Leia focused on getting the orange nail polish on Shmi's toes without getting it all over.

Leia had questioned Shmi's choice of color when the girl had selected the color, and Shmi's answer had been that it was the same color as the Rogues' flight suits.

To Leia, it showed that she missed her father.

It had been three days since Luke had left for the rescue mission, two of which would have been spent in hyperspace. Shmi had been well behaved as always during the last few days, but it was clear the girl was lonely without her beloved father.

Thus, Leia had cancelled all of today's meetings— ignoring the fact that work would build up during that time— and spent the day with Shmi.

Almost instantly Shmi had brightened up, and Leia was more than glad of her decision.

Leia completed her task and sat back with a flourish. "There: all done, and Rogue Flight ready."

Shmi grinned down at her toes, her eyes twinkling. "I love them! Thank you!"

Leia chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Can I do your toes now?" Shmi carefully got out of the chair and picked up the bag Leia used to hold her assortment of nail polish.

"I'd like that," Leia replied, selecting one of her favorites: Mustafar red.

Leia handed the bottle to Shmi after shaking it and sat down where the girl had just been. Shmi carefully unwound the top and then removed the excess polish form the tiny brush as Leia had done. Then she leaned forward over Leia's exposed toes, and moved the brush to hover just above the pinkie-toe.

Sticking her tongue between her lips, Shmi carefully placed the red lacquer on Leia's toenail.

Leia bit back a laugh at Shmi's intense focus, knowing the child was trying to get it done as perfectly as her aunt had. Shmi continued this process until she slipped up on the third toe, getting red polish on Leia's skin.

"Awe!" Shmi pouted, glancing up at Leia. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Shmi," Leia assured her. "We can wipe it off the skin. Grab one to those tissues and place it over your finger."

Shmi did as she was instructed, and carefully wiped the excess polish away.

"There!" she crowed triumphantly.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Leia shared a glance with Shmi.

"Come in," Leia called.

The door opened and Kasan appeared, carrying a small tray of assorted food and drinks.

"Hey you two." Kasan smiled conspiratorially. "I heard you were having a get-together. And you can't have a girls' night without the proper snacks.

She set the tray down and started to leave, but Shmi grabbed her hand with her free one.

"Want to join us?" she asked.

Kasan hesitated. "I didn't come to invite myself…"

"Nonsense." Leia waved her concern away. "This is, as you've said, a girls' night: and you are a girl, and our friend. Join us if you want."

Kasan pursed her lips, obviously deliberating, and then a grin broke out on her face. "Sounds great."

She sat beside Shmi. "So what are we doing here?"

"Painting Aunt Leia's toenails!" Shmi grinned.

"Can I help?"

"Sure!" Shmi finished Leia's left foot, and Kasan took over on the right.

"All done!" Kasan announced minutes later, and Leia examined her feet with a critical eye.

"It's perfect." Leia lifted a mischievous eyebrow in Kasan's direction. "And now it's your turn."

"Can I do her hair?" Shmi hopped up with great enthusiasm.

"I'll do your toes." Leia motioned Kasan to the bag of lacquers. "Pick your color."

"Hmm…" Kasan perused the selection, finally selecting a shimmery blue-green. "I like this one."

"That is a nice color," Leia agreed.

"Okay Aunt Kasan, sit back and relax," Shmi instructed with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Kasan offered a loose salute and settled in.

 **00000**

The thing that woke Luke first wasn't the breaking of the suns' rays through the canopy of his tree, but the gnawing agony of his leg. He'd managed to wake up enough to stop the flow of blood and wrap the wound as best as he could by ripping into his pants-leg and using that.

But he had nothing to stop the pain. Nor did he have any food or water, and he was quite thirsty.

With a grimace, Luke rolled over and peered cautiously over the edge of his tree-branch. At least two patrols had passed his position in the night, though thankfully none had thought to look up… or if so, they hadn't seen him.

Now that it was daytime, Luke gazed about the forest floor beneath him and saw what looked like it had once been a trail of blood. But it had been trampled and distorted by either animal life or the patrols of stormtroopers… or both.

That would work in his favor, Luke knew.

Luke wondered if he had enough distance from any enemy forces to try finding water. His leg and wrist hurt like all get out, but he knew that if he didn't at least find water, he wouldn't last long.

Listening intently, and using his limited Force instincts, Luke tried to hear any movement.

But there was nothing.

With a sigh, Luke shifted and started the climb down. He felt horribly exposed once his feet touched earth, but nothing jumped out at him demanding surrender, so he relaxed a hair.

Now he just had to decide what direction to go. He didn't know enough about Kwen to know where any rivers or streams might be. Finally, Luke decided to continue in the direction he had already been moving.

However, he'd hardly gone a few meters when he heard what he'd been dreading.

Stormtroopers.

With a silent curse, Luke rushed back to his tree and scaled it with all the urgency he could, though he went one bough higher just to put more distance between himself and the ground.

And not a moment too soon, because a pair of white-armored men appeared then. They scouted the area thoroughly, and Luke suppressed a weary sigh.

 _Now what?_

For some reason, Luke had the impression he should call out to Leia. Why? Would she even hear him? And did he just think her name to make it work?

Willing to give anything a go at this point— he was stranded here after all— Luke took a calming breath and focused.

 _Leia… help me… Leia!_

 **00000**

All three of them were now enjoying the various snacks Kasan had commandeered from the kitchens. There were sweets, crackers, some Tanaab popped corn, and even a small selection of berries.

Kasan's toes glistened with her nail polish, as did Leia's and Shmi's. Shmi had done Kasan's hair into a pair of pigtails which she had then connected in the center to make a curve and then the hair fell down the middle of her back.

Leia rather liked the look, and she'd told Shmi that.

"So, Shmi, when is your lifeday again?" Kasan asked.

"In three weeks!" Shmi beamed with excitement. "I'll be seven!"

"A young lady already, I see," Leia quipped.

Then she stiffened, her plate falling from her grasp as a voice whispered in her mind's ear.

 _Leia… help me… Leia!_

"Aunt Leia!" Shmi was by her side in an instant, grabbing her arm fearfully.

"Princess?" Kasan was equally worried, though she hid it a little better.

Leia focused on the voice, trying to place it amid her shock of hearing the disembodied whisper. She'd never experienced this before, but the urgency in the plea told her this was real.

Again a plea came, and this time she recognized the sender.

"Luke…" Leia breathed.

"Commander Skywalker?" Kasan clarified.

Leia blinked out of her daze, standing up. "Luke is in trouble."

Shmi gasped, her eyes widening. "We have to help him!"

Leia pursed her lips. "I need to speak with Mon. Kasan; can you watch Shmi, please?"

"Of course."

Leia knelt before Shmi, holding her arms in her hands. "Shmi, I need you to trust that we're going to do everything we can for Luke. Okay?"

Shmi sniffled, but nodded, accepting Kasan's hand.

Leia kissed her cheek and left the room.

 **00000**

Mara Jade thanked her lucky stars when she heard the best news of her time on _Home One_.

Luke Skywalker was stranded and needed an extract. Word was that Princess Leia wasn't happy that the assignment for rescue had been given to someone else. But the argument Mon had given was that the _Home One_ was much closer to Kwen at the moment, which meant earlier help for the man. So naturally, Leia had complied.

 _Finally_ Mara's time had come!

She'd heard it only because the word had spread like wildfire among the crew when some tech overheard a pilot talking. Well, Mara intended to make the best of this.

She wouldn't get another opportunity so ripe for the taking.

With a confident air, Mara knocked on Admiral Ackbar's door, awaiting entry.

"Come in."

Mara didn't hesitate; she walked right in, the picture of confidence, and saluted sharply.

"Admiral, thank you for seeing me," she said pleasantly. "I would like to volunteer to be the one to get Commander Skywalker, or at least be part of the team."

She still couldn't read Mon Calamari's all that well, but Mara clearly felt his surprise in the Force. Then he sighed.

"I suppose it was inevitable that this would leak," he commented in his gravelly voice. Then he cocked his head. "Aren't you a mechanic, Lieutenant Jade?"

That was one thing she appreciated about Ackbar over her previous C.O: he knew his staff.

"Yes, Sir, but I also have training for the field," Mara said.

"How is this?" Ackbar asked.

Mara had planned for this. "You are aware that I defected from the Empire. And it's not a secret that women aren't exactly equal in status to the men in the Imperial ranks, Sir. My father trained me in secret to do missions for him behind the scenes." Half-truths. "I didn't say anything before because if his superiors found out he'd been doing this, he would be in serious trouble."

Ackbar nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "And you have on-site experience?"

"Yes, with an almost one hundred percent success rate."

He considered this with a tilt to his head that she took to mean he was impressed. She held her confident silence as he deliberated.

"Very well, Lieutenant. You will accompany Commander Hikal and his two men for the extraction."

"Thank you Sir, I won't let you down." Mara saluted again and left the office, not bothering to hide her satisfied grin.

 **00000**

Darth Vader was growing impatient. And when he got irritated, people got hurt.

What was taking that fool Nullis so long to report? Vader understood that it was up to the Rebellion to take the bait, but even they wouldn't wait _this_ long.

With a simmering temper, Vader depressed button in his chambers, brining up a viewscreen so he could see Captain Piett as they conversed.

"Captain Piett," he rumbled.

"Yes my Lord?" Piett saluted in sync with his answer.

"Contact Nullis and get a report."

"At once, Milord."

Vader settled back. If Nullis failed him, the man would not live to see the light of another day.

He would have Skywalker… at any cost.

It was the boy's destiny to be with his father.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Enough was enough, Chewbacca decided as he listened to Han's 'quiet' grumbling for the umpteenth time this trip. He was getting to the bottom of things whether his friend wanted to or not.

Checking to make sure the _Falcon_ 's autopilot was still on, and all other systems were running properly— thank the Force— the towering Wookiee left the cockpit. He found Han in the galley, stirring a pot of food with a half-aware gaze, the vigor with which the dish was being stirred causing the contents to spill helter-skelter.

The Wookiee took a moment to observe Han while the Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ was unaware he had company. The man had been on edge and moody since he'd woken his copilot up all those nights ago.

Something was bothering Solo; that much was painfully obvious, and Chewie had a pretty good idea that it revolved around a petite brunette. Though why Han was so bitter the last two weeks was somewhat of a mystery to Chewie.

He had noted, however, that the Captain's mood had darkened substantially after his talk with Luke. Nor had Chewie missed the look on Luke's face just before they'd lifted off that day.

So, Chewie surmised, it had something to do with the two of them.

Or— the thought hitting him like a fast-moving snowball— maybe it had to do with Han, Luke, _and_ the Princess.

Chewie could have kicked himself. Of course it had to be that: nothing else could make Han snap at Luke like he had, or keep his boxer shorts in such a knot for two weeks afterward.

But what, exactly, had happened?

When Chewbacca zeroed back in on Han, it was to see that the food being suddenly stirred in a much more erratic and forceful manner, sloshing the food all over the heating unit.

With a sharp step forward, Chewie roared a warning. [Han, be careful!]

Han jerked as if just realizing his hands and forearms were covered in soup.

"Stang!" he growled forcefully.

[Turn off the heat.] Chewie instructed.

Han didn't argue, and as he moved away to wash up, he grumbled incoherently. Halfway there, Han stopped and abruptly slumped against the wall, as if whatever he'd been going on about in his own head was suddenly too much for him to bear.

He sighed ruefully and shook his head. "Ah Chewie… what am I doing, huh?"

Chewie raised a pointed brow and removed the food from the stove. [I would like to know that myself.]

"I just… I can't believe it, even after all this time." Han ran a hand down his face.

[What are you talking about?] Chewie asked.

"Luke of course! And Leia!" Han snapped, though it wasn't out of anger directed at Chewie.

[What about them?]

"They're sneaky little tramps aren't they?" Han grumbled, waving a hand emphatically to make his next point. "I mean they are just _so close_ to each other… they're just the _best_ _of friends_ now, aren't they?"

Chewbacca was slightly confused, though he suspected Han was acting under either false or too-little information. Han continued his rant before the Wookiee could vocalize though.

"You should have seen them, Chewie; acting all teenager-like, and ignoring everyone else like they were the only two people in the galaxy." Han's voice was rising in pitch to match his openly jealous attitude. "Figures Luke would suddenly grow into a man and tell Leia he's in love with her only after _I_ finally figured things out for myself. But of course, now they're inseparable."

[Why wouldn't they be?]

Han stopped to stare at Chewie as though he'd suddenly become hairless. "Whose side are you on?"

[I am on my side.] Chewie chuffed calmly.

"Why are you defending them?" Han demanded.

[I am not defending anyone, and I think you've been acting like a child, Han.] Chewie folded his arms over his chest.

Han glared right back. "Why did I even bring it up, huh? You're too soft when it comes to the Kid anyway."

Han began to walk away, but Chewie grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him back.

"HEY!" Han yelled angrily. "PUT ME DOWN YOU WALKING CARPET!"

Chewie plopped him back on his feet and barred the doorway.

"Move," Han ordered with a glower.

[Not until you tell me why Luke and Leia being close bothers you so much. They have always been close.]

"Not like this," Han groused.

[Like what?]

"Like they're in love, that's what!" Han's voice finally cracked. "Now, I know I never came out and _said_ I had feelings for Leia… but dammit: Luke knew!" Han pounded the wall with a fist. "He told me so many times that I was being a fool for letting her get away. I even asked him straight out if he had the hots for Leia. He looked me in the eye and said 'no'."

Han slid down into a sitting position against the partition, looking for all the world like he'd just been shot through the heart by his best friend.

"I never thought Luke of all people would betray me," he whispered.

Chewie, who'd been waiting until he was certain Han was done, sighed. [I agree that they love each other.]

"Gee, thanks for clearing that up," Han snorted.

[But not in the way you are thinking.] Chewie finished, ignoring the jibe.

Han frowned, looking up at him. "Not in the way I'm thinking? What's that supposed to mean?"

[It means you don't have all the facts, Han.] Chewbacca said mildly.

"Oh, trust me; I've got enough of them," Han gritted. "You didn't see them, Chewie. They were so… so intimate with each other, like they'd each just discovered other. And the love was plain as day."

[That's to be expected.]

Again Han furrowed his brow, clearly wondering if his copilot had been drinking. "Huh?"

[Why wouldn't they love each other?] Chewbacca stated. [I figured when Luke came to speak with you before we took off, he…]

Then it hit him: Han didn't know Luke and Leia were siblings.

Chewie mentally slapped hand to his forehead. The Wookiee had known almost from day one. Wookiees had very keen senses of smell: scent was important in recognizing loved ones on Kashyyk. After the Death Star fiasco, when things had settled down enough for Chewbacca to pay closer attention, he'd realized that Leia reminded him of Luke.

They smelled the same, in the way only family could. And since they were the same age, they had to be siblings. Possibly twins, he later figured when it had been discovered they had the same lifeday. But their behavior after the Death Star had told him they hadn't known at the time.

However— unbeknownst to Han— when the smuggler had been locked in his cabin before their impromptu trip, Chewbacca had gone to find Luke to see if he knew what was bothering the _Falcon_ 's captain. So though Han didn't know it, Chewie had also seen Luke and Leia, and realized then that they'd discovered their relation.

Chewie had therefore assumed— upon seeing an eager Luke approaching the ship two weeks prior— that the Cub would tell Han.

Apparently that hadn't happened.

"Would you care to fill me in on what's going through that noggin of yours?" Han asked pointedly. "What were you saying?"

Chewie deliberated. [It's really not my place to say...]

Han sighed in exasperation. "Would you stop talking in riddles, you oaf? What's going on? Why isn't it a surprise to you that they're all lovey-dovey?"

The Wookiee studied his friend. [Han, they are not acting like love-struck cubs.]

"Sure they're not," Han returned icily. "Luke just touched her face like he'd never seen someone so beautiful and she covered the limb like he was…"

[HAN!] Chewbacca barked sharply.

Han glared daggers at him, shooting to his feet. "You'd better tell me what's going on, or so help me…"

Chewie wasn't fazed by his captain's threat, but he _could_ see that Han was deeply hurt by what he perceived as Luke stealing 'his girl'. And the smuggler would continue to let the issue grow and fester until it blew way out of proportion.

Better to tell him now, while he could still make amends.

[Luke and Leia are brother and sister.] Chewbacca told Han softly, watching the man closely for his reaction.

Han didn't disappoint. His jaw dropped, his eyes widening in incredulity… before he laughed.

"Ha! That's a good one, buddy. You really had me going there for a minute!" Han wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

When Chewbacca didn't move, or expound, Han stopped. "You're serious."

[Why would I joke about this?] Chewie challenged. [I am no fool Han; I know you have feelings for the princess. Think it over. Luke and Leia have always been close, but not in a romantic way. Why would that suddenly change overnight?]

Han _was_ thinking about it, Chewie could see. The cogs were clearly turning in that stubborn mind of his. At last Han deflated, his face turning a strange mixture of both red and white.

"Siblings?" Han whispered as he leaned upon the counter for support, looking like he wanted to die. "Stang, Chewie, what a fool I've been." He grimaced, freshly embarrassed. "And I can't believe I would think that of Luke."

[Nor can I.] Chewie lifted appointed brow. [You know the Cub better than that, Han. This is what happens when you assume things. You let your injured pride get in the way of the truth, and now you've been torturing yourself over a foolish notion for fourteen days. Not to mention you turned on Luke, who doesn't know why.]

Han sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right. I'm the oaf." He thinned his lips. "I've got to fix this, Chewie."

[Yes, you do.] Chewie didn't mince words.

Han lifted a brow. "Thanks for the honesty."

Chewbacca heard the double meaning in the words and nodded. Just then an insistent chiming emitted from the cockpit.

[We're back.] Chewie announced, turning to leave.

"Yeah…" Han murmured, lost in thought as he followed.

 **00000**

Han wasn't certain what kind of a reception he had been expecting upon his return, but the one he got certainly wasn't it.

The only person there was the same cadet who'd seen him off. No familiar faces were to be seen anywhere.

 _Stang… I didn't think I'd screwed up_ this _badly…_ Han thought.

Nevertheless, he went through the paperwork and all with the cadet, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Once finished however, Han left the man to it and went to find Luke. He wandered the halls, realizing only then that it was evening on the base, so that would explain the lack of personnel in the halls. They'd all either be eating, killing time, or sleeping.

Han arrived at Luke's door, eager to see Shmi if nothing else, and knocked rapidly. However, there was no response. After trying again with the same results, Han gave up and tried plan 'B'.

On the way to Leia's quarters, Han happened to pass by the pilot's lounge. Deciding that since he was there he may as well check, Han ducked his head in the door.

To his surprise, the entirety of Rogue Flight was seated around their table, grim expressions on their faces. No one was laughing, and Wes wasn't cracking horrid jokes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Han asked into the gloomy atmosphere.

They all jumped at his voice, and to Han's surprise, Shmi appeared between Kasan and Wedge. Her little face was drawn and worried, her eyes tinged red.

Even so, her countenance brightened a little at the sight of Han, and she scrambled off the bench to hurry over.

"Uncle Han!" Shmi whimpered, grabbing him into a tight hug.

Han allowed his confusion to show as he knelt down and wrapped his arms about her. "Hey Squirt, what's got you so sad?" Han only then saw that Luke wasn't among the pilots. "And where's your father?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because instantly he got three warning looks from the adults… and Shmi began to cry.

"Did I miss something?" Han was befuddled.

Wedge stood and came over to place a hand on Shmi's shoulder. "Luke went on a mission a few days ago and is now MIA."

A lump of durasteel formed in Han's gut, and he instinctively tightened his hold on Shmi. "Why aren't they out looking for him then?"

Wedge lifted his head, clearly miffed at the very suggestion that they were all just twiddling their thumbs.

"A rescue team has been sent, but they don't even know where he is on Kwen." Wedge kept his voice even for Shim's sake, but Han didn't miss the hard glint in the man's eyes.

"So we're loitering… while Leia paces the control room, waiting for any and all updates," Tycho informed Han. "She hasn't left the room since they sent the extract team."

"It's ironic, really," Wes began in a mild voice. "He was sent to rescue someone, and now _he's_ being rescued."

No one laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

To say their rescue attempt hadn't gone as planned would be an understatement in Mara's opinion. The moment their shuttle broke through Kwen's atmosphere, they'd come under fire by a squad of four TIE fighters.

That hadn't upset Mara as much as the fact that the men in the blasted ship had thought to protect her, the _woman_ … as if she couldn't take care of herself. So it was with a loud string of vehement curses that she fought the man in charge as he strapped a parachute onto her back and then tossed her from the shuttle despite her protests.

If Mara were being honest, she was also mad at herself for letting them take her by surprise. Blast it if she wasn't losing her edge!

Deep down, however, Mara knew the root of her issue with the situation was that the men on this mission treated women no differently than the Empire did.

When Mara had first infiltrated the Alliance, she'd been shocked at the way the men in the Rebellion had seemed different from the Empire, at least in the way they treated their female workers… and most of them were different. Mara had begun to appreciate that she was useful for her skills despite her gender.

However, that brief hope had been squashed when she'd volunteered to go on this blasted mission.

And all because of four men.

They'd tried to swoon her almost the entire ride to Kwen, much to her great annoyance… until she finally threatened them with a few unique ways in which she could make sure they never produced children.

That shut them all up _real_ quickly.

As if the discrimination hadn't been bad enough, now they thought that because she was female, they had to be all _valiant_ and treat her like she couldn't handle the 'real' fight, as they'd put it.

 _They're probably just sore about me snapping at them._ Mara groused as she prepared herself to land.

In the not-so-far distance, an explosion lit up the early evening sky, drawing her attention so that Mara was able to spot the base. Then a rainstorm of ship parts scattered themselves on the light breeze as they made their final decent to land.

Mara grimace despite herself.

Had she remained on the shuttle, she'd probably have been killed. Then a small pang of guilt touched her, and she wondered if any of the men had made it out of the shuttle before it blew.

Stretching out gingerly with the Force, Mara searched the area around the explosion… but didn't feel the presences of those she'd traveled with.

In the slowly waning sunlight, Mara realized that a forest was rapidly approaching… or rather, _she_ was coming to _it_.

Mara cursed and began to steer her parachute the best she could, managing to angle for a relatively large open space. Bracing herself for impact, Mara tuck-and-rolled to reduce the strain on her body.

As soon as she stopped, Mara ripped the harness off and quickly gathered all physical evidence. Shoving the 'chute into the backpack it had once occupied so neatly, Mara slung it over her back next to her own sack. She would deposit the burden along the way in some hole or other.

Then she paused to get her bearings. There had been a small mountain to the rear of the base she'd been able to see through the explosion, and Mara tried to spot the peak through the canopy.

It took a moment, since the trees were so large, but finally she spotted the peak and walked in that direction.

She'd come here to do a job, and she wasn't leaving until it was done.

Mara Jade never failed, no matter who gave her the assignment.

 **00000**

It took her three hours to trek to the edge of the forest, and once she did, the view wasn't any better for lack of trees. The grass was so tall she couldn't see the tops clearly, let alone spot approaching aerial craft.

And who knew how many patrols there were here.

Mara hesitated uneasily. She did not like being so blind when trying to approach a target. She had no scanner to see the surrounding area with, and she couldn't hear all that well due to the claustrophobic nature of the tall-grass.

But with no other leads as to where to search on this planet, Mara figured that going to where the Rebels had infiltrated the base at would be an ideal place to start.

With great reluctance that Mara stepped into the oversized prairie. She took her steps with the utmost caution, being silent as a butterfly as she moved. She was halfway through the field when she heard footsteps crashing through the growth with much less finesse.

Mara froze, listening intently to get a sense of where they were in relation to her.

… _left… a little ahead of me…_ Mara sidestepped several paces to her right to put distance between her and the patrol.

However, she went rigid when a typical stormtrooper voice drifted over to her.

"Sir, I have movement on my scanner… over there!"

"Go check it out," said another, presumably the captain.

The sounds of several men moving through the tall-grass intensified… and they were coming right at Mara.

Mara gritted her teeth and picked up her pace, turning around so she could see where she was going. And a good thing too, because if she hadn't she would never have seen the creature that seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

Mara's heart hammered in her chest at the unexpected sight, and she instinctively braced herself for a fight with some rabid predator. But when no attack came, Mara relaxed a hair.

Then the animal moved, enabling Mara to get a better look at it.

The large hairless animal had a body that was the exact same shade as the grasses around it, blending in via the slightly darker stripes that generated from its spine down its shoulders, stomach and flank. The thing had four legs the approximate diameter of small tree trunks and its feet were the size of platters. A pair of huge ears flanked its head, on which a pair of trunks extended, with which the thing probably ate the grasses.

Mara's examination of the Proboscidean animal came to a halt when the sounds of the patrols startled it, and only then did Mara realize it had a calf. Then the creature emitted loud grunts, which were echoed by others who were apparently nearby.

Mara made herself scarce, trying to be discreet so as not to make herself a target.

She needn't have worried, for at that moment a voice shouted "Look, over there! Stop her!"

The unexpected shout startled the creature, which began to panic… and then the idiotic stormtroopers actually opened fire. That only served to enrage the beast, and Mara barely made it out of the way as the creature turned to storm over to whomever was threatening her baby.

Mara felt the ground beneath her feet rumble ominously, and true fear wormed through her as the once-serene landscape became a random and deadly minefield of stampeding giants. Mara used every ounce of instinct and Force abilities to stay clear of each creature, though one of them— a male, she surmised by his four tusks— caught her arm as he passed her by.

Mara cried out as the tip of the tusk gouged deep and she recoiled, though thankfully the animal was too engrossed in the herd-mentality to break free from his group to pursue her. The stormtroopers were not so lucky, as several screams and a barrage of blasterfire erupted from a distance behind Mara.

Mara raced in the opposite direction the animals were coming from until she made it to the back end of the herd, and then she stopped, doubling over. She panted… and not just from the exertion.

Her arm _hurt_.

Mara ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it about her arm to protect the wound until she could tend to it better. However, her pause cost her because a second patrol, no doubt coming to see what all the commotion was about, stumbled upon her.

They stopped in surprise… during which Mara took the advantage and disarmed the nearest trooper before they could open fire. The three others shook themselves, but Mara grabbed the holdout blaster from her wrist holster and put a shot into two of their chests. Then, after knocking the fourth down and roughly throwing the man in her hold to the ground, Mara turned and disappeared into the grasses.

She heard angry voices behind her and glanced back, only to stumble unceremoniously as a pothole appeared out of nowhere under her foot.

But the act of falling saved her life. A red blast whizzed by where her head had just been. Mara twisted around to return fire, but paused mid-action when she caught the scent of something metallic.

Mara paused: she knew that smell.

Glancing down to see if she was bleeding out of her wrap, Mara spotted blood on the grasses themselves. And they were much too high up for her arm to be the culprit from where she almost lay on the ground.

Every instinct Mara had abruptly screamed to life, urging her to follow the trail. Trusting her gut instinct— it had never steered her wrong her before— Mara leapt up and took to her new course with a renewed vigor.

 **00000**

Luke woke with a start upon hearing the blasterfire. His first groggy thought was that they'd found him, and he instinctively recoiled. But when no wood splintered into a heated shrapnel-shower, he relaxed.

Listening, Luke could hear the faint sounds of someone running… and then there were also equally distant shouts form Imperial stormtroopers.

Luke had not missed the explosion in the sky. But he _had_ felt the deaths of the four people who'd been onboard. Luke knew that the only craft the base would shoot down would be another Rebel ship.

So that meant his rescue party was no longer an option.

But a spark of hope rekindled as he listened to the skirmish grow ever closer. In fact, Luke would swear he could _feel_ the approach of someone other than the Imperials.

Luke debated on how he could help. He surmised that he had enough strength to hoist someone up with him, but after that, Luke knew he'd need to rest. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring his ever-gnawing pain, Luke made his way back to the first bough and prepared to lean down as far as he could without falling.

Making sure he had a good hold on the branch with his legs— _oh how it hurt!_ — Luke prepared to catch whoever came at him.

 **00000**

Mara's legs ached, and her lungs burned like they'd been doused in citric acid, but she kept going. Something assured her she was getting steadily closer to her goal, and that made Mara push onward.

She heard the patrol behind her, and risked a glance back to see how far behind they were.

As such, it took her by complete surprise when a pair of hands suddenly grasped her by the upper arms… and the next thing she knew she became startlingly weightless.

Only her years of training kept Mara from shrieking in the instinctual terror she felt. Whipping about in the grasp of whatever was swinging her up into the huge tree, Mara was about to land a punch when she realized it was not a predator, but a man.

He grunted in obvious agony, but pushed beyond that and hoisted her up as high as he could.

"Grab on!" he gasped out.

Mara didn't waste precious time with questions. She lifted her arms and hoisted herself the rest of the way up, and then pulled the sagging man back up. He grunted and then rolled… right on top of her.

Mara opened her mouth to protest, shooting him a glare that had sent fully grown men scampering for the nearest safe haven, but the guy shook his head urgently and covered her mouth with his hand.

Just then, the troopers who'd been pursuing Mara crashed by beneath them.

The man held the pose for several tense minutes, a sheen of perspiration covering his face. But though his body trembled from obvious fatigue— among other things— he remained quiet and still.

Mara busied herself with getting as good a look at him as she could from this angle. Blond hair, a cleft-chin, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen— wait, where had _that_ thought come from? Also, judging by what she could feel as this man lay protectively atop her, Mara knew he was muscular and trim.

She was starting to get annoyed with his continued vigilance however, and tried to push him off, but then he tensed again and ducked his head closer.

For the barest of seconds Mara thought the man had summoned the gall to kiss her, but then reality struck when slower steps trampled back the way they'd come.

" _Kriff it!_ " a helmeted voice swore viciously. "What are we supposed to report? That we lost _another_ Rebel to these damned woods? I mean, where do they keep going?"

"I don't know, but we'll come up with something, don't you worry…" the other said as their voices faded again.

Mara counted the seconds until she was certain they were gone. Finally she removed the man's hand from her mouth and spoke— quietly just to be certain though.

"Luke Skywalker, I presume?"

He glanced at her in surprise. "Yes..."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Were you just getting comfortable, or do you want to get off me?"

* * *

( **A/N** **:** _To all my "Guest" readers who have been leaving such great and kind reviews, I want you to know it's been bugging me that I can't write back to say thank you, so this is me doing that._ _ **Thank you very much!**_ _Your support means a lot!_ )


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Mara was half-gratified, and half amused to see Luke blush furiously before he struggled to relieve her of his weight.

"Sorry," he murmured.

A slightly baffled frown touched Mara's brow. He was apologizing?

Seeing the state he was in, Mara brushed it off and sat up, removing her pack now that she was settled.

"Don't worry about it," she replied finally, getting down to business. "So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You ended up in this tree somehow," Mara pointed out with a sweep of her hand. "What went wrong?"

Luke thinned his lips, and Mara was taken aback to see a flash of true anger light his eyes.

"Where would you like me to start on that?" he asked bitterly.

Mara sat back some more, thrown by his demeanor. Of all the stuff she'd read on him— countless times to make sure she was familiar with her target— nothing about him fit so far.

 _Maybe it's too early to tell._ Mara mused.

"Why don't you start at the beginning; that's usually a good place," she quipped.

Luke gave her a flickering glance, and then sighed.

"We were given Intel on a man the Empire caught. It was supposedly good information, and though we wondered if it was too good to be true, I couldn't just sit back and let the man die without at least _trying_ to help him." He paused to take a breath, working his mouth in a curious manner. "So I went with a team of men, there were six of us total. Everything went perfectly… too perfectly, I thought at the time.

"I felt like something was wrong, but nothing supported that feeling, and I had to see for myself if Brandon— the man we were to rescue— was alive." Luke ran a hand through his hair. "It turned out to be a trap… laid by Darth Vader no doubt. But that's not what pisses me off."

Mara waited with great interest.

"I only found out the moment of the trap being sprung that my men had basically agreed to a suicide mission." His voice cracked, and he looked away, all anger abruptly gone. "They all died, or sacrificed themselves so I could get out. We all could have made it! There… they didn't have to die like that."

Mara blinked… then blinked again.

 _This_ was the guy that had taken out the Death Star? Killed millions of Imperials 'mercilessly'? Mara had been so certain she knew him, but now… now she wasn't.

Her master had warned her to be careful, that he would try to deceive her, but Mara had both the Force and her instincts. And nothing so far pointed to him lying. He cared about lives, it seemed.

 _Or maybe just Rebel lives._ Mara theorized, determined not to let him shake her. _Get back to work._

On second thought, maybe if she could catch him off guard she could get a better reading on him. With that in mind, Mara waited for her opportunity, which came much sooner than she'd anticipated.

"Their lives didn't have to be wasted needlessly," Luke whispered.

"Says the man who blew the Death Star to hell," Mara replied, a little tartly.

Luke's head jerked up, his gaze wide. "Excuse me?"

"You did not seem so concerned with the lives off the men on that battle station who were just doing their jobs that day," Mara pressed, ignoring his hurt look. "Not all the men on that thing were evil. A lot of them had families, loved ones. Do you even know how many…"

"One million, one hundred sixty-one thousand, two hundred and ninety-three," Luke stated in a bare whisper.

Mara snapped her mouth shut in shocked silence.

"You think I don't live with that every single day?" He met her gaze now, and she saw not the fire of defensive anger there, but the anguish he obviously felt at being the one to take so many lives. "I am well aware that most of the people on that thing were not vile, and trust me when I say I am acutely aware of the fact that they left families behind."

Mara could only stare. Was he for real, this guy? Instead of getting defensive and trying to pawn his actions off on someone else, he was accepting what he'd done. And he was not smug about it. Mara could feel the truth of his words ring like a bell through a crisp autumn morning.

He further befuddled her by quoting a second, even larger number. "One billion, nine hundred and ninety-nine million, nine hundred and forty thousand."

Mara frowned, finally finding her voice. "What's that second number from?"

"That's how many people were on Alderaan— that we know of— when it was destroyed," he answered.

Mara narrowed her eyes, "So, now you're blaming the Empire for your choice?"

He looked affronted. "Of course not. All I'm saying is to think of the number it would have been had the Death Star survived."

Mara huffed. "You don't know that it would have been turned on any other system."

Luke cocked his head a little. "How can you be so certain it _wouldn't_? Alderaan was destroyed as a _demonstration_ ," Luke spat the word with disgust. "If the Emperor got fed up with anyone opposing him, he could have easily taken them out of his way… permanently."

Mara held his gaze for a moment longer before she looked away, her conscience pricked. In truth, she hadn't been happy with Alderaan's destruction either. Of course, she wasn't fool enough to let Palpatine know that.

But: Skywalker's words held a grain… or two... of truth. She knew her master well, and knew that he would not hesitate to show his 'ultimate power'. He didn't care about the lives of his men, or citizens; only that he remained unopposed and strictly obeyed.

Even she knew that. And she had tried to spare targets before; those she felt were truly innocent. Palpatine did not know that she knew, but Mara had later discovered that those targets had been found and killed anyway.

"You know," Luke murmured, "it's not like Tarkin and Vader gave us a lot of choice that day. It was either us or them… and the untold number of innocents who would have been next on their hit-list."

Mara's loyalty to her master flared up. "So, this makes you a hero then?" she snapped.

Luke visibly flinched. "I'm no hero."

Mara lifted a critical eyebrow. "Your fan club would beg to differ."

"Fan club?"

"The entire Alliance," Mara remarked sarcastically.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I don't exactly encourage it."

Mara studied him intently for a good while, basing her judgment off of what she already knew of him from their short time together. He'd held up very well under her bombardment, never once going off on a rant about how he was 'so righteous' and had 'saved the day'. He'd remained humble, and remorseful.

Mara could sense that he truly understood what he had done, and he accepted his role in it as she felt he should.

Her opinion of him went up several notches.

"No, I guess you don't," Mara finally allowed.

Luke dropped her gaze, looking away with a strange expression on his face. "Who wants to be remembered for something like that anyway?"

Mara didn't know how to respond to that, so she let the discussion drop, turning back to his physical condition.

"What are your injuries, exactly?" she asked gently, trying to ease the tension she'd instigated.

Luke seemed a little torn between what to do with her, and Mara couldn't blame him. After all, she'd royally attacked the guy after having just met him.

She sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I wanted to meet you and get the account for myself. The Alliance is swarming with the story, and I didn't know how much was fact and how much was folktale." She shrugged. "I wanted to get to know _you_ a little more… not the hero."

His surprise was evident, and Mara could have sworn she saw relief in his gaze, but to his credit he hid it well.

"My left wrist is either sprained or broken, and my right leg was stabbed in the fight," Luke finally replied, his voice soft.

The way he was studying her made her uncomfortable, and she shifted a little. He noticed this and dropped his gaze to give her some space.

Mara rummaged about her pack, drawing out first a canteen of water, and then her first aid kit. When she looked up, it was to see his blue eyes riveted on the container. There was an almost desperate glint to his cerulean gaze now.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Please tell me that's drinking water." Luke licked his lips just so.

"It is."

"May I have some?" he was almost begging now, leaning forward as if he was just going to snatch the object of his sudden desire.

"Not all of it please," Mara allowed, watching as he instantly grabbed the thing and took a long, frantic swig.

She smirked. "Thirsty?"

Luke reluctantly relinquished the water to her, and nodded. "I haven't had a drink since my team infiltrated the base."

Mara's jaw nearly dropped. "Seriously?"

He gave her a look. "I haven't exactly been in a position to do much… not that I haven't tried."

Mara pursed her lips, studying him anew. "How long, exactly, have you been in this tree?"

"About two days, I think." Luke gave a small half-grimace. "I didn't have the time or options of grabbing a snack and water on my way out of the facility."

Mara shook her head. She had to admit she was impressed, and that was not an easy feat. This man had survived two days, injured and without water or food… and he wasn't a total grouch to boot.

"Well, don't go crazy on my water; we need to make it last until we can get out of here," she said, rummaging through her bag again as she spoke.

Luke watched her with open curiosity until Mara found the object of her search. She pulled out a gray metal box and opened it. From inside she grabbed a ration bar and tossed it into his lap.

He instantly tore into the thing, and had it devoured in record time, sitting back with a satisfied sigh when finished.

"Thank you!" he gushed tiredly.

Mara noted that while his trembling had subsided, it had not ceased entirely.

She scooted closer. "Let's look at the leg first, it seems more serious."

"You have no idea," Luke gritted, but he didn't protest when Mara gingerly removed his make-shift wrapping.

Upon seeing the state of his right upper leg, the Emperor's Hand could not stifle a flinch. "Ouch."

"I think the word you're looking for is a little more colorful…" he remarked dryly.

Mara felt amusement touch her lips: at least he still had a sense of humor… something she discovered was refreshing.

Pushing aside that curious and somewhat unsettling notion, Mara focused on the injury.

The leg looked like it had been nearly run-through, but though it was deep, the bleeding had stopped— otherwise he'd have been dead a day and a half ago. But that wasn't the worst part. The flesh about the wound was stiff and discolored greatly, while the injury itself was sickly and infected.

"If you'd like, I could supply you with quite a few choice words," Mara remarked as she selected a fresh bandage and a bacta patch.

"You may need to; I've run out of the words I know."

She actually smiled: it was small, but there nonetheless. "Hold still."

"Yes Ma'am."

She chose not to let that get to her. No one had ever called her 'ma'am' without it being derogatory or something else demeaning.

Mara inspected the injury closer, and decided to add a hypo of painkillers to the mix. She grabbed the pre-filled syringe, unwrapped it and gave him the shot. Luke barely flinched when the needle went in, but it was clear the relief was nearly instantaneous in the way he relaxed.

"Oh…" he sighed in a great heave. "That feels _so_ much better!"

Mara didn't comment, instead placing the bacta patch over the wound and then carefully wrapping the leg in the clean linen. Once it was secured, Mara held out her hands.

"Let's see the wrist," she ordered.

Luke did as she requested, and Mara examined the limb with a critical eye, feeling along the wrist with her fingers. Luke winced a few times, but managed not to jerk away.

"Well, it doesn't feel broken, but the swelling is definitely a problem," Mara informed him. "I only have one more wrap." On a whim, Mara added one more thought. "You know, you're Rebel first-aid kits aren't all that well thought out."

He stiffened a little. "'You're' Rebel?"

Mara realized her slip and cursed silently. "Sorry. I defected from the Empire, and though it's been months, sometimes it's hard not to slip back into the Imperial mentality."

When she looked up, it was to find him scrutinizing her. She held his gaze without flinching, something that seemed to give him whatever answer he was looking for.

He cocked his head curiously. "You left the Empire?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Mara remarked. "I could be sitting in a lush apartment on Imperial Center, but I chose to come here."

Her statement was both purposely vague, yet leading.

"And before you ask; yes, I was cleared long before I came anywhere near you." Mara went on. "I'll give the Rebellion credit for keeping their VIP's well hidden and protected."

His lips twitched, but he didn't comment, letting the discussion drop, much to her relief.

Mara wrapped his wrist, and then eyed him all over. "Anything else?"

"Any chance of a second ration bar?" he asked hopefully.

Mara snorted. "You must be starving to _ask_ for one of those things."

His lips twitched into a quirky grin for a second. "Well, a guy's gotta eat."

Mara shook her head. "Have at it."

She relinquished another bar, and he ate it a lot slower, probably trying not to gross her out. When he finished, he settled back and sighed contentedly.

"You said something about getting out of here?" he inquired without opening his eyes.

Mara lifted a wry brow. "Well, this _is_ a rescue mission, remember? And as nice as this little date is, I would prefer not to live out the remainder of my life in a tree."

He snickered, but did not retort, instead moving on. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, the only way off-planet is through the compound. They have to have a hangar bay, and the officer would need a hyperspace-capable ship on-hand. We are going to steal that," Mara informed him seriously.

Luke lifted his head from where it rested against the trunk of the tree, his azure gaze a little incredulous. "You're serious."

"You have any other ideas?" Mara asked pointedly.

"No," Luke admitted. "Okay then, so how do we get into the compound? They're not going to just let us walk right in."

"Actually, they will," Mara replied.

He was growing more interested by the second, Mara saw. "Why is that?"

"Because, the next patrol to come through here will be relieved of their armor," Mara said leadingly.

Catching on, Luke nodded thoughtfully. "We go in as one of their numbers."

"However, there is a catch…" Mara continued.

"… I'll need to walk under my own power." Luke finished for her, looking to his leg. "It's a lot more manageable now, so I think I'll be able to do that… just long enough for us to get out though."

"That will do," Mara agreed. She looked around; it was now almost completely dark, with nothing but the moon to light the area. Their eyes had adjusted long ago, so the lack of sunlight wasn't a problem.

She surmised that the shiny white armor the stormtroopers wore would glow quite nicely under the moonbeams, making any patrols visible long before they got close to Mara and Luke. She heard Luke stifle a yawn and patted his good leg.

"You should get some rest," she suggested.

He peeked an eye open. "Is it safe for me to do so?" he quipped.

Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you in your sleep, if that's what you're worried about." Inwardly, Mara smirked at the irony.

Luke grinned at her and then sobered. "Thank you, for coming for me."

Mara waved a hand. "Save your gratitude, we're not out of the woods yet…" she glanced about to make a point. "… literally."

Luke's face split into a grin, and he chuckled softly. Mara attempted to keep her composure in the face of his infectious smile and her joke. But she couldn't quite help it, and at the last Mara turned her head to hide her own smirk.

"Well, I wanted to say it now, just in case." He paused as though a thought just hit him. "You know, I never did ask your name."

"Mara Jade," she replied almost automatically before she froze. _Why_ did she just give him her real name?

He either didn't notice her unease because he was too tired, or he chose not to call her on it.

"Mara. That's a really pretty name," he said sincerely.

Once again, this man had her floored. She barely managed to mumble out a 'thank you' past her numb lips.

"Get some sleep, Luke," Mara said once she was certain her voice would hold steady. "You'll need your strength. I'll stay up and wait for a patrol to pass by."

"They should be around in a few hours," Luke murmured. "That's been happening since I left the compound."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Mara," Luke breathed as he nodded off.

Mara simply gazed at him, at a total loss. Less than a day, and Mara was already questioning the Empire's account of this man. And if the Hero of the Rebellion was a man of such character, what did that say of the rest of them?

For the first time in her life, Mara wondered if maybe the Alliance wasn't such a bad thing. But just as quickly, Mara squashed that notion, treasonous as it was.

Still… the thought would not entirely leave her be.

"Goodnight… Luke," Mara said almost under her breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Darth Vader was _not_ pleased. Captain Piett was nervous as he stood beside the Dark Lord, but to his credit he did not allow it to show.

"Nullis has not reported in?" Vader grumbled.

"No, My Lord," Piett replied. "We have tried multiple times to summon him, but he will not respond, nor will his subordinates give us any further information."

Vader gritted his teeth, balling his fist with an ominous creak of leather. The officer at the comm. station tensed in anticipation, and though Vader did not care about his fear, he relaxed. He would not kill his crew because someone on the other end of things wasn't doing their job.

Vader appreciated that his men had been vigilant in trying to get their leader the communication he'd demanded, and he would not take his anger out on them. However, when he got to the base, there was a certainty of death for a man named Lieutenant Nullis.

No one played Darth Vader and got away with it.

"Have my shuttle prepared for departure," Vader ordered as he walked away.

"As you wish, Milord."

 **00000**

Mara gazed upon Luke as he slumbered. Despite his worn-out appearance, Luke looked decidedly boyish when he slept.

She'd been puzzling him over since he'd nodded off.

If Mara Jade had ever seen the walking definition of an enigma, it was before her now.

The Emperor had painted this man as a mass-murderer and a nuisance that was to be scorned and mistrusted. But all of those facts simply crumbled in the face of reality.

Luke Skywalker was no murderer.

Yes; he _had_ destroyed the Death Star, and in the process killed well over a million Imperials… but in all fairness, the Empire _had_ started it all. And Luke had made a valid point about Alderaan not being last on the hit-list had the space station survived.

To make the evening even more unsettling for Mara, the treasonous notion about the Alliance from earlier refused to be quieted any longer. This led her to other admissions, some willingly made, and others not so much.

Mara had been secretly glad to hear the news of the Death Star's destruction, and bid the monstrosity farewell. She only wished the thing had not been so populated.

Ultimately, as much as it pained Mara to admit, the blame lay with Emperor Palpatine for ordering the construction of the Death Star in the first place.

Luke had asked her who wanted to be remembered for something like destroying the Death Star if it meant all those lives lost. Well, she could name someone who was more than proud to have _produced_ the Death Star.

That fact did not sit well with Mara at all. She'd just been too busy being the perfect Emperor's Hand to pay that gut feeling any mind. But now, after ten months with nothing but time and quiet to keep her company— and without her master constantly breathing down her neck— she'd had plenty of time to compare the Empire to the Alliance.

Or, more notably, the Emperor to the good people of the galaxy.

Not that she was ready to leave him, but it pained Mara to think that her master was the cause of such pain in the galaxy.

Mara's thoughts were shaken back to reality when the sound of snapping branches sounded nearby.

Dropping into Hand mode, Mara slunk close to the edge of the branch and peered over. She grinned to herself.

Sure enough, the white armor of the stormtroopers glowed like a lamp in the light of the moon. Her targets were currently wandering away from her position, so Mara silently descended the tree.

Once her feet were on the forest floor, Mara ducked behind the trunk and peeked around. The two men were about ten yards ahead of her, conversing amongst themselves and not paying all that much attention to their surroundings.

Mara dug her vibroknife from its sheath in her boot, and crept up without so much as a leaf crackling under her feet. They never saw her coming, too engrossed were they in their conversation.

Mara reached the tree just to their left, and listened in.

"We've got to figure out where they went. They both disappeared around this spot," one of them said.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll catch up; I need to relieve myself," the other replied.

Mara backed silently to the next tree over while they split, and the man on the left came around to her previous hiding spot. She blessed her luck and waited until his companion was far enough away.

Then she crept up on him and used the hilt of her knife to knock him out. He dropped like a stone, and Mara wasted no time in pursuing the second man. However, her foot caught on a root that came out of nowhere, and she tripped.

The man spun around, giving Mara no choice. Since it was already in hand, she threw the knife with pinpoint accuracy, hitting him between his armor plates on his shoulder. The man screamed, and Mara leapt up, rushing him.

She grabbed his helmet and yanked it off before he slammed his head into her nose. While she reeled from the force of his attack, he spun Mara about and grabbed her into a tight hold with one arm about her neck. Mara turned the pair of them around and slammed him bodily into a tree, using her free hand to dig the knife deeper into his flesh.

He shrieked again, but to his credit did not release her. Mara growled low in her throat and snatched her holdout blaster. Aiming past her own ear, Mara shot the man just before her vision started to go fuzzy.

Instantly his grip went limp, and Mara found herself caught under nearly two-hundred pounds of man and armor as his body slumped forward. The little air remaining in her lungs left her chest, and Mara found that she didn't have the strength to get him off… and his arm was still about her neck; held in place by his dead weight.

Mara forced herself not to panic, trying to think if a way out. To her immense surprise, the man's mass abruptly left her and she was relieved of the choke-hold. Then she was gently pulled away from the now-dead trooper, and gentle fingers inspected her windpipe.

"Mara?" That was Luke's voice. "Are you alright?"

Mara nodded, gasping in air like a starved woman and waving away his concern. "Yes. Strip the guy of his armor, I'll get the other one; he was a little shorter."

Luke lifted a brow at her, clearly wondering if he should insist on checking her, but apparently decided against it.

 _Smart man_ , Mara approved when Luke knelt carefully and began to remove the armor.

 **00000**

Ten minutes later, Mara and Luke were unrecognizable in their new disguise. Mara toted her victim over to join his comrade, and discovered Luke gazing upon them uncertainly.

"My guy isn't dead, I just knocked him out. He will take care of the other." Mara had no idea why she was reassuring Luke, but it got him moving.

"Okay." Luke started forward, his gait stiff and obviously uncomfortable.

Mara kept pace easily. "I know it hurts, but when we get closer, you'll need to hide the limp."

"I know." He nodded once.

"By the way, how did you know I was in trouble?" she inquired, honestly curious.

"I just knew… and by the time I was on the ground, I heard the screams," Luke replied.

Mara shot him a dubious look, which she somehow knew he could feel if not see. "You 'just knew'?"

Luke nodded silently.

Mara narrowed her eyes. Was he playing hard-to-get?

Then a thought occurred to her. He'd made the impossible shot at Yavin IV, when all other pilots had failed. He was an ace pilot according to the records… with skills that outmaneuvered other pilots in his Rogue Flight. And now he had known she was in trouble before he'd heard the fight.

"You're Force sensitive, aren't you?" Mara asked at length.

He stopped so suddenly Mara walked ahead a step before she did as well.

"You know of the Force?" he asked, a strange mixture of awe and hope in his voice.

"I…" Mara hesitated, but it was too late now. "Yes, I do. So, are you?"

Luke studied her a moment before he again began walking. "Yes."

"Are you a Jedi then?"

Luke shook his head ruefully. "I wish."

Mara lifted a brow, but let it go. "Well… thank you, for helping me out back there."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the trip was quiet as they drew ever closer to the compound… until Luke stiffened a little beside her. Mara was about to ask what was wrong when she felt it too: a little creeping chill spidered its way up her spine, warning her of upcoming danger.

"We're running out of time," Luke said needlessly.

"Can you move any faster?" Mara asked.

"I'll have to. Besides, I am more than ready to get off this planet." Luke set off at a higher pace, not hesitating in the slightest when they breached the forest and moved into the tall grass.

"You'll have to do most of the talking, by the way," Mara informed him. "Even with the vocoder in this suit, I think they'd recognize a female voice."

"Alright."

"Just don't say anything stupid, okay?" Mara remarked.

Luke snorted. "No promises."

"Alright; straighten that walk, because we're nearly there." Mara struck as comfortable a pose as she could in the suit, acting as if she belonged there.

Luke didn't answer, but his walk became more determined, more… purposeful, and all traces of the limp were suddenly absent. Mara gave him a mental thumbs-up.

They arrived at the fence and followed the perimeter until they reached the gate. The sentry there stopped them.

"Where are you two coming from?" he asked.

"We took a route through the forest where the rebel man went missing," Luke answered. "We didn't find anything though."

"Yeah, I think the trail was trampled by too many people in the area," the other man agreed. "Go ahead inside, I hear they've got nerf steak on the menu tonight, they might have some left over."

"I can't wait," Luke replied eagerly.

They were allowed inside, and they had no more trouble in entering the facility and making their way down the halls, with Luke in the lead. Mara moved a half-step closer so she could talk without being obvious about it.

"You seem to know where you're going…" she said leadingly.

"I do," Luke said as quietly as the helmet would allow. "I memorized the layout before the mission."

Mara bit back an impressed snort. Apparently Skywalker also did his homework.

"Lead on then," she said as she fell back again.

Luke took them to a section of the compound that grew ever more technical, as was required near a hangar bay. Once they reached the door, Mara surreptitiously looked about for any sign that they'd been found out.

Luke opened the door and they walked in. As Mara had predicted, there was indeed a tiny shuttle in the small landing space. A pair of maintenance men serviced it, and Mara tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Follow my lead now."

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and Mara led the way to the men, who looked up.

"We're here to relive you for a break," she informed them, pitching her voice lower than normal.

The men shared a look. "We didn't hear anything about it."

Mara nodded as if that was an everyday occurrence. "The order just came through. Do you want a break or not?"

The men hesitated again, and Mara held fast. But when they took too long for her tastes, she added a little touch of the Force. She felt Luke stiffen beside her, but thankfully he was professional enough to hold his questions.

The mechanics obliged, and Mara turned to Luke once they were out of earshot. "Lock the door behind them."

He didn't argue, and Mara went into the ship to begin the start-up sequence. The shuttle took a few minutes, but at last the systems were warmed up, and by that time Luke arrived.

"All set," he said as he settled into the copilot's chair.

Just as Mara watched the final indicator light go to green, their comm. unit crackled to life.

" _Imperial shuttle_ Danza _, why are your systems up and running?_ " the man asked.

"Doing a systems check, and then a test-run," Luke responded promptly. "Open the bay doors please."

There was a moment of silence. " _Negative,_ Danza _, shut down and report for questioning._ "

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Mara remarked snidely. "Let's see what damage this baby can do."

Luke glanced at her. "As long as you only use any lasers. A torpedo this close would fry us too."

"Spoilsport," Mara shot back.

She heard his amused snort, and then he shut off the comm. unit as the same warning voice droned on.

Mara lifted the ship from the deck and turned her around, wasting no time in opening fire on the bay doors. The shriek of warped metal sounded even through the transparisteel viewport, and Mara could swear that she saw the metal heat up and actually melt in places from her continued bombardment.

Luke checked the scopes when an explosion sounded behind them. "They breached the door and are coming in."

Sure enough, blasterfire pinged against the ship's armor uselessly.

"Are the shields up?" Mara queried.

"Yes, they're not even scratching the paint." Luke looked ahead. "The doors are nearly gone, I think we'll fit now."

"But I was having so much fun being destructive…" Mara quipped before she hit the throttle, flying through the smoke with confidence.

The shuttle moved gracefully, as any Imperial craft should, and Mara was grateful. Atmosphere was rapidly approaching when Luke abruptly placed a hand on her arm.

"Wait, we need to get away from the compound before we go skyward."

"Why?" Mara asked suspiciously.

"I…"

The scope pinged a warning, and Mara felt a familiar presence enter the equation.

"Oh Sith…" Mara breathed.

She was a fine pilot, but she wasn't good enough to show down Lord Vader. She followed Luke's advice and stuck to the tree line until Luke swore.

"He's spotted us."

Mara instantly pulled skyward again, opening the throttle to full. Vader had the advantage though, and Mara actually broke into a sweat.

"May I fly?" Luke asked.

Mara opened her mouth to snap at him that she was capable… but then thought better of it. Luke was an ace pilot, and he had far more experience in the cockpit.

"By all means."

Luke threw his helmet off and took the controls with practiced ease. He rolled the shuttle out of the path of oncoming laserfire, though Mara saw Vader's ship move to follow.

"I don't think Vader is actually piloting, or we'd be in much more dire straits," Luke murmured.

He angled the ship into a shallower angle, and Mara frowned. What was he doing?

Her answer came when she saw the jagged peaks of a mountain chain rapidly approaching. Her face paled, but she held her tongue.

Hadn't she said he was an ace? And he had the Force…

Luke took to the treacherous path like he did it every day, narrowly avoiding two peaks like a podracer on the Boonta Eve racetrack. That was when Mara recalled that he was from Tatooine… so he'd more than likely flown Beggar's Canyon a few times.

With that in mind, Mara relaxed much more.

When they reached the end, Mara heard a shrieking of metal and jerked her head around, ready to rip into him; but he didn't so much a bat an eye. Nor did the ship indicate any damage.

In fact, once they cleared the mountain pass, he pulled for space directly.

Looking at the scopes, Mara saw that they were no longer being pursued.

"Definitely not Vader piloting, though I'm sure he regrets that now," Luke remarked. "Otherwise, he'd have been right on my tail through there."

"Yeah, he more than likely ordered his pilot to follow you despite the man's worry," Mara said absently.

Luke glanced at her. "You okay?"

Mara only nodded. Had Vader sensed her? Would he get in her way now?

Did she even care?

She let those thoughts dissipate as Luke input some coordinates and the ship finally leapt to hyperspace. To her surprise, Luke instantly fell back in his seat, only to sit back up when the ship reverted for a course-correction moments later.

It was a typical maneuver to shake anyone following you through lightspeed.

Once the ship was set in its final course, Luke slumped back, grimacing.

"Is the painkiller wearing off?" Mara asked.

"I don't think a painkiller will do me much good right now…" Luke hissed, paling. "This armor needs to come off…"

Mara felt a touch of worry despite herself, and she moved to help him up. "Let's get you to the lounge."

Luke leaned heavily on her, his arm tightening about her shoulders instinctively with each step he took. Mara staggered slightly, and Luke threw her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Mara snapped, a little more forcefully than she'd intended. "You're injured, end of story."

Luke's reply was cut off with a forced breath of agony, and he gratefully sat down where Mara put him. She helped him out of the armor until they reached his right leg. When she tried to take it off, he yelped loudly, grabbing at her hands with a white-knuckled grip.

"Don't!" he gasped. "Walking in this suit only made my leg worse. I think…" he paused to take a shaky breath. "I don't think the leg piece is going to come off."

Mara swallowed, peering at the flesh she could see at the edge of the armor. It was angry-red and raw, indicating that the rest of the upper leg was probably in worse condition. Mara felt culpability of her own wash over her. She was the one who'd insisted on using the armor.

"Don't." Luke surprised her by speaking gently.

"Don't what?" she whispered, wondering how this one man could throw her so completely off-guard. She was _never_ like this with anyone. What was wrong with her?

"Please don't blame yourself. I can feel it rolling off of you." Luke laid a shaky hand on her forearm. "If it hadn't been for you I would never have made it off-planet." He choked up with sudden emotion. "You truly have no idea how much that means to me."

Mara heard something in his voice that she had no clue about, but something told her she would understand in time.

"You're Force-sensitive too," Luke said around his pain, changing the subject abruptly and eyeing her intently. "You've obviously received training…"

"Please don't ask." Mara cut him off. "It's not something I like to get into."

He opened his mouth, and Mara glared. "I didn't pressure you, now did I?"

He had the grace to look ashamed. "May I ask something else then, along those lines?"

Mara narrowed her eyes guardedly. "Okay..."

"Could you teach me anything?"

The request was so unexpected, and so earnest that Mara was shocked speechless. He, the Hero of the Rebellion, was asking _her_ , the Emperor's Hand to teach him the Force?

He shifted in the edgy silence, obviously thinking he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry if I hit a nerve, but… my master was killed, and I have no one to teach me any new Force skills."

He looked away.

Mara finally found her voice, wondering how she managed to keep it steady. "I don't know what I could teach, really. Why don't we discuss it later, when you're back to full health?"

"Fair enough," he agreed readily.

They sat in a strangely companionable silence, with Mara once again lost to her tumultuous thoughts.

"Do me a favor?" Luke asked suddenly.

"What?" Mara answered warily, feeling weariness begin to set in.

"When we arrive, would you ask them to keep Shmi away?" he said softly. "I don't want her to see this." He indicated his leg.

Mara nodded once, never thinking to ask who 'Shmi' was. "Sure."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Han got the short straw as it were, when Rogue Flight and he finally decided that it was time to get Leia out of the command center. She'd not been out for days now, instead having meals brought in to her, and napping in a chair in the corner.

Han had of course visited her off-and-on to make sure she was alright, but it was clear she was too distracted by Luke's absence to have any in-depth conversations. However, it was apparent she was worn out, and not just physically.

Han thought these things as he gazed at her through the window to where she stood by the communications array, staring at it as though waiting for the thing to crackle to life with Luke's voice.

Han almost wished it would, just to give Leia something for her efforts.

With a sigh, Han finally opened the door. Several hopeful glances were sent his way as he entered. Obviously Leia's constant presence was grating on the nerves of the command center crew too. Not that they would ever tell _her_ that…

Han ignored them and walked straight up to Leia.

"Okay Princess, I'm putting my foot down this time: you need a shower, a meal, and sleep," Han told her firmly.

Leia shook her head. "No, I can't leave."

There was something new in her tone, a fresh sense of hope that hadn't been present the last time he'd spoken to her.

Han lifted a brow. "Why not?"

"Because, something's going to happen today… I just know it," she murmured, so softly Han had to strain to hear.

Han frowned. "What do you mean?"

Leia gave him a look. "Forget it."

Han thinned his lips. "Look, I came to get you out of here, and I am not leaving until you do."

Leia gave him a cool look. "Then you might want to get comfortable."

Han entertained the notion of dragging her from the room anyway, and guessed that the other workers would get a pretty good kick out of that.

Leia seemed to sense the agitation being held in by the people at their stations, because she softened a touch.

"Listen Han, I…"

An alarm sounded behind the pair, and the princess whirled. A technician at a sensor array was leaned forward, studying the display intently.

"What's going on?" Leia asked, hustling over.

"A ship just exited hyperspace… and it's an Imperial model," the man replied uneasily.

Han felt his stomach lurch. Imperials, here?

But to his surprise, Leia didn't seem alarmed. For some reason she was staring blankly at the screen.

"What would you like to do?" the tech asked.

Instead of answering, Leia bent over the controls and adjusted the view. "There's something about…"

At that moment the communications array crackled to life and a woman's voice came over the speaker.

" _Shuttle_ Danza _to base, this is Lieutenant Jade requesting landing at base._ "

Leia shuffled over, answering. "What is the meaning of your visit?"

Han joined Leia and heard a snort from the other end, as well as some indiscernible muttering before the pilot replied.

" _Well, you could say I came to deliver something… you know, blond hair, blue eyes…_ " was the sarcastic reply. " _Didn't they tell you we went to rescue Commander Skywalker? Cause I've got him onboard and he's in serious need of a medic."_

"How do we know it's not a trick?"Han demanded.

" _He said to ask you to keep Shmi away when we land. Said she really does not need to see him in his current state,_ " was the reply. " _And I got him off Kwen. Only the ones who sent him on the mission and those who were sent to get him know where he was._ "

Leia nodded. "It's true. And I can… I can feel him." She glanced at the tech. "Let them land."

Han was almost left behind as Leia sped from the room, her eagerness to see Luke replacing all else. Han had enough presence of mind to call Wedge on the way as he tried to keep pace.

" _Antilles_."

"Wedge, it's Han. Luke's coming in, but you guys need to keep Shmi away until we give the all clear."

There was a stunned silence, then, "They found him?"

"Sounds like it. Can you keep Shmi?"

"Sure we'll take care of Shmi. I'll have Hobbie and Kasan stay: the girl's asleep at the moment anyway. Poor thing's exhausted," Wedge remarked.

"Thanks Wedge." Han signed off.

 **00000**

Mara had no difficulty entering the hangar bay and landing their stolen craft without so much as a bump. However, as she completed the shut-down sequence, a glance over her shoulder told her to hustle.

Luke's leg was more than just bothering him, and she'd already given him two doses of painkillers despite his assurance they weren't doing much. He was pale and his face was drawn, and he hadn't so much as twitched his leg since Mara had positioned it for him.

Mara completed the shutdown sequence and left the cockpit. Luke's breathing was deliberate and focused as he fought through his constant agony.

"You ready to go?" Mara asked.

Luke nodded warily, accepting her help in getting to his feet. Mara wrapped an arm around him for support while he wrapped his limb around her in turn. She allowed him to lean heavily on her, and though it was painstakingly slow going, they made it to the exit ramp where Mara released him enough to open the hatch.

As the ramp lowered, they waited. Once it touched down, Mara helped Luke along its length, taking more of his weight as the angle of the ramp caused him to walk differently… more painfully.

Rapid footsteps sounded, and Mara glanced up to see a petite brunette woman racing toward them. Her hair looked unkempt and the woman looked pale as though she'd been sitting in an office for days on end.

"Luke!" the woman cried.

Luke's head jerked up, and despite his injury he struggled to catch the woman as she literally crashed into him. Mara gritted her teeth, ready to take the woman's head off for not being careful with Luke.

But… something in the way the pair held each other stopped her.

"Leia…" Luke choked, embracing her as tightly as he could with one arm.

"Luke, don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, do you hear me?!" Leia growled against his chest, and Mara saw tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I was so worried about you; we all were. And Shmi…"

Luke stiffened, pulling away. "She's not coming is she?"

"No, the Rogues have her," a dark-haired man said as he joined the group.

Mara noted the Corellian blood stripe on his black pants.

"Thanks Han," Luke said, though Mara saw that the blond didn't quite meet Han's gaze.

Leia finally seemed to notice Luke's uncontrolled trembling, for she took up a place on his other side. Together Mara and Leia shuffled Luke along, though it grew apparent that Luke wasn't going to make it to the med ward on his feet, despite the assistance.

To Mara's surprise, the bay door opened and four men hurried through. They all zeroed in on Luke and immediately took over for Leia and Mara. Mara would have protested was she not already tired from the trip and doctoring Skywalker as she had during the hyperspace jump.

"Luke!" another dark-haired man cried, clapping him on the back as he took Mara's place.

"Hi Wedge," Luke managed weakly.

"Tycho, Zev, help me carry him," Wedge ordered, and those two took up spots about their comrade. "Wes, make sure that leg doesn't get jostled."

Mara mused that had the situation not been so dire, the scene of four fully grown men carrying another one like that would have been rather humorous. As it was, she found herself following the motley crew of what she assumed were Rogue pilots, with Han and Leia walking ahead of them.

"So what happened out there Boss?" a pilot with dark blond hair asked.

"The whole thing was a set-up," Luke said as he leaned his head on Wedge's shoulder, his sweat-soaked hair stringy in appearance. "Vader wanted me alive."

The entire assembly froze in compete shock. Leia turned about, her face a strange mixture of horror and fury.

"What?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Mara pointed out. "He _is_ the guy that took out the Death Star. He's the Empire's most wanted."

Seven sets of eyes locked on to Mara, who didn't shrink away.

"Did you really think Vader wouldn't try something like that?" Mara asked with a lifted brow.

Leia gave her a strange look, while the Rogues shared concerned glances. Han was the one to draw them back to the matter at hand.

"Uh, guys, Luke looks about ready to drop. Let's get him to the med center."

No one protested, and though the focus shifted back to Luke, Mara could feel everyone's tainted curiosity about her.

 **00000**

Leia demanded to be allowed by Luke's side while the Two-One-Bee droid tended to him.

The droid of course protested. "Ma'am I cannot allow that, the patient…"

"I am not leaving." Leia's voice left no room for argument.

"I cannot allow it," the droid replied calmly.

"Please," Leia said, trying a new tactic.

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow…"

"Please let her stay."

Both turned to a pale-faced Luke, who was laid-out on the medical bed the Rogues had set him on at the medical droid's request.

Luke reached out a shaky hand. "I want her here."

The droid deliberated, but at last spoke. Leia was certain the thing would have sighed if his metal mouth would have allowed it.

"Very well." The Two-One-Bee motioned. "If you would please stand at the side of the bed."

Leia nodded. "Thank you."

She moved over to the left side of the bed and Luke lifted his shaky hand. Leia took it without hesitation, and Luke offered her a grateful smile.

The droid came forward to inspect Luke's leg. "The skin has swelled about the edge of the armor. The thing will need to be cut off the limb."

Luke paled further, but nodded. "Just do it."

Leia saw a little fear color Luke's gaze, so she bent forward to kiss his forehead. "Hey, no matter what, I'm here."

"Thank you," Luke whispered, watching the cutting blade the droid used as it descended upon the stormtrooper armor.

Leia turned his face with one hand. "Focus on me instead."

Luke swallowed, but nodded tremulously.

"How did Lieutenant Jade find you?" Leia asked.

"Actually, I swung her up into a tree." Luke chuckled once, and then winced when the medical saw began to cut through the armor's outer shell with a high-pitched whine. "I owe her my life. She's one hell of a fighter too."

Leia nodded. "I'll be sure to thank her personally."

Luke's reply was cut off with a yelp of pain as the droid experimentally tugged at the armor section it had just cut off.

"My apologies, Sir," the Two-One-Bee said.

And so the process continued: Leia tried to distract Luke while the droid cut away the outer armor piece-by-piece until all that was left was the fabric lining. Leia grimaced to see that the upper section was both slick and sticky with half-dried blood and puss that had seeped through the material, while the fabric itself also stuck to the leg itself.

The medical droid cut the fabric down until all that was left was the top part of fabric between Luke's knee and upper thigh.

Luke's grip on her hand tightened as the droid gingerly grabbed the edges of the fabric. It slowly peeled it back, each inch making Luke groan. By the time the droid got a quarter of the way up the leg, Luke was crying, resting his head back against his pillow.

The droid saw this and switched up his approach a little. He cut the fabric already removed from the skin, and then proceeded to repeat this process, giving Luke short respites between each session.

Thankfully, the wound itself was the last to be uncovered, but the fabric had fused with the edges of the skin thanks to the horrid condition of the leg. Luke hollered when the wound was freshly disturbed, and Leia pulled his head close.

Luke buried his head in her chest and screamed, also gripping her hand so tightly it hurt. But Leia took it, thankful that Luke had had the foresight to keep Shmi away for now.

He was right: the child did _not_ need to see this.

When the droid finished removing the fabric, it immediately set about to properly treat the wound itself.

Luke finally relaxed enough to sit back, though he was covered in perspiration, and his breathing was uneven.

Leia stroked his hair tenderly while he quivered uncontrollably. "It's okay, Luke. It won't be much longer now."

"Due to bacta shortages on base, and throughout the Alliance, the patient will not be able to receive full submersion," the droid informed them. "Therefore, I will need to resort to slower but still effective methods of treatment."

Luke was in no condition to make a choice, so Leia did that for him. "Do what's necessary."

 **00000**

While everyone else was sleeping or conversing in pairs in the waiting room, Mara had snuck off to the viewing window by Luke's room.

So it was that she observed everything that happened… even the way Luke and Leia were with each other.

She just couldn't figure them out.

Leia doted on Luke as though he was her most precious friend, but Mara sensed it ran deeper than that. And Luke had asked for Leia to stay… and he turned to her for comfort in his time of need. They obviously shared a bond, though whether it was romantic or not was beyond her.

For some reason, that bothered Mara.

Catching herself, Mara frowned. Why was that even an issue with her?

Shaking her head, Mara decided she needed to take a walk, maybe get some fresh air. She'd obviously been away from her master for too long.

Yes, that had to be the issue. Had he not warned her that this assignment would be treacherous?

With a weary sigh, Mara found herself a quiet corner and sat down.

Not a moment later, Mara found herself yawning. Glancing about to make sure she was indeed alone, Mara allowed her eyes to close.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The only reason Vader did not kill the man who'd been piloting his shuttle was because he needed him to fly the damaged craft to the base. Vader, who'd been standing at the time, had been knocked off his feet when the starboard wing of their shuttle collided with an obstacle, and his arm was damaged upon impact.

The shuttle required two hands to fly, so for now the pilot was being spared. What Vader would do later depended on his mood. Vader had to admit though, that he was impressed by Luke's flying skills, and the Sith Lord's pilot really hadn't stood a chance against the strong Force-sensitive boy.

As soon as the shuttle touched down in what had once been a landing bay, the Dark Lord stormed from the shuttle straight toward a shaking Lieutenant Nullis.

"M-My L-L-Lord, welc-come t-to…"

Vader didn't let the man finish. He used his good arm to physically grab and squeeze the man's throat.

"Your mission was very simple, Lieutenant," Vader rumbled darkly. "Trap Skywalker, and wait for me to come."

The man attempted to speak, but Vader merely tightened his grasp.

"And then you had the gall to ignore _my_ summons for an update, and yet you _still_ did not get Skywalker. You let him get away a second time."

Vader watched as the light in the man's eyes darkened and finally died. Then he tossed his limp body away with great force.

Turning to the nearest stormtrooper, Vader ground out a command.

"Contact the _Executer_ , and have them send a shuttle."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

 **00000**

When the Two-One-Bee finally completed Luke's treatments, the man sported a full-leg cast on the right and a heavy splint on his left wrist, which had not been broken, but severely sprained.

Leia had wondered if a cast was really necessary. A query to which the droid had replied that due to the severity of the injury, and the depth of infection as well as a great many other issues that had arisen from the injury, the cast was essential at this time.

Not being a medic herself, Leia deferred to the droid's programming.

Once he was taken to a recovery room, Luke had asked if he was allowed to have a shower, and the droid had said a sponge bath only for now. Leia had offered to help, since Luke wouldn't be able to do much this time around, and he had hesitantly accepted.

So Luke now stood in the refresher of his med room while Leia waited outside the closed door. The Two-One-Bee had just finished cleaning Luke's more private parts, something he didn't want Leia to see.

To say he was red-faced at not being able to clean himself was sugar-coating it.

At least Leia had waited outside for that part, he reflected. She hadn't left his side save for this one instance.

Once the droid finished, he offered his patient a towel, which Luke wrapped awkwardly about his waist. Then he sat down on a special shower-chair that sat just outside the tub and waved the droid off.

"Go; Leia offered to help with the rest."

"Very well, do not hesitate to ask for anything if you need it," the droid responded.

"Can I get a meal?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Of course." The droid made a note on his datapad. "That will be waiting for you when you finish in here."

"Thank you."

Leia came in as the droid left, and she gave him a warm smile. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah." Luke blushed. "You don't have to do this."

"Do you not want me to?" Leia asked seriously. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Luke."

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's okay. I can't really bend all that much at the moment, so the help is much appreciated."

"Alright." Leia knelt beside him and took up the soft washcloth and soapy water the droid had just used.

With gentle firmness, Leia gave Luke the remainder of his sponge bath.

"You know, Shmi's been a wreck," she informed him softly. "Even more so than I was."

Luke bit his lip. "I'm sorry to have put you all through this."

Leia shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. We're just glad you're alive and back with us."

Luke smiled softly. "So am I."

His twin sister paused when she got to his hair, and she looked him in the eye. Her gaze was shimmering with unshed tears.

"I missed you so much, Luke," Leia whispered, touching his cheek. "I was so afraid we'd lost you."

Luke covered her hand with his free one, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I'm back. Let's focus on the positive now, okay?"

Leia offered a watery smile and a nod. "Can you lean your head back and I'll wash your hair?"

"I won't argue with that." Luke did as she asked; craning his neck back while she took the extension shower piece and carefully soaked his hair.

Next she used the hospital-provided shampoo and lathered his hair, massaging the scalp comfortingly. Luke kept his eyes closed and luxuriated in the feeling of being taken care of, even if it was only for a moment. Her fingers on his scalp felt so soothing, his hair already cleaner after days of sitting first in a tree, and then a ship.

Leia rinsed his hair out, but before he could lift his face, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me clean your face too."

She didn't wait for a reply, instead doing the task while Luke's freshly shampooed hair dripped into the tub behind his seat. Finally she completed her task, and gently wrung his hair, lastly wrapping the wet mop into a towel.

Then she rinsed his body where she'd washed him earlier, and grabbed a second towel to dry his skin with.

Luke sighed contentedly when the chore was done. "Thank you, Leia. It feels wonderful to be clean again."

Leia grinned. "I'll bet. Let's get you up, and I'll wrap your medical robe about you."

"Are there pants in the room?" Luke asked.

"Let me check."

Leia disappeared monetarily, and returned with the requested item. "Here you go. And there's a hot meal waiting for you as promised."

Luke's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food, and Leia chuckled while he grimaced. "Thanks."

"Can you get these on?" Leia asked, eyeing him.

"If you can get them over my feet, and up to my knees, I can get it from there," Luke answered.

Leia nodded, carefully helping him to sit back down so she could lift his casted leg. Luke helped as best as he could with that, but Leia didn't seem bothered by any of it. Finally she slid the waistband up to knee level, and again tugged him to his feet.

"Thanks," Luke murmured, grasping a hand-rail.

"I'll wait outside." Leia closed the door behind her.

Luke had an interesting time of it, but he finally managed to lean against the wall just so and pull his pants up. He then managed to hobble to the door, where he was met on the other side by Leia with his medical tunic in hand.

She helped him shrug into it, and then she slung her arm through his and helped him to the bed.

"Thank you," Luke sighed as he settled, with Leia positioning his leg. He sniffed gratefully over the side-table she wheeled to rest over his lap. "This smells divine."

Leia chuckled. "You say that only because you haven't had a decent bite to eat in a long time."

Luke shrugged, not arguing as he eagerly delved into his food. They had passed the time of Luke's treatment by Leia distracting him with questions and him answering. He'd told her everything, from the infiltration of the Imperial compound to Mara and his escape.

Well; he'd left out _some_ details, like their discussion in the tree.

He also left out his less-than-clear feelings where Mara Jade was concerned. She was certainly a puzzle to him.

A gorgeous one at that, he had to admit. Her red-gold hair was absolutely magnificent, and her emerald eyes captivated him like never before. And her skin was like that of a porcelain doll: beautiful, with the hint of freckles on her arms and cheeks.

Luke shook his head a little to clear it, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Would you like for me to bring Shmi by?" Leia inquired.

Luke nodded eagerly. "Please."

Leia smiled. "I'll go get her."

"Thank you."

 **00000**

Leia entered the pilot's lounge, where Rogue Flight— true to their word— was still keeping vigilant watch over Shmi, the girl they all loved as family. Said child was stretched out on the couch, her head resting in Kasan's lap.

Wedge stood as Leia entered, and came forward.

"Is Luke going to be okay?"

"Yes," Leia answered softly. "He'll not be able to fly for some time, but he will heal just fine. He's expected to make a full recovery, though again, it will take time."

"Good." Wedge sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Can we see him yet?" Tycho asked.

"Actually, he wanted to see Shmi first." Leia knelt beside the child and gently stroked a lock of hair away from her forehead. "Shmi."

The child stirred, but did not wake.

"Shmi, wake up Sweetheart," Leia said, gently shaking her shoulder.

This time Shmi peeked an eye open, her sleepy gaze meeting Leia's. "Aunt Leia?"

Leia smiled. "Yes. Come with me, I have something to show you."

Shmi frowned. "Right now?"

"Yes, now come on."

Shmi rubbed her eyes, but slipped off the divan and took Leia's hand. Leia led her through the halls, while Shmi steadily became more aware. She was fully awake by the time they got to the medical wing, where she frowned at Leia, confused.

"Why are we here?"

Leia smiled down at her. "Someone wants to see you, but you can't jostle their legs, okay?"

Shmi was still perplexed, but nodded. "Okay."

Leia led the way to Luke's door, and she pushed it open. "Go ahead."

Fully befuddled, Shmi tentatively walked in… until she saw the occupant of the bed. Her entire demeanor instantly changed, and Shmi squealed in sudden excitement.

" _Daddy!_ " Shmi raced forward and leapt upon him when he opened his arms to receive her enthusiastic greeting.

"Shmi!" Luke wept, burying his face into her ebony hair while she sobbed into his shoulder with joy.

"Daddy, you're here!" Shmi rejoiced tremulously. "You're back! I missed you so much! I was so scared, Daddy!"

"I know, Sweetheart, and I am so sorry!" Luke held her tighter.

Shmi pulled back and proceeded to shower Luke's face with sweet kisses, which he returned once she was done. Then Shmi threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, closing her eyes.

"I love you Daddy," she murmured against his neck.

"I love you too, Shmi; so very much."

Shmi sniffled and finally seemed to take in his wrist and leg. "What happened to your leg and arm, Daddy?"

"I got hurt very badly," Luke answered.

"But you will be okay now?"

"Yes. I will need time to heal, but I'm going to be fine: even more so now that you're here with me." Luke smiled warmly at her as Shmi gently traced his wrist's splint, and then leaned forward to inspect his leg.

"Careful, Shmi," Leia spoke from the doorway. "Don't press on his leg, okay?"

"Alright Aunt Leia." Shmi pulled her hand back.

Luke chuckled softly. "You can touch it, just don't press too hard."

Leia had a thought and left the room for a moment to grab a marker from the desk. She returned, brandishing the thing for all to see. Luke looked curious but a little baffled, while Shmi waited with open interest.

"What are you doing Aunt Leia?" Shmi asked, tilting her head.

"It's tradition to sign someone's hard-cast," Leia said conspiratorially. "You can be the first. Write your name, and maybe draw a little picture."

Shmi's face lit up, and she excitedly took the stylus from her aunt and turned toward Luke's leg. Her father looked amused, but otherwise did not protest as Shmi very slowly and with all the concentration of a child wrote her name in huge, shaky letters.

It was one of the select few words the child could write, though Leia knew Luke had been working with his daughter on that in his spare time. Leia could see the improvement already.

"S-H-M-I" Shmi stated each letter aloud as she sat back, and then smiled. "Now I want to draw my picture."

She proceeded to do just that, and Leia observed while Luke's gaze was drawn to the doorway again. His face split into a huge grin, and Leia turned her head to see Rogue Flight just coming in.

"Is the coast clear?" Wedge asked from the head of the group. "We don't want to intrude on Shmi's time."

"Not at all, come in guys." Luke waved with his right hand. "Shmi was just turning my cast into a masterpiece."

The pilots all crowded around, taking turns greeting their leader and brother-in-arms.

"It's good to see you back where you belong, Commander," Kasan said, patting his shoulder affectionately. "I was worried for a while there."

"Yeah, she was starting to lean on me for support," Wes grinned when Kasan shot him a nasty look. "See, she's already denying that we have something."

Luke shook his head but there was a smile on his lips.

"Good to have you back, Boss." Hobbie clapped Luke carefully on the left knee. "Now, you be careful or I'll have to start keeping score on which of us hits the med ward more."

Laughter rang throughout the room as Zev stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're home, Commander. It's been lonely without you."

"Thanks Zev."

"Luke, you are one tough cookie, you know that?" Tycho punched Luke's good arm in a brotherly manner. "Not many men could face down the odds like that and come out relatively unscathed."

Luke winced. "I wouldn't say unscathed…"

"At least you aren't missing anything," Wes piped up.

Wedge smacked him upside the head, and then turned his attention back to Luke. "I've done my best to keep them all in line."

"Someone has to," Luke shot back in the spirit of the jest. "You can't leave them un-chaperoned."

Again they all shared a laugh.

"I'm glad you're back and still you, Luke." Wedge clasped Luke's arm and they shared a quick hug.

Shmi sat back then, and surveyed her handiwork. All of the pilots craned their necks to see.

"Whatcha doing Shmi?" Wes asked.

"Aunt Leia said I was supposed to sign and color on my Daddy's cast," Shmi told him. "What do you think Daddy?"

Luke leaned forward as best he could, and peered at it. He felt his throat close a little at the unexpected sight. Shmi had drawn a child's version of an eopie under the twin suns of Tatooine.

Luke's eyes watered and he reached out to stroke his daughter's face with the backs of his fingers.

"It's perfect, Shmi, thank you."

The Rogues watched in open admiration as the little girl smiled and proceeded to snuggle with her father. After a moment, not to be outdone, Wes took up the marker and moved for the cast.

"Uh, Wes…" Luke said warily.

"Don't you worry Boss," Wes reassured him. "You're in good hands…"

Luke groaned, but let all of the Rogues take their turn signing the cast. When Wedge finished, he handed Leia— who had been standing a little to the side— the pen.

"Your turn Princess."

Leia smiled and signed a little note for Luke on a free space and then drew a pair of hearts intertwined.

With a flourish, Leia returned the pen to Luke. "Keep it so that any others you want to can sign as well."

Luke nodded, placing the pen on his bedside table. Then he began to yawn, and Wedge took his cue.

"Alright, let's give Luke some space."

The pilots all said their goodbyes, with Wes promising to smuggle in some hot chocolate for Luke, and then they were gone.

Leia moved to the head of the bed and leaned closer to Shmi. "Do you want to stay with Luke?"

"Can I please?" Shmi asked, she did look a little worn out, probably now that all the excitement had worn off.

"I'd love that," Luke murmured, closing his eyes as Shmi got more comfortable and he held her with his good arm.

"I'll leave you be then, let me know if either of you need anything." Leia kissed each on the forehead, and then left.

When she was gone, Luke peeked his eye open and craned his neck so he could read Leia's message.

 _To my favorite Little Brother… I love you forever. Get well soon._

Luke had a luminescent smile on his face when he finally fell asleep.

 **00000**

"Well, your record precedes you, Lieutenant Jade." General Rieekan shuffled through some files on his datapad before looking up. "If you want a change of scenery, your skills would be most welcome at this base."

Mara paused. She had been waiting for this moment for ten months, and now that it was here, she wasn't certain she wanted to take it after all.

Why?

A man named Luke Skywalker had irrevocably changed something in Mara. She still wasn't entirely certain _what_ it was that was different, but she knew her life as the Emperor's Hand would never be the same.

Another thing that bothered her… why hadn't her master been in contact with her? Not that he constantly nagged her while on missions, but for one of such a length that she had been sent on, he hadn't been in touch with her more than a handful of times.

She was so confused, and she was tired of being lost. She was balanced on a fence, tipping precariously toward the Alliance's side despite her years under Palpatine. However, as precarious as her perch was, she knew it would take something of a greater magnitude than meeting the Hero of the Rebellion to knock her off that fence.

But if Mara did not stick to her master's wishes, he would be furious, despite her loyalty to him.

A loyalty that was in question of late.

Something about this entire mission didn't really add up for Mara. But it was not her place to question her master…

Even so, she might just ask him next time he spoke with her. Though in truth he had never really spoken _with_ her… he always spoke _to_ her.

Luke on the other hand… heck, the whole Alliance— the few bad nerfs aside— treated her far better and as much more of an equal than Mara had ever been treated in the Empire, least of all by her master.

Either way— whether it was to please Palpatine or to stay for her personal wish to test these strange new waters she was in— Mara knew she had to stay.

"I'd like that, Sir," Mara replied at last.

 **00000**

Hundreds of light-years away, a dark man sat in a darkened throne room. He was deeply enmeshed in the Force, allowing it to penetrate every fiber of his being.

The one thing Palpatine had ever 'loved' in all his existence was the Force. It was what gave him such ultimate power. He knew that without the Force, he would not be the man he was today: the Emperor of the entire galaxy.

He smiled when he felt a new ripple in the Force, and he sensed that things were proceeding as he'd hoped.

Emperor Palpatine opened his eyes to the heavy gloom of the room, allowing a satisfied smile to grace his haggard face.

Mara Jade was playing her part in his plans to perfection.

His reasoning for sending her on her mission all those months ago had begun with a vision in the Force.

He had seen Mara Jade betraying him for a mere _boy_ of a man with piercing blue eyes and blond hair. However, though the boy looked familiar, it hadn't been until the name of the Death Star's destroyer was unveiled that Palpatine had realized who the boy was.

Luke Skywalker.

Palpatine already had his own plans in place to turn the boy. He inherently knew that as a Skywalker, the heart was the surest way to corrupt Luke. Matters of the heart were everything to Skywalkers'.

And Palpatine intended to use that to his purposes.

Again.

Anakin had been so easy to manipulate, but his son… he would be far more hard-headed about it, Palpatine suspected.

And so he'd sent in his Hand, allowing her to become attached to her target, so that when the time was right, her reveal to him would be seen as the utmost betrayal. He'd be furious, and that anger would be potent.

Palpatine eagerly awaited the day, because he suspected young Skywalker would be more easily swayed and molded when he was vulnerable.

So let Mara find her way to Skywalker's heart. All the better for when it got ripped out.

And once Mara had fulfilled her purpose… well, he'd evaluate her then.

After all, she was not his only Hand.

With a gleeful cackle that filled the cavernous room, Palpatine peered out at the stars above Imperial Center, imagining a strong new apprentice by his side.

He was a patient man… when he wanted to be. Patience and cunning had won him the galaxy, and it would win him his new apprentice… and in the process rid him of the less-than-perfect one he already had.

 _Everything is proceeding nicely…_ Palpatine mused happily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Han Solo stood outside the room Luke was staying in until the medical droid approved his release. It had been three days since the Kid's return; seventy-two hours in which Han had tried and failed to get his friend alone.

It always seemed to Han that there would either be someone visiting, or the Kid was sound asleep. Han was determined to get in there, and if he had to throw any other visitors out, then that's what he would do.

Because Han couldn't sleep, and he was restless from the guilt.

That's why he'd brought Chewbacca along, to help him get the room. It hadn't slipped Han's notice that Luke hadn't met his eyes the day of his return. Han knew it hadn't been from the Kid's injuries either.

Luke had been hurt by the man he called best friend, and Han had then left him with those hurtful words and actions for well over three weeks now.

It was time to make things right, if not better.

Taking a deep breath, Han opened the door.

"Down, over and up; then up, over and down… down, over and up; then up, over and down …" a small voice chanted over and over in a studious manner. "I'm doing it Daddy!"

"You sure are! Great job Sweetheart!" Luke's voice praised openly. "Now, find the pictures that match the letter."

"Okay, um… oh here's one! A-wing!"

"Good, any others?"

"Alderaan… acklay… astromech… Aqualish…" Shmi said as she located each picture.

Han, who'd paused in the doorway unseen, observed as Luke practiced the aurebesh with Shmi. Luke would make a fine teacher one day, the smuggler mused idly, if they all survived this war.

Shmi finished her letter-worksheet, and that was when Han made himself known.

"Hiya Squirt!" Han greeted Shmi as he stepped further into the room.

"Uncle Han!" Shmi beamed up at him, brandishing her worksheet with the utmost pride. "Look, I can write 'aurek'!"

Han gave her a pair of thumbs-up. "That's awesome: and just look at how neat the letters are written!"

Shmi giggled. "Daddy's been teaching me to help him not be bored."

Han snorted. "Yeah, I never liked sitting around in the med ward either."

He noticed then that Luke had not said a word, nor was he really looking at Han.

Han knelt down before Shmi. "Hey, I need to speak with your father alone; can you go with Chewie please?"

Shmi lifted a worried brow, and then glanced to her father, who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay." She took the Wookiee's offered paw and allowed him to lead her away.

Once the door was shut, a semi-tense silence descended… leaving Han to wonder where his previous bout of courage had gone. Now that it was just the two of them, Han had no clue where to start.

A glance at the Kid's still-prone leg gave him a welcome conversation-starter.

"So how's the leg coming along?" Han asked softly, gesturing.

Luke glanced at the limb, offering shrug. "It's going to be a while before I walk unassisted, but I'll manage, I guess."

"No flying either I suppose." The second the words left his lips Han regretted them, because Luke's mouth thinned, and his eyes flashed with a pain that had nothing to do with his injuries.

Of course Luke not being able to fly would hurt: he was a pilot, and he loved his X-wing. Grounding a fighter pilot was like taking a wild-caught bird and placing him in tiny a metal cage outdoors… where he could see all of the other birds still flying carefree.

Han had just reminded Luke of that.

"Stang, Kid, I'm sorry," Han murmured.

Luke lifted his head just-so. "Sorry for what?"

 _Well, you_ were _looking for a way in…_ Han reminded himself.

"For starters, that last comment; that was really insensitive." Han rubbed his chin in a show of discomfort, but he was determined to press on. "And… for the way I treated you just before I left on that shipment run."

Luke blinked a few times, but otherwise remained quiet, effectively forcing Han to continue.

"I, ah…" Han rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, it's really stupid and childish of me, I know that, but I just couldn't help myself."

Luke lifted a brow, clearly intrigued, but still he did not speak.

"I… well; I thought you and Leia were… y'know." Han trailed off. Apologizing was _really_ not his forte.

"No, Han, I _don't know_." Luke's voice was rough, but the note of bitterness was undeniable. "I have no idea what I did to you."

"You _didn't_ do anything," Han assured him, continuing when Luke's confusion showed plainly. "I only _thought_ you did."

Han finally had to sit, and he was surprised when he looked up to find a pair of sky-blue eyes fixated on him.

"See, I saw you and Leia in the mess hall the night before I left," Han confessed, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve. "I saw you two talking, but that wasn't what got me. It was when you touched her face, and then she touched the hand in turn…" He sighed.

"I'm still not really following," Luke told him, though Han continued nearly over top of his statement.

"… and the way you two were looking into each other's eyes… I saw the love there, Kid. I saw you two, and I thought you two had hooked up…" Han was feeling more and more like a fool the more he confessed. He hated himself for assuming he knew what was going on instead of getting the facts.

"Wait… _what_?" Luke exclaimed, finally understanding where Han was going with all this. "You thought Leia and I were together… as in a _couple_?"

"No… _I thought you'd stolen my girl!_ " Han hollered abruptly, making Luke jump in shock at the unexpected reaction. "I thought you had gone behind my back, after you _expressly_ told me you and Leia would never be more than dear friends." Han blew out a frustrated breath and lowered the volume. "I was mad… and… and jealous okay? I had finally figured out that Leia was sending me feelers with all her talk of me staying. And I was all set to talk to her about that when I saw the pair of you, and… I just, y'know… in the heat of the moment, with me all anxious to talk to her…" Han was thoroughly embarrassed by now, his face as red as Vader's lightsaber. "I guess people really do see what they want to see… especially when in the grip of strong emotions."

Absolute silence greeted the end of Han's tirade, only broken by the soft beeps and whirs of the medical machinery in Luke's room.

Finally it grew to be too much for Han. "Please say something, Kid."

And then he looked up.

Han was shocked into further silence to see Luke crying, his gaze still locked unnervingly on Han. The raw hurt was there for Han to see clear as day, and it shamed Han into looking away again.

"Force, I'm so sorry Luke," Han whispered.

It was several more edgy moments before Luke found his voice, tremulous as it was.

"Is that really what you think of me, Han?" He couldn't stop the flow of tears. "After all this time: all our late nights, all the stuff I have come to you with, and all…" Luke was unable to finish. He stopped to take a few shaky breaths. "After I entrusted you with my only daughter… a sure sign of utter trust from me to you."

"No, it's sure as hell _not_ how I see you Kid," Han affirmed, looking Luke straight-on.

"Then why?" Luke demanded angrily. "Why would you assume something like that? You _know_ I would _never_ steal a girl away from you, no matter who that woman is." His eyes flashed. "And for the record, Leia is not 'yours'. She is not a possession, even if you do love her."

Han sat back, but Luke was not finished.

"Yes, Han, I know you love Leia. It was clear many times." He fixed Han with a hard stare. "And if I knew that, _and_ I spent how many hours trying to convince you to ask her out— or better yet, tell her how you feel— why would I then turn around and take that from you?"

It was Han's turn to play silent. Luke sure knew how to drive a point home.

"As for Leia, if you do want to be with her, then that is between you and her. But you _will_ respect her. And if you ever break her heart, I will come after you myself."

Han couldn't stop the unrepentant grin that snaked across his face, throwing Luke for a loop.

"Nothing like that big brother streak showing through, huh?"

Luke blinked. "You know?"

Han's mirth died a little. "Yeah ah… Chewie may have told me. Well, actually, he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and straightened me out."

Luke said nothing for a second, then sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Good."

Then he frowned. "How did he know? We didn't tell him."

"Funny things about Wookiees; they have a very keen sense of smell," Han said. "You see, they use scent as way of recognizing their families. It's mainly used with recognizing mates, but siblings and immediate family members share scents too. They're not exactly the same, but similar enough to be known for who they are."

Luke followed the lesson on Wookiee culture rather well, Han thought, since he nodded in understanding.

"I guess he knew long before Leia and I did, huh?"

Han nodded. "He figured it out after Yavin."

Luke's brow rose substantially at that. "And he never said anything?"

Han gave the Kid a look. "What would he have said? 'Hey you two, did you know you're twins?'"

Luke tried valiantly to hide his amusement, but a snort of laughter slipped away from him.

"Yeah, I don't think that would have gone well," Luke allowed. He looked to Han. "You know, that's why I came to see you that day. I wanted to tell you myself."

"I know that now." Han thinned his lips, and then stood, placing a tentative hand on Luke's shoulder. "I really am sorry. I was a blockhead, and I should never have jumped to conclusions."

Luke closed his eyes, wiping at his face with his right hand. "I forgive you. You're like a brother to me, Han."

Han was unexpectedly choked up at Luke's confession.

"Thanks Kid," he murmured, sitting again.

 **00000**

Mara sat in the corner of a forgotten corridor. It was the same quiet place she'd found her first day here, and she'd taken it up as her private space. Few people, if anyone, seemed to walk this hall, and her small alcove appeared to have been completely abandoned.

Mara was grateful, because her fire had dimmed some. She was so conflicted it was almost physically painful now. The more she was around the Rebels, the more she found herself _wanting_ to be with them.

It was terrifying.

What if her master found out? What if she defected— for real— and he discovered her treachery? She _could_ feed him false information if he contacted her, but that would only work for so long.

Their link had remained disturbingly silent, even when she'd broken his rule and attempted to contact _him_ instead. The more Mara thought about things, the more she felt as though he was purposely ignoring her.

It was like he'd abandoned her to the Rebellion. Why else would he send her on a mission with no _real_ objective other than to just get in with the Rebels and befriend them?

She could have done that in far less than the near-year it had been. She'd never been away from her master for this long. Mara recalled how after her first three months, she'd begun to go through withdrawals.

It had felt to her like she was learning to quit spice, because her head had ached more often than not, and she'd often felt chilled and shaky. For a short time her health had declined, to the point at which she'd been hospitalized onboard the first ship she'd served on.

Mara had at that point begun to really question things, though not to the degree she was now. At that time it had been smaller, less-treasonous notions running around her head. Finally, Mara had firmly decided that she was still the Emperor's Hand, and she would not just be thrown aside. She would do her duty and she would excel at it.

Mara Jade never failed.

However, steadily and without her ability to really do anything about it, Mara's resolve was chipped at until she'd had to lie to Palpatine the rare few times he had actually thought to grace her with his presence.

Well, if he wanted to ignore her, she didn't have to tell him squat!

Mara shook her head to clear her mind, her reverie going to the wind with her errant thoughts. That was all in the grueling past.

But Mara knew that despite her attempts to remain the Emperor's Hand, the truth was that she seriously doubted her entire existence. The one constant thought that had served as the chisel to her sense of purpose this entire time had been Mara's gut feeling that her master had knowingly thrown her away.

However, the final straw to the precarious pile that had been gathering atop her shoulders had been her meeting of Luke Skywalker. He had effectively crashed her world without even knowing it. Mara knew then that she had been fooling herself into believing she was still fully Palpatine's servant.

He had sent her away… for whatever reason she didn't know. She had never failed him, and she had always done as he asked. The fact that she was so dispensable to him hurt her deeply.

She had dedicated her entire life to him! How could he just drop her at the Alliance's doorstep and walk away as though she were an infant child he had never wanted? Especially after all he'd put her through?

Tears of betrayal sprang to Mara's eyes, and for once in her life, she didn't instantly swipe them away.

"Are you alright?"

Mara jumped at the unexpected voice, and then grimaced in embarrassment at being caught unawares and promptly removed all evidence of her tears before turning. To her complete and utter shock, she didn't look up into the eyes of an adult who was looking down at her… instead she found herself eyelevel with a child.

All speech capabilities left Mara as her mouth dropped open. Who in all the nine Sith hells would bring a _child_ into this war?

The little girl cocked her black-haired head worriedly. "Miss?"

Mara blinked, realizing the child was waiting for a response.

"Ah… yeah, yeah I…" she stuttered uncharacteristically before she got a hold of herself. "I'm fine, thank you.

The girl moved closer, her blue eyes bright with the desire to help. "Are you sure? You look… sad."

Mara hesitated. "Where are your parents?"

"I only have my daddy. My aunt and uncle were… were killed in a fire."

Mara saw the sorrow in the child's body language, and hated herself for bringing up what was obviously a painful memory.

"I'm sorry about them," she said gently.

"It's okay," the child responded softly, and then looked to Mara again. "But really, are you okay?"

It would be nice to vent… even, and perhaps especially, since this child wouldn't really understand.

"I'm just… someone hurt me, and I don't know what to do now," Mara admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mara watched, a little amused, as the girl seated herself not before Mara, but next to her.

"Well, let's just say a man I looked up to as a father sent me away because he didn't want me anymore."

The girl gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. "Your Daddy didn't _want_ you?!"

Mara shook her head, holding out a calming hand. "He's not actually my father; I just looked up to him as one. He's the only father figure I've known."

 _Not that that's saying much…_ Mara mused scathingly. _What does that say about me if I was so desperate as to accept Palpatine as a_ father _?_

She knew what it made her: his pawn. He'd wanted her to rely on him completely. And she had… oh, how she'd discovered that this last year. The realization had not improved her attitude any.

"Oh." The girl settled, her forehead scrunched in thought. "You mean he was like an uncle?"

Mara frowned, not sure how the girl had drawn that realization. "Not really. Let's just say I loved him, but he didn't love me back."

Big blue eyes that suddenly looked eerily familiar gazed at her. Why did Mara get the feeling that she knew that gaze?

"That is so sad!" the child lamented.

Mara tensed when the girl wrapped an arm about Mara's shoulders to hug her. The child noticed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." She looked down.

"No, it's alright; I'm just not used to that kind of stuff," Mara soothed.

"Oh." The child studied Mara openly. "Don't you have any friends?"

The question, as innocent as it was, still hit Mara like a sucker-punch to the gut. She closed her eyes to hide her flash of pain. Did she have any friends? She knew the ugly truth deep, deep down.

"No," Mara whispered.

"Well, I'll be your friend," the child offered, though Mara thought it sounded more like a pronouncement of fact.

Despite her dour mood, Mara's smile was genuine.

"Really?" She didn't care how plaintive she sounded in that moment.

"Of course!" The child almost looked affronted. "Everyone should have a friend!"

For the first time in eleven months, Mara's heart felt light again. Dare she say carefree? Even if it was only for a moment?

"Well then, thank you. You're my very first friend."

The child's smile was infectious— almost reminding Mara of someone— but short lived when heavy footfalls sounded just around the corner and the girl bit her lip worriedly.

"Uh-oh," she breathed, before looking up into the face of a towering Wookiee. She smiled sheepishly, ducking her heard into her shoulders a little. "Hi Chewie…"

The Wookiee lifted an eyebrow and harned at her.

The girl looked down. "I'm sorry Chewie; I know I shouldn't have run off like that."

Again the Wookiee spoke but Mara couldn't understand Shyriiwook. How was it that this child did?

"But, she needed someone to talk to," the girl insisted.

The Wookiee looked at Mara, who simply gazed back. He searched her face, and then whuffed softly at her.

"He wants to know if you're really alright," the girl translated.

Mara breathed before nodding. "I'm fine now, thank you. She was a big help." She added for Chewie.

The Wookiee nodded once and then gestured to the child, who stood up to take his paw.

"Bye!" the girl waved as she allowed the Wookiee to lead her away.

"Goodbye," Mara murmured, the barest of smiles touching her lips. Who cared if her only friend was three feet tall?

It was more than she'd had before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Really?!" Shmi gasped happily.

"Really. Now, who do you want to invite?" Wes asked, pulling out a datapad.

"All of the Rogues! And Chewie, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia…" Shmi pursed her lips. "Daddy will be there, right?"

"I'll make sure of it, don't you worry," Wes promised.

Shmi grinned. "Yay! I'm so excited!"

"Any other guests?" Wes asked.

"I don't know… at least one more." Shmi shifted uncertainly. "I'll have to ask my daddy… but whoever wants to come I guess can come."

"Well, I'll plan for a good number of people then." Wes winked. "See you soon!"

Shmi had a bounce in her step as she walked from the pilot's lounge. A lifeday party! Her Uncle Wes was throwing her a lifeday party!

Shmi headed for the medical ward. It had been almost two weeks since her father's return to the base, and he'd been in the med center the entire time. However, he'd just become mobile again the day before, though he had fought tooth and nail not to be confined to a hoverchair.

The Two-One-Bee droid who'd been tending to Luke had finally approved the use of crutches. However, her father was still trying to get used to the supports… while keeping his foot off the ground.

Shmi couldn't wait until her father was out of his medical room. She knew he didn't like being in the med ward, and he'd be happier going home to his regular room with Shmi.

When she arrived at Luke's room, it was just in time to hear a muffled thud and string of virulent curses.

Shmi threw back the curtain and stopped short to see her father lying on the ground, his new crutches scattered on the ground as he attempted to get back up.

"Daddy!" Shmi watched him jump in surprise, and then blush deeply as he realized she'd heard him earlier.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Are you alright?" Shmi asked, tugging at his arm.

"Yeah…" he grunted. "I just need to get back up."

Shmi instinctively reached over to press the call button, but Luke stopped her. "No, Shmi. I need to be able to do this myself. I won't always be in the med ward, and the next time I fall I have to be able to help myself up."

" _When_ you fall?" Shmi repeated uncomfortably. "Daddy, don't say that!"

Luke gave her a gentle smile. "Sweetheart, I'm injured, and my leg is immobile. It's inevitable that I will fall from time to time. You need to accept that." He touched her face, noticing then that her eyes were now wet.

He sighed, pulling her closer. Shmi buried her face in his chest, and wept.

"Shmi, I know this has been hard on you, and I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I don't like scaring you… _or_ for you to see me like this, but I can't help it this time."

Shmi pulled back. "It's not your fault Daddy. I just want you to get better soon."

Luke smiled. "As do I. And for that to happen, I need to learn to walk again: which means I will fall occasionally. Okay?"

"Okay." Shmi bit her lip and scooted back so Luke could work at getting himself back up.

It took several long minutes, but he finally climbed shakily to his feet and then stood between his crutches, trembling from the exertion.

"There, you see?" He grinned at her proudly. "I can do it."

Shmi stepped closer. "Do you want to sit down now?"

"Yes." Luke allowed Shmi to help him back to the bed, and he sank gratefully onto his mattress. "Thank you Shmi."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome Daddy."

She looked down at her lap, where her hands were clasped nervously. Luke saw this and touched her shoulder.

"What's the matter Shmi?"

She looked up at him. "Can I invite anyone I want to my lifeday party?"

Luke blinked, and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Was that already here? He hadn't been able to put anything together… again.

"Uncle Wes is going to plan my party. He said it would be his and the Rogue's honor, since you're in the hospital," Shmi informed him, before she tilted her head worriedly. "Is that okay?"

Luke had to hide his disappointment, lest she think it was aimed at her. "Of course. Tell him thank you for me."

Shmi smiled, and hugged him. "So, can I invite anyone I want?"

"It's your party, I don't see why not," Luke told her. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, aside from the Rogues, Chewie, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia and you, there was someone else. She's a new friend for me, and I am her only buddy." Shmi looked at him earnestly. "I want her to feel loved too, Daddy. She was really sad, and she said her father-figure didn't love her. She needs someone to love her."

Luke was astounded. Who had Shmi met? Did he know this… woman?

"If you feel that strongly about it, then of course we can invite her." Luke felt a stab of pride at his daughter's willingness to include someone who 'needed a friend', as Shmi put it. "What's her name again?"

Shmi opened her mouth to reply, only to freeze in horror. "I don't know!" she realized aloud. "I forgot to ask her!"

Seeing his child's despair, Luke sought to soothe her. "Would you recognize her if you saw her again?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy!" Shmi nodded emphatically.

"Then as soon as I am released, we'll go find her and ask her to come to your party," Luke declared.

"Thank you Daddy!"

Luke smiled. "Of course."

At that moment Leia stepped inside and Luke shot her a look. "Shmi why don't you go tell Wes all about the cake you want."

Shmi's eyes lit up, and she hopped off the bed. "Yummy!"

With a kiss to his cheek, Shmi left in a flurry of excitement.

 **00000**

Leia watched Luke as Shmi departed, sensing that he was not as happy as he appeared to be.

Sure enough, as soon as Shmi was good and gone, Luke's façade crumbled and he buried his face in his hands.

"Leia, her lifeday is next week, and I forgot… _again_!" Luke's shoulders shook slightly, and Leia felt her heart go out to him. "What kind of a father am I that I can't even be there to plan an actual party for my own daughter?"

Leia joined him on the bed and took his hands away from his face to reveal tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Luke you've been gone, and you had not control over what happened. Not to mention you've been in here, with no real way to tell the passage of time."

"It's no excuse," Luke muttered.

Leia firmed her lips. "Is that _really_ what's bothering you?"

Luke glanced sideways at her. "It _does_ bother me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Leia soothed. "What I'm asking is what the root of this issue is."

Luke didn't answer for along moment, no doubt gathering his thoughts. Leia let him.

Finally he sighed, looking to the floor. "Shmi heard me fall… and she heard me swearing up a storm too. I know this whole ordeal has bothered her greatly, and I just feel like can't do a damned thing about it."

"She doesn't love you any less, Luke," Leia chided gently.

"I know that." Luke shook his head. "But still… I hate that I brought her into this mess; this war. But I would much rather have her here with me than send her away and miss out on her growing up."

"And that right there makes all the difference," Leia declared, taking his face into her hands and turning his head toward her. "Luke, you are a wonderful father. Everyone knows it, especially Shmi. And I am not just saying this because you're my brother. You always put her first; you love her no matter what, you aren't afraid to show that affection, _and_ you openly play with her. You teach her, you dress and feed her, provide for her emotionally and otherwise."

Leia gave him a look. "It's inevitable that you will get hurt. What's important is that you survived, and you are back where you belong: with Shmi. Don't dwell on what could have been."

Luke processed her words, and then smiled gently, placing a hand over one of hers. "Thank you Sister."

Leia kissed his cheek after releasing him. "So, you get to leave here tomorrow?" she gestured at the room.

"Only if I can walk myself out." Luke grimaced. "I was working on that when I fell."

Leia smirked. "Would you like some help, or do you plan to be stubborn and do it all alone?"

Luke blushed. "I guess I _could_ use the help… thanks."

Before he moved, however, he had a thought. "Did you know that Wes is planning Shmi's lifeday party?"

Leia's jaw dropped. "You're letting _Wes Janson_ plan a child's party?"

Luke winced. "I know. Which is why I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"Make sure Wes keeps things kid-friendly please," Luke practically begged.

"I will do that." Leia grinned mischievously. "Besides, he'll have an angry Luke Skywalker breathing down his neck if he doesn't. And he's smart enough to avoid that."

They shared a laugh, and Leia was glad to have been able to lift her brother's spirits.

"Now, let's get you walking." Leia handed Luke his crutches. "I hear these things are a pain to get used to."

"You have no idea," Luke grumbled. "But, it's far better than being stuck in a hoverchair."

Leia snorted. "For you, it would be."

Luke's grin was unrepentant. "I'm glad we understand each other."

 **00000**

Luke's progress down the halls of the base was far slower than his exuberant daughter's, but he was still too high on his joy of finally being discharged by Two-One-Bee to care.

After Luke had gotten resettled into the Skywalker quarters, he'd asked Shmi if she was ready to go find her friend. The way the girl's face lit up brought joy to Luke's heart. It was good to be able to follow through on his promise.

Even if it was wearing him out.

They had spent two hours searching the base, and he had to admit his arms were a little shaky.

The crutches were a chore for his upper body, but if it hadn't been for his daily workouts and other exercises before his injury, he knew matters would be much worse. He already had upper-body strength; the challenge was directing and prolonging it for the use of the crutches.

"Daddy! I found her!" Shmi hollered abruptly from the entrance to the hangar bay, jumping up and down.

Before Luke had a chance to respond, the girl had ducked into the cavernous room, leaving Luke to catch up.

 **00000**

Mara cursed under her breath as her hand slipped and fluids leaked all over the limb when the tube fell out of its clamp.

She threw her tool to the ground in frustration and re-secured the tube to stop the leak. Then she grabbed a towel and began to wipe her hands clean.

"Hi!"

Mara managed not to jump this time when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there." Mara smiled softly at the little girl who'd appeared. "How are you today?"

"I'm good!" the girl tilted her head curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Maintenance," Mara returned, grimacing. "Well… I'm trying to anyway. I'm not doing so well at the moment."

"Oh." The girl looked thoughtful, and then lifted her head as if remembering something. "What's your name?"

"Mara," the red head answered simply. "Mara Jade."

"That's a neat name," the girl said.

Mara frowned. "I've been told that only once before, but thanks."

"Shmi?"

Mara jerked her head up at the additional voice: one she'd not heard since her arrival at this base.

Then the word spoken registered and Mara stepped back in shock.

 _Shmi?_ Mara thought wildly. This _is Shmi?_

"Over here Daddy!" the child— Shmi— answered.

Mara stiffened further, wondering how her body could handle even more shock in that moment.

This couldn't be real.

But sure enough, a familiar man with blond hair and amazing blue eyes hobbled around the nose of the X-wing fighter Mara was working on.

"There you are…" Luke stopped short when he caught sight of Mara.

"Mara?" he gaped for a second, then caught himself and moved forward tentatively. "I… I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?"

Mara somehow found the strength to answer him. "I've been better..." she glanced pointedly to Shmi. "So… this is Shmi huh?"

Luke's smile was luminescent. "Mara Jade, meet Shmi Skywalker, my daughter."

So that was why her eyes looked so familiar, Mara realized. It was eerie, looking at two faces with practically the same gaze. And now the child's mannerisms also made more sense. She definitely seemed to be her father's daughter.

"Miss Mara, are you alright?" Shmi asked worriedly.

Mara blinked, glancing down at the girl.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" Shmi inquired timidly, as if sensing Mara's sudden anxiety.

The question, asked as it was, finally shook Mara free from her inarticulate state, and she nodded. The child's lineage didn't change how Mara felt about her. Mara had already grown on the kid, and she was determined not to lose her new friend... and for once she didn't care how that sounded.

"Of course we are," Mara placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Once I make a friend, it's for good."

Shmi beamed happily. "Good. Miss Mara, I want you to come to my lifeday party!"

Mara opened her mouth to reply… and then shut it again.

"Me?" was the fumbled response.

Shmi nodded eagerly, and Mara found herself looking to Luke, who stood by unobtrusively.

"There will be cake, and frozen cream, food, games…" Shmi rattled off the things involved until Mara held up a hand, smiling.

"I got it." Mara pursed her lips. It _did_ sound like fun… "When is it again?"

"In four days!" Shmi bounced up and down excitedly. "I'm going to be seven!"

"Seven, huh?" Mara smirked. "Well, I can't miss that, now can I?"

"You're coming?!" Shmi clarified.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Shmi wrapped Mara in a hug before the red head could flinch, and just as quickly pulled away. "Sorry."

Mara shook her head. "I don't mind them from you."

"Okay."

Mara glanced up at Luke, who was smiling warmly at them both. But when her eyes met his, he shifted nervously.

"So, uh, what are you working on?" Luke asked, moving closer to inspect the mess.

Mara considered telling him to go away, but thought better of it: after all, he probably knew X-wings like the back of his hand.

"It's rather embarrassing, really, but…" Mara gestured into the open panel. "I'm not used to working on X-wings. They had me servicing A-wings, Y-wings and B-wings before."

"What's the issue?"

"I can't get the fluids changed." Mara blushed the color of her hair. "It's stupid, I know."

Luke waved away her comment. "Not at all. Would you like help?"

Mara lifted a pointed brow at his leg. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Luke nodded, determined. "I'll manage… just don't tell the MD droid… he might readmit me."

The horror in his voice made Mara laugh despite herself, and he grinned at her, albeit a little shyly. He pulled a nearby crate to him and carefully settled atop it.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure this out." He studied the exposed interior of the ship for a moment before turning his head to Shmi.

"Can you hand me a wrench please?"

Shmi dug through the tools eagerly, and then passed the object to her father, along with a glowlamp.

"Here Daddy."

"Thanks Sweetie."

Mara watched in surprise as father and daughter worked together as though they'd done this routine several times before. It was only a few minutes before Luke waved Mara over.

"Here's the problem." He pointed to show her. "That valve has to be closed as well: there are a total of three in the system, and all have to be turned perpendicular to the tubing before the line will shut off." He showed her each one in turn. "This one is first to shut the feed off from the holding tank, then this one to allow the line to drain. Finally you have to shut off this last one to keep any backflow from happening, as it did to you already I see."

Mara followed his lesson intently, determined not to have a repeat of this mistake.

"This model seems a bit more touchy than the others," Mara mused aloud.

Luke grinned knowingly. "They can be, but I'll take an X-wing over any of the other fighters any day."

Mara lifted a brow, but did not reply as Luke turned to Shmi.

"I need a new length of tubing from that cart please," Luke asked of Shmi, who retrieved said item.

Mara observed yet again as father and daughter worked as an efficient team to complete the task. When finished, Luke's hands were greasy, but he didn't even seem to notice. He straightened up with a contented look upon his face.

"There you go."

Mara simply stared, only realizing she was doing so when he shifted under her scrutiny.

"Sorry," Mara murmured. "And, uh… thanks."

"No problem," Luke grunted as he worked his way back to his feet and crutches. "So, we'll see you at the party then?"

"I'll be there."

Luke smiled. "It'll be in the pilot's lounge."

"Alright."

"Bye Miss Mara!" Shmi waved as she and her father moved slowly away.

Mara waved back… and as soon as they were gone she promptly collapsed onto the crate Luke had just vacated.

Shmi… _Skywalker!_

Luke Skywalker was a father… so then who was Shmi's mother? Mara hadn't seen any indication of there being a mother figure in Shmi's life, nor had Skywalker mentioned a wife.

She brushed that off as something to be figured out later.

Mara had just received a key piece of information. She was completely certain no one in the Empire knew of this little girl's existence.

Including her master.

Now the question was what she would do with this knowledge…

This was her defining moment, Mara knew. She now had to make a choice; she could no longer straddle the proverbial fence.

Did she report to her master, who she'd always been loyal to? Did she continue to blindly serve a man she knew now to be a tyrant and nothing more? Would she sit by and watch from the safety of his shadow as he systematically destroyed the galaxy around him, not caring about anything except the subjugation of every living being in his view?

Did she turn over an innocent child to a Sith Master?

And not just any child… _a Skywalker_. Fresh and untainted… _untrained_.

Mara thinned her lips. This child was innocent, and had done nothing to wrong Mara. The red head was still sore at her master for his treatment of her. She had given him her all: he'd stolen her life, tormented her in any way he saw fit so she'd be his perfect assassin.

And how did he repay her utter loyalty? He abandoned her for no reason.

Besides, Mara did not want to imagine the horrors Palpatine would put Shmi through… like he'd put Mara through.

If he kept her alive.

Mara took a shuddering breath, feeling the weight to the moment shiver with the importance of her decision. There would be no going back… and if she was ever caught, her fate would be so much worse than death.

In fact, at that point, death would be a mercy.

She was shaking, Mara could feel it, but she knew in her heart where she had to go with this. What she had to do. And to her complete surprise, it felt _so right_.

Nothing in her existence had ever felt so utterly clear and true.

With a check of her surroundings to make sure she was alone, Mara reached deep within her own mind with the Force, searching for the link that connected her to her master.

When she found it, Mara poised… took a deep breath…

… and severed it without mercy.

She heard a scream echo throughout the hangar, and dimly realized through the mental and emotional agony that it was coming from her.

Then all went dark, and Mara heard no more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Across the galaxy, a man was awakened from a deep sleep as his mind reverberated with the sudden snap of one of his most prized connections.

Palpatine screamed in both pain and outrage.

How _dare_ she! _How dare she!_

The first two Crimson Guards to enter his private chambers in search of the threat were met with the full wrath of their master. He unleashed his fury upon them, not caring how much of a mess it made.

He had sent Mara to defect, yes, but she was not supposed to break off on her own entirely!

That little wretch!

Palpatine ground his rotting teeth, letting his anger flush him entirely. She would pay dearly for this betrayal. How dare she waste years of training and hard work!

Mara Jade was _his_!

And he would remind her of that fact in utter clarity!

Then a thought occurred to him… and he grinned in anticipation. Yes… yes…

Let her fall in love, let her get comfortable; allow her to think she was important to the Alliance. Because when the time came, he would rip out her heart as well as Skywalker's… and then he would brainwash her to the point where she was _totally_ obedient, but with all her brokenhearted memories.

With those pleasing thoughts of revenge playing like nexu cubs in his mind, the Emperor settled back down.

 **00000**

Luke and Shmi were a few meters down the hall from the hangar bay exit when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He froze instantly, tense with anticipation even as his gaze searched intently for the cause.

Shmi, who'd not noticed him stop before, did so now and returned to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "I'm not…"

A scream reverberated through the open hangarbay door, and Luke spun around despite his leg.

Beside him, Shmi jumped, moving close to him in fear. "Daddy…"

The hangar bay had been devoid of personnel since it was the lunch hour, and they'd just talked with the only occupant, so that meant…

"Mara," Luke breathed.

Without warning, Luke sped as fast as his crutches would allow him back to the hangar. Shmi stumbled to catch up.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"It's Mara!" Luke called over his shoulder, barreling through the hatch and stumbling to a halt when he saw a crumpled form lying beneath the X-wing Mara had been servicing.

"Mara?" Luke called. When the red head did not move, he tried again, louder. "Mara!"

He reached her and, ignoring the pain it sent up his leg, he dropped down beside her and carefully inspected her for obvious injuries. She had a cut on her forehead and a small splinter, so she must have hit her head on the edge of the crate on her way down.

Other than that, she seemed fine… at least on the outside. But she was completely limp; not responding to anything he did to try rousing her.

Shmi stood just to the side, her face pale. "Is she going to be okay, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart." Luke looked to her. "Shmi, I need you to run ahead and let the medical center know I'm bringing Mara."

"What about a comlink?" Shmi asked.

"I left mine in the room," Luke admitted, kicking himself. On a thought he checked Mara's belt, but hers appeared to have been damaged in the fall, as indicated by the broken mouthpiece.

"Go, Shmi, hurry!" Luke urged, and Shmi nodded before taking off at a sprint.

With a grunt, Luke carefully maneuvered Mara's body onto the crate, and then worked himself up. It took him a tenuous moment, but he managed to sling Mara over his shoulder, and then carefully limp out of the hangar bay.

It hurt, and it was very slow going, but Luke was determined to get Mara some help.

"Hold on, Mara…" Luke urged her unconscious form. "I've got you."

 **00000**

Han was strolling down the hall from the cafeteria when harried footsteps raced by a corridor a few feet down from where he was. Seconds later a small blur with black hair whizzed past and Han frowned.

"Shmi?"

He jogged to the corner, and spotted the child speeding down the hall, her black pigtails flying behind her.

"Shmi!" Han hollered. "Hey Squirt, wait up!"

Shmi skidded to a halt, her face worried and pale. "Oh, Uncle Han! You need to go help Daddy!"

Han frowned. "Why, what's happened?"

"It's Miss Mara, something happened to her, and Daddy's trying to get her help!" Shmi gestured. "In the hangar bay!"

And with that she turned tail and continued on to most likely warn the med center of Mara's imminent arrival. Han frowned; Mara was sick? And Luke was trying to get her to help?

Han swore as he imagined Luke trying to emergency-carry someone in his current state. He wouldn't put it past the Kid.

Han turned and jogged swiftly in the direction Shmi had indicated, and sure enough he was halfway there when he finally spotted Luke.

A limp Mara was slung carefully over Luke's left shoulder and his arms were visibly shaking as he tried to maneuver his charge to the medical center.

"Kid!" Han called, breaking into a sprint when Luke stumbled and nearly fell.

Han caught the younger man and promptly removed Mara's weight from him. "Here; let me take her."

"Thanks Han," Luke panted, leaning on the wall for a moment.

"What happened?" Han asked, easily settling Mara between his arms with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I heard her scream, and when I went in she was lying on the floor," Luke said as he followed Han. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright," Han agreed.

 **00000**

Luke sat with Han and Shmi in the room Mara had been placed in. She'd been examined by the same droid that had just doctored Luke for two weeks.

"Aside from the head wound, which is not serious, there is nothing wrong with her," the Two-One-Bee said.

Luke frowned. "I heard her scream, so _something_ happened."

"I heard it too." Shmi leaned against Luke, who had an arm slung around her comfortingly.

The droid nodded. "I find nothing wrong with her, so it may have been an emotional trauma. I cannot tell that while the patient is unconscious."

Luke nodded.

"However, I cannot allow all three of you to stay in her room." The droid went on. "Only one of you may remain."

Han and Luke shared a look, but to everyone's surprise, it was Shmi who spoke up first.

"Can you make sure she isn't alone Daddy? She was so lonely before. Maybe that's what was wrong: maybe she got scared?"

"I _would_ like to stay." Luke kissed her forehead. "And I don't know what happened, Shmi, but I promise she won't be alone. Go with Han tonight, okay?"

Shmi nodded without hesitation.

"Let's go, Squirt," Han said gently, standing to offer his hand.

"Can I come see her tomorrow?" Shmi asked.

"Let's see if she wakes up by then."

"Alright." Shmi hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Shmi."

Luke watched the pair leave, and turned back to Mara. She didn't _seem_ sick, but at the same time, he could feel that there was something fundamentally different with her. What that change meant, he wasn't entirely certain.

What Luke _did_ know was that with his two weeks in medical, he'd had an inordinate amount of time to think. A good deal of that free time had been spent dwelling on the woman laid out before him.

Luke already felt something for her, though he wasn't entirely certain what. She was certainly attractive. And not just physically, though her beauty far surpassed anyone else he'd seen.

Luke determined that Leia didn't count, since she was his sister, and he wasn't looking at her like he was looking at Mara.

He gazed upon her creamy skin, recalling how velvety smooth it had been when he'd picked her up in the hangar. He loved the play of the faint freckles along Mara's forearms and across the crowns of her cheekbones. Her hair, when it had brushed against his cheek as he slung her across his shoulder, had been so silky. He loved the color; it was such a unique blend of a fiery red and streaks of gold.

Mara had a lithe body that befit a woman who was far more than just a mechanic. She'd proven that when she'd rescued him on Kwen. He figured it was her eyes, though, that truly captivated him. Mara's eyes were always so intelligent— so expressive, even when she tried to hide it— and they were the windows to her soul.

Aside from her beauty, Luke loved the red head's personality. He found it utterly refreshing amidst the awe-gazers that surrounded him in the Alliance. She hadn't worshipped him as some others seemed to do, despite his protests.

Mara had openly challenged his actions at Yavin. And while he'd gotten the impression she'd been digging for more than just simple information, it had been her confession of wanting to know the man behind his blue eyes and hero's persona that had really captured his attention.

Nobody outside his tiny circle of friends cared about Luke Skywalker the man so much as Luke the pilot, or Luke the 'Hero of the Rebellion'… or Luke the future Jedi.

He appreciated her sense of humor, irreverent as it could be oftentimes, and he instinctively knew that Mara Jade was an independent, strong woman who could hold her own in a fight.

Luke had been suitably impressed by her abilities, and he knew also that she was Force-sensitive, and had received some training.

Shaking his head to clear it a little, Luke wondered on his feelings about this woman named Mara Jade.

Recalling Shmi's comments about Mara being friendless and lonely— about not being loved by the one she looked up to as a father— Luke's heart clenched. What kind of a life had this woman lived to be in such a state?

He sighed, settling in to wait it out. He would stay with her as she had stayed with him. It was the least he could do for her.

Because deep down, Luke already liked Mara: he just wondered if it as to soon to mention anything to her.

Once she woke of course.

 **00000**

When she woke, it was to semi-darkness filled only with the quiet beep of some machine… and barely-heard snores.

Frowning, Mara opened her eyes.

Her head still hurt, but not nearly as much, so she turned her head and discovered that she was in a hospital room. The beeping was an I.V machine, and the snoring…

When Mara turned the other direction, it was with a jolt of surprise to see a man sleeping in the chair beside the bed. His eyes were closed, but Mara knew from the hair and Force presence who it was… even _if_ the cast on his leg wasn't a dead giveaway.

She sat up a little, trying to puzzle out how she'd wound up in the medical center. When she moved too far, however, the needle jerked in her arm, and Mara elicited a pained hiss.

"Blast it!" Mara ground out loudly before she caught herself.

With a start, Luke woke up in the chair, looking blearily about for a moment. However, once his gaze settled on her, his eyes cleared.

"Mara?" he sat upright and stretched as best as he could.

"Hey Skywalker." Mara tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

"I _was_ taking a nap," Luke mumbled, rubbing at his face gingerly.

Mara snorted. "You don't say?"

Luke gave her a look through his fingers.

"I mean, why are you here? And for that matter, why am _I_ in here?" Mara wondered.

Understanding alighted on Luke's face, and he dropped his hands to his lap.

"Shmi and I were walking away when you screamed. We returned to where you were to find you passed out," Luke explained. "We got you here, and you've been out since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh." Mara frowned. "Wait, Shmi wouldn't be able to carry my weight, so who did?"

"I did." Luke shrugged. "Until Han arrived that is."

Mara stared. "You carried me."

"Yes."

"How? You're injured yourself."

Luke grimaced lightly. "It wasn't easy, but I couldn't just leave you."

Mara felt something in her tweak at his confession… probably from the way he'd said it.

"Well, thanks." Mara looked away from his blue gaze.

"You're welcome," he said simply, though Mara knew he wanted to ask more.

"I suppose you want to know what happened," Mara deadpanned.

"Only if you want to share," Luke said tactfully.

Mara smirked, turning to him. "You are a terrible liar, Skywalker, you know that?"

He fought his own amusement. "Hey, I am curious… but I won't pry if you don't want to share…"

Mara wondered if he was referring to her outburst on her Force training. She did not want to share why she'd passed out, but at the same time, she wondered if she should. Mara did not want to be tied to Palpatine anymore, but she knew her past would haunt her for years to come.

She settled on a partial truth.

"I severed my last true link to the Empire, instead of passing on information that would have guaranteed I got a damned good promotion and compensation," Mara told him, giving him a pointed look.

Luke frowned, puzzling it over… and then his head snapped up, and he sucked in a breath.

"You mean you could have reported Shmi."

Mara had never heard his voice so deadly and cold.

"I could have," Mara affirmed.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "But you didn't."

"No."

Luke studied her intently, so much so that Mara actually squirmed in her seat. Only one man had ever made her do that. Well, okay, two: Vader was a hard man to fool.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you report her?" Luke clarified.

"I could say it was the right thing to do… and that'd be true, but…" Mara looked down at her clasped fingers. "Shmi is my only friend, and as childish as that sounds coming from a grown woman, it's the ugly truth."

Luke was silent for a long moment before he gingerly reached out a hand to cover hers.

"Actually, you have two," he said softly, meeting her gaze shyly. "If you want another one, that is."

Mara swallowed the strange emotions he'd just evoked in her both by his touch and his offer. Friends with the man who'd once been her target?

The irony was not lost on her.

But she could not deny that she had developed… something… for this man before her. It amazed her how much of a one-eighty her life could take in such a short period of time.

Or maybe it hadn't been such a small amount of time. Hadn't she just spent a few days shy of twelve months battling herself and her loyalties? The last few weeks had simply been the more potent trials.

And she knew that first Luke Skywalker and then Shmi Skywalker had been the clinchers.

Their goodness and humility had worked their way into the cracked outer shell that Mara had built up around her heart, thanks to her harsh life in Palpatine's 'care'.

"Mara, I hope this isn't too forward— or too soon— but…" Luke bit his lip nervously. "… you did say you would like to get to know me better." She was almost amused at his bashful demeanor. You'd think he was trying to propose marriage. "And the truth is, I like you, and I would like to get to know you too." He finished in a rush.

He fell to nervous silence, dropping his gaze to where their hands touched.

Mara knew she was keeping him on edge, but this was such new territory for her.

"I'm not very good at the whole friends' thing, you know," Mara confessed tentatively.

Luke lifted his gaze to hers. "You don't have to be."

Mara couldn't help the warmth that spread within her at that: his admission that he knew and cared little that she wasn't perfect.

"Then I accept," she whispered, turning her hands so that their palms met.

The smile that lit up his face sent shivers down her spine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

It was the morning of Shmi's lifeday party, and while Luke was looking forward to spending time with his friends and family— mainly his daughter— there was something that had been weighing him down ever since that fateful hour on Kwen.

He had something to do before he could rest easy. Well, easier.

That was what caused him to knock on General Madine's office door at an early hour. Shmi was off with Leia getting ready for her big event, and so Luke had taken the opportunity to get this off his chest.

Taking a deep breath— and knowing that what he was about to do would be treading thin ice— he rapped three times in quick succession and entered without waiting for a reply.

"You and I need to have a talk, Sir," Luke said as he sat down opposite General Crix Madine.

Madine gave him a look of strained patience. "Do we now?"

Luke nodded.

"What about, may I ask?"

"You know very well what, Sir," Luke ground out. "If you were not a general and my commanding officer, then I would have punched you the second I walked in here." Luke leaned forward. "Why did you send those men to their deaths?"

Madine, seething over Luke's daring form of address, sat back. "They agreed to it, that's why."

"On your orders," Luke pushed.

"Nevertheless they agreed to do it," Madine said unrepentantly.

Luke slammed his palms down onto the desk. "Dammit Madine, they could have _lived!_ There was a chance for more than just me to get out, but they stayed because _you_ told them to!"

Luke was livid, his nostrils flaring, and Madine actually scooted his chair back in shock. He'd ever seen Luke lose his cool like this.

"What I want to know is why." Luke finished in a quiet tone that was no less angry.

"Because: whether you like it or not, you are too valuable to lose, Commander," Madine replied calmly.

Luke shook his head fervently. "No, I am a man; plain and simple. I am no more or less important than anyone else in the Alliance." He leaned farther forward. "And if you _ever_ pull a stunt like this again, I will walk out. Do you understand what I am saying General?"

Madine frowned. "You cannot be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Luke ground out.

Madine studied him intently, and Luke held firm.

"No, you don't," he said at length.

Luke stood. "I am disgusted with you Sir. You made a call, and I respect your rank, Sir, but I will never be conned into leading a group into a suicide mission ever again."

"I did what I thought was necessary," Madine had the gall to say.

Luke had to bite his tongue to keep himself from getting court marshaled. After a moment he shook his head sadly and moved to the door.

"Well, you are the one who has to live with that, Sir," he said softly before letting himself out.

Once in the hall with the door shut, Luke leaned against the wall and took several steadying breaths.

It didn't help.

Unable to take being in the same area as the man behind that door, Luke wandered the base aimlessly until he came to a small alcove off an abandoned hallway. He did not know why, but something about this particular spot called to him.

So, with a careful slide, Luke seated himself and extended his casted leg. He leaned his head against the wall, staring at nothing until he could no longer stem the flow of tears. He let them fall for his lost comrades in arms.

He wished with all his heart that his men had listened to him and gotten out too. Luke hated with every fiber of his being that Madine had sought to protect him because Luke as 'invaluable'.

He snorted in disgust and closed his eyes forlornly. No one was so valuable as to sacrifice an entire team…

"Luke?"

His eyes sprang open, and Luke looked up to see Mara standing there, her head tilted curiously. A glint of concern alighted in her gaze, and Luke gave her a half-smile before looking away again.

Mara said nothing for a moment. Then, without a word she seated herself beside him, still silent. Luke was grateful that she did not launch into a multitude of questions he was not ready to answer.

They simply sat together until Mara turned her head slightly, though she did not lift if from where it rested against the wall.

"You know, you stole my quiet corner," she quipped easily.

Luke turned his head as well, lifting a brow. "What?"

Mara indicated the alcove. "This has sort of become my alone-place, where I come to think and just have a moment of solitude."

So that was why this place had felt so welcoming.

Luke blushed lightly. "Sorry…" he started to get up, but Mara placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I don't mind sharing it with you… so long as the entire base doesn't get invited." Her lips quirked up into a wry smirk, and Luke relaxed, shooting her his own small smile.

"This is a good place to think." Mara went on, turning back to fore. "I did a lot of that right here."

Luke's interest was definitely piqued, but out of gratitude for her not pressing him, he afforded her the same courtesy. If she wanted to share her thoughts with him, she would.

But… as good as it had felt ripping into Madine, Luke's burden was still not quite lifted. And Luke found that he _wanted_ to share his pain with Mara… to open up to her in _any_ way.

"I can't stop thinking about Kwen." Luke sighed heavily. "I asked Madine just a little while ago why he sent my team on a suicide mission. He wasn't even sorry about what he did."

Mara was silent, knowing he wasn't done.

"His answer to my query was that I was too important to lose." Luke snorted acerbically. "If that was true, they'd never have let me leave this base. I lead the Rogues on missions all the time, and they've never had an issue with it. So why now? I know I don't have as much experience on the ground as I do in the air, but I won't learn if they don't give me a chance."

"Sometimes our leaders make judgment calls based on the information they have," Mara offered quietly. "Whether we like it or not, there are times when we are forced to choose less… popular… courses of action. But, the nice thing about being a subordinate is that such calls are ultimately on our superior's shoulders. We carry out their orders, yes, but _they_ actually give them, and _they_ have to report and be able to stand by those orders. Even when we don't always agree with them, they are still our leaders, and we agreed to serve them… and every now and then that means following orders that are sometimes against our own views of right and wrong."

Luke lifted his head and stared at her intently. The way she spoke, it was like she was talking for herself more than him.

"Are you speaking from experience?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to push her away.

Mara bit her lip. "Yes." It was little more of a whispered word, and then she continued in the same tone. "I have carried out orders I did not want to. And though there were times I defied orders, it was only to find out that they were carried out behind my back later on. Either way… I am not proud of all my choices… or of all the orders I blindly followed."

She looked down at her hands. "I've done many… ugly things, Luke, under orders. And while I could place all the blame with my superior, I still have to live with the fact that I chose to obey."

Luke was both morbidly curious about her past, and confused as to how this was supposed to help him feel better.

"I guess what I am trying to say here is that you have to choose for yourself whether you let it bother you." Mara shrugged self-consciously. "I'm not saying that you have to like what happened, but it's not your fault that your superior officer gave orders you don't agree with. And… those men _did_ choose to accept them, when they could have declined."

Luke nodded, seeing where she was going with this. "I know, but it's still hard to accept."

Mara took his hand gently. "Then instead of focusing on the negative orders… try simply honoring those men's' sacrifice by being grateful you're still alive. Survivors guilt is never fun to live with."

Luke took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes against the painful memory of Onad being shot in the stomach.

To his surprise, Mara brought his head to her shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm not good with the whole comfort thing. But… I _do_ know when it's okay to let someone cry on your shoulder."

He needed no further encouragement. Luke turned into her embrace and wept openly, letting the feelings and guilt that had been stewing inside him for weeks flow with them. It was amazing how cleansing it was for him.

When he finished crying, the burden that had been atop his shoulders was gone, and he simply clung to Mara in relief.

Then, without fully realizing what he was doing, Luke turned his head and planted a chaste kiss on Mara's cheek.

The second his lips touched her creamy skin two things happened simultaneously: Luke froze in sudden fearful realization that he'd just crossed a line, and Mara tensed in shock from the intimate contact.

Luke sat back, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" he stammered, trying to salvage their newborn friendship. "I… I just… you see, it's…"

Mara surprised him by putting a finger to his lips. "Let's not get too carried away here. It wasn't all that bad, was it?"

Luke gazed at her oddly. "No…" he murmured. "It wasn't…"

"Then I won't take it as anything like that," Mara told him gently. "You were just saying thank you."

 _Was I?_ Luke had to wonder.

By the way Mara shifted beneath his gaze, he sensed things were not so clear for her either.

Seeking a way to diffuse the not-entirely-understood tension between them, Luke looked to his leg. Inspiration struck, and Luke withdrew the marker Leia had given him.

"I don't know if you're a stickler for tradition, but according to Leia you're supposed to sign someone's hard cast." Luke offered the stylus. "I guess it's good luck or something, I really don't know, but everyone else seemed so eager to do it."

Sensing the intentions beneath his spoken words, Mara smiled appreciatively and accepted the marker.

"I'd be honored." She bent over his leg, and then paused, chuckling. "Though I might have to search good and hard for a free inch of space: looks like the Rogues took up most of it."

Luke chuckled. "Just beware of Janson's jokes… they'll keep you awake at night."

They sniggered together and Mara peered at the underside of his leg. "Ah, here we go."

Luke watched, strangely fascinated as Mara wrote something— almost gingerly— upon his cast. When she finished, Mara blushed and handed him the writing utensil.

"Promise me you won't read it until you're alone tonight," Mara nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, though I'll probably have to use a mirror to see…" Luke joked.

Mara grinned.

After a moment they sobered, and Mara took a deep breath. "I've done a good deal of thinking while in my hospital room."

Luke shot her a look. "I thought you only did that here?"

Mara swatted his arm, and he laughed. "Laugh at me too much and I may reconsider."

Luke tilted his head. "Reconsider what?"

"Teaching you what I can about the Force."

Luke's breath caught in his throat. "Y-you mean it?"

Mara held up a finger. "I have absolutely zero experience with teaching, so this won't be a ride in the park for either of us. If you can accept the way I do things, then I'm willing to give this a go."

Luke was nodding before she even finished. "I don't care how much experience you have in giving lessons: I'm ready, eager, and more than willing. Anything you are offering I will gladly take in."

Mara smirked wryly. "You haven't tasted of my methods yet."

Luke hesitated for only a heartbeat. "Nevertheless, I'm in."

Mara nodded. "Also, I know it's customary to give a gift to the guest of honor at a lifeday party, but I have nothing material to offer Shmi." She looked him in the eye. "However, I do have something else to give."

Luke waited patiently.

"I would like to teach Shmi self-defense," Mara offered. "I'm asking you because you're her father, and I don't want to overstep my bounds. But, since we're at war, it would be best if she knew how to protect herself."

Luke mulled that over for a long minute, and then nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, Shmi needs to be able to protect herself in the event that she gets separated from us or something else. I don't want her entirely defenseless."

Luke looked to his companion. "Do you think you could also teach her to use a min-dagger?"

Mara's mouth dropped open. "A dagger?"

"Han bought her a miniature dagger for self-defense, and though she's still young, I can't shake the feeling that she'll need it in the not-so-distant future." He looked to his hands. "I planned to give her the weapon at her party, but I can't really teach her with my leg and wrist like this. I want her to respect the weapon and learn to use it now, while she's still receptive."

It was Mara's turn to process, and Luke had the distinct impression she was fighting off unpleasant memories. His curiosity raised several more notches, but before he could ask Mara answered him.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Luke studied her, seeing something in those eyes… but then it was gone, and he let her have some space.

"Thank you Mara."

"Sure thing..." Mara murmured. She shook herself, glanced at her wrist chrono and grimaced. "We'd better get going or we'll be late for the party."

She stood and offered him a helping hand, which he took without qualms.

"Thanks."

As they walked to the pilots lounge, Luke felt as though a spring was back in his crutched step, and he knew it didn't come solely from having released his guilt. The time spent with Mara had been wonderful, and he felt refreshed, rejuvenated.

A small, almost private smile curved his lips, and Luke thanked the Force for the red head beside him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

When Luke entered the pilots lounge behind Mara, it was to find a crowd of people already milling about. There was even a small dance floor to the side where a few couples were dancing to music. Several heads turned to the door to see who was coming in, and Luke smiled upon seeing the many familiar faces.

"Hey Boss!" Wes called from one corner of the room, and the Rogues all came forward to meet Luke halfway. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry," Luke said softly. "I had something to take care of first."

"Well, you're here," Wedge spoke up, clapping Luke on the back. "That's what matters."

"Where's the guest of honor?" Luke asked, already scanning the crowd.

"With her Aunt Leia." Tycho pointed to where Leia and Han stood near the front.

"Thanks."

Luke shuffled his way over, eager to see the lifeday girl. He nodded to several people who greeted him as he passed, and exchanged simple words with others. However, once he broke from the assembled guests, he spotted his target seated at the front-most table.

Sitting in a chair with her back to him, Shmi fidgeted nervously, unaware of him as he slowly approached.

Leia, of course, saw him first and smiled before nudging Shmi. The young girl looked up at Leia, and then turned her head to Luke.

Her face broke out into a smile, and she stood up.

Luke's breath caught in his throat, and he nearly lost his balance, so taken aback was he.

"Shmi…" Luke breathed.

She was dressed in a lovely gown the same shade as her eyes, which also served to accent her natural glow. Shmi's hair had been curled and styled beautifully and her nails were all polished and painted.

Luke thought he saw a hint of blush on her cheeks, and as he stepped even closer, he spotted the simple necklace hung loosely about her throat.

Shmi shifted uncertainly under his gaze. "Daddy, do you like it?"

Shaking out of his daze, Luke gave her a watery smile, feeling his eyes misting. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Sweetheart…" Luke swallowed his emotion so he could speak. "You are absolutely stunning!"

Shmi's face split into a huge grin, and she embraced Luke, who sent her all his love in return, holding her as close as possible. When they broke apart, Luke gently kissed her head.

"Happy lifeday Shmi," he whispered.

"I love you Daddy," was her reply.

"Now that you're here, Shmi wanted a father-daughter dance," Han remarked, nodding to Artoo, who stood in the corner playing music.

Luke grimaced, looking down at himself. "I'll give it a go."

"It's okay, Daddy, we can go easy." Shmi took his good hand and led him to an open space, where she then gingerly wrapped her arms about his waist.

Luke swayed with her as best he could to the soft music while the gathered crowd looked on. Shmi rested her head on Luke's torso and Luke smiled warmly. Closing his eyes, Luke lost himself in the moment with his daughter, grateful for this opportunity to do so.

The song ended all too soon for him, but Shmi pulled away with a wide grin, and Luke didn't have the heart to complain.

"Uncle Wes set up some games!" Shmi said excitedly. "Wanna play?"

"Sure I do!" Luke agreed, altogether too curious to see what sorts of games Wes had conjured up.

To his surprise, the first was a ring toss that looked as though Wes had made it from spare parts, right down to the three small loops of metal used for throwing. Shmi took aim and landed two of the three rings on their markers.

She cheered happily, and handed Luke the rings next. He expertly aimed, or so he thought, and only managed to get one on the posts.

"Darn!" Luke shrugged. "You beat me on that one."

Shmi giggled happily, and picked up the rings again. Wes appeared suddenly, and he leaned over Shmi's shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna raise the stakes?" he asked jovially.

"Wes…" Luke began warningly, but his friend held up a hand and shook his head once in a sign to wait.

"What do you mean?" Shmi asked.

"Well, I've been eyeing your mountain of presents over there, and I couldn't help but notice a particular item I _really_ want. How about this, if you beat me at the ring toss, you get to keep it."

"Uncle Wes, it's _my_ lifeday!" Shmi protested.

"Then the luck will be very strong with you," Hobbie said as he came up too.

"Come on… _please!_ " Wes pouted, sticking his lip out.

Shmi wilted a little. "Okay, Uncle Wes…"

"Alright!" Wes crowed, taking a bow. "Ladies first."

Shmi took careful aim while Luke looked on.

The child threw the first ring, which landed gracefully on the center post. She clapped happily and then just as gingerly threw the second. It graced the tip of the post, spun it twice, causing everyone to hold their breath… and then it settled down the post.

Shmi sighed, wiping a hand across her brow. She studied the game with the intensity of a sabacc player on the final hand, tossed it… and crowed when it hit the mark dead on.

"YES!" Shmi jumped up and down.

Wes and Hobbie both clapped loudly, and Luke gave Shmi wide smile and a thumb up when she turned her head to grin proudly at him.

Wes took up the rings, and spun one on his finger. "Well this doesn't look too hard…"

He casually tossed the first ring, and promptly grimaced when it went nowhere near the target.

"Ouch… okay, I can do this!" he muttered, apparently oblivious to the fact that Shmi had already won, but Luke knew better. He saw now what Wes was doing, and smiled to himself.

Wes was making things more fun and interesting for Shmi, going to exaggerated lengths to make sure the child enjoyed herself.

When Wes threw another dud, he hung his head in embarrassment, and then peeked at Shmi. "I don't suppose you've got any pointers there, little miss accurate?"

Shmi shrugged. "Try aiming a little lower I guess?"

Wes visibly brightened at that, and took aim. "Yeah, lower… okay…"

With careful precision born of time in the cockpit, Wes aced his third throw.

"WOOHOO!" Wes crowed, high-fiving Shmi. "I did it!"

Shmi batted a triumphant eye at him. "Yes, but I won the game, Uncle Wes, so I get to keep my presents!"

Wes looked put out at that, but smiled nonetheless. "Awe, alright. Hey, Luke, she's got a future in sabacc."

"Not for a few years yet, Wes," Luke said pointedly.

"Aye sir!" Wes saluted and then patted Shmi on the shoulder before ambling away.

Father and daughter spent the next hour traversing the room, playing games or talking with their friends and adopted family.

So it was that after Shmi had finished dragging him about the lounge, Luke sank gratefully into his chair at their table. He was glad to be off his feet… until Leia tapped his shoulder and he looked up.

"I know you just got a reprieve, but would your twin sister also merit a dance?" Leia asked softly.

"Of course." Luke shuffled back to an upright position, and to his surprise Leia took hold of him and left his crutches where they were.

"Ah, Leia…" Luke said uncertainly.

"I won't let you fall, Luke," Leia promised. "Trust me."

Luke touched her face. "I do trust you."

She smiled. "Then let's have some fun."

 **00000**

From where she stood in an unobtrusive corner, Mara observed Luke interacting first with his daughter, and then the princess.

The time with Shmi had only solidified in Mara's mind and heart that she had indeed made the right choice in not turning the child over to her master.

 _Former master,_ Mara reminded herself.

It was more than clear that Luke loved his child endlessly, and vice-versa. The way he interacted with her spoke of his willingness to get down on her level and play, not caring what the masses might think of it.

Mara had to wonder what some of these people thought about their great hero acting like a child for the sake of his daughter. The thought brought a witty smile to her face, a grin that died slowly as she now watched Leia and Luke on the dance floor.

She felt partly confused and partly hurt— for some reason she didn't quite understand— at the scene before her.

Luke had never mentioned being romantically involved with anyone. Not that it was Mara's business who he chose to be with, but hadn't he made it known that he liked _her_?

Had he just been playing her?

Mara shook her head. That wasn't Luke's style, she knew.

So then… why would he make his interest in Mara known if he was already involved with someone else?

… why did she even care?

Mara felt a moment of fire on her cheek in the exact place Luke's lips had touched her skin. She was shaky in the nerves to admit it, but that brief contact from Luke had ignited something in Mara.

She did not really know _what_ had been sparked, but she _had_ known that his touch was the most welcome thing she'd ever experienced. She surreptitiously placed her fingers to her cheek, eyes closing momentarily as she imagined the ghost-like weight of his lips on her skin again.

Catching herself, Mara glowered at her own hand and snatched it back. She was being an overly sentimental fool.

Yeah, that was it.

So, then, why did it hurt just the tiniest bit to see Luke with the princess? Was it because the red head had secretly been harboring a faint hope of getting closer to Luke herself?

And now that she saw the brunette and Luke together… and how they were with each other; how they'd always been since Mara's arrival…

… Mara knew she stood no real chance when pitted against royalty like Leia.

So it would probably be best to wish them well and lick her wounds before they grew ever larger.

"You know, I wore that look myself not so long ago."

Mara turned her head to see Han Solo standing beside her. She grimaced inside at the realization that she'd missed his approach.

 _Stang, Jade, get it together!_

"What expression would that be, Solo?" Mara asked, playing along for now.

"The one of uninformed jealousy," Han said simply, knowingly.

Mara, digging into years of training and her usual self-defense approach, scoffed. "I am not jealous."

"Then why do you look like someone who just lost their chance at happiness?" Han countered.

Mara pitted him with a hard stare. "You need to get your eyes…"

"I see the way you look at him," Han cut her off firmly, yet also with a gentleness Mara would never have thought the Corellian smuggler capable of. "When you think no one is observing, you get this look on your face, and I can just tell."

Mara opened her mouth more than once to try a rebuke, but nothing would come. She felt ridiculously like a fish out of water.

Finally she admitted silent defeat and said nothing, merely looking out onto the floor where Luke and Leia were still tangled in each other. She had to admit that their actions didn't _quite_ speak of romance, but that could simply be because Leia was supporting a man with only one good leg.

"There is nothing romantic between Luke and Leia," Han assured her, breaking into her musings.

Blast it if Han couldn't be unnervingly perceptive when he wanted to be. Mara gazed at the smuggler, caught between indignation and curiosity.

"It's strictly platonic." Han finished, shooting a look at the pair.

 _Alright, I'll bite…_

"What does that mean?" Mara asked in a low tone.

Han gave the topic of their conversation one last lingering stare, and then he shifted his hazel eyes onto Mara.

"I'm afraid that's not my story to tell, but trust me when I say Luke and Leia are not now, nor will they ever be, dating," Han replied.

Mara's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Would you stop speaking in code and just give it to me straight? What does all of that mean?"

Han straightened from where he leaned against the wall. "It means go get him, because he is very much available. Besides, I know he thinks you're _awfully_ pretty."

Before Mara could comment, Han left with his trademark lopsided grin in place.

Mara stared after him, wondering if he had a screw loose… but something about their conversation had seemed true. Han was not pulling her strings, but trying to help a friend.

She studied Luke and Leia in a new light, seeing for the first time things she'd missed before. Luke and Leia were close as they danced, yes, but their mannerisms were more that of a brother and sister, rather than lovers.

And now that Mara thought about it, she was fairly certain Leia had deep-seated feelings for a certain smuggler.

With a sigh, Mara gave up trying to figure out their relationship, simply trusting Han when he said Luke was free. She was surprised to note that she felt better after having spoken with Han. There was definitely more to that man than met the eye.

At last Luke and Leia separated, though Leia kept her arm about Luke's waist until he was safely seated at his table. Mara turned away, and found Shmi heading her direction.

"Miss Mara!" Shmi raced forward and paused just a second before giving Mara a quick embrace. "Thank you for coming!"

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss this," Mara assured the child. "You look very nice, and so grown up."

"Aunt Leia helped me with all of this." Shmi shifted her feet, looking a shade self-conscious. "And while it's nice, I do feel a little…"

"Overdressed?" Mara supplied helpfully.

Shmi nodded. "No one else but Aunt Leia is dressed this fancy."

Mara smiled. "Well, as long as you are happy, who cares what the others think?"

Shmi's face brightened. "Yeah. Hey, it's almost time for cake and frozen cream, you wanna come?"

Mara spotted Leia nearing the pair and caught the brunette's eye as she closed in. "I'll be there in a moment. Go on without me."

"Okay." Shmi left with a wave to Leia.

Leia stopped beside Mara and, after only a moment of hesitation, sat next to her. "Good afternoon Mara."

"Hello." Mara nodded politely.

"Thank you for being here with us," Leia looked out over the group of pilots who were now crowding around Luke and Shmi, with Han and the towering Chewbacca in the background.

Mara couldn't help but feel like those people were all more than just friends. They acted as a family. The thought sent a pang of loneliness coursing through the redhead, which of course she hid well.

"I also wanted to speak to you about Luke." Leia added in a softer tone. "We've really not had the chance to talk until now."

Mara glanced at her. "What about him?"

"Thank you for helping him." Leia looked Mara in the eye, and the former Imperial had the distinct impression she was being intently evaluated. "Very few know what I am about to tell you, for safety's sake. But you have earned my trust where Luke is concerned. He told me how you protected Shmi. And… I have seen the way you look at him, so I think it's only fair that you know."

Mara had to work at suppressing her dismay. Was she really so obvious that both Han _and_ Leia had picked up on it? Mara snorted to herself: some perfect assassin she was.

"Thank you…" Leia began again, and Mara frowned, ready to ask why the princess was repeating herself, "… for bringing my brother home."

Mara's jaw dropped before she could catch it, and she worked for a second to pick it up off the floor.

"Your… _brother_?" Mara whispered.

Leia nodded, a small smile upon her lips. "We're twins. Please do not share this knowledge with anyone; there's so much at stake."

"I won't," Mara promised without really thinking about it. She was only mildly shocked to realize she really meant it.

Leia patted Mara's hand in thanks and stood. "Now, I believe we're being hailed."

Mara glanced over to see Shmi waving at them exuberantly as the cake was brought out.

Laughing softly, Mara followed Leia over. "Well, it would be rude not to keep Shmi waiting."

Mara watched as Hobbie placed the cake— which was adorned with a model X-wing complete with the astromech droid— before Shmi. Her face lit up with joy and Mara joined in singing the traditional lifeday song to Shmi.

When the child closed her eyes at the end of the song, Mara cocked her head curiously. Seconds later, Shmi opened her eyes and blew out her candles… oddly meeting Mara's gaze just afterwards.

Blushing, Shmi looked away again, and accepted the piece of cake handed to her.

 _What was that all about?_ Mara wondered.

 **00000**

Luke sat beside Shmi as she was presented with her gifts, which ranged from clothes to toys and even a learning program she'd use if she were in school.

But it was when the Rogues came forward as one with a large box that Luke's interest grew exponentially.

"Alright everyone, make room!" Wes called.

A path was formed in the masses, and the six pilots placed Shmi's gift on the table before her.

"Now, this is a very special gift from all the Rogues to you," Hobbie informed Shmi seriously, and the Rogues gathered close as Shmi eagerly tore into the gift.

Luke leaned forward to see better when Shmi relieved the box of its decorative paper and used her eating utensil to cut the tape holding it shut. She opened the flaps, peered inside, and froze.

Luke sensed her shock clearly, and he frowned, craning his neck to see. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the contents.

Shmi finally reached into the container and mutely pulled out a bright orange flight suit that was her size, holding it up to her body to be certain. Next she extracted the second item, a helmet that would also fit her perfectly.

But on the helmet was the same painting Shmi had wanted to put on Luke's. The thought made a stab of guilt strike him, but he let it pass. He'd paint his helmet at the first opportunity.

"These are mine?" Shmi finally asked, her voice choked with sudden tears.

"They sure are," Wedge spoke up, stepping forward to stand behind Shmi. He placed his hands on her shoulders and faced the room. "We're making Shmi Skywalker an Honorary Rogue, and she's an official member of our little family."

Shmi was quiet for three more seconds before her joy bubbled back to the surface, and she leapt from her chair to wrap Wedge in a huge hug. She then made a lightning-quick circuit of the rest of the Rogues before she came over to Luke, who was too moved to speak.

"Daddy, look!" Shmi held up the helmet and flight suit proudly. "My very own pilot gear!"

"You know what this means don't you?" Tycho asked, stepping forward some.

"What?"

"You get to start putting in hours at the simulators," Tycho told her with a grin. "Not all the time, but we managed to secure you a spot once a month."

Luke thought that if Shmi wasn't already shaking with excitement she'd burst.

"YAY!" Shmi squealed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Luke smiled warmly at her, glad she had her family close by. He decided then and there that he would wait to give her the dagger, and inform her of Mara's chosen gift.

Let the girl savor this moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"Daddy why are we going to see Uncle Han again?" Shmi asked as they walked side by side toward the _Millennium Falcon._

"Because, he should see you open this gift, since it was from him," Luke replied.

It was early morning, with Shmi's party the afternoon before being a huge success. Shmi was dressed in one of her new jumpsuits, looking far more comfortable in it than she had in her dress last night.

Stars she'd been beautiful, Luke knew, but he'd also sensed her underlying discomfort as the night had worn on. Of course, not wanting to hurt Leia's feelings, Shmi had remained silent on that subject.

Luke agreed with Shmi's choice there.

They approached the lowered boarding ramp, and for a brief moment— when silence greeted them from the innards of the ship— if they'd called upon Han perhaps _too_ early. But that fear was laid to rest when a muffled clang sounded from inside, followed by a loud curse.

"Chewie shut it down!" Han hollered.

Indignant roars sounded from the Wookiee and Luke grinned, wondering what odd part they were working on this time. It seemed the pair was always repairing or 'modifying' something or another with the _Falcon_.

"Come on, Shmi." Luke led the way up the ramp, using his crutches to hoist himself up the incline.

After a good amount of time on his crutches, the use of them was decidedly easier, and Luke had no doubts that his upper-body strength was increasing. Though of course, due to his leg, he'd have to work on his lower body once the cast was removed and he was cleared for such a workout.

They arrived inside the access tunnel and heard heavy footsteps lumbering their way from the cockpit, though Chewbacca's current sentence cut short when he caught sight of their visitors.

"Hello Chewie!" Shmi moved forward to hug his legs.

[Hello Little Cub.] Chewie patted he head lovingly. [What are you doing here?]

"We actually came to see Han," Luke informed the Wookiee.

Chewbacca glanced at the aft part of the ship. [It would probably be good for Han to take a break. I'll go get him.]

"Thanks." Luke and Shmi followed as far as the lounge, seating themselves while Chewie disappeared further into the bowels of the vessel.

They heard a brief 'conversation' between the _Falcon's_ captain and his first mate, before silence overtook the pair. Minutes later, Han appeared with Chewie at his six.

"Hiya Squirt, Kid," Han greeted with a smirk. "What brings you out here so early?"

"I wanted you to be here when I give her this." Luke produced a small box from his jacket pocket, giving Han a meaningful look.

The smuggler frowned for a moment before understanding set in.

Han nodded. "Thanks Kid."

They shared a brotherly smile and then Luke turned to Shmi. "This is from Han. My gift to you will come after."

"Yeah, I've got it all set in the hold, Luke," Han informed the blond. "All ready like you asked."

"Good." Luke nodded.

Handing the small box to Shmi, Luke sat back and let her open it, which she did eagerly. Once it was unwrapped, and the lid torn off, Shmi did a double-take.

"What is this?" she asked, looking up to the two men.

"It's a mini-dagger," Han said, taking a seat opposite Luke on her other side. "And it is only for emergencies, got that?"

Shmi's eyes widened, and she looked between Luke and Han. "Emergencies?"

Taking his cue, Luke placed a hand over hers. "Shmi, I need you to understand something."

She nodded silently, listening intently.

"This is a weapon," Luke indicated the small knife. "And as Han said, it is _only_ to be used in an emergency situation. For example, if someone was to try to grab or kidnap you, or if someone tried to hurt you." Luke took the item from the box. "You will be taught how to use this, so you will be more comfortable handling it. But if someone tried to hurt you, and you couldn't get free, you have my permission to use this to protect yourself and try to get away."

Shmi swallowed uncertainly. "But… I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispered.

Luke nodded. "And I don't want you to, but sometimes that is necessary."

Shmi looked at the weapon Luke handed her, and finally took it with great reluctance. It _was_ pretty she thought: the wooden handle was carved intricately with a krayt dragon. The eye of the dragon held a tiny pink inset gem, and the metal of the blade was super shiny when she took it from its holder.

"The holder is called a scabbard," Han informed her. "And there's a belt to go with it, so you can strap it to your waist."

Shmi nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

Luke and Han shared a look, and then Luke sighed and tilted his daughter's chin up.

"Sweetheart… I don't particularly like the idea of you having a weapon. However, I like the idea of you being totally defenseless even less. Mara agreed to give you lessons with this," he indicated the dagger, "as well as teach you self-defense… which is her present for you."

He looked at her sternly. "And as long as you are very, _very_ careful with this, then I will let you keep it on you. I get the feeling you'll need it, and to be honest… that scares me."

Luke looked away from Shmi's shocked gaze. Even Han, when Luke's troubled eyes passed him by looked stunned.

"Kid… have you… ah, _seen_ something?" Han asked gingerly.

"No." Luke shook his head. "Call it a gut feeling. Something is coming, and it has to do with Shmi and myself."

"That's why you gave her this now," Han realized aloud.

"Yes." Luke looked at Shmi. "You need to know how to protect yourself, Shmi. We are at war, and at some point I fear you may become a target."

Shmi began to shake in fear. "A… target?"

Luke hated himself for scaring her, but the Force was leaving no doubt that he needed to start preparing his daughter for things to come.

"I know it's scary, Shmi, but it's also true. And if you're ready, you won't have to be as afraid," Luke promised.

"Okay," Shmi whispered.

"On a happier note," Han quipped, sensing an opportunity to lighten the mood. "Your father has been working on a secret project for you."

Shmi perked up. "What is it?"

Luke smiled gratefully at Han and stood, holding his free hand out to Shmi. "Why don't we go see."

Shmi took his hand and Luke led her to where Han had agreed to hide the droid Luke had been building.

They entered the hold and Luke gestured to a tarp-covered object. "Go ahead."

Shmi grinned. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Luke said around a laugh.

Shmi hustled forward and ripped the tarp off… and then she gasped. "My own droid?!"

"Yes. I haven't named him yet; I thought you should get that honor… but he's all yours. He is both an instructor for school _and_ he can protect you if need be." Luke stepped forward. "I'll activate him once you name him."

Shmi pursed her lips in thought, and Luke let her take all the time she needed. When she turned toward Luke, the gravity in her expression gave him goose-bumps.

"Lars," she declared in all seriousness. "I want to call him Lars, so I can remember Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen."

Luke found himself choked with emotion, and he had to take a moment himself before he felt comfortable enough to speak.

"Lars it is then." His voice was soft, full of memories.

Han shifted behind him, suddenly feeling as though he was intruding, but Luke shot him a soft smile of reassurance. Luke then moved close to the droid and input a few things into its memory banks before detaching it from the datapad and switching it on.

"Activation code three-oh-seven-nine," Luke said commandingly. "Designation Lars, activate programming."

The droid's photoreceptors sprang to life, their pale green glow focusing on Luke before a mellow male voice came from its vocoder.

"Activation commencing Master Luke." The droid rose to its feet and focused on each person on the room. "Captain Han Solo recognized… Master Chewbacca recognized… Mistress Shmi Skywalker recognized… Master Luke Skywalker recognized."

"Excellent," Luke praised. "What is your primary function?"

"The education of Mistress Shmi, and protection in times of need," the droid answered.

"And who do you answer to?"

"Yourself, Mistress Shmi…" the droid listed all of the persons Luke trusted, from Mara to the Rogues; Chewie, Han and Leia. He'd even added Artoo Detoo and Threepio, as well as a very select few Alliance High Command members just in case.

"And your name?" Luke lifted a brow.

"My designation, Sir, is Lars."

Luke smiled. "I think my work is pretty darn good, if I may say so."

Han snorted. "Let's give him a few weeks to see if there are any kinks in his systems."

"Pardon me, Captain Solo, but I do not detect any kinks in my systems, that is not possible…"

Han threw Luke a look. "Are you sure you didn't borrow anything from Threepio?"

Luke guffawed. "Positive!"

"'Cause I think Goldenrod has already rubbed off on him," Han growled.

Laughter rang forth from the hold as the droid queried about who 'Goldenrod' was.

 **00000**

"Miss Mara!" Shmi said happily when she and Luke entered the private work-out room in the gym.

"Hey there." Mara smiled warmly at the child. "What's this?"

Shmi glanced at the scabbard now strapped to her waist. "Oh, Uncle Han gave it to me, though I am a little afraid to use it."

Mara nodded in understanding. She knew exactly how the child felt… from her own personal experience.

"I know, Shmi, but this weapon is a good thing." Mara knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may not see it now, but you will in time. I will teach you how to use it properly so you don't get hurt by to too."

Shmi nodded. "Thank you."

"Also, as my gift to you, I will be giving you lessons in hand-to-hand combat, a very reliable form of self-defense."

Shmi brightened visibly at this. "Can I spar with you?"

"In time." Mara nodded. "First, you need to learn the basics."

"Okay," Shmi said.

Mara looked to Luke. "You still okay with this?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Alright." Mara stood. "After this, you get to watch your father learn some Force things."

"Cool!"

Mara smirked at Shmi's new usage of slang, no doubt picked up from her time with the Rogues. They moved over to a mat while Luke settled on a bench by the wall. Mara positioned Shmi and then stood in front of her.

"Alright: first, you need to learn the different punches," Mara began, demonstrating slowly as she went. "This is a jab, a right-hook, left-hook…"

Mara continued, demonstrating each punch several times until Shmi was more familiar with them. Next she showed Shmi several of the most popular defensive arm-motions.

"When in a fight, it's most important to protect your face, since that's where all the imperative senses are stationed," Mara said. "Your arms, legs, back and even the torso can take hits far better than the face. If you lose your eyesight, or hearing, however, you have developed a serious handicap. This makes you an easier target for the enemy. Protect your face at all costs, understand?"

Shmi nodded. "Yes."

And so the lesson continued until Shmi was very slowly throwing different punches as Mara called them out. The red head alternated that with Shmi using the defensive positions while Mara gently sent hooks, jabs and even a sucker-punch her way.

When the child was sweaty and tired, Mara called a halt. "That's all for now."

Shmi breathed a sigh and moved to Luke, slumping to the bench beside him.

"Tired?" Luke teased lightly.

"Yeah!" Shmi beamed up at him. "But I think I did good."

"You did wonderful," Luke assured her.

"And now it's your father's turn to learn something new." Mara lifted a wry brow.

Shmi pushed Luke as he stood. "Go ahead Daddy!"

Luke chuckled. "Can't wait to see me embarrass myself huh?"

Shmi merely smiled and Luke shook his head, throwing Mara a look. "You've known her for how long, and she's already picked up your sense of humor?"

Mara grinned unrepentantly. "She'll need it if she's to hang around the Rogues."

Luke smirked. "Point."

Mara veered off course to a table that was set up, and she carefully dragged it over.

"Lesson one: levitation," she announced. "I have to admit this is not my best ability, but I think you can do it if you put your mind to it."

Luke nodded.

"Alright, let's start with the small table-ball." Mara pointed. "Visualize it in your mind's eye."

Luke took a calming breath and did as she asked. He nodded his readiness.

"Now, just… picture it lifting up off the table."

Luke again did as she instructed… and smiled when the ball lifted a few inches from the table. However, his concentration slipped and the ball bounced down and to the floor.

When Luke moved to pick it up with his hand, Mara swatted it away forcefully. "No you don't."

Luke lifted his brow at her.

"This is a levitation exercise." Mara placed a hand on her hip, and gestured with the other. "Pick it up with the Force and place it back on the table."

Suppressing the urge to throw a comment back, Luke instead focused on his task.

He lifted his hand, saw the object in his mind, and visualized it lifting up. It slowly did as he asked it, and in minutes it hovered above the table. Luke thought about his next move while Mara studied him intently. He pictured the ball moving horizontally, and to his delight, it did just that, finally stopping above where it had started until Luke lowered it gently to the tabletop.

He was panting slightly from the effort, but the lightness in his heart was unmistakable.

"I did it!" He beamed from ear to ear.

"Yes, that was surprisingly good for a first time," Mara agreed. "Now, move the weight."

Luke eyed the twenty-pound ring dubiously.

"It only seems harder because you deem it to be," Mara assured him. "Trust me: you can move it if you believe you can."

There was a slight peal to her tone that gave Luke a moments' pause, but he sensed she didn't wish to delve into a history lesson right now, so he let it go.

Taking a deep breath, Luke looked to the weight, and followed the steps from the ball-exercise. It wobbled on the table, but did to immediately lift. Luke thinned his lips, applying more concentration… and though it did lift an inch, it moved no further than that.

With a frustrated grunt, Luke dropped his arm and watched the heavy disk clang back to the counter.

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong or differently," Luke complained softly. "I pictured it like you said, saw it move, but…"

Mara looked thoughtful, and she glanced to Shmi, who was shifting in her seat.

"Would you like to go?" Mara asked the girl.

"Can I?" Shmi asked, wiping at her face. "I'd like to go see if I can help Uncle Han with the _Falcon_. Or get a bath…"

"Go ahead." Luke waved her toward the door. "Make sure Han doesn't get himself hurt okay?"

Shmi grinned knowingly. "Okay."

With that she left the adults on the mat. When she was gone and the door closed, Mara turned back to Luke, an odd expression on her face.

"Try it again." Mara pointed.

"Alright." Luke repeated his actions, but again the weight only lifted an inch, where it then wobbled. Luke gritted his teeth in concentration, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Mara stepped closer and lightly placed a hand on his arm.

"You're too tense," she informed him. "Relax."

Luke frowned. "But how am I supposed to…"

"It's not supposed to take every ounce of concentration to lift an object." Mara cut him off, but not harshly. "It's a matter of trust." She looked him dead-on. "Trust in yourself."

Luke studied her for a second before he dropped his arm, releasing his tenuous grip on the object again.

"I guess that is an issue with me," he murmured, looking away. "I trust myself in the cockpit entirely, because it just feels like it's an extension of my body."

"Well, the Force is an extension of more than just the body," Mara said. "It's mainly an extension of your mind and instincts, though emotions do play their part."

"Emotions?"

Mara nodded. "Right now you doubt yourself, which is brought on by _something_. What is it?"

Luke had to think about that. "I… guess I don't really believe I _can…_ or _should_ be a Jedi," he admitted gingerly. "As much as I want it, I…"

"You're afraid," Mara supplied gently.

Luke's head came up, ready to deliver his ' _of course not!_ ', but that wouldn't have been true. Mara, as keen as she was, would have seen right through that. Besides, this was _Mara._

"Yes." He closed his eyes with that one whispered word.

"Why are you afraid, Luke?"

He thinned his lips. "I have this great power within me… well, what if… what if I become like… like _them_?"

Mara's grip tightened on his arm. "Them?" Then it hit her. "Vader and Palpatine."

Luke could only nod. "I jumped at the chance to be a Jedi when Ben placed it before me. It seemed like the best course of action… at the time at least. But now I'm not so sure."

"I don't think that's really what you mean," Mara chided him. "What you really aren't certain of is whether or not you _could_ be a Jedi. You want to be one: it's in your every action, whether you realize it or not."

Luke opened his eyes to look at her, but she went on before he could speak.

"You knew what Madine did was wrong, _and_ you had the courage to confront him on it. You value life, when Vader and Palpatine could care less. You're compassionate, loyal, trustworthy, and I know you'd give yourself up for your friends or even a stranger if it would keep them safe. You do what is needed, but you don't overdue the kills in battle." Mara placed a light hand on his chest, directly over his heart. "More importantly, you have a heart that is _so_ strong. I've only known you a short time, and I already see that. You love openly, and yet you do not let your emotions govern you. You have them controlled and reigned in, rather than letting _them_ control _you_."

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing with a sudden fire that set him back a touch. "Luke, you're _already_ a Jedi in my book. You just lack any formal training. I know you won't become like the Sith Lords who rule this galaxy, because _you don't want that_. You don't _want_ the power they have, which already makes you a far better man."

When he opened his mouth again, she shook her head to halt his words.

"Lastly… and probably most important in my opinion… you are _needed_ as a Jedi. This galaxy needs a man like you to fight against the tyranny that holds sway. You have the power to bring the Sith down: what you lack is the training and knowledge to make it happen. Thus your lack of confidence."

When she finished, Mara realized her position and dropped her hand self-consciously, looking down.

"When you believe with all your heart, you can do anything, Luke," she whispered.

Luke was stunned by her heartfelt words, sensing that she'd revealed part of herself to him then. He searched inside himself for the truth of her words, and found that she was absolutely right. With a deep breath, Luke cleansed his mind of all doubts, one by one. Then he reigned in his insecurities.

His mind calmer than it had ever been, Luke pictured again the weight and it lifted effortlessly off the table. He then floated it to the bench it had come from, and settled it without a care into its cradle.

Still in the passion of the experience, Luke proceeded to heft the table, feeling as though he could lift the base in that moment. That thought amused him, and he could just see the faces of the personnel as they wondered why their base was floating.

Since he couldn't move the base, Luke instead centered his focus on a closer target.

With a surprised squeak, Mara lifted into the air.

"Hey!" she protested. "Skywalker put me down!"

Luke opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Awe, but I was just having some fun."

Mara glared at him. "Skywalker…"

Luke relented and first set her down, then the table. It was amazing, Luke realized: how much clearer his mind was now that he had accepted the Force, and his role in it. And Mara had also been correct about his training.

He may not have a Jedi Master to teach him, but that did not mean he could not learn on his own. Mara would teach him what she knew, and he would grow and learn with her. And what she could not provide, he'd seek on his own.

He reveled in the Force around him, feeling it as he never had before.

However, his high came to an end when Mara put an urgent hand to his arm again. "Hey, tone it down."

The sense of trepidation from Mara hit him like a wave on the surf, and he gazed at her in concern.

"What's the matter?"

"You need to shield, or your newfound Force presence will act as a magnet to both Vader… and Palpatine." Her voice trembled at the Emperor's name, as did her hand, and she dropped it away to hug her arms about herself in a rare display of vulnerability. "I will teach you to shield."

Luke stepped closer. "Mara, what's wrong?"

" _Shields_ ," Mara urged him fervently.

Luke sighed in frustration. "Okay."

Mara gave him an in-depth lesson on shielding his presence, his mind, and anything else he needed to keep hidden. It took longer than Luke would have liked, but at long last he felt Mara relax beside him as his presence was dampened in the Force considerably. Even Luke could tell the difference.

Once that was complete, Luke took her hand and moved her to the wall, where he slid down. On an impulse, Luke used the Force to lock the door, and then he turned to Mara. She was trembling slightly still, a source of concern for him.

"Mara?" Luke eyed her.

She looked away guiltily. "It's nothing…"

"Don't give me that," Luke growled. "You went pale, and now you're afraid. And it has everything to do with the mention of Palpatine's name."

Mara again tensed. He thought he felt a flash of hurt from her and he sighed, dropping her hand.

"I'm sorry, that was possibly too harsh," he allowed.

Mara took a shuddering breath. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Trust that no matter what the future brings, you will understand that I wish no harm to befall you or Shmi. _Especially_ Shmi." Mara looked him straight on.

Luke frowned. "What does that mean? What's got you so afraid?"

"I…" Mara looked away. "I don't want to think of what would happen if Palpatine got his hands on either of you."

He softened, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "Mara…"

"Luke, if he found out about Shmi…" Mara's voice faltered. "If he knew she was a Force-sensitive…"

"That won't happen," Luke declared, seizing her hands.

"I hope not."

Luke sensed there was more, something key that he was missing.

"Mara…" he hesitated uncertainly, especially when she tensed in anticipation.

She squeezed her eyes shut and her lips moved in near silence. Leaning closer, Luke tried to listen in and was only partially successful.

"… will not let him control me again… not… master… can't do this… he'll hate me… but I… I think I l-love…"

Luke sat back, thoroughly bewildered. He understood now why Aunt Beru had always told him eavesdropping was a bad thing. One never got the full story, and then assumptions were made based on half-truths.

So he tried again to get her talking… to _him_.

"Mara, please tell me what's bothering you," he whispered. "I can't help you if…"

"Help _me_?" Mara at long last looked up. "I…" she faltered again.

It was abundantly clear she was at war with herself, but something told Luke that this was a pivotal moment. He could feel it in the very air he breathed… it weighed on his chest in such anticipation that it was slowly driving him nuts.

Mara pounded fist against her own knee. "I _won't_ be his tool anymore. This is just what he would _not_ want…"

By the time she met his gaze again, she was shaking, but her eyes held a determination to match a torpedo locked and true on its target.

"Luke… I… I've been dishonest," Mara said tremulously. "But I never wanted… well, okay, I did at first, but never Shmi…"

Luke sat up at the mention of Shmi in the same sentence as 'hurt'. "Mara…"

"I wasn't _just_ an Imperial," she went on over top of him, "and I didn't _actually_ defect until that day you found me unconscious." Mara swallowed hard. "I… I was…"

Luke leaned forward, intently gazing upon her as he sensed the crux of things about to be made known.

"… the Emperor's Hand…" Mara finished in a tiny voice, dropping her gaze in… shame?

Luke blinked, more than a little perplexed. "What?"

"I was the Emperor's Hand." Mara turned her head away.

"I… I've never heard of such a thing," Luke told her with a frown even as the Force confirmed her words.

"That's because I was invisible," Mara said. "I was his secret, perfect assassin."

Luke's breath caught in his throat. "Assassin?"

Mara nodded with a shaky outlet of breath. "Remember my talk of superiors giving orders? Well…"

Luke straightened, feeling a rush of anger. "Wait, _you serve Palpatine_?"

"I _did_ ," Mara stated with such vehemence that Luke sat back in alarm. "I am _not_ his servant… his _slave_ anymore!"

Luke's anger simmered for a second. "I will ask you one question, and if you lie to me, I _will_ turn you in."

Mara's head snapped around, and she lifted one eyebrow expectantly. Luke forced himself not to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Was your target Shmi? Was it _ever_ Shmi?" Luke's voice was hard as durasteel.

"No," Mara answered instantly, but simply. "I never knew she existed until I saw her. When you spoke of her in the shuttle, I assumed it was an adult woman you were talking about."

Luke maintained eye contact, needing to know with utmost certainty. "And after you knew she was a child?"

"I had a very important choice to make," Mara said. "And I chose… you over him." She finally broke their staring contest, scooting away in discomfort from his gaze. "I had already been teetering on the wall between the Empire… or rather, my former master… and the Alliance. I thought my master had sent me on an important mission, but it turns out he was just throwing me away. I didn't know why at first, but the more time I spent with the Alliance, the more I found I didn't want to leave."

Mara shifted again under his gaze and Luke at last relented, watching her shoulders slump in relief. He would let her speak.

"This went on for nine months or so, and then you went MIA, and I thought I had finally been given a chance to actually fulfill my mission. I was supposed to gain the trust of the Alliance… and more specifically… you…" She trailed off as a horrifying thought hit her then.

Luke frowned and had to work at trying not to be hurt while Mara sucked in a breath and stood abruptly.

She turned to look down at Luke. "Force I am such a fool! He _wanted_ me to get close to you… he _wanted_ me to fall in love! _Gah!_ I am _still_ doing his bidding, even after all this _time!_ Will I _never_ be free of him?!"

She paced back and forth now, like a caged acklay anticipating an upcoming struggle while Luke's heart stopped for a beat or two when Mara's words sank in.

Mara, however, spoke up again before he could. "I chose the Alliance when I saw Shmi… and you. You," she pointed a finger at him, "you changed _everything_! You took a confused woman and turned her world upside down because you were nothing at all like I expected, like you had been painted to be. And then Shmi… she was _so_ sweet to me, and then I saw the two of you together and ever since…" She resumed her pacing, arms wrapped about her frame again.

She was shaking harder now, a source of concern for Luke, who was doing his own rapid thinking… and a good amount of soul-searching.

Yes he was upset that she'd lied, but she hadn't ever targeted Shmi. And though he'd been her objective, he also knew she'd been under orders. Hadn't they spoken of _his_ issue with 'bad orders' and she'd been nothing but gentle and supportive?

"I chose to break off my connection with the Emperor. That was why I screamed and you found me on the hangar floor." Mara's shoulders slumped further. "And then you stayed by my side while I healed."

She turned to him, and for the first time since he'd known Mara, he saw that she was crying.

"I was so proud to be his 'special servant': it was all I knew, all I had… and all I had ever known." Mara swiped at her cheeks. "And he just threw me out like a piece of unwanted clothing."

The hurt rolled off of Mara in droves, taking Luke's breath away until he could stand it— or sit it, he thought in a moment of misplaced humor— any longer. Luke scrambled to his feet, and without his crutches he stumbled over to catch Mara when she did an about-face.

She cried out in surprise, her eyes momentarily wild with a fear he had never thought her capable of, and she tensed in his grasp.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"What I should have done from the start of this conversation," Luke murmured, drawing her stiffened form into his embrace and ignoring the pressure on his leg.

Mara remained frozen for the space of three tense heartbeats before she finally melted into his embrace.

"I gave _everything_ to him!" she wailed. "He took away my childhood! I can't even remember my parents, but I do know whatever happened to them was because of _him_. All I've ever known is training, discipline, punishments for any slip-ups and his constant disapproval. Never once did he show me any true affection."

She was really unloading her past now, but Luke wasn't objecting.

"I trained day and night; I honed myself to the utmost perfection, because he expected nothing less. I was so proud when I officially became his Hand, because it meant that all my efforts had finally paid off. And to show my gratitude for his trust in my skill, I never failed him. I did everything he asked… rarely did I question him. But then things changed."

"What things?" Luke murmured into her hair, trying to focus on the conversation rather than her intoxicating scent.

"Alderaan," was all she had to say to bring Luke's attention back to the matter at hand. "I began to question what kind of a man I was blindly serving. So I started to lie to him about my assignments. I spared a few targets I deemed innocent… although I later discovered they'd been killed anyway." Her tone quieted. "But… I tried, in my own way, to be a better woman."

"But that's impossible under Palpatine's ever watchful gaze," Mara went on. "He had a link to my mind; we could communicate from anywhere in the galaxy, no matter the distance. It was why I was so valuable to him, ultimately. I was his perfect tool, no more useful to him than my skill set."

Mara shuddered under Luke's touch. "And then I came to the Alliance. I got out from under my master's ever-watchful gaze, and I could breathe a little more, stretch my wings." She pulled away to gaze upon him. "But never did I imagine I'd fall for the Hero of the Rebellion. Which of course is exactly what he wanted, I can see it now."

Luke touched Mara's face, tenderly wiping away her tears. "Tell me straight, Mara…"

"I love you." Mara blurted out before she hesitated. "Or at least… I think I do. I don't know what love is, I've never had it… or experienced it." Then she frowned. "Why aren't you railing against me? You should hate me, but instead you're comforting me."

"Because I trust you," Luke told her. "Yes I was angry that you didn't tell me, but I can also understand… somewhat."

"But you were my target… I could have hurt you… I _did_ hurt you with this."

Luke placed a finger to her lips. "You chose not to do it, Mara. You chose to defy Palpatine, after a lifetime of servitude. I can only imagine the courage that took. And… you never meant to hurt my daughter. I can't hate you for protecting my only child… at the risk of your own life I'm sure."

"I don't care if he's unhappy," Mara said bitterly. "He deserved that slap in the face."

Luke grinned. "That's the girl I know and love."

Mara did a double take. "Love?"

He pursed his lips. "Well… I really, _really_ like you, that's for sure. But I think we both need to take some time before we profess deeper emotion prematurely." He touched her face again. "We need time to come to terms with this… revelation. It doesn't need to color our friendship with doubts and insecurities."

"But what about Palpatine?"

"He may have wanted you to gain my trust and affection, but who cares if he tries to used that against us?"

"You say that now…"

Luke shushed her gently. "Mara you taught me not to live in the fear of what could happen. Well, now it's time for you to take your own advice. You don't want him to govern your life, right?"

Mara shook her head mutely.

"Then don't let him keep you from doing what you want just because he could later use it to hurt you," he told her.

"You don't hate me?" Mara inquired tentatively.

"No, I don't hate you, nor do I hold the past against you… but I _am_ grateful for your honesty."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" she asked in a small voice.

Luke thought about it. "I don't know if that would be a good idea… right now."

"Not even Leia?"

Now Luke really hesitated. "I…" He looked to his gut instinct, and knew the time wasn't right. "No, not yet."

Mara looked down, seemingly only then realizing he was supporting both their weight on his trembling right leg.

"Luke, you need to sit down." Mara shifted to the side, wrapping her arm about his waist so she could help him back to the bench.

They sat in silence for a moment, and after a time in which they were both lost to their thoughts, Mara turned to him. Her expression was so earnest and timid that Luke gave her his complete attention. He felt privileged to have seen her like this… because he instinctively knew this behavior from Mara was rare in the strongest sense of the word.

"Luke… if I take this step," she hesitated. "Will you be there to catch me?"

"Yes," Luke promised. "Always."

Mara's face split into a rare genuine smile, and she leaned her forehead against his. "Then I want to take that step. I want to grow to love you."

"Well that's good," he quipped wryly.

Mara sat back, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh, is it now?"

Luke grinned unrepentantly. "I never said I was prepared to let you get away, now did I? I mean… who would want to pass this up?" he gestured to himself suavely.

She snorted, shaking her head. "You need to work on your jokes Farmboy."

Luke did a double-take. "Farmboy?"

Mara eyed him again, he brow furrowing. "You didn't read my note did you?"

When he offered nothing but a confused expression, Mara gestured pointedly to his cast.

He promptly blushed. "Oh… I sort of forgot…"

Mara sighed, and Luke bent his leg as much as he could to read her inscription, feeling her blush without having to see it.

 _To a sweet Farmboy… get well soon… (So I can kick your butt sparring.)_

Luke grinned. "I'll do my best."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Two months passed rather quickly for the threesome as Luke, Shmi and Mara spent whatever time they could together. Mara alternated between giving Shmi lessons with her dagger or hand-to-hand, and in teaching Luke different Force skills.

So far she had avoided lightsaber drills since Luke couldn't use his leg, but that had come with a promise to start as soon as he got the okay from the medical staff.

Not only that, but with Lars now functional and giving Shmi steady lessons, the child was making leaps and bounds in her education. The improvement— and the rate at which the girl soaked up the information— warmed Luke's heart. He was so proud of his little girl!

As for himself and Mara, they had slowly come to terms— both separately and as a pair— with the information Mara had imparted to him two months prior in the gym. Luke held no grudges against her, and had made it clear that he fully accepted her, past and all.

All of these thoughts— as well as the memory of the many quiet moments he and Mara had managed to secure— kept Luke patient as the Two-One-Bee droid examined Luke's leg through the cast with a medical scanner.

"The scan is complete, the leg appears fully healed," the droid at last said. The information was music to Luke's ears: he was more than ready to get the thing off. "I will prepare the necessary equipment and then begin the removal of the cast. Please wait here."

Luke suppressed the urge to ask the droid where it thought he'd be going.

 **00000**

A pair of grey eyes watched intently as the child wandered from the watchful gaze of the Corellian smuggler in the mess hall. Apparently she was making her way to the refresher, and perfectly tailored lips slowly lifted up into a smile.

She had waited quite patiently for this day: when Luke Skywalker would be preoccupied with the removal of his cast in the medical ward. Finally, after a week of infiltrating the base and playing a member of the Alliance, her time had come! But oh, it had been _so_ hard to keep herself from being seen by Luke.

 _Oh well._ She thought with a slight shrug.

She'd dreamed of her revenge for years now, ever since her father had taken her home to Fondor after she'd given birth. Her father had never treated her in the same way. He was always keeping such a close eye on her that she couldn't even _sneeze_ without his being there to wipe her nose. He'd had an escort assigned to her to 'keep her in line' as he put it.

He'd said he was disappointed in her, and that she would have to clean up her act if she ever wanted a shot at his seat at the Fondor Shipyards.

And after seven years, she finally had a way to get rid of him… and in the process, exact sweet revenge on a certain farmboy for the state of her life as it now was.

She watched as the girl— she'd be seven now, she knew— exited the mess hall. Waiting three minutes, she stood and walked toward the door as well, making a show of depositing her tray before leaving casually.

However, once the door was closed, she instantly went on the prowl. She spotted a head of black hair just slipping through a doorway up the hall, and she followed rapidly. She paused outside the door to throw a cautious glance each way.

No one was around, which would make her job easier.

Opening the door, she just heard a toilet flush and she walked in to see the girl move to the sink where she proceeded to wash up.

"Hello," the woman said sweetly.

The child blinked up at her, and offered a shy smile. "Hi."

When those blue eyes rested upon the woman, she knew without a doubt this was Luke's daughter… and by all rights, hers as well.

Not that she _really_ wanted the child— she never had— but this was an act of vengeance.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Shmi." The girl cocked her head curiously. "What's yours?"

"Venussia." The woman smiled.

"Oh." Shmi blinked. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," Venussia Atriedes stepped forward. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to show me around the base? I've not made any friends yet, and you just seem so nice."

Shmi hesitated: what for, Venussia wasn't sure, but something akin to fear touched Shmi's blue gaze.

"I don't think I can do that; at least, not without an adult."

Venussia suppressed an urge to hit the child for daring to say no. "I _am_ an adult, Deary."

"I mean someone I trust," Shmi amended.

Venussia pouted just right. "You don't want to be my friend?"

Shmi hesitated. "You don't… feel nice."

Venussia frowned. What did _that_ mean?

Shmi began to inch her way toward the door. "I'll go find Uncle Han…"

"No, wait, please." Venussia stepped between the child and the doorway. "I _really_ need you to show me around. I have an important meeting to make, and I don't know my way there."

"I can get an adult to help yo…" Shmi began, and jumped in shock when Venussia shouted her down.

"No!" Venussia glared for a second and then softened. "I want it to be you." Venussia held out her hand, somewhat pleased when the child shook her head and backed away.

"Please let me leave," Shmi asked.

"Not until you agree to help," Venussia demanded, growing angry.

Shmi again hesitated, still backing slowly away.

"Decide!" Venussia snapped irritably, stepping forward.

"Let me go get…" Shmi was adamant.

"Shut up!" Venussia grated. "Just shut up! If you won't come willingly, I'll take you by force."

Shmi's eyes widened and she backed away faster as Venussia advanced.

"P-please!" Shmi stammered. "Let me leave!"

"Oh, I'll let you leave alright… with me!" Venussia lunged.

"HELP!" Shmi shrieked, ducking Venussia's attempt to grab her.

Venussia spun quickly and raced after the girl when she made a break for the door. She grabbed the child's arm, and was surprised when, instead of struggling uselessly, she delivered a punch right into Venussia's face.

The woman was so surprised that she fell away, and Shmi again made a run for the door. Venussia recovered, however, and in an increasing fury she charged and tackled the child.

Shmi screamed… until Venussia hit her— hard— across the face, and then covered her mouth harshly. "I _said_ shut up!"

Shim's eyes were wild with fear, and Venussia reveled in it. She whipped out a bag she'd had prepared for this moment, and began to unfold it. She felt the girl squirm beneath her as Venussia held her down with her greater weight.

However, she was unaware of just what the girl was doing until she heard the tell-tale _shink_ of a knife leaving its sheath. Seconds later— Venussia was far too close to move in time— a sharp blade cut across her arm, and then dug into her leg just enough to cause pain.

Venussia screamed and fell away, freeing Shmi from her grasp. Shmi scrambled up and frantically dashed for the door. Venussia shoved her pain away in favor of her anger, which had always fueled her, and she rose as well to storm after the girl.

"HELP ME!" Shmi cried as she turned her head to see the full-grown woman barreling down on her.

"You little wretch!" Venussia hollered. "GET OVER HERE!"

Panic set in for the girl, and when Shmi attempted to race back to the closer mess hall Venussia whipped out a blaster and cut off her escape with a single shot.

Shmi screamed in fear and took a side passage, racing away as quickly as her legs would carry her, Venussia in hot pursuit. She still sent off shots every now and then, aiming for the girl, and not caring how many scored hits or not.

" _DADDY!_ "

Unbeknownst to Venussia, Shmi's cry went through the Force as well.

 **00000**

Mara was on her way to see how Luke's cast-removal was proceeding when she felt the stirring in the Force, followed by a spike of panic. She frowned, pausing where she stood. Mara was halfway to the mess hall, since the med ward was in the same direction.

Mara listened intently for any hint as to the source of the disturbance… and then she heard blasterfire and screaming.

Mara whipped around, racing for the voice she recognized. Her blood was pumping as fast as her legs… especially when Shmi whizzed past a junction far ahead, with some crazy person hot on her heels.

Then a cry of ' _DADDY!'_ hit Mara in the Force, and she momentarily staggered from the raw emotion behind it.

Mara felt her blood boil at the thought of someone trying to hurt the girl Mara was seeing more and more as a daughter.

Entering Hand mode, Mara shut all else out and began her hunt.

 **00000**

Luke sat bolt upright just as the droid removed the final piece of his cast.

 _DADDY!_

"Shmi!" Luke gasped as the blast in the Force hit him straight-on.

Without another thought, Luke was off the medical table, staggering from the now-alien feeling of his natural foot and not the cast touching the floor. Shrugging this off, as well as the protests of the droid, Luke bolted from the medical center, somehow knowing exactly where to go.

 **00000**

Shmi hurtled through corridor after corridor with one destination in mind amid the fog of hysteria. The first one she'd been able to latch on to was the hangar bay where the Rogues docked.

They would be just returning from a drill, if she remembered correctly.

Venussia trailed her, not shooting to kill now that she got a sense of where the girl was headed. The woman smiled wickedly. The girl was headed exactly where Venussia wanted her to go.

Shmi reached the bay doors and slammed her hand on the activation panel, praying that it opened. She nearly wilted in relief when it did so… although the wait for the door let the crazy woman catch up.

The second her smaller frame would fit, Shmi squeezed through.

"HELP!" Shmi sobbed, terror coursing through her. "HELP ME!"

"Shmi?" Wedge called back, her frenzied state catching his attention instantly.

"Uncle Wedge! Help me!" Shmi wailed, and she ducked when another blaster bolt sounded. Instinct told her to dodge left, so she did that, but she wasn't able to elude the follow-up shot that hit her hip.

Shmi screamed in agony and went down, but adrenaline gave her the strength to regain her feet and she thundered toward Wedge.

"HEY!" Tycho hollered loudly, and several other voices joined in. "Get away from her!"

Feet thundered as the rest of the Rogues rushed to help.

Shmi glanced over her shoulder to see Venussia growling angrily before she attempted to lunge. However, Wedge arrived first and jerked Shmi out of the crazy lady's path. Shmi instantly locked her arms about Wedge's neck as he hoisted her up.

She clung to him, shaking in fear, while the remainder of the pilots gathered in a protective formation around her. Blasters were drawn, and the crazy lady had to duck behind a stack of crates to avoid a killing blow.

However, since she did not shoot back the pilots ceased fire, though they remained tense.

Venussia leaned back around the crates, and then braved stepping out into the open, glaring at the men. "Get out of my way!"

"Get the hell out of our hangar!" Wes snapped back.

"While you're at it, get off our base!" Zev pointed a finger at the adult woman.

"Actually we should take her in: she could give us away of we let her leave," Kasan pointed out.

Three pilots traded looks and then converged on Venussia, who stepped back uncertainly before hefting her blaster at Shmi's head.

"Get back or I shoot!" Venussia warned, starting to depress the trigger to show she was serious.

The trio of advancing pilots stopped, while the two that had remained behind with Shmi stepped in front of her.

Venussia sneered. "Fine. I'll take you all out, and _then_ I'll take the brat!"

Before Venussia could depress the trigger, however, something flew into her hand with deadly accuracy and she screamed, dropping the weapon to cradle her hand.

When she looked up, it was to see the entirety of the Rogue Flight pilots backing away as if in sudden alarm. Venussia felt dread course through her, and she looked back to see a red headed woman with deadly green eyes bearing down on her.

Venussia stood upright and managed to trade a few blows with the woman. She delivered a severe upper-cut that should have knocked the redhead back a good few inches, but the other blocked her easily, and came in with a sucker-punch to the ribcage that had _Venussia_ backing away.

But instead of backing down, the red head continued her assault until Venussia was easily overpowered. Venussia now sported good number of lumps and bruises before the other woman had apparently had enough.

The red head grabbed Venussia by the throat, leaning in. " _No one_ targets Shmi!"

"Don't kill her, we need to find out who sent her," Wedge cautioned.

The red head looked away for a second, and Venussia saw her chance. She landed a knee into the woman's gut and took off for the other corner of the hangar while her opponent doubled over.

Venussia pulled her comlink out as she went and thumbed it on.

"Get the ship going! We need to leave _now_!"

 **00000**

Luke was panting by the time he entered the hangar… though that was not the reason he froze upon entering the space.

No: it was the woman with black hair and an all-too-familiar face that stopped him cold. That… and the utter hatred he sensed from her.

" _Venussia?_ " Luke called incredulously.

She heard his voice and jerked her gaze toward him, a feral light in them, and an evil grin touching her lips. She leapt onto the boarding ramp of a lifting cargo shuttle and hollered down to him.

"This isn't over, Skywalker! I _will_ have my revenge! Mark my words; you will _pay_ for ruining my life!"

The Force screamed a warning, and Luke whipped the blaster off his belt, taking aim at the shuttle.

"Don't let her get away!" Luke ordered, even as he managed to score a few hits. But the shuttle departed too quickly.

"Daddy!"

Luke spun around to see Shmi limping for him, her face streaked with tears. Blood was splattered across her jumpsuit and Luke's heart clenched. He hustled toward her until Shmi slammed into him, where Luke then picked her up to cradle her to his heart as she sobbed. Her hold on his neck squeezed the air out of him, but Luke ignored that fact.

"She tried to take me Daddy, just as you said someone might!" Shmi whispered desperately. "I defended myself like Miss Mara and you taught me, but she still tried to kidnap me!"

"Shh, it's alright, Shmi," Luke soothed, even as he knew it wasn't. He set her down and ran a critical eye over her. "Did she hurt you anywhere?"

Shmi nodded, gesturing to a few bruises and even a mild burn on her hip, which was the cause of her limp. Luke pulled her closer and unzipped her jumpsuit so he could see her blaster wound. A close inspection showed that it wasn't too serious, but it definitely hurt.

"Okay, we'll get those treated." Luke turned to Wedge. "Prepare for a possible evacuation."

"You've got it Boss." Wedge knew when not to question Luke's hunches. Those intuitions had saved the Rogues too many times for Wedge to doubt them now.

Luke turned to Mara, seeing the darkening bruise on one of her cheeks. "You alright?"

Mara nodded. "Yeah. Let's get Shmi to the med ward."

Luke didn't argue. He picked his daughter up and the threesome returned to the medical center, where Luke was promptly met by an exasperated Two-One-Bee.

"Save the lecture: treat my daughter," Luke ordered. "I have an evacuation to start."

Luke placed Shmi on the table for the droid to do its work, and then kissed her forehead.

"Go Daddy," Shmi urged. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of that woman!"

Luke nodded, and turned to Mara. "I'm going to need to speak with the High Council Members on base. They won't like it… but Venussia will turn our location in to the first Imperial she finds." He nodded to Shmi. "Would you watch her please?"

"I will," Mara agreed instantly.

"Thank you." Luke touched her arm and gave her a warm smile before he left.

Once he was gone, Shmi turned wide eyes toward Mara. "You protected me."

"Yes, I did," Mara answered simply.

"Why?"

Mara heard the unspoken query behind the girl's words, and allowed her face to soften. She sat on the bed opposite where the droid was doing its job on Shmi's blaster wound, and took the child's hand.

"Shmi… I think you've realized already that your father and I have grown close," Mara began. Shmi nodded with a half-hopeful smile on her face, and Mara continued. "Well, he's not the only one I've come to love."

Shmi's eyes blinked a few times, and the burning desire behind that cerulean gaze both frightened and warmed Mara.

"Shmi… I've grown to love you too," Mara admitted softly. "And I would do anything to protect you."

"Do you love me like a…" Shmi broke off timidly.

"Like a daughter?" Mara supplied whisper-soft.

Shmi could only nod, that fire in her eyes still very much alive.

"Yes." Mara smiled softly. "I love you like a daughter."

Shmi laughed shakily, and tried to sit up to embrace Mara but the droid restrained her, so Mara closed the gap instead.

"I love you too Miss Mara…" Shmi whispered into her neck. "I've never had a Mommy…"

The admission sent a painful jolt through Mara, and she had to work at holding back her tears. Shmi loved her father without end, but it was also clear that the older she got, the more she missed having a mother-figure.

All she had were aunts and uncles… and while that was nice, Mara understood all too well that it wasn't the same thing.

"Well, it's up to your father too, you know…" Mara murmured. "But I am honored you see me as such a thing."

"Are you in love with him?" Shmi asked, pulling away.

Mara closed her eyes even as her heart sang the truth with a note so pure as to sound throughout the galaxy.

"Yes," Mara answered honestly.

"Then why aren't you two… um…" Shmi again hesitated.

"Shmi, these kinds of things take time," Mara explained patiently. "Your father and I have been working through a lot of things, and we're not ready yet to take that step. But that doesn't mean we can't still be together. And you can call on me anytime you need to."

Shmi soaked that in, and then nodded. "Okay."

 **00000**

"You are certain of this, Commander?" Madine asked as he and Rieekan shared a glance.

"Absolutely." Luke leaned forward across the table. "An evacuation is necessary. Venussia will not hesitate to give our location to the first Imperial ship she comes across."

"What is your history with this woman that she would seek revenge on you?" Rieekan asked.

Luke closed his eyes momentarily. "She is the woman who gave birth to Shmi. She and I… well, let's just say we didn't see eye to eye on things. Venussia tried to paint me as a pervert when she discovered she was pregnant, and when her father discovered the truth, she wasn't too happy about it."

"And she blames you for what, exactly?"

"Who knows?" Luke ground out. "She isn't the kind of woman who can accept the consequences of her choices without trying to pin it on someone else."

Rieekan and Madine shared another look, and Luke sighed. "I know how this looks, but I have not seen this woman in seven years. She's out for revenge for something I didn't do to her, but that not the point. She will turn us over… and if we don't act now, lives will be wasted."

He tried not to give Madine a pointed glance here, but wasn't entirely successful.

At long last the men nodded to each other and Luke relaxed a hair.

"Can you fly now, Commander?" Rieekan asked. "I hear you just got your cast removed."

"I'll be fine, Sir," Luke assured him. "I've been putting hours in at the sims to stay in shape."

"Very well, take the Rogues up top and watch for Imperial ships. And as the transports leave, fly escort until they make the jump." Rieekan stood. "We will rendezvous outside the Ventooine system."

"Understood sir." Luke rose with a salute.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"You are certain of this?" Captain Reth demanded of the black-haired woman on the holoscreen. "Because it this is a ploy, I will find and crush you."

The woman didn't even blink. "Does the name Luke Skywalker mean anything to you?"

Reth's breath caught in his throat. That man was only the Empire's most wanted Rebel. The capture of said man would lead to great rewards for Reth…

"Very well, we will detour to the Helska system."

"Helska Six, to be precise." The woman supplied. "Have fun hunting."

With that she signed off, leaving Reth to his excited thoughts of a promotion and maybe even a raise. Finally he shook himself out of his musings: first he had to capture the Rebel, and _then_ he could daydream.

Turning to his second in command, he issued the order. "Set course for Helska Six immediately."

"Yes Sir!"

 **00000**

Luke breathed a sigh of relief when five out of seven transports— not including the _Millennium Falcon_ — made it to lightspeed without any incident. In fact, Luke was just beginning to doubt his choice to call an evacuation— maybe he had allowed his judgment to be clouded by past experiences with Venussia— when that warning tingle started at the back of his neck.

It quickly formed into something more urgent, and Luke straightened in his seat. "Look sharp Rogues, something's coming…"

"Right Boss."

Luke swapped frequencies. "Rogue Leader to the _Millennium Falcon_."

" _Go ahead Kid,_ " Han replied.

"Are you heading out?" Luke asked.

" _Almost there, Kid, just waiting on a certain Princess to discover she's done all she can._ " Han's voice was sarcastic, but Luke understood the love Han felt for Leia.

"Let me know when you're in the air, and we'll provide cover."

" _Will do._ " Han signed out.

Not a moment later alarms blared in his cockpit, warning Luke of a ship readying to revert to realspace.

"Rogues, we've got something coming out of hyperspace at seven-oh-nine," Luke called, and the rest of his pilots confirmed the information. "Rogues Six and Seven keep with the transport closest to the jump point. Rogues Four and Five, protect the final transport. The Rogues will be the last ones to leave."

"Yes Sir!" they chorused.

Four out of the seven X-wings peeled off to do as he asked, leaving Luke, Wedge and Hobbie to directly fight whatever was coming at them.

"Artoo, be ready to get me an I.D. on the ship as soon as possible," Luke ordered.

A confirming tootle was the astromech's answer.

 **00000**

"Leia, let's go!" Han nearly shouted when the brunette ignored him and continued to look at the displays showing the progress of the evacuation.

"I'm not leaving yet!" Leia declared.

"Why not, you're the last one in the base, Your Worship!" Han informed her. "Now, you can either come under your own power, or I carry you to the _Falcon_."

Leia pitted him with a glare that would have made a lesser man flinch. Han held her gaze stubbornly, willing her to see reason. Maybe it was time to switch tactics.

"Leia, I've got Shmi on board, and I am not willing to stay here and risk her. Think of what that'd do to the Kid," Han said, softening a touch.

Leia held his gaze a moment longer before she deflated some, glancing once more to the display as if she had to see it with her own eyes. She was just turning to join Han when the long-range sensor array went off, warning of a new threat.

Leia spun around and leapt at the consol, Han joining her. Leia gasped while Han chose a few of his more colorful words to utter.

"That's it: we're leaving." Han grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I have to warn the transports!" Leia argued while struggling against him.

"Luke's up there," Han ground out, fed up for the day with her stubbornness. "You don't think he'd just keep quiet about a Star Destroyer showing up, do you?"

Sure enough, Luke's voice sounded over the open comm. halfway across the room, talking to the two transports in turn.

Leia sighed heavily, closing her eyes in gratitude for her brother, and then allowed Han to lead her swiftly from the base into the hangar where the smuggler docked his ship.

 **00000**

"TIEs coming in from our seven o'clock, Boss!" Hobbie called as he and Luke sped to engage the Star Destroyer Artoo had designated ISD _Bane_.

"Got it, thanks Hobbie," Luke answered, peeling off as green laserfire zeroed in on his port-side wing.

Luke went through a series of maneuvers as a wing of Imperial fighters converged on his position. He was amazed at how much more… _fluid_ his piloting was, almost as though with Mara's training his connection to the Force had _also_ increased while he as in the cockpit.

Then he snorted. Why wouldn't it increase in the cockpit too? It's not like the Force had limits.

 _No, but I do…_ Luke thought dryly.

Shaking his head to clear it when the Force screamed an urgent warning his way, Luke barrel-rolled to port, and then dove halfway through that maneuver, causing two converging TIEs to collide.

When Luke turned back toward the two remaining TIE's it was to see Hobbie take out one, and then zigzag to shake the fourth that had just chosen him for its target.

"Hobbie, veer to heading…" Luke glanced at his readout, "oh-eight-three."

"Copy that," Hobbie replied, and Luke watched as his X-wing changed to a course that would allow him to cross Luke's path at a steep angle.

Hobbie was nearly coming straight at Luke, so much so that the Imperial behind him could not see Luke. Hobbie flashed past, but Luke already has his quad-laser turrets blasting away, trusting the guidance of the Force.

He was rewarded by an exploding TIE.

Luke breathed easier for a moment while the Star Destroyer spewed a few more TIEs. Luke reflected that the visual effect was that of a swarm of wasps coming from their hive.

Luke took the opportunity given by the lull in fighting to assess the situation around him. The second to last transport winked out of realspace just as Luke spotted it among the stars, and he could only tell the two escort fighters were there due to their blips on his long-range scanners.

However, another sweep of his instruments gave him pause.

"Wedge, you still with us?" Luke asked when he didn't immediately see his second-in-command on his scopes.

"Yeah, I just fell behind a touch," Wedge said, sounding a little strained.

Worry flitted through Luke. "Hey, you alright back there?"

"I took a hit, and I think my starboard lower engine is puttering out," Wedge admitted, not sounding happy about it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Luke growled, more than a little upset with Wedge for that. "Go dock with that last transport."

"Luke, I can…"

"Wedge, please; don't make me pull rank." Luke sighed tiredly.

Wedge grumbled something over the comm., but eventually peeled off with an acknowledgement.

 **00000**

"Mara, I need you and Leia in the gun turrets!" Han called over the ship's intercom.

"Got it!" Mara hollered back as she unstrapped from where she sat next to Shmi. Leia emerged from the direction of the cockpit and took the dorsal turret.

"Be careful!" Shmi urged her with a worried air.

Mara smiled softly. "I always am."

Mara took the ventral turret, momentarily eyeing the underside of the _Millennium Falcon_ as she strapped in. Out of curiosity, Mara swept the stars with her gaze, wondering if she'd catch a glimpse of Luke in action. She had yet to see him pilot his X-wing.

Realizing what she was doing, and kicking herself for it, Mara focused instead on the approaching TIE fighters heading their way.

She took aim, and let forth a salvo at the approaching quartet of TIEs. They split down the middle, two up and two down. Mara used her instincts and her training to follow their movements as much as her turret-chair would allow.

One came back into view, and by the time it realized it should have juked instead if jinked, Mara had already shot at it. The resulting fireball lit up Mara's view, momentarily rendering her eyes useless as they tried to remove the bright spots.

A glancing shot hit the Corellian freighter near Mara's turret but thankfully the shields repelled it.

" _Millennium Falcon_ to Rogue Leader." Han's voice came over the open line.

" _Go ahead Han._ " Luke's voice came back.

"We're on our way to the jump point, but we've got a few 'unfriendlies' on our back. If you've got someone to spare, we would appreciate the help," Han said.

" _Rogue Six to Rogue Leader. Me and Seven are done escorting our transport, we'll provide cover for the_ Falcon," answered another voice.

" _Got it: thanks Kasan_ ," Luke replied.

Mara refocused on getting rid of her last TIE, and grimaced to see several more heading their way. She swiveled in her chair while Han and Chewie pulled maneuvers few would dare in a freighter.

If Mara wasn't used to spaceflight, she'd probably be sick from their constant vehicular manipulation.

A duo of TIEs came in from two different headings, and Mara's Force sense warned her not to shoot. With a slight frown, Mara realized why when an X-wing swooped in to take out one of the Imperial ships.

" _Woohoo!_ " Wes Janson crowed happily.

"Nice shooting Wes. Now, let's get the rest of them," Han said dryly.

" _Happy to oblige_ ," Wes answered.

 **00000**

"Rogue Four to transport _Indigo Wrath_ ," Tycho called.

" _Go ahead._ "

"Did you get Wedge Antilles on board?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Tycho's comm. crackled back to life.

" _Affirmative, he just docked with us._ "

"Good: get out of here, you're all clear!"

" _See you at the rendezvous!_ "

With that, the _Indigo Wrath_ made its jump and Tycho breathed a sigh.

"Alright Zev, let's go help Luke." Tycho peeled off to where Luke and Hobbie were alone against the _Bane_.

" _Tycho, I want you to go help the_ Falcon." Luke ordered when he saw the wing pair coming. " _Zev, stay on course."_

"Yes sir!" they acknowledged.

 **00000**

Luke jinked and juked like never before as more and more TIEs swarmed around him and Hobbie. It appeared that the captain of ISD _Bane_ was getting desperate for some sort of a victory and was content to go for the smaller craft over the larger transports that were now all gone.

Except, of course the _Falcon_.

Hobbie was also using every ounce of skill to stay ahead of the Imperials, and already several times he and Luke had removed tails from each other.

Luke spotted Zev's approach, and he allowed himself a slight breath of relief at the added help.

One more glance to his scopes told him that the _Falcon_ was quickly becoming a target as well. Determined not to let the ship carrying his friends and family become captive, Luke threw himself into getting a shot in at the bridge of the _Bane_.

Luke used the dogfight-maneuvering to cover his approach until he was close enough to come in straight. When they caught on to what he was doing, he had to dodge turbolaser fire as it came at him. After he was more than halfway to the bridge, Luke released a torpedo and peeled off to escape the blast.

He was rewarded with an explosion, but his scan showed that the detonation had been shaken enough off-course because the _Bane_ attempted to dodge. Therefore, while Luke's shot had missed the bridge proper, it still hit the secondary bridge.

Luke shrugged. His intent was to cause as much distraction for the mother ship as he could, so that the TIEs would be less effective. Catching on to his tactics, Zev took a shot at the hangar bay on the underside as he passed during a steep, rolling climb.

" _Luke,_ " Han's voice sounded over the comm.

"Go ahead Han."

" _We're coming under heavy assault here, but the TIEs lessened their attacks when you did whatever you did, so keep it up Kid,"_ Han told him.

"Will do." Luke felt a stab of hope. "Get out of here the first chance you get."

" _You too, Kid._ " Han's voice held both a warning and a hint of brotherly love.

Luke smiled. "I plan to."

Luke switched to a squadron frequency. "Hobbie, Zev, start hitting the _Bane_. It doesn't matter where, but draw the TIEs off the _Falcon_ and toward us."

"Yes sir!" Hobbie answered eagerly.

"Will do Boss!" Zev seconded. "This will be fun!"

Luke smirked, but did not comment. He focused on following his own advice, and rained hell upon the _Bane_. Splashes of nebulous lava began to pop up on the hull of the Star Destroyer, with the Rebel pilots taking shots whenever they got a chance to do so amid their dogfights with the TIEs.

Luke zipped along the stern of the arrow-head ship, three TIEs chasing him angrily past the glowing blue engines. Luke gave himself over to the Force, and found himself diving, juking, jinking and rolling at completely random moments, effectively throwing the enemy pilots for a loop. Finally Luke went into a spiraling dive so steep that Artoo whistled in protest.

Luke gritted his teeth as the inertia pressed him into this seat, but he held, seeing two TIEs attempting to follow. At last they nicked wings, and that sent them spinning wildly to crash into the hull above their position. Luke rolled to port out of his dive, feeling the weight of the previous maneuver release the compression on his chest.

Luke panted slightly, but did not lose focus. He still had one TIE to lose.

He pulled his ship up and over the top of the Star Destroyer, flashing so close to the bridge as he passed that he could see personnel within.

Luke let loose a salvo of blasterfire, hitting the sensor array atop the mount that made up the bridge. The explosion chased Luke's tail like the snows of an avalanche, and for a moment he thought he'd made the wrong call, but then the fireball faded and Luke breathe a sigh of relief.

He then noted that the final TIE had been caught in the blast Luke had just survived.

However, his attention was drawn from the battle long enough to hear Han shout a farewell, and then the _Falcon_ 's blip disappeared from Luke's scope.

" _Luke, the_ Falcon _is gone!_ " Kasan called.

"Good, go with it!" Luke ordered. "We will break off as soon as we can."

" _Are you sure?_ " Kasan asked.

Luke gritted his teeth. "Yes."

" _Okay, see you in a few._ "

Luke watched as all but himself, Hobbie and Zev disappeared into hyperspace.

"Hobbie, Zev, we're done here: let's go home!" Luke told them.

"I'm out, Boss!" Hobbie told him. "Zev, where are you?"

The final pilot's voice came back strained. "I've got… too many… on my… six!"

Luke sought him out from amidst the thick group of TIEs, and found Zev cornered by the hangar bay he'd shot at earlier.

"Hang on Zev, I'm coming for you," Luke said, already flipping switches.

A blast from Zev's ship caught his eye even from this distance. Moments later an S-foil rocketed away.

"Negative, Lead." Zev sounded grim. "I just lost a wing. I'm afraid this is going to be my final run with you guys."

Luke's gut went rock-solid and his blood iced over. "Zev, don't give…"

"It's been an honor, Sir, to serve with you," Zev spoke over him, his line full of static.

"ZEV!" Luke hollered, pounding a fist against his leg.

But Zev either ignored him or did not hear Luke, because he angled his X-wing in for the hangar bay and drove straight and true. Zev let loose with everything in his arsenal as his ship flew to her death.

Luke's vision darkened and he growled forcefully as he peeled off. He only then realized that Hobbie was waiting for him.

" _You ready to go, Luke?_ " Hobbie's voice was as soft as Luke had ever heard it, and instead of snapping at his friend, he merely gave a quiet 'yes'.

" _On three._ " Hobbie counted down for them. " _One… two… three._ "

Luke pushed his hyperspace lever and watched as the pinpricks of light became starlines, his mind going into a state of semi-shock even as his heart struggled to cope with reality.

He'd lost his first pilot.

Luke knew it had only been a matter of time, but the Rogues had gone so long without a death among their ranks that Luke had begun to fool himself into believing they were a little invincible.

Having the truth shoved into his face so ruthlessly did not help his mood any. With a world-weary sigh, Luke rested his head back and swallowed hard.

He still had to tell the others…

Thinning his lips, Luke found the commander side of his brain already trying to formulate a way to break the news. But the greater part of Luke, the one who'd been Zev's friend… he was still in shock.

He did not want to wake up and acknowledge that Zev was gone… and never coming back. But Luke knew that he would have to.

They were at war, and loss was a big part of war.

 **00000**

The main hangar bay of the _Indigo Wrath_ was full of bustling techs, droids and other Rebels after the escape from Helska Six. The _Millennium Falcon_ and all but three Rogue pilots were already there and milling about in their own little corner.

They were waiting for the arrival of the final trio of X-wings that remained unaccounted for.

Han allowed his gaze to wander the little family of Rebels that stood in a very loose imitation of a circle near his beloved freighter.

Wedge was not in a very good mood overall, due to the fact that his ship had been hit and he'd been forced to abandon the fight, as he saw it. Tycho stood to Wedge's right, brooding as he peered without seeing at the opening of the large space.

Kasan and Leia were conversing quietly a little to the right of Tycho, and Han found himself amazed that Leia had not instantly run to the command center to demand an update on the evacuation.

Then again, she'd been on the comm. the second the _Falcon_ had left hyperspace, so Han figured she'd already done that.

As for Shmi; the child was standing with Mara, who held her hand gently as the girl stared anxiously into the star-studded view of space. The red head did not seem as concerned, but Han knew that was just a practiced mask. Mara had to be as worried as the rest of them at the lateness of the arrival of their fellow members.

Han himself didn't particularly feel like talking, and the entire assembly of pilots and friends seemed to have a somber air. Chewbacca stood behind Han, as silent and still as a sentinel.

Even Wes, despite his usual cheerful self, was abnormally reserved.

Finally, a cheer went up among the techs crowded closest to the command hub for the hangar, and Han's group perked up. People were pointing and techs began to prepare for the arrival of ships.

Han was not the only one craning his neck to get a first glimpse of their expected arrivals. But no one rushed forward to greet them at their landing places, instead waiting for the all clear from the techs and mechanics doing post-flight checks.

The mood of their little family brightened noticeably when the first X-wing entered the docking bay from the darkness of space. Han's eyes went to the astromech slot, and saw that this pilot was not Luke.

It was several moments more before a second X-wing slowly entered the hangar, and this time Han recognized Artoo's blue and silver dome. He relaxed a great deal, hearing the murmur of conversation buzz about him.

However, the lightening mood of their group cooled when— after several minutes passed— they counted not three, but two X-wings.

Only two.

Out of three.

Han glanced back at the Rogue pilots, feeling his heart clench in sympathy. He found himself praying that Luke didn't take the loss too hard. His hopes for that outcome dampened some when Luke did not immediately pop his canopy.

Not even when Artoo was out of his socket did he make any move to exit his ship. The techs crowded about Luke's snubfighter, trading words of confusion until Hobbie appeared from where he had landed to shoo them away.

Looks were traded among the Rogues, and the pilots of the small squadron moved to join Hobbie.

When Shmi started to follow, Mara's hand to her shoulder stopped her.

"Not yet, Shmi," she murmured.

"Why not?" Shmi asked.

"Luke… the Rogues need a moment," was the soft answer.

 **00000**

Wedge was first to reach the cleared space around Luke's still-occupied X-wing. He already knew the answer, but he had to hear it for himself.

"Hobbie… where is Zev?"

Hobbie thinned his lips, throwing a glance up at Luke's ship, but when he opened his mouth to reply, Luke finally opened his cockpit. He descended the ladder in silence, not bothering to remove his helmet until he was on the ground.

He took a deep breath and then turned to face his pilots.

"Zev went down when he was cornered underneath the Star Destroyer. They shot his wing off, but instead of just quitting, he took as many out with his death…" Luke's voice cracked, "as he could."

Utter silence greeted Luke's pronouncement.

They all heard, but none wanted to believe it. How long had they gone without a death among their ranks? It wasn't possible… was it?

"Once things settle down, we'll hold a memorial service for him," Luke said softly. Then he looked up to find Kasan with suddenly hard blue eyes. "Do not _ever_ question an order I give you in the heat of a battle, do you understand?"

Kasan swallowed, but nodded. "I do."

"Good." Luke caught sight of his daughter, and took another breath before he excused his pilots. He caught Mara's gaze, and the red head released Shmi, who then came forward timidly.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Shmi asked in a small voice.

Luke paused to look at the growing number of bruises on her face, and the bacta patch visible via the extra bulge to her jumpsuit. He had to fight the rising anger in him at the sight of his little girl beaten and bloodied.

With a hard swallow, Luke knelt before Shmi and took her hand. "We lost a pilot Shmi. Zev's gone."

Shmi elicited a small gasp, and she blinked at tears. "Uncle Zev is gone?"

"Yes." Luke nodded, though he threw Leia a look full of meaning.

"Oh Daddy…" Shmi wept, moving to embrace him. "Was it because of that woman?"

He was sorely tempted to curse Venussia and blame everything on her… but he chose not to. At least, not entirely.

"She may have given the Imperials our location, but she did not directly cause Zev's death," Luke told her. "I don't think we will have to worry about her coming back any time soon."

"What makes you say that?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, she said it wasn't over," Han put in

"She doesn't know our location anymore, and I don't think she'll try," Luke replied. "But she may do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know for sure." Luke shook his head. "But she _will_ try to cause us trouble."

Luke broke off from Shmi, who looked to the other Rogues. "Can I go talk to the others Daddy?"

"Why don't we give everyone a bit to time to cope first," Luke decided.

"Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

It was four days before the Rogues were able to meet again to remember Zev. Those days had been stressful to say the least. They'd been called upon to do a few shifts on patrol to make sure the Alliance did not have an Imperial tail.

Not to mention the Alliance leadership had been in multiple meetings, which was grating on Luke's already frayed nerves. He normally didn't mind the gatherings, but with all the craziness that had been going on in the last week, Luke wondered how it was he was keeping it together when all he wanted to do was scream.

He put up a calm front wherever he went; not wanting to endure a host of questions and empty concerns. But nor did he feel like unloading on his family.

Shmi was reserved too, and Luke felt guilty because he knew she was feeding off his gloomy state. As sensitive as she had always been to him, Luke knew he was at least part of the cause of her unease of late.

Since Leia was caught up in the same endless cycle of meetings and shifts as Luke, Mara had taken it upon herself to watch Shmi. Luke owed the red head, and he also knew his odd behavior had to be hard on Mara as well… but Luke couldn't help it.

He just didn't know how to let this one go, because this was his first failure as a commander.

Luke's musings came to a halt when his name was spoken from the front of the room. He lifted his eyes to stare across the heads of the other Rogues and a select few others who had been close to Zev.

With an internal sigh, Luke took his place at the podium and forced himself to stand straight.

"Zev Senesca was a fine soldier, and an ace pilot," Luke began solemnly. "He took the fight to the Empire with us many times, and he made us proud to call him friend time and time again. Four days ago, he gave his life for the cause to restore freedom to the galaxy. And his sacrifice will _not_ be in vain. We _will_ win this war, and we _will_ honor the memory of those who gave their lives so that we could carry on the fight."

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he looked to an unidentified point in the ceiling.

"Zev, may your course be true and your aim ever straight."

With that he opened the floor to anyone who wanted to share a few words. Each of the Rogues stood up in turn to deliver their own eulogies, but Luke stopped listening. He also didn't acknowledge it when the room emptied and he was left to brood.

He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, but he did not leave until the room began to fill with pilots from a different squadron. He left without a word and returned to his quarters, since it was now evening.

When he entered, it was to find Mara tucking Shmi into bed. Luke paused at the sight, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Hi Daddy," Shmi said softly.

Luke gave her a gentle smile, not having to fake that at least. "Hi Sweetheart, I'm sorry I missed putting you to bed."

"It's alright." Shmi looked down.

Luke sighed. "No, it's not." He knelt before her bed. "I'm sorry I have been distant, Shmi, I… I am just having a hard time accepting Zev's loss."

Shmi touched his face tenderly. "I'm here, Daddy, if you want to talk."

Luke leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I know, but right now I think I'm ready to hit the sack. What do you say we turn in for the night?"

Shmi nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Luke whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight." Shmi looked to Mara and smiled warmly. "Thank you Miss Mara."

"Yes, thank you," Luke murmured, giving her a meaningful look.

"Anytime." Mara glanced at the chrono. "I'll head out now; I'd love a shower and a hot cup of caf."

With a wave, Mara departed, silently determining that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She could feel something in Luke, and she had a hunch that things would come to a head for him sooner than he probably thought.

 **00000**

 _TIEs were everywhere, but that didn't matter. They were Rogues, and they were the best pilots in the Alliance. They_ always _won… it was almost part of their code. They always came back…_ all _of them._

 _But this time… this time it was different. One of their own would not come out alive._

 _He screamed until he was hoarse for the other not to give up, but Zev's final words simply replayed in his mind… over and over…_

" _It's been an honor… last run… an honor…"_

Luke's eyes sprang open, his heart racing in the memory of the dream… only, it _hadn't_ been a dream. Zev was gone, actually gone, and no amount of wishing would bring him back.

This particular dream had haunted him every night since Luke had told his pilots of Zev's death.

Only this time it hadn't just been the battle-dream. Luke had also seen Venussia: had seen in his imagination how Shmi had become injured. His daughter had told him everything the first night after the evacuation.

And now the scene plagued him as well.

But tonight it had been both dreams that tortured him.

With a long sigh, Luke glanced at Shmi to make sure she was alright before he left his bed. He wasn't tired anymore, and he couldn't stay in this room. He had to get out, he had to vent… and he really, _really_ wanted to pound something into the ground before he snapped at someone.

Luke had done his best to control his anger, but it kept resurfacing, demanding release of some sort. And Luke would rather be in control of that direction when it finally came out.

He did not want to hurt anyone, but he still needed to give way to his desire to let it out in a very physical way. Without turning on a light, Luke slipped into his grey work-out clothes, checked on Shmi once more, and left the room.

Luke's feet carried him to the ship's gymnasium, where he discovered much to his dark delight that the side room held items used for boxing and hand-to-hand conditioning. Without turning on a light— since there was just enough to see by via the emergency lighting— Luke entered the secondary room.

Luke didn't bother to wrap his hands; he simply walked up to the first punching bag he saw and stood silently before it.

However, now that he was here— with a perfectly acceptable victim to release his pent-up grief and fury onto— he found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Feeling more than a little awkward, Luke glanced around to make sure he was alone.

But the space was as empty and darkened as it had been upon his entering, so he relaxed a hair and simply gazed at the bag. He closed his eyes after a time and released his mind from its constant state of control. Not surprisingly, the first sour thing that surfaced was Venussia.

Venussia Atriedes, the woman who had seduced and then betrayed him, had also given Luke his most treasured of all gifts. She had delivered his daughter to him.

But she had also tried to give the girl up for no other reason than her own selfish ends. Venussia had never wanted Shmi, Luke knew this. But he never thought she'd go crazy and try to kidnap… and even worse _kill_ her own flesh and blood.

What kind of a woman had he gotten himself entangled with? What kind of a fool had he been those years ago?

Luke felt his frame begin to tremble, and he allowed it. He gladly lost himself to the haze of his thoughts, not entirely aware of when his fists began to strike out.

What kind of a woman… a _mother_ … went after her _daughter_?

Luke's fist struck the bag with great force, and the feeling of having the leather quiver under his knuckles brought Luke a new level of sadistic pleasure.

What kind of woman spent seven years plotting revenge?

Another fist, another tremble of leather and stuffing as the bag shook on its fastenings.

What kind of a woman used a _child_ as an outlet for said revenge? And what the hell kind of a woman took her anger out on _his_ daughter?

The next movement of his fists to the bag increased in fervor, and soon the bag was not the only one feeling the force of his punches. Luke's bones sang with the force of his strikes, and he drank it in…

Venussia had hit Shmi! She had attacked her, and drawn blood! She had yelled at and insulted his daughter!

Luke's vision tinged slightly red, and he once more increased his ferocious punches until the force of the hits jolted him in turn.

His thoughts shifted, as did his aim on the punching bag.

Venussia had sold them out… _she_ had caused the evacuation… and because she did that, Zev was now dead.

But no… Zev had _chosen_ to quit! He could have survived!

Luke ground his teeth as he forcefully punctuated that last thought again in his mind with each new blow to the leather.

 _He. Could. Have. Survived!_

But not really… his ship had been rendered useless. And like the proud Rogue he was, Zev had used his death to the Rebel's advantage. He'd gone down in a blaze of glory.

But Luke couldn't help but think that if he'd only done a better job at commanding then Zev would be alive.

 _Luke_ had been the one to ask Zev to help fight the Star Destroyer. _Luke_ had pulled him away from the fight near the _Falcon_ and ultimately to meet his death. If Luke hadn't made that call, Zev would still be alive.

And now Luke had to live with his mistake.

With that wall crumbling in his soul, Luke's breathing began coming in harsh gasps as the rest of his pent-up grief came out, some of it months old.

It flowed free like the waters surged forth from a damaged dam, and he did nothing to halt its progress.

Owen and Beru abandoning him when he was thrown under the speeder by Venussia… their deaths… Ben and then Biggs' deaths in the same short period… Zev's death again… Shmi's injuries and near-capture…

Finally Luke could suffer it in silence no longer, and he let out an inhuman wail that was half-scream and he tore into the punching bag with all the strength he had left, feeling the tears stream down his face.

He came at the bag in all directions, from all angles, and with everything he had until his body quivered violently and he had to stop.

Panting heavily, and covered in a thick sheen of perspiration, Luke hitched sob before he could stop himself. Soon his forehead was against the leather, and his knees slowly sank him to the floor, where he then wrapped his arms about the heavy bag as though they were a mother that would offer comfort to her son.

A mother… he'd never had a mother… just like Shmi.

Luke hitched another sob, staring with blurred vision into the nothingness of the black wall beside him. At least _he_ had the small comfort of knowing that his mother never wanted him dead… or had tried to rip him from all he'd ever known by terrible force…

She had never beaten him out of anger… _or_ for revenge.

She'd never tried to kill him herself…

Shmi had never known about Venussia, and Luke had been dreading the day he had to tell her the truth… but now he realized he shouldn't have waited so long. Because now the job would be so much harder.

But she deserved to know… she _needed_ to know the truth.

Luke was no fool: he had seen the loneliness in Shmi's gaze more than a few times. He saw the way she yearned— especially when she thought he wouldn't notice— for a female in her life that she could love as she loved her father.

She wanted a woman to love her as a daughter… in a way that Luke never could.

And never before had that point been driven home so deeply into Luke's heart. The hiccupping sobs became more desperate and forceful until Luke's grip around the bag tightened painfully.

He buried his head against the rough leather and didn't even _try_ to stop the flow of tears.

So lost was he in his grief that Luke never noticed that he'd had an audience for quite some time. Nor did he see it when she cautiously approached.

He merely felt something grasp one of his arms with gentle force and try to pry it free of the bag. At that he finally lifted his head, though he was unable to speak, even when he recognized the shock of red-gold hair in the pale glow of the lamps overhead.

Luke merely stared at her, unable to formulate any thoughts or words, yet not fighting it when the woman finally succeeded in separating him from the bag and instead allowed him to cling to her.

Luke buried his head in her neck, wrapping her tightly out of utter need for _someone_ to understand and comfort him. He childishly discovered he'd prefer a mother right now… and then ruthlessly chided himself.

The person holding him was far better than an imaginary mother who he would likely never know.

The woman holding him _did_ understand. And she did not think any less of him just because he was human underneath all the glorious titles that had been thrust upon his shoulders by those around him.

Eventually his sobbing subsided and he began to take in other facts about this woman.

Like the detail that her skin felt so smooth and creamy, and smelled of her own unique perfume. Not one bought over the counter, for he scent could never be recreated in a lab… but it was intoxicating.

He also remembered how he loved her hair. He tilted his gaze upward to watch how it glowed like the embers of a dying fire under the soft light from above. Force, it was _so_ beautiful! And the strands were so silky and wonderful to the touch.

He closed his eyes as his cheek began to register her pulse beneath his face. He listened to her heart beating, allowing its steady rhythm to soothe him. He was only mildly surprised when it worked far better than any other remedy ever had.

He knew that if he were to meet her emerald gaze their complicated depths would steal his ability to breathe. Her eyes were the best part of her, for they let him see the entirety of her, inside and out. He knew he could lose himself in their jeweled depths for eternity and never be satiated.

Her arms encircling him were like a cocoon of much-needed warmth and desperately sought security. No one had been there to make _him_ feel safe… secure...

Luke's breaths gradually calmed to shuddering breaths, though his tears still leaked out. He wondered if they'd ever cease.

His final distraction came when she began to make noises. With his head still to her, Luke shifted so his ear was flush against her chest… and he listened, thinking she was speaking. But no, she was merely humming softly.

He never thought such a sound could ease his mind, but he found himself relaxing even more, and losing himself in her wondrous voice. There were no words, no rhythm; just the sweet sound of her.

Luke closed his eyes and lost himself again… only this time it was not to a fit of mindless rage. He gladly lost himself in her… in her offered strength and comfort, things he knew she'd doubted herself for in the past.

The idle thought crossed his mind that this woman would make a wonderful mother in her own right.

That gave him a jolt, jarring him out of his lull and causing him to stiffen in surprise at his own train of thought.

"Luke?"

He took a deep, steadying breath and finally sat back. It was amazing: he had never felt so rejuvenated, so refreshed… and he realized then that all his fears and worries of moments ago were not nearly so hard to handle anymore.

"Mara…" Luke whispered, bringing a hand up to her face, where he tenderly caressed the cheekbones with the backs of his fingers. He counted her freckles as they first disappeared and then reappeared under his fingertips.

She closed her eyes at his touch, and Luke felt his breath quicken. His heart fluttered nervously when his gaze was drawn to her full lips. They moved just so, and he'd never before felt as though such an invitation had been made. Her movements drew him forward until they were mere inches apart.

Their breath mingled, and Luke inhaled her scent deeply, his own lips twitching in the anticipation of touching them to hers. When she did not pull back from his close proximity, Luke very slowly closed the gap between them until only the space of a butterfly's wing separated them.

So close… he could _feel_ her lips trembling in an expectation of their own. His eyes were open still, and he breathed one last shaky breath before he tilted his head, letting his eyes flutter shut…

His mouth feathered against hers, and that tiny amount of contact ignited something in him that Luke had never known. His delicate touch to her lips became more until his mouth covered hers with slow, tender embraces of the lips.

Leia had somehow snuck a box of chocolates onto base one evening, and she'd treated Luke to his first taste of the sweets. Luke had fallen instantly n love with the delicacy… but now that paled in comparison to the taste of Mara Jade.

He felt her shudder, and then her quivering arms tightened their hold on him, drawing him closer. He willingly obliged, continuing the series of kisses until the passion began to build to something he was no longer comfortable with.

Carefully Luke began to pull away, though Mara followed him for one final kiss before she allowed him to break contact.

They did not, however, release their hold on one another. The silence that stretched between them was not strained, at least until Luke felt a budding question within Mara's Force-sense.

He returned to the thought of mothers and sighed heavily, hating to ruin their moment: but he _had_ to let it out.

"Mara… how am I going to tell Shmi?" He felt her tense in slight shock, but continued before she could think the wrong thing. "How am I going to tell Shmi that the woman who gave birth to her just tried to kill her?"

Now Mara stiffened. She pulled back, her eyes wide and touched with the same protective anger that Luke was certain his had swam with earlier.

"That… _woman_ was Shmi's _mother_?" Mara hissed.

"Only in blood," Luke declared. "She never wanted Shmi, and she has absolutely no claim on her. I am her sole guardian."

Mara nodded once in understanding, but her anger did not ease. "If I ever see that woman again…"

"Don't waste your energy on her, she'll never learn," Luke said bitterly.

Mara eyed him, and then asked her question. "What, exactly, is your history with this woman?"

Luke didn't meet her gaze for a moment. This was a story he hadn't told in some time, and it was never easy for him to tell it. But if he ever wanted to move forward— and oh _stars_ he did!— with his relationship with Mara, he could not keep her in the dark on this.

It would be utterly unfair to her after she'd braved telling him of her past with the Emperor. She had also told him— over many drinks of caf when they were the only ones awake in the middle of the night, or after lessons in the Force— all about the experiences of her past.

He'd seen and sensed how hard some of her tales had been for her to tell.

He would not snub her trust in him by refusing to share his own darker secrets… no matter how uncomfortable they made him. She already knew of his aunt and uncle, how they'd met their fate… he had done his share of information dumping too.

But not this. Never this one.

Taking a deep breath, Luke shifted to a more comfortable position and began his tale.

"When I was fifteen, I went with some… friends… to a party at Fixer's place. A girl I had known for about a year was there as well: her name was Venussia Atriedes. And since her farm was in the same general area as mine, I offered to give her a ride home. Neither one of us were expecting a sandstorm to hit."

Luke shifted. "We took shelter— I don't know how much you know of Tatooine sandstorms, but to be caught in one is a death sentence. Anyway, we holed up in a cave because that's all we could find, and the storm was already upon us. Well, we waited for a time, but the storm did not show any signs of letting up.

"At some point Venussia decided she was bored." Luke again shifted uncomfortably; the extremely embarrassing memories making him squirm. "Ah… she…" He gulped down a slight squeak in his voice. "Venussia decided she wanted to have sex… and I told her no. But she didn't like that answer, so she pushed, prodded, cajoled, touched and just about anything else she could think of to get me worked up. She seduced me, we had sex… and the next morning she began to bully me into keeping quiet. Finally I agreed when she threatened to paint me as some sick pervert."

He snorted. "She did that anyway when it was discovered she was pregnant. Her father was furious, and he even hit me a few times. Uncle Owen basically disowned me until a few days after Shmi's birth, and Aunt Beru…"

He choked slightly. "I'd never been so ashamed of myself. You should have seen her face." He couldn't stop the lone tear that slid from his eye to trace his cheek and finally drip down to his leg. "She wouldn't speak to me for weeks, and I knew I had let her down more thoroughly than if I had broken her favorite set of dishes."

He continued on before he lost his courage. "Time went on, and things just got progressively worse. I stopped eating all but the bare necessity, and fell into a depression. I was utterly alone, and had no one to turn to. If it hadn't been for Ben Kenobi… I don't think I would have made it to that first ultrasound I went to."

Luke finally smiled softly at the memory. "I was granted permission to assist Venussia through her pregnancy, but I was wholly unprepared for what happened that day Venussia had her ultrasound. The second I saw Shmi within the womb… I was instantly in love. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and when the appointment ended, I asked for a holo.

"When Uncle Owen found out I had kept it he blew a gasket, and I panicked after he struck me. After nearly dying in the desert from running away, I had a vision of Shmi and myself. That was the turning point for me. I began to prepare myself to take care of her, because I instinctively knew she would need me. How would I be able to care for a newborn if I wasn't healthy myself?"

He finally met Mara's gaze, and discovered her to be completely enthralled by his account.

"When the time came for her delivery, I was there with Venussia. That was when I discovered the girl planned to give our daughter to the system." Luke's voice was a dangerous growl at that last, and then he sobered. "I was having none of that, and an argument ensued between us. That was when her father found out the truth of what had happened between her and I. He was _furious_. Venussia gave birth to Shmi, and the moment she was in my arms, I knew I could never give her away. I was allowed to become her sole guardian. Corsair— Venussia's father— set up an account for Shmi, had Venussia confess to my guardians… and then I never saw them again."

Luke sank against the wall, utterly exhausted. For her part, Mara was silent as she processed this new information.

It was she who broke the quiet first.

"She sounds like a real piece of work."

Luke snorted an acerbic laugh. "You have no idea."

Mara lifted a brow. "Oh, I think I do."

Luke then recalled Venussia's stunt, and he took Mara's hands, eyeing the fading bruise on her face. "Thank you for defending Shmi."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mara asked without hesitation.

"Why _would_ you?" Luke countered seriously, his pointed question clear as day to her.

Now Mara did hesitate, uncertain of how Luke would react to her honest answer. But as he looked upon her, Mara felt a touch of hope.

Looking down at their enjoined hands, Mara spoke in soft tones. "Because, I… I see her as a… daughter."

She waited with baited breath for his reaction. Several moments passed before Luke gently tilted her chin up with a pair of fingers.

"I could think of no better mother figure than you for my daughter," he murmured, an odd look on his face.

Mara must have seen something in his gaze, because she squeezed his hands and changed topics to suit his mood shift. "How are you handling Zev's death?"

"Not as well as I would like." Luke sighed.

"You have to know it wasn't your fault," Mara told him sternly.

"Wasn't it?" he whispered.

"No. It was _not_."

"But _I_ called him over, _I_ asked him to help… and now he's gone," Luke argued.

"Luke: he was in battle, you were thinking as things needed to be done, and you made a judgment call based on the situation," Mara said firmly. "You are _not_ the cause of his death, no matter what you torture yourself into thinking."

When Luke began to object again, Mara released his hands to grab his face and force him to look her in the eye.

"Stop this," she growled. "Stop taking the blame for everything that happens. You are _one man_ , Luke. Stop reading things into situations that aren't there. Zev died because the battle turned against him. That. Is. All."

Looking into her eyes, Luke knew she was right. He could not allow Zev's death to hold him back anymore than he had allowed Aunt Beru and Uncle Owens… or Ben's… or Biggs' death.

He had to look to the future… to his daughter's future. He could not lead while stuck in the mire of what had happened.

With a conscience effort, Luke released his guilt to the winds.

"Okay," he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Luke woke to a disorienting darkness, his mind foggy from the inadequate sleep he'd gotten, yet _something_ had caused him to wake.

 _Wait… when did I fall asleep?_ Luke asked himself, squinting in an effort to clear his vision.

However, when he tried to sit up, he found his arm was weighed down by something, and he turned his head. His breath caught when red-gold greeted him, and that was when he registered the supple warmth of Mara's body snuggled with his.

His subconscious instinctively rendered him momentarily helpless as he panicked. Had he done it again?!

But to Luke's immeasurable relief, when he patted his body with his free hand it was to discover himself fully clothed. A quick glance to his companion showed she was similarly dressed, and Luke blew out a grateful sigh.

Since he was now alert, Luke took the opportunity to simply look upon the woman in his embrace. She wasn't so close to him as to be possessive: instead she was merely using him as a pillow, and her body just happened to be resting lightly against his side in turn.

Her arm was draped loosely upon his chest, and the feel of their position was something Luke could wake up to every single day. Stars how wonderful it felt to be beside the single most wonderful woman this galaxy had to offer.

But was he ready to take that step just yet?

As much as he yearned to say yes, he knew he wasn't, not truly. He still had a few things to get settled first.

Such as telling Shmi the truth.

And… he wanted to get to know Mara even more. They had never been on an actual date for instance: and that was something he determined to change then and there. A second glance upon her angelic sleeping face suggested that he might want to wait until she too was awake. This in mind, Luke sighed softly and removed his gaze from Mara.

Now fully conscious, if still tired, Luke tried to figure out what woke him up.

He and Mara had apparently fallen asleep in the small gym room during their continued conversation. There were no sounds around him, yet he knew in his bones that something was wrong.

He was about to pass it off as his imagination when the sensation that he hadn't realized he'd felt before returned. Luke instantly latched on to the sense, and the moment he recognized the source, he sucked in a breath.

"Shmi…" Luke whispered.

Now that he was aware of her, he could feel her fear, confusion… her loneliness.

"Mara." Luke shook her gently.

To his relief, Mara came awake in seconds, her gaze aware and ready for a fight. "What?"

"I need to go to Shmi." Luke was already sliding out from under her, struggling to his feet.

He grunted at the sore muscles, but pushed that away in favor of returning to his room on board the _Indigo Wrath_.

"Shmi?" Mara asked, climbing to her feet with a slight frown. "I feel it now too."

They quickly left the gym and sped through the corridors of the ship. Along the way Luke noted that it was early morning, and the personnel onboard the _Wrath_ would soon be rising to start the day.

The closer Luke got to his room, the stronger Shmi's fear got until they arrived at the door and heard her sobs from within.

Luke charged inside. "Shmi?"

"Daddy!" Shmi gasped, struggling off her bed to get to him.

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and red while her hair was a matted mess.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I… I h-had a ni-nightmare!" Shmi said shakily, her body trembling as she wept. "Th-that mean l-lady came a-again!"

 _Damn you Venussia!_ Luke swore to himself.

"Shmi, she's gone now, and she won't be back to hurt you," Luke promised.

Shmi nodded against his chest, her eyes finding Mara, who had paused inside the closed door. Shmi held out a hand to her and Mara answered her summons, sitting down on the girl's other side and leaning in to join the embrace of father and daughter.

"Hey," Mara said firmly, "if anyone tries anything like that again, they will have to go Rogue Flight, Han Solo, a two-meter Wookiee, a Princess, your father, and myself."

"And Lars, and Artoo." Luke added, and then smirked unrepentantly. "And if that doesn't work, we can sic Threepio on them."

Shmi snorted laughter. "He can bore them to death with his stories!"

"That's right!" Luke was full-on smiling now.

"That'd be enough to drive _me_ away," Mara muttered dryly.

They all shared a much-needed laugh, and then they settled, with Shmi drinking in the protective embrace of the man she called father… and the woman she hoped to call mother some day.

She had never felt so safe and secure.

However something nagged at Shmi, and she hadn't asked her father yet because she could tell it was a subject that bothered him. But she _had_ to know.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Wh…" Shmi bit her lip.

"Go ahead," Luke urged her gently.

"Why did that woman try to… to take me?" Shmi asked in a small voice.

Luke stiffened beside her, and Shmi tensed in readiness for him to not answer. But then he sighed and pulled back. He slipped off the bed and brought a chair over and sat beside her bed, taking her hands in his.

"Shmi, I need to tell you something." Luke began, swallowing uneasily.

"Okay…" Shmi answered tentatively.

Luke thinned his lips, formulating his words carefully before he spoke. Finally he opted for the simpler approach.

"Shmi that woman, her name was Venussia Atriedes." He looked her in the eye. "Venussia… she's the one who gave birth to you."

Shmi frowned for a moment.

"She's your biological mother, Shmi," Luke whispered, eyeing her intently for a moment before dropping his gaze.

Shmi gasped in understanding before falling eerily silent. She stayed that way for so long that Luke began to fear he'd ruined their relationship, and he had to fight to keep himself in control.

"She's my mother?" Shmi's voice was so quiet Luke thought he'd imagined it.

"Yes." Luke met her gaze, waiting for her questions.

"… where was she?" Shmi asked. "All this time… why wasn't she with us?"

Luke bit his lip. How did he put this so that Shmi didn't feel any less loved? Was that possible?

"She… she did not want to be a mother…" Luke chose his halting words with extreme caution.

"Why not?"

"I guess she wasn't ready…" Luke murmured, and then he felt it with crystal clarity that he _had_ to give it to her straight. "Shmi… she did not want to be pregnant, and she only carried you to term because her father made her. She was going to give you away when you were born, but I wasn't about to let that happen."

"She didn't want me?" Shmi breathed.

"No." Oh, how that hurt him to say to her!

"I wasn't supposed to be born?" Luke didn't think her voice could get any smaller, but he'd been mistaken.

"That could have happened, but it _didn't_ ," Luke said firmly, placing his hand over hers. "The important thing is that you _were_ born. And I have loved you from even before that day."

When she only nodded infinitesimally, but did not speak, Luke wondered if she was going into shock. He couldn't bear the look on her face, so he closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to stay strong for Shmi.

However, when he reopened his eyes, it was to find that _she_ was the one who was silently crying. In fact, she seemed to be breaking down right before him, and he had never felt so powerless to stop anything.

"Sh-she didn't want me?" Shmi repeated, her voice shaking. "Why d-didn't she w-want me? Is there s-something wr-wrong with m-me?"

"No!" Luke nearly shouted, making her jump. He seized her hands with his. "Don't _ever_ think that this is your fault. You had no control over what happened, and you cannot fault yourself for Venussia's choices. She was, and still is, a selfish person. She did not want you because she did not want to accept that she made a choice. She did not want a change from her old, comfortable life."

"But she _abandoned_ me!" Shmi yelled suddenly, her face crumpling. "Why did my mother leave me all alone like that?"

Luke's heart wrenched painfully. "You weren't alone," he breathed.

Shmi realized only then what she'd said, and she fell over Luke.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I- I didn't mean it like that!"

Luke could no longer hold in his own tears. "I know; and I also know what it's like to grow up without your mother. I never knew mine either."

Shmi sat back, her eyes still spilling over. "Venussia didn't want anything to do with me?"

Luke shook his head.

"And she never asked about me after that?"

"I haven't seen Venussia in seven years… then she showed up on Helska Six," Luke replied, wiping his face dry.

Shmi sniffled, her voice quivering with emotion. "B-but why did my… m-m-mother… try to hurt me?"

"She was trying to strike out at me, more than likely," Luke ground out. "She doesn't like to take responsibility for her choices. She probably blames me for whatever happened to her after she left Tatooine."

Shmi chewed on that a moment. "Why would she do that?"

Luke left his chair to kneel before her, touching her face tenderly with one free hand while he kept her hand in the other.

"Because she knew how much I love my daughter," he answered with every ounce of devotion he could muster. "And because she doesn't know what a wonderful thing she missed out on. She never saw your first smile, or heard you speak your first words. She never fed you and laughed when you made faces at something you disliked. Venussia wasn't there to help you sit up, or cheer you on when you walked into her arms for the first time." His voice hitched briefly.

"She never carried you in her embrace, or sang a lullaby to you. She didn't get to look into your beautiful eyes and see utter love and trust reflected there… and she never felt the fear that she wasn't up to the challenge of being someone _worthy_ of that love. She didn't watch you grow; she never sat on the ground and played just because she wanted to spend time with you. She did not watch you blossom into a beautiful, intelligent young lady.

"And Venussia has no idea how much she gave up when she chose to live for herself, rather than you. Shmi, you have filled my life with so much joy, and I would be half the man I am today if you had not come into my world. I would not give up any of the past for all the power and riches in the galaxy. The memories we have made are utterly precious to me. I love you so much that I cannot properly express it."

He kissed her cheek lovingly. "And don't you dare think that you are not perfect. You are _so_ worth loving: you are beautiful, intelligent, kind, and funny. Yes, Venussia abandoned you, but it does not have to bring you down. You can choose to let it go. Choose to move on and just continue to be yourself." He gestured to Mara to emphasis his next point. "Shmi, there are so many people who love you, who's lives you have touched for the better. This little family we've built? It's because of you. You are the glue that holds us all together.

Shmi's mood lightened with Luke's speech, and by the time he finished, she was done crying.

Almost.

"Will you ever leave me Daddy?" she asked fearfully.

"Never," Luke vowed. "And if we _are_ ever separated; if you are taken from me, I will do _everything_ in my power to come for you. I _will_ find you, no matter how long it takes, or how far the distance."

Shmi nodded. "Okay."

Mara took her hand. "Shmi, there are several very nasty people out there, and if they ever got their hands on you… there is one man in particular who will not hesitate to break down your trust in Luke. Do not ever believe that your father does not love you. He does, no matter what. And he _will_ come to get you."

"Who would do that?" Shmi asked, shrinking away. "Who would try to 'break me down'?"

"The Emperor," Mara answered shortly. "Palpatine."

Shmi swallowed hard. "I hope I never meet him…"

Mara closed her eyes tightly, flashes of her own 'childhood' coming to mind. "So do I…"

Shmi shifted in her bed, and then yawned, lying back down. "Can I go back to sleep, Daddy, or do I have to get up?"

"You can rest," Luke told her, kissing her forehead. "And I'll stay until you're asleep."

"Would you stay too Miss Mara?" Shmi asked.

"Of course," Mara murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling softly.

Shmi's smile was luminous, and Luke was surprised at how quickly she returned to a deep sleep.

"I think she's out," he murmured, rising to plant another kiss on her face.

"She took that rather well, considering," Mara said conversationally.

Luke grimaced."Except for the part where she tried to blame herself."

Mara gave him a look. "Yes, because she doesn't get that trait from anyone."

Luke feigned offense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mara snorted. "Sure you don't Farmboy."

Luke felt his stomach flutter at her nickname for him, and he was reminded of his goal from earlier. With a devious smile, Luke approached her.

"You know, we have yet to check to the observation deck I hear the _Wrath_ has," he said leadingly.

Mara eyed him suspiciously. "And why would we do that?"

Luke stopped before her and allowed his smile to grow a bit more. "I hear it's the best place on the ship to have a picnic."

Her eyes grew wider when she caught his line of thinking. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I was, would you say yes?" Luke asked.

"I would if you were asking…" Mara countered with her own mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

"Hmmm…" Luke murmured, placing a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Maybe I should check it out with Kasan first… I hear she loves stargazing…"

Mara gasped and punched him on the arm, which only made him laugh. "Don't you dare!"

Luke waggled his eyebrows. "So… is that a yes?"

Mara pitted him with a glare. "When you actually _ask_ me."

Luke grinned widely, enjoying getting her riled up, before he sobered and took her hand. He then proceeded to look Mara in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

As he'd predicted, Luke momentarily lost his ability to breathe. But pressing on, Luke opened his mouth.

"Mara, would you have dinner with me?"

She now played the thoughtful one, striking a pose. "I don't know… I think Wes was looking at me quite fondly the other evening when I was working on your guys' ships…"

"Mara…" Luke growled.

She laughed: the sound the same sweet music to his ears and heart as it had been last night.

"Yes, Luke." Mara shook her head, still fighting a smile. "I would love to go out with you."

 **00000**

In his darkened throne room, Emperor Palpatine sat expectantly upon his throne. He'd received word that a woman named Venussia Atriedes had an urgent message for his ears only. Palpatine had initially scoffed at the proclamation; it had not been the first time someone had used that line to gain an audience with him.

No, what had caught his interest was the woman's claim to have been the one to give the location of the Rebel base on Helska Six to a now-dead Captain Reth.

Palpatine was still sore over the man's gall to not call for backup in attempting to take out the Rebels. He had gone in like a fool and had lost them all. And his ship had been damaged, which would cause trouble for Palpatine because now he would be bothered with having the blasted ship repaired.

Palpatine had taken great pleasure in reducing the man to nothing before he'd killed him.

But now… now the Force told him that hope was still kindled. Maybe not all was lost from the embarrassment at Helska Six.

He felt her long before she arrived, and he brushed up on the information his officers had given him. Apparently she was the snobbish daughter of Corsair Atriedes, a chairman of the Fondor Shipyards. He could feel her anticipation clear as day as she entered and boldly approached. But more intriguing to the Emperor was her thirst for revenge.

"Your Majesty," Venussia bowed low as she reached the base of the stairs. "Thank you for seeing me at such short notice."

"I trust this will be worth my time," the Emperor said in false sweetness.

To her credit, the girl barely flinched. "Trust me, you will not be disappointed."

When she did not elaborate, Palpatine gave her a dangerous look. "What are you waiting for my dear?"

"Majesty, I would like to ask for something in return, if it's not too bold…" Venussia dropped onto one knee.

Normally Palpatine would have thrown her out for daring to demand something in return like this, but again the Dark Side whispered patience to his mind.

"What would you desire?" he grated.

"My father's permanent removal. And I want his seat on the board," she declared, looking him in the eye.

Palpatine lifted a brow, even more intrigued by her thirst for vengeance. The anger and pent-up hatred were palpable even without the Force.

"What has he done to you to make you detest him so?" Palpatine wondered aloud.

"With respect, Your Highness that is between me and him" she had the audacity to say.

Palpatine sat forward pointedly, his ocher eyes glowing. "If you wish me to use resources on this 'family matter' I will need the details."

She swallowed as if just realizing her misstep. "Of-of course, Highness. He has treated me like a helpless idiot since we left Tatooine. I am sick of him, and I am not going to sit by and let him get away with it. I want him gone."

Palpatine sighed. "That is no reason to kill him, child. His company produces may of my Empire's vessels, and I will not remove him to satiate your desire for Daddy to be hurting like you."

Venussia glowered at the carpet, her nostrils flaring.

"However… I may be willing to give it more thought once I have the message you bear." Palpatine laced his voice with honey, enticing her.

She took the bait, and lifted her head. "I know something about Luke Skywalker that no one else does. At least in the Empire."

 _That_ caught his interest, and he had to remind himself to remain nonchalant. "Go on."

"Did you know he has a daughter?" Venussia said with no small amount of glee when Palpatine jerked in his seat.

The Sith Master, Emperor of the galaxy, lurched forward upon his throne in shock. The younger Skywalker… was a _father_?

"And how is it you are so certain of this?" he growled.

"Because I am the one who gave that little brat life: I bore her for none wretched months, and then gave birth," Venussia spat.

He looked at her dubiously. "You are hardly mother material."

"It happened when I was fifteen, Sire." Venussia replied tartly. "She'd be seven now."

Palpatine was still a little wary, but he could not doubt that the clincher had yet to be delivered.

"And her name is Shmi."

For the second time, Palpatine felt as though a bomb had been dropped in his lap. The Dark Side sang loud and clear to him now, and the Emperor closed his eyes to listen to its song.

Luke Skywalker was indeed a father.

Oooh, the _possibilities_ that brought to mind!

He did not bother to stop the malicious smile that snaked upon his cracked lips.

"Your Majesty?" Venussia asked into the silence.

Palpatine glared at her. She could cause him trouble with this information. He would not remove her father: he produced many of the finest ideas for ships and modifications. However, he suspected this woman before him would take her information on to someone who would take Corsair out.

He would not have this girl going about to ruin his plans. However… she might come in handy later on…

His wicked smile grew ever wider, and he motioned to his Crimson Guard. "Take her to a cell."

"What!" Venussia shrieked. "B-but you said…"

"I said I would consider the matter," Palpatine snapped, all traces of civility gone now. "And I am granting your wish to no longer be bothered by your father. Be grateful."

"But I gave you the information! No one else would have told you!" Venussia begged. "I won't…

"You will not hinder my plans," Palpatine said over her. "But you _will_ serve me later on. Thank you for this information."

Her scream of outrage echoed well above his hearty chuckle as she was dragged away.

Palpatine leaned back in his throne, already devising a new plan to get Skywalker to his side.

The heart was the surest way to turn a Skywalker from the Light forever. Anakin had been the perfect example of that. And now his son would similarly fall when his precious Shmi was in Palpatine's clutches.

Shmi… oh, the irony! When Vader found out…

Palpatine paused at that. It was inevitable that his servant would find out at some point… but not until the child was in his master's hands.

He would have to play that card very carefully.

The thought of using the father to capture his own granddaughter— named for _Anakin's own_ _mother_ — in order to turn the son… why, it was more than he could bear without another sadistic chuckle.

And if Luke Skywalker did not fall… well, Mara Jade had left an opening in his cluster of Hands.

After all, the son of Anakin Skywalker was indeed powerful, so the grandchild must be equally potent.

And her talents would serve him nicely.

With a contented sigh, Palpatine settled deeper into his throne and plotted to his heart's content.

* * *

 **(** **A/N** **:** _This marks a shift in the story: so please, continue to join me for the ride. Thank you to those who have followed me thus far._ **)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Blue clashed swiftly against violet, the hissing and sparks created by the contact all but ignored as their respective wielders struggled to best each other. They were covered in perspiration; and though their muscles ached from the long workout session, they were exhilarated to be able to spar at all.

Violet broke first and came in at its opponent's midsection, but blue was swift to block and then mount its own offensive. They came at each other again in a quick succession of overhead strikes, parries, and even a few jabs.

When the two blades met in another holding match, green eyes stared challengingly into blue.

"You're getting better after six months of training, Farmboy… but let's up the ante," she said.

With a feral smile, the owner of the green eyes flicked a wrist and the lights went out. For the first time, her opponent hesitated in uncertainty.

"No lights?" he asked.

"Be prepared for anything," she countered. "Besides, look at this as a chance to really listen to your instincts and the Force."

He nodded. "Like Ben did with the helmet."

Mara blinked in confusion. "What?"

Luke offered an apologetic grimace. "Sorry. Ben had me use a helmet with the blast shield down on my first session in lightsaber technique."

"Smart man," Mara remarked, her face highlighted in odd shadows from the combined glow of their lightsabers.

Luke tried not to let the scene distract him, and he wondered if that was the underhanded part of Mara's tactic change. Sure enough, once his mind had drifted just enough, Mara released her lightsaber with one hand and drove it into Luke's midsection.

His breath left him in a startled _oof!,_ and Mara wasted no time in trying to disarm him. Luke retained enough awareness, however, to back-step so that she overshot. Luke drove his blade at her back, forcing Mara to either drop down or block.

Since she was already off-balance, she opted to drop to the floor. Luke was now the one who was overextended and she delivered a swift kick to his gut... which Luke managed to spin away from, though it ended up with him stumbling over something in the darkness and tumbling into an uneven heap on the floor.

To his chagrin Luke's lightsaber flew from his grip in the process, and he was just calling it to his hand when Mara tackled him from behind… without her blade, which she'd locked on and left lying a few feet away. Luke instinctively flew into a defensive formation with his arms as she flipped him and began to attack him with her fists.

Luke delved deep into the Force as she'd instructed he do, and thus he was able to keep ahead of her maneuvers.

All except one.

To his utter surprise, Mara broke off her attack with a cough, sitting back some. Luke, thinking she was in need of a breather, relaxed his stance. Of course, _that_ was when she swiftly leaned forward again. Luke tensed in readiness, cursing himself for falling for her feint.

However, his expectation for her attack was not what she used.

Instead of an ending blow, she planted a kiss on his lips. Luke froze in shock, and Mara sat back again, though she did not move off of him.

"Match," she declared triumphantly. "Always be ready for anything."

Deciding to turn the tables on her, Luke grinned mischievously, and Mara's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh?" he asked sweetly, "you mean like… _this_?"

Before she could react, Luke pounced. His fingers flew to her sides, where he knew she was ticklish, and he gave Mara a taste of her own medicine.

She shrieked in protest, squirming.

"Luke!" she rebuked him breathlessly.

He was relentless, keeping on even as she attempted to get away.

"Stop!" Mara half-laughed half-growled. " _Luke, stop!_ "

She grabbed at his fingers, and Luke ended up hand-wrestling with her in an attempt to reassert his attack. He pushed back at her, and with his greater strength Luke was able to push her off his torso.

However, Mara used the movement against him, tugging forcefully so that he ended up rolling with her. Unprepared for the counter-maneuver, Luke was easy prey: he and Mara ended up in a semi-tangled sprawl on the matted floor.

Laughter bubbled up between them while they struggled to regain some semblance of balance. Each of them was breathless, and their chests heaved in gulps of air that were interrupted by bursts of mirth.

However, when their eyes met in the soft glow of Mara's lightsaber, their position was more fully realized.

Something passed between them and Luke slowly lowered his head to place a tender kiss to her lips.

Mara sucked in a breath of air, and he felt her quiver beneath him before she responded in kind, taking hold of his tunic and drawing him closer. Luke brought a hand up to run through her hair, and slowly the passion built between them. Luke shifted to draw even with Mara and he drew her to him, feeling her heart beating in time with his own swift pulse.

However, Luke had to stop when he felt things moving to a point he wanted to save for another time.

By mutual consent, they ended the kiss, though Mara did not let him go.

"Hmm… you're getting better at this," she murmured.

Luke smirked down at her. "Better with the Force, or better at kissing?"

Mara's eyebrows wagged. "Does it have to be one or the other?"

He laughed, and did not fight it when she drew him in for another embrace of the lips. It had been six months since they'd left Helska Six, six months in which they'd dated regularly.

And it was the most wondrous period of time Luke had had in this war. He now had Shmi, a sister, _and_ a woman he was growing ever more serious with. He had already made preparations to take things to the next level, and he had to work hard at keeping his excitement at bay lest Mara catch on.

Pulling away, Luke checked his wrist chrono and sighed. "I've got to go."

"Okay," Mara reluctantly set him free, and Luke climbed to his feet, offering a helping hand to her.

Mara took it and together they gathered their gear and exited the room. Luke shivered in the chilly air now that they weren't working up a sweat. Mara apparently hated the cold as well.

"Remind me again what possessed you to suggest _Hoth_ of all planets for a base?" she asked dryly.

"As rotten as this weather is, it's also the last place the Empire would think to look for us," Luke told her, even as he drew his coat on tighter.

"Yes, you're right about that," Mara remarked with a mischievous grin. "But then, they probably aren't counting on us being crazy enough to be here either."

Luke sent her a mock-glare to which they both chuckled. "Look at the bright side; you get to practice making a perfect snowman."

Mara snorted mirthfully, giving him a superior look. "Or, it gives _you_ a chance to actually win in a snowball fight."

Luke grumbled something incoherent, and Mara leaned in theatrically. "I'm sorry… what was that?"

"I said, you cheated on those last two games," Luke whined. "I had you in my sights, and then you went all Hand-mode on me."

Mara didn't bat an eye at his comment. Luke had jokingly remarked on her obsession with completing any and all jobs using that term, and it had become a private joke between them just as much as her calling him Farmboy was.

"You should be aware of your surroundings at all times," Mara remarked.

"And be aware of girlfriends using their curves to distract their boyfriends…" Luke pointed out.

Mara grinned unrepentantly. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Luke gave her a look. "Yeah? Well, you just remember that the next time you get stuck with Threepio. I might just decide a man's gotta suddenly go work on his ship."

Mara gaped at him. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Luke's grin was wide. Oh, how he loved to get her riled up!

"And your followers claim you don't have an evil bone in your body…" Mara shook her head in defeat.

"Terribly, misinformed people," Luke agreed with false-contempt.

They arrived at Luke's quarters, where Lars could be heard already delving into Shmi's latest school lesson. Luke had made it a point to be in her class sessions as much as possible so he could let her know he supported her in learning.

"I'll see you later," Luke kissed her cheek softly.

"Bye." Mara waved as she wandered off to her shift in the hangar bay.

Luke smiled after her for a moment, and once she was around the corner he entered his living quarters.

Because he had Shmi, his room was larger than most, since it had to accommodate two persons. The beds were recessed into separate walls to save space, while a dresser was shared by Luke and his daughter. Shmi sat at a small table that doubled as a school desk in one corner while Lars projected images onto a blank section of partition as he taught. The final feature of their living quarters was a small refresher unit in the far corner.

"And when you subtract the bottom number, you must carry the extra digit…" Lars was saying.

Shmi paid rapt attention, her thirst for knowledge a boon in her education. She took her lessons very seriously, since she wanted to learn all she could and be helpful to those around her. She wore her orange flight suit— she'd hardly taken it off since her birthday— which was unzipped some to reveal a dark green jumpsuit underneath.

"Like this?" Shmi asked, engrossed in her lesson.

"That is correct, Mistress Shmi," Lars acknowledged.

"Hey there, how's your math coming along?" Luke asked as he stepped up to the table.

"Hi Dad!" Shmi smiled at him and showed him her worksheet with several of the equations already solved, ranging from addition and subtraction to multiplication and division. "It's great!"

Luke returned her grin. "I can see you're already excelling. If you keep learning, and take the job seriously, soon you will be able to calculate hyperspace routes."

"And I can be a pilot like you and the Rogues!" Shmi's eyes shown with her utter desire to fly an X-wing like her father and uncles.

"That's right." Luke sat in his usual chair and gestured for Lars to continue his instruction.

He tried, he really did try to pay close attention, but Luke kept getting distracted when his mind wandered to the very special item he had detoured to pick up after one mission. It was safely hidden in a small carving he'd made in the wall with his lightsaber, which had been re-plugged much like a brick in a wall after the special item had been placed within.

His gaze found the spot by memory, and he stared long and hard at it. His mind was soon wandering to different scenarios on how to make that object get from the box to where he knew it belonged.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't even notice when Lars shut down after his lesson to recharge. Nor did he perceive it when Shmi packed up her gear upon completing her homework.

Thus, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft hand touched his arm.

"Dad?"

Luke caught sight of Shmi as she leaned closer, her eyes worried, and he worked to slow his racing heart.

"I'm alright." He grimaced when he realized how late it was. "I'm sorry Shmi; I try not to blank out like that."

"Yeah, you had a faraway look on your face, and you didn't respond when we asked you a question…" Shmi lifted a brow in question.

Luke felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. "Wow…"

Shmi smirked at him. "Were you daydreaming Dad?"

Luke gave her a theatrical look. "I do not daydream."

Much like a certain red head he had been spending an obscene amount of time with lately, Shmi's smirk grew into a knowing smile.

"Unless it's about Miss Mara…"

Luke snorted a laugh, patting her shoulder affectionately. "Sweetheart, you've spent too much time picking up on Mara's quirks."

Shmi giggled, and Luke shook his head lightly. Then he looked to the tabletop, where he fixed his gaze on his hands.

"Shmi?"

She paused in putting her school gear away. "Yes Dad?"

Luke took a deep breath and lifted his head. He took the backpack from her grasp and tugged her over to sit in his lap.

"I need to ask you something," he said in all seriousness.

"Okay…" Shmi said tentatively.

He took another steadying breath before continuing. "What do you think of Mara becoming part of our family?"

Shmi frowned. "But… I though she already was? Like Uncle Han and the Rogues, right?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I meant, a part of our…" he gestured between himself and Shmi, "…family."

Shmi stared at his moving hand as though it was a rare species of bird on an exotic island, and Luke watched the cogs turn in her mind as her expression slowly shifted. Finally she met his gaze, her words almost whispered.

"You mean… Miss Mara becoming… my _Mother_?"

"And my wife," Luke confirmed. "I want to ask her to marry me."

" _Eeee!_ " Shmi squealed, bouncing up and down in his lap. "Yes, yes _yes_! Oh yes!"

Luke laughed at her antics, drawing her in for a tight hug. "I'll take that as your seal of approval."

"Of course! I can't wait!" Shmi breathed excitedly. "Oh! Miss Mara's going to be my mommy!"

Luke grimaced and pulled back to tilt her chin up. "Not so fast, Shmi. Mara has to say yes first. And I do not want you to put any sort of pressure on her, do you understand? This will be a life-changing and life-time commitment for Mara— and us, but mostly her— and she will need to choose for herself… because _she_ wants this, not because we urged her to."

His daughter nodded firmly. "I understand Dad. I won't say anything."

"Good, because I want it to be a surprise." Luke kissed her forehead.

"When are you going to ask her, Dad?"

Luke waged a single eyebrow at her. "Ah… that's my secret to know… but if she says yes…"

" _When_!" Shmi corrected optimistically.

"… _when_ she says yes, you will be the first one we tell, I promise." Luke finished.

"Deal!" Shmi hugged him again. "Oh! I am so excited!"

Luke felt his heart lurch. "And I'm so nervous…"

* * *

( **A/N:** _To those of you who have inquired at various stages: yes, Vader will be coming back into the story in more depth. I just have to get to that point..._ :) )


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

"What is thy bidding my Master?" the hologram of Lord Darth Vader asked on bended knee.

Palpatine looked down upon his pupil with a smile. After several months of waiting and planning, the time had finally come to start enacting his apprentice's part of things.

"I have a task for you, Lord Vader," Palpatine began in his gravelly voice.

Vader's twitch of the helmet indicated that his pupil was not happy to be called away from his manhunt. Well, no matter, because this would not require him to cease the search for Luke Skywalker.

"This task is of the utmost importance," Palpatine continued in a tone that booked no argument.

"Yes, My Master," Vader rumbled, waiting patiently for his master to speak.

"You will continue to search for young Skywalker, but your first priority will be to capture someone else." Palpatine leaned forward to make his point. "You are free to do whatever is necessary to secure this person."

Vader nodded silently, no doubt curious.

"Skywalker travels with a little girl: he is her caretaker." Palpatine watched with glee as Vader lifted his head in shock, and he moved to assure his student. "He is a _caretaker_ , Lord Vader, and that is all. However, this child will prove instrumental in Skywalker's fall. Bring the child to me: do whatever is necessary. But I will tolerate no failure on this; do I make myself clear, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Master." Vader bowed, and Palpatine grinned.

"Then proceed at once."

 **00000**

Luke walked with an excited bounce in his step toward the _Millennium Falcon_. He'd stopped by Leia's office to tell her of his big plans, but Threepio had told him she'd gone to see Han.

Well, that worked out just fine since he wanted to tell them both anyway… now he could do that in one sitting. As for Shmi, she was with the Rogues, so he didn't have to worry about her for a few hours.

 _Speaking of Han and Leia…_ Luke thought as he neared the freighter.

They had tried to hide it, but Luke could tell that something had changed between them after Luke's return from Kwen. Or maybe it was just obvious to Luke because he knew them so well.

Luke only wondered when the pair of them would stop beating around the asteroid and admit their feelings for one another. It was a well-known fact among the base personnel that the smuggler and princess were often arguing.

Luke knew that to be true, but he could also see a layer to those arguments that others could not. Though laced with tension their fights may be, there was an undercurrent of affection and concern there as well.

Luke also knew that the main reason the pair hadn't taken any official steps was Han's precarious position. He'd never officially joined the Rebellion, something Leia needed from the smuggler. She needed him to be committed.

From Han's perspective, of course, he was committed… just not on paper. Also, there was his debt to Jabba that still had not been paid. Luke could tell that fact bothered Han, even though the older man played that one close to the vest.

Luke's musings were cut short when his boots touched the base of the boarding ramp of Han's beloved ship. He gave it only mild notice that Chewbacca was nowhere in sight when he ascended the ramp to the _Falcon_.

Luke paused at the entryway, pursing his lips. He decided to try the cockpit first since that was closer, but it was devoid of bodies so Luke turned about. He tread quietly, a byproduct of his intense training with Mara. Thus, when he froze in shock at the sight that greeted him in the main lobby, he didn't disturb the couple sitting within.

Leia sat in Han's lap on the acceleration couch, her arms wrapped about the smuggler…

… and their lips were locked into a passionate kiss.

Luke's jaw dropped in shock and he promptly blushed, hastily backing out as quietly as he could before he flattened himself to the wall out of sight. He tried in vain to erase the scene from his mind, feeling as though he'd just walked in on a couple making full-on love. But try as he might, he just couldn't quite forget it.

Then, as he came to accept what he had in fact seen, Luke's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

 _Well, it's about dang time…_ he thought, shaking his head as he silently departed the ship.

He checked his wrist chrono as his feet returned to the hard-packed icy ground. It had been three day since he'd talked with Shmi about his proposal idea, and today was the day.

He planned to surprise Mara with a date— which would include a snowball fight— at the end of her shift in the hangar bay where the snow speeders were still being adapted to the cold. Luke's stomach fluttered in anticipation, and he had to work hard to calm his nerves. As perceptive as Mara was, she'd pick up on any stray emotions or thoughts if he wasn't vigilant.

Taking a steadying breath, Luke decided to use this extra time to get cleaned up. He returned to his living quarters and entered the refresher, taking the quickest shower he could manage and then swiftly dressing again.

He hated the cold, but he could manage with his family around. Especially if Mara became his wife, and they shared a bed… how much warmer would the nights be?

Luke smiled giddily at that, feeling his heart do a tiny flip-flop.

He checked his chrono again after he shaved and finished the other preparations, and saw that he was right on schedule. Moving over to his hidden compartment in the wall, Luke carefully removed the ice brick and then the black jewelry box from within.

Placing the box into a pocket and then zipping it securely shut, Luke replaced the brick and then turned to the door. However, he found that in that moment his feet refused to move.

This was it… this was _really_ it.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to relax, and only when he was once again centered did he leave his room. He stopped by the mess hall to pick up their meal. He placed it in the basket he held atop a blanket, one he and Mara had often used on their frozen picnics in a quiet corner of the base few people frequented.

Luke smirked at that. It seemed he and Mara were becoming fonder of finding themselves quiet, unused base corridors in which to be together. It was just such a place in which they'd had their first conversation after Luke's mission to Kwen… and they seemed to have continued that little quirk.

Not that he minded one bit.

Luke thanked the cook, and then left. He walked the halls with confident strides, ignoring the occasional glance that was sent his way. He mused at how strange it must be to see Luke Skywalker wandering the base carrying a picnic basket.

A slight lift to his lips was his only outward sign of his amusement.

Luke glanced up to see the first wave of Rebels exiting the hangar at the shift change, and he kept a close eye out for Mara. He nodded politely to anyone who greeted him. However, he began to frown when the flow of people ceased, but Mara had not come out.

Entering the hangar, Luke scanned the area for a familiar shock of red hair. He nearly missed her since she was seemingly buried into the engine of the farthest speeder from the door. He felt her frustration and ambled over, setting his basket down and stepping beside her.

"Come on, you blasted thing!" Mara grunted as her arms strained at something.

"Hey," Luke greeted, peering into the compartment as Mara shot him a glance.

"Hi," Mara said shortly before she grimaced. "Stang…"

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"This stupid bolt…" Mara grunted again, her arms quivering as she tried to loosen it. "The blasted thing just won't budge!"

"Can I try?" Luke offered.

"Be my guest." Mara stepped aside, nursing her sore fingers. "My hands are killing me."

Luke took hold of the wrench and gave it a good heave, but though he strained, the thing would not so much as twitch.

"Wow, that's really in there." He glanced behind them. "We'll have to have a maintenance droid get it off."

'Tomorrow: I'm done fooling with it today," Mara groused.

She was still favoring her hands, so Luke replaced the wrench on the work cart and took her left limb in his. He slowly rubbed soothing circles, and Mara closed her eyes with a breath of relieved air.

"Force that feels good," she murmured.

Luke continued his ministration for a few minutes, and then swapped hands, repeating his massage on the right. As he worked, Mara relaxed gradually; and by the time he was finished, Luke felt that all the built-up tension of the workday had left Mara.

Her eyes opened when he dropped her hand, and that was when she spotted the basket.

"What's this?"

Luke smiled softly. "I wanted to surprise you with a late lunch. Or call it early dinner."

Mara lifted a brow. "Why so early?"

"I want to have another snowball fight… and this time, I am determined to win." Luke's eyes lighted with a challenge which he knew Mara would be hard-pressed to turn down.

Indeed, Mara smirked, and then slung an arm through his offered elbow. "Sure thing, but an early dinner won't get me to go easy on you."

"Now, don't baby me or anything Mara," Luke mock-chided.

She grinned, and he led the way to their usual hiding place that was well off the beaten path, a half-carved alcove that had been abandoned in the base's formation. Once there he released her arm and set up their blanket, lastly placing the basket atop it.

Mara seated herself with her back to the curved wall, and Luke sat beside her, opening the food containers to reveal hot soup and bread, as well as some juba juice.

"Oh… _hot_ food!" Mara held the bowl of soup reverently between her hands, savoring not having finger-cicles.

Luke smiled at her antics, but did not tease her: warmth was a welcome thing in any form on Hoth. They ate their first few bites in a companionable silence, and Mara was the first to break it.

"So how is Shmi doing in school?"

"She loves to learn," Luke answered after swallowing his current mouthful. "She'd probably be in advanced classes were she in an actual school."

"She's so smart, it's scary sometimes," Mara remarked lightly.

"She's also driven by her wish to be a pilot," Luke responded.

Mara smiled. "Just like her Daddy."

Luke shrugged sheepishly, his lips twitching into an embarrassed smile. Returning the favor, Mara let the topic drop. They finished their soup and shared the juice, sitting back with happily filled stomachs.

"That was some good cooking," Mara said with closed eyes.

"Better than the normal food we get from the kitchens," Luke agreed.

Mara blew out a breath and rested her head against his shoulder. Luke wrapped an arm about her in turn, savoring the feel of her beside him. This felt _so_ _right_. He wanted her to be there for the rest of their lives… starting as soon as possible.

They sat in a companionable silence for a while before Luke asked her about her day. While Mara filled him in, Luke listened, offering tidbits of information himself as the situation called for it. Mostly though he just listened to her talk, relishing the sound of her voice.

Finally, Luke checked his chrono, and knew it was now or never.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to finally beat you at a snowball fight," Luke announced, beginning to clean up.

Mara shifted to help. "You can dream all you want Farmboy."

Luke grinned, recognizing a double meaning in that statement that only he was aware of. "Mark my words, Jade, I will win this one."

"Mmmhmm…" Mara teased.

They stood at last and dropped the basket off at Luke's room on their way outside. They each tightened their gear before stepping out of the base, and together they made their way toward a good place to have their wintery battle.

Luke broke off when he spotted a likely spot to form a base of operations, while Mara prowled the snows for her own corner. Luke made sure he had a good wall of snow in front of him before he checked his pocket for the box.

He breathed a sigh when he found it safe and secure still.

Then he began to form a collection of snowballs, careful to leave a large one for later on. Soon he had a good stack of projectiles, and he peered over the wall of his abode carefully, looking about for any sign of Mara.

He only spotted her because she moved her head a hair… and he had to admit that she was very good at what she did.

Which was everything, really, in his opinion.

With a feral smile, Luke decided to 'up the ante' as Mara had said in their sparring match. Not waiting for her to get ready, Luke hefted a snowball and lobbed it at her.

Mara yelped in surprise, and aimed an acidic glare his way.

Luke shrugged unrepentantly. "Be ready for anything, remember?"

Mara continued to glower for a moment, and Luke tossed few more snowballs her way. Mara deftly ducked the powdery barrage and then retaliated with a swift series of her own semi-frozen projectiles.

Luke laughed when one struck him in the head when he poked his face up too soon. Mara smirked from her position across the way and followed up with a second that Luke managed to dodge.

He saw her duck back down and he took careful aim before waiting… _there!_ He sent three snowballs _whizzing_ through the chilly air, and was rewarded with another startled cry from the red head before she changed tactics on him.

She leapt up from her hiding spot and catapulted a series of snowballs up and over… to land right on top of him in a scattered hail while Mara dove for cover opposite her fort. Luke laughed: two could play this game.

He snuck as stealthily as he could away from his base and was not at all surprised when Mara's figure moved opposite him in a similar pattern. He wondered if she was aware of his movements, or if she was playing dumb to get him to lower his guard.

His answer came when Mara leapt up just before the wall of his shelter, ready to pummel him into snowy submission… only to stop in momentary confusion. Luke took the opportunity to stand up as well and he relentlessly pelted her with his prepared projectiles until Mara finally disappeared behind the wall.

He heard her grumbling between bits of laughter and Luke grinned… only to realize his error in leaving the safety of his hideout when Mara returned fire. He'd left a good sized pile of snowballs lying behind, so she had no qualms with using them for her own ends.

Luke sprinted to where she'd been hiding while snowball after snowball hit his body. Luke attempted to dodge and duck, but her aim was just too good, and he laughed in the heat of the moment, also seeing his golden opportunity… so graciously offered to him by Mara.

Just before he dove into her fortification, he yelped theatrically, holding onto his head to sell the act.

"HEY!" he hollered, "No fair throwing stones!"

Mara actually stopped, and he imagined her head poking cautiously over her wall. She was no doubt wary of another trick, but he made sure to stay out of sight while he frantically dug out his little black box and carefully placed it into a pile of snow near him.

"What are you talking about?" Mara finally ventured.

Luke heard cautious footsteps come his way, and he had to wipe the grin from his face. He felt her concern and for the first time felt a tiny twinge of guilt, but he mercilessly shoved that away as well.

"I mean, why throw a stone?" Luke asked, careful to sound properly grumpy.

"Luke…" Mara's voice was closer now, and he glimpsed her now over the front of his hideout. "… There are no stones to throw, even if I wanted to."

Luke gave her a look. "Well, then how do you explain that?" he pointed to his pile.

Mara frowned, but decided to investigate. She stepped over the wall, and Luke was certain his heart could be heard through his chest, it was beating so loudly. It was all he could do to hold his act.

Mara knelt beside the indicated item…

… Luke waited…

… and her frown deepened as she began to clear away the snow.

… he couldn't take this much longer…

Her gasp told him she'd figured it out, and Luke turned his head to see her holding a hand to her mouth, her other trembling as it hovered over the little black box.

Luke held his breath in anticipation… feeling his heart clench a little tighter with each passing moment when Mara did not pick up the box.

Finally, just when he thought his nerve endings would fry themselves, Mara's fingers carefully removed the box from its snowy prison and brought it up to see better. She used quivering fingertips to ever-so-slowly pry the lid open…

… and gasped again.

Luke watched as her eyes filled with moisture, and her gaze met his. Taking his cue, Luke sat up and placed a hand under hers where it held the box. Within was a golden ring with a uniquely hewn stone of a blue-green that was still kept as natural in appearance and shape as possible. It was held in place by four irregularly placed prongs, while the metal about the stone was similar to a twisting, artistic 'X'.

"Mara…" he began, hearing his voice crack with nerves. "… I love you. I have never met another woman like you, and I don't want to. You complete me in every way, and I love how unique you are. This ring reminds me of you… it just screams 'Mara'. There is nothing fake about you, and you have not tried to be something you aren't with me, which I deeply appreciate, because it allowed me to get to know _you_. You have been my companion and confidant when I needed one the most. You have been honest and open with me, and you do not see me as something I am not."

He took a breath. "I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you at my side… never in my shadow. I want you to be my equal, my companion… my lover. I want these things no matter what the future holds. I will always cherish you; I will honor you, and hold your trust in total confidence. Please be my wife."

Mara stared at him, her eyes shifting emotions so many times that he couldn't follow, but at last she settled on something more wistful. She lowered her gaze to the box, held up by both their hands.

She met his gaze again, her eyes now bright with hope. "No matter what?"

Luke's heart skipped a beat, and he got to his knees without breaking contact with her. "Through anything, any time, any place. Nothing will come between us."

She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Not even… _him_?"

Luke lifted his free hand and tenderly wiped the moisture away, and then he cupped her cheek.

"Not even Palpatine," he vowed.

Mara's eyes opened and she gazed openly into his eyes. Luke opened himself to her in the Force as much as he knew how to, letting her feel him. She smiled softly and leaned into his hand before she nodded.

"Yes…" She gave a shaky laugh. "Yes, Luke."

Luke loosed his own burst of laughter, though his was mostly relieved, and all the tension in his being faded like snow in the Dune Sea. He drew her into a warm embrace, kissing her head more than once before she pulled back to inspect her ring with more depth.

Luke took it from the box with confidence and slid it onto her now-steady fingers. When she held out her hand to see the item in its new home, it really hit Luke then: she'd said yes!

 _She'd said YES!_

The joy bubbled up in Luke until he could contain it no longer, and he threw back his head and let loose a triumphant _whoop!_

Mara chuckled at him; grabbing his chin with gentle force and tilting his head back down. "Are you going to rejoice alone, or are you going to _actually_ kiss me?"

Luke chuckled in a staccato burst and did as she asked, placing his lips over hers in a fervent kiss. Her arms wasted no time in encircling him and drawing him closer while he enveloped her in his embrace.

The passion mounted until Luke had to break free lest he go too far too soon. He saw the slightly disappointed look in Mara's eyes, and hastened to explain.

"Mara, I don't want to make love to you until after we're married. I made that mistake with Venussia, and I refuse to dishonor you like that."

Mara's face softened, and she nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for understanding," Luke whispered, kissing her again.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do the ceremony as soon as possible?" Mara asked, taking his hands. "I don't need any fancy shindig."

Luke smiled. "We will do this however you want… with one condition."

Mara lifted her eyebrow expectantly.

"Shmi gets to be part of the ceremony, and Leia and Han get to be there," Luke told her.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, Farmboy."

Luke shrugged sheepishly. "Just wanted to be sure: Leia would never forgive me if we eloped."

Mara chuckled, and then sobered. "About Shmi…"

Luke placed a finger to her lips. "I've already got her stamp of approval… in fact, her exact response was 'Yes, yes, _yes…_ oh yes!'"

Mara's face split into a wide grin. "I love that girl."

"I know." Luke's eyes twinkled. "She's looking forward to having you for her mother… if you want that."

Mara again hesitated. "I… I have wanted that for some time; but now that it's really happening, I'm not so sure I'm fit for the part anymore."

Luke tilted her chin lovingly. "Hey… I've said it before, and I'll say it until the day I die. You are the best person to be Shmi's mother. And… she already loves you as one, not to mention you have _already_ been a mother to her. The only change will be on paper."

Mara took a deep breath and nodded.

When she suddenly shivered, they simultaneously realized that nightfall was almost complete.

"I think we had best get indoors before they lock us out," Mara commented.

"Hey, with you to keep me warm, I don't need anything else," Luke quipped.

Mara snorted. "Nice, Farmboy…"

"I try," he said with a grin. "Oh, and by the way… I won."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

Luke took a deep breath as he went to pick Shmi up from the Rogue's company. The girl was— not surprisingly— just finishing her turn in the simulators and she had a huge, satisfied grin on her face. And though her hair was a little tangled when she removed her helmet, Luke had never seen her look more lovely.

"I tell, you, Shmi…" Wedge said as Luke approached. "You keep this up; you'll put us all out of jobs!"

"Keep what up?" Luke asked as he pulled level with his second-in-command.

Wedge threw him a look. "She is definitely your child: look at her scores!"

Luke did look… and he promptly whistled. "Dang… Shmi these are amazing!"

In basic handling of the ship and flying, Shmi was a natural: her score being an 8/10. Her aim, while not perfect, was still stellar for a child of her age, and her overall effectiveness in the cockpit was above average.

"You sure you've not been sneaking lessons behind our backs?" Wes asked as Shmi descended the ladder.

"Nope!" Shmi grinned. "I just take after my Dad!"

Luke blushed while the others laughed, and he shook his head. "Alright Ace, let's get you to bed."

"Awe!" Shmi looked put out. "Can I go one more please?"

"No," Luke held out his hand. "There will be other sessions."

"Okay." Shmi gave the Rogues all hugs and then took her father's proffered hand.

As they walked, Shmi lifted her head to peer at him, sensing something different about her father. She studied him, but there was nothing physically different. However, he _did_ seem to be in high spirits… abnormally so.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Luke glanced down at her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Shmi tilted her head. "You seem… really cheerful."

Luke smirked. "Of course I'm happy: I'm with you."

Shmi narrowed her eyes. "There's something more, Dad, I can tell."

Luke's grin widened, and he winked down at her. "There's no fooling you, is there?"

Shmi shook her head. "Nope."

Her father chuckled lightly, and by that time they had arrived at the hall their room was in. Shmi felt his hand go slightly sweaty, and she wondered at his state. But before she could question him, Luke stopped and knelt before her… their door on the left side.

"Shmi, before you go in, I want you to know that there's someone very special waiting inside to meet you."

Shmi lifted her brows. "Who?"

"Why don't you go in and see?" Luke offered, gesturing for the door.

Shmi hesitated, but there was something in Luke's gaze that put her nerves a little more at ease. Besides, she trusted her father. With a nod, Shmi opened the door and stepped inside, feeling her father trail her and shut it behind him.

Shmi didn't have to look far to find their visitor. The shock of red-gold hair and green eyes she knew by heart gave the woman away instantly. Shmi's face broke into a joyous smile.

"Miss Mara?" She hustled forward, embracing the woman tightly. But then she pulled away and frowned over her shoulder at her father, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"But, Dad, I already met Miss Mara…" she began.

Abruptly, Shmi recalled the conversation she'd had with her father three days previous, and Shmi's head snapped back around. Her gaze zeroed in on Mara's hand… two fingers in from the thumb…

Shmi gasped heavily, her hands flying to her mouth. There, on Mara's finger… was a ring!

A ring!

" _You said yes!_ " Shmi cried excitedly, unable to contain her energy. She bounced up and down, clapping her hands before she jumped into Mara's lap and wrapped her even tighter than before. Tears filled her eyes and slipped down her ruddy cheeks. "Are you going to be Dad's wife?"

"Yes," Mara spoke into Shmi's black hair.

"And… my mother?" Shmi was more hesitant now.

"Only if you can accept me as that," Mara replied.

" _Of course I can!_ " Shmi was flabbergasted. "I want you for my mother _so badly!_ " Shmi tightened her grip, her tears falling harder now. "My lifeday wish came true! You _are_ going to be my mother! _My mother!_ "

Mara blinked several times in an effort not to weep, looking to Luke, who was similarly choked up as he witnessed the scene between future mother and daughter. When she held out a hand to him, Luke joined them on the bed where Mara sat, and he wrapped them both into his arms, with Shmi between the adults.

"I love you both so much!" Luke whispered. "This right here is all I need to be happy."

They sat in their embrace for some time, until Shmi shifted between them and Luke scooted over so Shmi could sit between him and Mara.

"When are you getting married?" Shmi looked between them.

"Next week," Luke answered. "I have to talk with the general, and get a few things in order, but you will be…" Luke glanced to Mara.

Taking her cue, Mara smiled at Shmi. "Our flower girl and ring bearer. Can you do that?"

Shmi smiled happily. "Yes!"

"Good… thank you."

Shmi sat with them while they made plans or just talked; but when she began to yawn, Mara offered to help her into bed. Shmi's face had never been so light-hearted.

"Yes please!" Shmi whispered.

Mara did so, preparing the bed and then tucking Shmi in after the girl brushed her teeth. Lastly Mara bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Shmi… I love you," Mara murmured.

"I love you to… Mom," Shmi breathed with a luminous smile, closing her eyes.

Shmi was asleep moments later, so she didn't see it when Mara turned to Luke and finally wept in utter joy in his secure embrace, so overcome was she.

 **00000**

"You _what_?" Leia exclaimed.

Luke frowned ever-so-slightly at his sister's unexpected reaction. He couldn't _quite_ read her at the moment, so he decided to hope for the best, but plan for the worst.

"Mara and I are getting married… next week," he said, feeling a little like an animal awaiting a beating.

Beside him, Mara was similarly tense, though for different reasons. She wasn't entirely certain if Leia would be accepting of her as a sister-in-law. Indeed, with Leia's lengthening silence, Luke was beginning to wonder if eloping hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

To both their relief, his twin suddenly smiled, her face lightening with joy as she jumped up to wrap both Luke and Mara into an embrace.

"Oh, that is _wonderful!_ " Leia gushed, squeezing the pair of them. "I am so happy for you!" Then Leia disengaged to look between the engaged couple. "But… wait: _next week_? Really? That's no time to plan anything."

Mara spoke. "We don't want anything fancy; just our family and close friends."

Leia pursed her lips. "Hmmm I could swing a trip for you, Shmi and myself to go buy you a gown."

When Mara began to protest, Leia held up a hand. "I refuse to let you get married in anything other than a gown. I'm going to be your sister, and I am going to take care of you. Besides, you'll also need to get Luke a ring."

Mara hesitated again, thinking it over, and then she smiled softly. "Alright, but nothing over the top."

"Deal." Leia was already moving. "We leave in a few hours… I know just the place!"

Mara grimaced, looking at Luke. "What did I just get myself into?"

Luke grinned. "Just go with the flow, it's easier that way."

Mara pursed her lips. "What kind of ring do you want?"

Luke touched her arm. "Anything you pick out will be perfect, Love."

Mara's eyes shot to his. He'd never called her by _that_ name before… and she rather enjoyed it.

"I like the sound of that," Mara purred, stepping into his arms.

Luke smiled against her hair. "Good."

She pulled away and gave Luke a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'd best get ready, and then I'll help Shmi."

"Alright. While you're gone, I'll take care of things on this end," Luke promised.

"Right; see you in a few days, Farmboy." Mara gave a little wave and sauntered off.

 **00000**

"Naboo; _really_?" Mara asked, more than a little worried this was the Emperor's homeworld, if someone were to recognize her... but she chided herself for being paranoid.

"Yes, it's the best place aside from Coruscant to get wedding essentials," Leia beamed, clearly ecstatic to have something other than the war to occupy herself with. Mara mentally braced herself for the long-haul.

Leia brought the ship down and they docked in a public hangar, where they then departed and made their way through the business district toward the shop Mara assumed was where they'd get the gown.

But apparently she was wrong.

Leia gestured inside, and Mara saw that it was a jewelry store, and she recalled that Luke had need of his wedding band still.

"Right…" Mara said. "Let's do this."

She entered the storefront and was promptly greeted by a saleswoman. "Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you today?"

"I need a wedding band for my groom, please," Mara said politely.

"Of course, right this way."

They were led to the left corner where a selection of men's wedding rings was laid out underneath a glass cabinet-top. Mara grimaced at the large number to choose from, and she looked to Leia for help.

Taking pity on her sister, Leia stepped forward. "Let's see your ring."

Mara lifted her hand.

"You should match it to yours so they're a set," Leia suggested helpfully. "So; since yours is yellow gold, that will be your metal type. This narrows things down substantially."

 _Phew!_ Mara thought, nodding.

She stepped over to the portion of indicated bands and perused the much smaller selection. She stared at them, deciding to break them down by width. Luke was not showy or gaudy, so the excessively wide bands were a definite no… but the ones that were super thin didn't seem right either.

With the choices further narrowed, Mara felt her gaze drawn to a specific tray. "May I see this group up close?"

"Absolutely," the clerk agreed, no doubt sensing a sale. The rings were brought to the counter with practiced ease, and Mara peered closely at two that really stood out. While both were the perfect width, one had a hammered design, while the other had a brushed-look with a curving black line that ran uniquely along the outside perimeter of the ring.

Mara gazed at the second… feeling more and more like that was the one. It fit Luke perfectly.

"I'll take this one," she declared, offering it to the clerk for purchasing.

Ten minutes later, Mara and the others walked into the dress depot. Mara gazed about in indecision at the multitude of dresses on display, suddenly feeling out of place.

Shmi spotted something and veered off to investigate. "Ooh, look Mom!"

Mara, grateful for the chance to stall, followed Shmi to see a little girl's dress made of a soft blue fabric. It was simple, with short sleeves and a light beading on the bodice, but it was still lovely.

"Can I get it?" Shmi looked hopefully at Mara. Mara checked the size and price, and smiled. "If it fits, then yes."

Mara heard Leia approaching, and she knew what was coming. The next four hours passed in a blur for the red head, who was ready to just call it quits. So far each dress had been geared more towards Leia's taste, not Mara's. It was clear that Leia loved the fancy and frilly, while Mara was much more simple and elegant in preference of a dress.

Mara slipped out the back of the changing rooms to get a breather, ready to pull her hair out when she spotted a gown in the far corner. Something drew Mara to it, and the closer she came, the more Mara fell in love with it.

That was the one!

Mara checked it all over, and to her immense relief it was her size. Her choice made— and with her being ready to end this day— Mara went to find a clerk.

However, her hopes that their shopping was completed ended with a groan when Leia insisted that they needed flowers, and a few 'special articles of clothing' as she'd put it, for Mara to wear after the wedding. Shmi had been sent at that point to get herself some lunch, with the promise that the adults would pick her up when they'd finished.

 **00000**

Luke stood nervously at the front of the pilot's lounge beside General Rieekan who, as the highest ranking officer on base, would be performing the ceremony. The lounge itself had been transformed into a lovely little space by the Rogues, befitting a small but lovely wedding. There were even a few tables and the same dance floor that had been used at Shmi's lifeday party, so once the ceremony was concluded, they could all go right into the reception.

The hall had also been carefully warmed so that it was bearable for those not in full winter gear.

It had been the Rogues' way of letting Mara know she was part of their small family, even more so now than she already was.

Luke wore his dress uniform, and he nodded to the Rogues who were similarly dressed. He picked nervously at the sleeves until a soft music began to play, and his head came up.

Han and Leia entered arm-in-arm, with Han wearing his most formal outfit, and Leia in a simple dark-blue dress that made her look wonderful. In her free hand she clasped a pair of white flowers. They traversed the short aisle and took their places on either side of Luke.

Luke then saw Shmi, and his throat closed momentarily. She was resplendent in her little baby-blue dress, and her hair had been curled and styled in an elegant manner. Her cerulean eyes glittered as she approached her father. One hand was carrying a tiny pillow, the other a bouquet of one white flower and greenery.

Then the music shifted and the Rogues stood, as did the tiny assortment of others they'd invited to be with them today.

Then _she_ entered, and all else faded away for Luke.

She caught his gaze and Luke's heart pounded like a hammer against his ribs, while he allowed his eyes to roam over her dress. It was a gown of understated elegance that did nothing to detract from how gorgeous Mara already was.

It was a one-shoulder top, broached over her left shoulder with the gown falling in graceful waves to the floor. A white extension of free-flowing fabric accented the gown nicely, which covered her back and then attached to the shoulder broach on her left from under the arm.

Her red-gold hair had been gently curled and left to hang freely, which only served to heighten her overall luminescence. The overall image reminded Luke of a goddess he'd once seen a holo of, one belonging to a culture he'd read about in a book on mythology.

Mara reached him and Luke offered his hand, which she gently took. Once they were side-by-side and facing General Rieekan, the man nodded.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Luke Skywalker to Mara Jade. This is a prime example of what our Alliance should be doing: looking to the future with hope and a determination to _make_ a better future in the process. Is there anyone here who objects to these two being joined as one?"

When no one did, Rieekan spoke a few more words before he nodded to Luke.

The groom turned to Shmi, who stepped forward and allowed him to remove Mara's ring from the pillow. Shmi stood back respectfully as Luke turned to Mara and took her hand.

"Mara, my Love," he began softly, not caring whoever else heard so long as his bride did. Her eyes met his, and he smiled gently before he continued. "I love you. You are as important to me as the very air I breathe. And like that, I would be helpless without you. I cannot wait to be your eternal companion… I will always honor and cherish you. I will forever see and treat you as my equal. I vow to be your listening ear, your confidant, your shoulder to cry or laugh on. I will never forsake you, and I promise to always be fair. I will never leave your side, no matter who tries to break us apart. You have my heart, utterly and completely."

With that, Luke slid her ring in place and smiled lovingly. Rieekan signaled that it was Mara's turn, and she accepted Luke's ring from Shmi before turning to the groom.

"Luke… My Farmboy." His private smile was all she needed to love him all over again. "You turned my world upside down. I was alone, and though I never really knew it before, I was lost in a dark, lonely place. You were the light to break through my black prison. You brought me to life as I never knew was possible. I love you. Luke, you are my anchor, and I would be lost at sea without you there to steady me. I vow never to stray from you, I will never betray you, nor will I ever turn to another. I will gladly remain at your side until the end of time. I will love you no matter what comes our way."

Luke's eyes misted when his ring was slid securely in place.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Rieekan nodded to Luke. "You may kiss your bride."

Luke didn't waste any time. He stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss to his bride's lips, sealing their love with a kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker," Rieekan announced while Luke and Mara turned to their guests, who stood and applauded.

"Let's get this party started!" Wes crowed, and almost instantly music began to play, the hall becoming a much less formal setting in the blink of an eye.

Luke didn't really care about a reception, but he wanted Shmi to be able to spend time with them before her parents— that was a word he never thought he'd say— left on their honeymoon. Luke had managed to get a week of leave which began once they set foot on their destination's soil. It was Luke's surprise to Mara, and he couldn't wait to share it with her.

Dances were had all around, with Luke and Mara's first one being just before their cake cutting. To everyone's surprise, Kasan had offered to do a cake for the couple. It was just as simple yet elegant as Mara's gown.

Finally, to Luke and Mara's relief, the time came for them to depart. Luke and Mara were escorted through the halls of the base, receiving cheers and well-wishes from all the personnel they passed.

When they got to their small shuttle, Luke bent down to hug Shmi, kissing her cheek.

"Be good. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Shmi kissed his cheek in turn and then wrapped her arms about Mara's waist. "I love you Mom!"

"That's going to take some getting used to," Mara murmured after kissing Shmi's forehead. "But I couldn't be happier."

Shmi smiled and made way for Leia, who embraced first Mara, then Luke, with Han doing the opposite. Lastly, the Rogues approached, brandishing a package.

"Hey, before you go, here's a little something from us to our newest sister," Wedge announced.

Frowning, Mara opened the package while Luke looked on with great interest. It was a plaque with the words _"Mara Jade Skywalker, Honorary Rogue"_.

"We weren't sure if you would want to fly with us," Tycho explained. "But, like Shmi, you're one of us now."

Mara chuckled and allowed the five pilots to give her a group hug. However, when Wes attempted to sneak a kiss to her cheek, Luke stepped in with a playful shove.

"Alright you guys, we're out of here."

"Yeah, enjoy not being frozen while you can!" Hobbie commented, rubbing his hands together.

They all laughed, and Mara allowed Luke to pull her up the ramp.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter MIGHT be pushing the 'T' rating just a little. After all: Luke and Mara are on their honeymoon… However, it will_ _ **not**_ _be anything explicit: I don't write that kind of stuff…)_

Mara sat beside Luke in the copilot's seat, grateful to finally be at their destination. Their shuttle had no room of any sort for the newly minted couple to do much, since the cots were barely large enough for one person.

However, undeterred, Luke had compromised by offering his lap to sit on. Mara had willingly obliged and they'd spent most of the trip entangled in each other's arms… though it hadn't been a lengthy hyperspace jump, much to her surprise.

Although… she _was_ grateful, because Mara was more than ready to get off the shuttle: she and her new husband had some very important things to do once the opportunity presented itself.

Now she sat— both of them still wearing their wedding attire, though Luke had removed his overcoat and hat— beside her husband as he piloted them down to the planet's surface. Mara checked the readout and blinked in surprise.

"Rishi?"

Luke grinned, nodding. "It'll be nice and private. I secured a remote location for us to use… and its all ours for the week."

Mara eyed the tropical planet eagerly in the waning sunlight; already glad she'd purchased a swimsuit. The waters they passed were crystal clear and the exotic birds were a sight to behold.

Finally Luke set the shuttle down in a small clearing … which she had to admit didn't look like much. However, Mara decided to trust Luke, and so she let him lead her from the cockpit once the ship was shut down.

He paused to collect their bags, and then he smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He opened the ship, and then secured it behind them, finally leading her to a trail at the edge of the tree line. Mara was growing ever more curious as she hiked her gown up to avoid it getting tangled in anything. It was only about a ten minute hike, and Mara stopped in shock when the trees ended and she saw where they were headed.

A cozy little cottage, just perfect for two, was nestled like a sleeping animal against a bare-rock cliff. It was rounded to fit the stone, and in fact it looked as though it had been built with the rock as the back wall. Mara glanced at the small clearing and found another trail that looked as though it led downhill.

"There's a small lake down there, with a private beach for any who stay at this cabin," Luke informed her when he followed her gaze.

Mara nodded, and Luke gestured with his head for her to go ahead. Mara did so, growing ever more eager to see the inside of the abode that would be their home for a week. The door was— surprisingly— secured with a keypad, and Luke told her the code.

"There's a power generator a ways off, so we won't be going back to nature completely." Luke smirked. "Though, if you'd prefer that…"

"No, this is great," Mara smiled softly, shaking her head.

She walked in and then held the door for Luke as he shouldered through with their two duffels. Mara then shut the portal and found the light panel. The hut lit up nicely with recessed glow-rods to give the cabin a cozy feel, something Mara found she rather appreciated.

To her immense surprise, the building was more spacious on the inside than she'd guessed, judging from the exterior. The building followed a lazy half-moon shape, with the central hub being the kitchen, which the other rooms radiating off of.

Mara went left, taking in their surroundings. The decorum and furnishings were mostly wooden, though there were a few contemporary touches to give variance. As she passed through a nice sitting area, she spotted a small table at the far end of the left-curve, with a large bay window beside it.

Out of curiosity, Mara peered through and was startled to see that there was a drop-off leading to the lake Luke had told her of… though thankfully it wasn't excessively high up.

Reversing direction, Mara followed the right-hand section now, passing a refresher unit and finally ending in a single bedroom. Mara peered inside eagerly, and was glad to see a spacious bed within.

So much more welcoming than the bunks on the shuttle had been.

Luke appeared behind her, placing their gear on the floor by the dresser and then shrugging out of his boots with a sigh.

"That feels good…" he murmured with his eyes closed, wiggling his toes.

Mara similarly removed her shoes, not caring where they landed as she sank onto the mattress, testing it out. It was soft, yet firm enough to be supportive. When she glanced at Luke he was unbuttoning his shirt, and she stood, a smirk on her face.

"Would you like a hand with that?" she asked suggestively, sashaying up to him.

Catching her line of thought, Luke returned the small grin, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Sure; although, I think I'd prefer to shower before we do anything."

Mara pitted him with a fierce glower. "Skywalker, I've been waiting for well over a few months now to make love to you, so get over here."

Chuckling around a grin, Luke obliged, closing the small gap between them.

"Yes Love." he murmured, drawing her in for a sweet kiss.

She relaxed for a moment, and then pulled away, a new craving filling her eyes. "Don't move."

Luke lifted a brow, but remained still as Mara removed first his button-down and then undershirt, and finally moved to his pants. When she looked up at him as they landed at his feet, he gave her an innocent smile.

"You told me not to move…"

Mara rolled her eyes with a low growl. "Farmboy…"

Again he laughed and dutifully lifted his feet. Once he was only in his undershorts, Mara stood back and eyed him openly, her gaze travelling at her leisure all over his frame. Finished with her initial examination, Mara circled him.

His body was lean and toned to perfection and his build, while slight, belied his strength.

"Stang, Farmboy… you look good…" Mara murmured. "I definitely made a good choice."

Luke blushed, resolutely pushing away any discomfort. He too, had anxiously awaited this moment…

… The moment when he could make sweet love to his _wife_ : his beloved Mara.

His nerves tingled with excitement. When Mara lingered behind him, he gently took her hand and led her to fore, where he brought her in for another kiss.

She moaned softly and Luke allowed his hands to wander. They travelled as far down her gown as possible before moving to her back, but that was when he recalled there was nothing in the rear with which to undo her dress.

He broke from the kiss, a slightly nervous chuckling escaping him. "How does one remove your gown?"

She gave him a look that made him melt, and she seductively reached down to begin pulling the gown over her head.

"Like this…"

Luke sucked in a breath as her gown was removed to reveal that all she wore underneath was a matching pair of white-lace bra and panties. The rest of her creamy skin was laid bare before his eyes, and he couldn't take his gaze from her.

And as if that wasn't enough, Mara slowly and enticingly backed away from him to lie on her back upon the divan. Luke followed as if he were on a string, but stopped at the foot of the bed, simply gazing upon his wife.

If he'd thought her skin could not look any creamier and smooth, he'd been horribly mistaken. She had many more freckles than he'd ever realized, and he eagerly looked forward to counting each and every one. She looked so _right_ in her natural, relaxed pose upon the mattress; though he was certain that if she were to move anything just a few centimeters, he'd lose the ability to breathe.

Her body had always looked and felt lithe, curvy, yet strong. Well, looking at her now, in nothing but her underwear… she looked indeed like a goddess. And then his gaze travelled north, to where her hair framed her like a red-gold halo, spread haphazardly on the comforter.

Finally he could no longer keep his thoughts to himself.

"Mara…" he breathed, feeling his heart flutter. "You are _so_ beautiful!"

She smiled openly at him, her eyes shining with unbridled desire, and that broke Luke from his daze. Luke carefully joined her on the bed, moving so he lay partially atop her, not wanting to crush Mara beneath his full weight.

He caught her gaze and tenderly caressed her face with his fingertips before he leaned down to cover her mouth with his. He felt her shudder at the contact of so much bare skin between them, and he wasn't far behind. Luke again allowed one of his hands to wander in slow, random patterns upon her lush skin, feeling her quiver beneath his fingertips.

He similarly trembled when her nails traced lines of fire up his bare back, and as the passion steadily grew between them, Luke exalted in the fact that he no longer needed to hold back. They were free to go as far as they wished… and he knew it was a mutual desire that they to go all the way this time.

And ever after.

When his breathing was no longer steady, Luke shifted so he could wrap her in his arms and then roll so that he was beneath her. Mara hungrily found his lips again while Luke set his hands free to relieve her of the remainder of her clothing. Mara did the same for him, and the last contact of completely bare skin ignited a fire.

Limbs intertwined, and lips pressed tighter together until neither could stand it any longer. Mara shifted… and Luke gasped, holding her as tightly to him as possible as husband and wife blissfully— at last— became one.

 **00000**

The early morning hours found husband and wife still snuggled together in the aftermath of loving. Luke lay awake while Mara dozed; her head pillowed on his chest with hair resting helter-skelter in a most enticing way. Her legs mingled with his, and Mara's arm draped lightly across his waist.

For his part, Luke held her and allowed his fingers to wander up and down her back with a feather-light touch, reveling in the feel of his wife beside him. On his face was a new smile that had been born in the throes of their passion.

He was more than content… he was completely happy. The wait had been so much more than just worth it. Making love to Mara would have been amazing in any case… but after his experience with Venussia, Luke now understood on a much deeper lever that love-making with Mara as his _wife_ … was mind-blowing.

He shifted his head a little so he could look at her as she slept, and his smile grew, radiating the love he felt for her. She was perfect, and he would make sure he told her he loved her every single day.

He took in her form again, though this time it was in a slightly new light, because now he and Mara were bound in body as well as on paper. Luke allowed his male self— his mind and body— to accept that his female was _his_.

Then he grimaced. If Mara caught him thinking like that… but it was only his base instincts talking to him, Luke knew.

Still, he had been in utter heaven when he and Mara had joined.

She was his wife… not just to have and to hold, but to cherish and protect as well: mind, body and spirit. And he vowed to do just that, no matter the cost to himself.

Pushing those thoughts away, Luke allowed his mind to still, and he kissed Mara's head before he settled in for the night as well. He pulled the covers over them both and closed his eyes, breathing in her utterly wonderful scent.

 **00000**

Han stood outside the _Falcon_ , watching as Leia approached. He'd given things a good long thought, and after some serious soul-searching, Han knew he had to tell her his plans… though he had the hunch that she wouldn't like them very much.

But if he was ever going to become more serious with Leia, it had to be done.

Because if he didn't take care of his debt to Jabba… well, the thing would not elude him forever. It would eventually come between them, and he did not want that.

Sure, things had gone well between them for a little while, but Han had been always plagued by his debt. It was effecting his willingness to take the next step with Leia, despite his desire to do just that.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the argument he was sure to come.

"Hey Flyboy." Leia smiled at him. "Waiting to escort me inside now, are you?"

"Sure." Actually, the privacy afforded within his ship would be the preferred setting for this.

Han offered his arm and Leia took it, allowing him to lead her to the lobby, where he set her down and then paced nervously. Leia's open demeanor slowly closed down as she took in his unusually nervous state.

"Han?" She stood uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Han bit his lip, bringing a fist to his mouth before he shook his head. "Leia, we've gotta talk."

He saw her eyes shift, but she didn't say anything, so he did.

"I need to leave for a while." Han decided to be straight, knowing she'd appreciate that.

Dead silence reigned in the ship, with Han looking on in anxiety for her outburst. She didn't disappoint.

" _What?!_ "

Han stepped forward. "Leia…"

"No!" she hollered, backing away. "I knew it! I _knew_ this was just too good to be true!" Her eyes flashed angrily. "Were you playing me all this time, Han? Stringing me along until you finally had enough of me?"

Han's jaw dropped at her accusations. "Now hold on just a minute there your Worshipfulness: I may be a lot of things, but I sure as hell don't use women like that!"

Leia glared at him. "Were you planning to leave the whole time?"

"Yes… and no," Han answered honestly. "It's complicated."

"What is?" Leia growled.

"My reasons!" Han defended. "I didn't string you along. If you recall, I never formally said I'd stay. However…"

"My mistake." Leia cut him off. She blinked, her eyes heated… yet Han could see unshed tears within their chocolate depths. "I can't believe I was a fool. I let myself grow close to you despite knowing that you'd never _really_ stick around!"

"Leia…" Han tried, but she held up a hand.

"No more excuses Han," she said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just… I can't do this right now. I need time."

"No, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand plenty!" Leia snapped, already on the move. "If you'll excuse me, there are some reports I left sitting on my desk."

"Now, hold up…" Han moved to grab her arm, but Leia jerked away, glaring at him.

"Do _not_ touch me!" And then she was gone, leaving a wounded and irritated Han behind.

He stared after her, torn between following and forcing the rest of his speech upon her, and staying put. But reasoning caught up with him and he sighed heavily, waving a disgusted hand in the air. Leia was in too much of a foul mood at the moment, so even if he did tell her, she'd not hear it, not really.

"Awe, kriff it!" Han swore.

He should have known she'd never let him get passed 'I'm leaving'. He realized his mistake was pausing to gauge her reaction. Like a fool he'd hesitated, and so Leia had taken that as his saying he was _leaving_.

 _Han, you idiot!_ He growled to himself. _It's no wonder you're all alone… you're a blockhead when it comes to the people you care about._

Han wanted to rush after Leia once again, but he forced himself to be patient. She only had part of the story… and he knew all too well what that was like.

So Han would give her time to cool off.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N:** _Sorry for the delay, I was out of town. But we're back on track now!_ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:**

Darth Vader sat alone in his hyperbaric chamber; the walls closed so he could remove his helmet and allow the cool air to touch his pasty white skin. He was deep in thought as his damaged lungs sucked in the specialized air within the sealed chamber.

Ever since Palpatine had revealed the existence of the child young Luke supposedly took care of, Vader had felt that something was not quite as it seemed. Yet he could not place just _what_ that something might be.

He had also recalled— after a harrowing amount of memory-searching— that upon the Yavin IV base evacuation, the youth that would be later identified as Luke Skywalker had carried a form in his arms.

Vader had not seen the object clearly, due to the sheet wrapped about it, but now he knew it had to have been the child. Vader paused on that memory, trying to recall if the boy had shown any specific emotions, but the young man had been saturated with fear then, so Vader had nothing else to glean from that.

Nor had he ever actually seen this mystery child. He knew it was a female… but what was her name? Where did she come from?

… How had she come into Luke's care? Was she an orphan that he'd taken in upon his leaving Tatooine?

Vader immediately dismissed the notion that popped into his head that the girl could be Luke's natural child. It was utterly preposterous, and he couldn't help the odd mixture of revulsion and fatherly pride that resulted from the very idea.

Luke was far too young to have fathered a child. And in any case, no son of his would behave in such a way… the Skywalkers were a _noble_ line.

With that cleared in his mind— yet for some reason he didn't grasp, the thought refused to disappear entirely— Vader moved on. Luke had taken the _Millennium Falcon_ off-planet last time, and unless the child piloted a snubfighter out of the current Rebel base, she'd need transportation.

Vader knew that the smuggler's ship would be the most likely place he'd find the child. With his new course of action set in mind, Vader replaced his helmet and left the chamber to find Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett.

Ozzel was not on the bridge when Vader arrived, but he spotted the captain in an alcove. The man was hovering near the technicians, who were helping him oversee first the distribution and then fact-collecting of the Imperial probe droids Vader's fleet had been sending out into the galaxy.

Piett spotted him as Vader approached, and straightened up with a crisp salute. "Milord."

"Captain." Vader rarely acknowledged his men just to give recognition, but Piett had earned that level of respect from his commanding officer. "Where are we on the probe droids' search?"

"There are already hundreds of the droids all over the galaxy, Lord Vader," Piett reported without delay. "Some have already sent back findings, which we are just beginning to sift through, but so far we have found nothing. We are expecting the reports to continue to come in as the droids land on their designated planets."

"Good work, Captain." Vader praised. "I have another job for you, as well as General Veers. Call him to the bridge."

"At once Lord Vader."

While Piett did as he was ordered, Vader wandered over to the viewport to gaze upon the stars. He contemplated again the child, and for some reason that had nothing— or perhaps everything— to do with his master's schemes, the Dark Lord felt that the possession of this mystery girl would be crucial. The child could well become the most important playing piece in the upcoming game of Force-dejarik.

But Vader cared little for the girl, so long as he got his son. If the child was not blood, she was unimportant.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader suppressed a sigh when Admiral Ozzel interrupted his musings. He hated speaking with the fool, and wished for noting more than an excuse to kill the idiot… but he _did_ need to speak with the man.

He turned his head and saw that Piett was approaching, General Veers in step beside him. Now there was a pair of competent commanders Vader was proud and grateful to have onboard the _Executor._

Only when the full trio of requested officers stood before him did Vader turn fully. He stared at each man in turn, and then spoke.

"I have a task to delegate, one given us by the Emperor himself. Luke Skywalker cares for a little girl." Vader paused briefly to gauge their reactions. Ozzel rolled his eyes, Veers made hardly any change to his attentive, if stoic, expression. But Piett… he actually looked horrified for a split second before his training kicked in. Interesting. "The Emperor wants this child, alive and unharmed."

Vader looked at General Veers. "General: if a surface attack is required, you will instruct your men to keep an eye out for any children on the base. I suspect there will only be the one girl, but she is not to be hurt in any way. When you enter the base, set weapons for stun to avoid an accidental hit."

Veers nodded crisply. "As you wish, My Lord."

Vader turned to Piett next. "Captain, continue to monitor the probe droids and alert me to any findings, especially if there is any mention of a child."

"Yes Lord Vader."

"And Admiral…" Vader gave the man a long stare. "I want you to instruct all ships in the fleet to be on the lookout for the _Millennium Falcon_. I want the ship captured if it leaves the ground, because I believe that is the vessel the child will be on if the Rebels evacuate."

"Of course, Lord Vader," Ozzel said confidently.

 _Fool, I don't expect you to be able to handle this sensitive of a task…_ Vader thought to the man.

"You have your orders." Vader dismissed them all with a wave and they saluted before striding away.

He was left alone again to return to his star-gazing: his preferred form of meditation. He could feel in the Force that things would be happening soon. And… the Dark Side whispered of many surprises to come in the future.

 **00000**

"MOM! DAD!" Shmi squealed happily when her parents disembarked the shuttle after their week away.

Her father caught sight of Shmi first and dropped the bags in his hands to receive her enthusiastic embrace. He was on his knees, and thus got knocked down when Shmi slammed full-force into him, her arms snaking about him tightly.

Luke laughed and held her with equal fervor, kissing her head. "Shmi!"

"I missed you Dad!" Shmi pulled back to kiss his cheek before she scrambled off him to throw her arms around Mara next.

Luke snickered as he picked himself off the ground, watching as mother and daughter shared an equally tender moment.

"Mother…" Shmi whispered, her eyes watering with tears of joy. "I can't believe I get to call you that from now on! I am _so_ happy!"

Mara kissed her head softly. "As am I, Sweetheart."

Shmi pulled back and turned to collect the bags for her parents, grunting a little at the combined weight. Luke offered a helping hand but she swatted it away, determined to help.

"I can get them!" she said.

Luke threw Mara an amused glance. "She already takes after her mother."

Mara grinned unrepentantly. "Good."

Luke shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh boy… what am I getting myself into? Now there are _two_ of you…"

Shmi threw him a wide grin over her shoulder. "Mom told me before the wedding that it would be good for you!"

Luke lifted a brow while Mara took her turn to snicker.

"I don't doubt that," he allowed, still grinning.

Halfway to his room, a blur of white and brown flew through the corridor in his direction, and Luke braced for a second impact.

"Luke!" Leia cried as she flung her arms around him.

Luke wondered at the added need to her embrace that he could feel, and he knew something wasn't quite okay with her. He held her lovingly, offering his silent support.

"I'm glad you're home," Leia whispered into his shoulder. "I've missed having you to talk to."

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back.

Mara and Shmi had paused and were gazing at them; Mara with curiosity, Shmi with concern.

"Not on your first day back," Leia said, kissing his cheek before turning to Mara with a wide smile. "Mara!"

The red head accepted Leia's warm embrace and then Leia hooked an arm through her sister's and they continued on toward Luke's quarters.

"You know, we need to have a girls night now that we're all officially family," Leia said happily.

Mara nodded. "I like the sound of that."

They arrived at Luke's room, and Shmi unloaded the bags while Luke and Mara resolutely moved on to business.

"I need to check-in with General Rieekan." Luke kissed Mara and Shmi before turning to a now apologetic Leia.

"Actually…" She blushed. "He wanted me to ask if you could help with a perimeter check. We've been getting unusual meteoritic activity, but the number of men available for the job is in short supply at the moment."

Luke grimaced: out in the open snows on his first day back… but he shrugged it off. He was a commander, it was part of the job.

"Of course I'll help," he said, gathering his heavier gear for the task ahead.

Leia turned to Mara. "I'm sorry to pull him away so soon…"

Mara waved it off. "Don't be; it comes with the territory."

Luke finished getting ready and hugged Shmi and Mara once more, leaving his wife with a lingering kiss.

 **00000**

Luke sat astride his tauntan, trying to keep his mind balanced between the task at hand and combating the bitter cold with memories of him and Mara on the warm beach at Rishi.

Of how they'd played in the waters, and then lay out in the warm sand afterwards.

Sand that had become much hotter when Mara decided she wanted to make love right then and there. Luke had managed to convince her to find the cover of the trees, but the memory of their experience still made him smile widely.

To his relief, the memories helped keep him warmer as his mount traversed the frozen landscape. But they also served to distract him enough to where he missed one of the markers and thus Luke had to back track, much to his chagrin.

Luke finally reached his final marker and did the same check as he had with the others. The final surprise to his return home was discovering that Han had volunteered to take the second spot in Luke's patrol run.

With a warm thought for the man he called brother, Luke cleared the snow from his wrist comm. and activated it.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven," Luke called.

"Luke?" Han's voice came back.

"Han, you read me there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you're all clear Kid, what's up?"

"I'm done with my circle, but I don't see anything to worry about…" Luke trailed off as a meteor chose that moment to hit the ground nearby. He dimly realized that Han was talking and tuned back in.

"You're only now finishing?" The smuggler sounded amused. "What, were you daydreaming?"

 _Something like that…_ Luke admitted silently.

"I don't pick up any life readings, but there was a meteor that just touched down I want to check out," he said instead

Han snorted over the comm. "There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser: but still, be careful Kid."

Luke chuckled. "I will: see you back at base."

"Right."

Luke kicked his tauntan into gear, and the creature made surprisingly good time to the crash site, where Luke disembarked and looked at the blackened snows. It was odd, he mused idly, how interesting it was to see black snow.

But he focused on the task at hand, peering into the crater made by the falling object… and promptly swore.

In the center of the wreckage, but as of yet not activated, was a cylindrical droid with spindly legs and arms folded close to its body.

An Imperial probe droid… that could _not_ be good.

But before Luke could react, the tauntan behind him suddenly screamed in agony and Luke spun around to see it twitching and screeching in the crushing grip of a huge white beast. The big creature finally tired of hearing the tauntan cry out and crushed its throat with a squeeze of its fist.

Then it came at Luke, who lifted a hand to push it back with the Force. The creature stumbled, but did not seem to realize it had been pushed at all. Luke then fumbled with half-frozen hands to withdraw his lightsaber, but the creature— a wampa, Luke now recalled from the orientation class— was too fast. It was built for the snow, and thus moved with better dexterity among it.

It swiped at Luke with a giant paw, but he managed to duck the swing, though the act caused him to slip down the slope the probe droid was nestled into. Luke rolled in an undignified sprawl, feeling the ground rumble beneath him as the great hairy beast gave charge.

Luke never had a chance to go for his blade again, because just as he reached the base of the snowy berm the wampa grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him up. Dangling in its grip upside down, Luke kicked fiercely at its face with his free foot.

The beast hollered in anger and promptly dropped the tauntan to swipe a clawed hand at Luke, who hefted his torso to rise above the strike. But gravity worked against him, and he fell back… just as the creature came at him again, and this time it connected.

Fire raked across Luke's face and he screamed in the same instant that the force of the impact dropped him into unfeeling black.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

Han Solo hated the cold.

He'd decided this day one of being at the Hoth base, but he despised being out in the elements unprotected by the walls of the base even more.

However, he disliked the tauntans even more. They smelled, they were wobbly on their two legs and they grunted ceaselessly, almost as though their voice boxes were connected to the movement of their legs.

Han sighed with relief as the animal he rode finally made it to the relatively warmer climate within the Rebel base. He was glad to be out of the whistling winds and whirling snows.

Han dismounted as the Rebel in charge of the beasts of burden took the reins, making his way to the _Falcon_ , where Chewie was working on the ship's top side.

"Hey, Chewie!" Han called.

The Wookiee looked up from his task and grumbled, irritated. [I could really use some help here, Han!]

Han lifted his hands. "Don't get your fur in a twist! I'll come right back and give you a hand!"

Han left his copilot and found General Rieekan in the command center. He glanced surreptitiously about, but did not see Leia. He hid a frown behind a respectful nod for the man in charge.

Leia had been avoiding Han at all costs, or so it seemed to the smuggler. He'd attempted more than once to talk with her again, but if she allowed him to utter any words, it always ended in a heated argument.

Han thinned his lips, feeling as though it'd just be better for him to leave, pay Jabba, and smooth the princess's ruffled feathers when he returned. He'd even seriously considered signing up on paper like Leia wanted.

The only thing holding him back from that act was if Leia would see it as his trying to woo her.

"Captain..." Rieekan prompted.

Han grimaced, realizing he'd spaced out. "There's nothing out there on my end, General."

"That's a relief." Rieekan nodded. "Where is Commander Skywalker?"

"He stayed out to check on a meteorite that touched down," Han answered. "He should be back soon."

"Alright." Rieekan frowned. "With the increased meteorite activity, it'll be harder to spot approaching ships."

Han merely nodded, bracing himself. "General I need to leave for a while." Rieekan gave him a surprised look, and Han explained further. "If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt I'm dead. I need to take care of that before I can do anything else."

Understanding lit up the older man's gaze, and he extended a hand. "A life-debt's not easy to live with. I hate to lose you Solo; you're a heck of a fighter."

"Thank you sir." Han shook the limb and retreated to help Chewie prepare to leave.

 **00000**

Leia lounged on the bed behind her while Mara set about putting her clothes away in Luke and Shmi's room. The room that was now hers as well, she mused with a soft smile. Once Luke had gone on his route, she'd moved all her stuff— not that there was much, mainly clothing— from her room to the one Luke and Shmi shared.

As for the child, she was pulling things out of Mara's suitcase and handing them over one by one. It was interesting; fitting the clothing of three separate people into a dresser meant for one but was already shared by two. Luke and Shmi had simply each taken a drawer, and then shared the third for their pants.

Now Mara was entering the equation, and she had already situated first Luke's clothes in the bottom, and then Shmi's in the top drawer. At last she could place hers in the center one, and Mara was never gladder that she was a light packer. She decided halfway through that any extra clothes would stay in her suitcase in the corner.

"So, Leia," Mara began, watching the brunette tense out of the corner of her eye at the tone of her voice. "How is everything?"

"It's fine," Leia said automatically.

"And with you?" Mara pressed pointedly.

Leia sighed, and Mara paused in her work to give her a good long look. Leia had finally let her political mask slip, and Mara now saw the red-rimmed eyes and hardness to the brunette's face that hadn't been there when the Skywalkers had let on their honeymoon. Mara was no expert on relationships, but she had a pretty good idea what the cause of Leia's gloomy state was.

"Is it something to do with Han?" Mara asked gently.

Leia eyed her, seemingly annoyed, but then apparently decided to vent instead of snap at her sister.

"Yes," she huffed around another heavy sigh.

Mara nodded, turning back to her chore. Shmi had paused and was gazing with mixed emotions at Leia. Mara tapped her arm and motioned for her to keep quiet and hand her more clothes.

Shmi did so while Leia spoke up.

"He's planning to leave." There was no denying the bitter edge to Leia's tone. "He told me straight up. But, I guess the main reason I am so upset is because I _knew_ he was going to pull out... but I _still_ let my guard down."

Mara frowned. "He's leaving?"

"Yes," Leia snapped.

Shmi winced, and Mara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, sending the girl a small wave of reassurance through the Force.

"Did he say why?" Mara asked Leia.

Leia opened her mouth, ready to retort when she froze. "No... no he didn't." Then she crossed her arms defiantly. "But I don't care why; I'm not ready to hear his excuses."

Mara lifted a brow, ready to tell her new sister that she was being childish. But at that moment, Shmi pulled something out of the duffel bag and promptly frowned, holding the fabric aloft before turning it every which way.

"Mom... what is this?" Shmi asked innocently.

Mara caught sight of it and blushed while Leia chuckled. Mara scowled at her, and extricated the cloth from her daughter.

"It's called lingerie, Shmi."

The girl frowned. "But... what's it for? There's hardly anything there..."

Mara braced herself, but thankfully came up with what she hoped was a solution. "Its something you'll understand when you get married, Shmi."

Shmi's frown deepened, but Mara was saved another launching inquiry when the child suddenly went rigid. Concern wafted through Mara, and even Leia stood to come closer.

"Shmi?" Leia asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Shmi gasped, her eyes blank and her body shivering violently. Mara grabbed her into an embrace before she collapsed, and laid the girl on the closest bed.

"Daddy!" Shmi cried, snapping back to reality with a jerk.

Mara and Leia shared a concerned glance and then bent over the child.

"What's wrong?" Leia inquired.

Shmi continued to shiver so Mara covered her with a blanket. "Shmi?"

"I saw my Dad," Shmi said around chattering teeth. "H-he was stuck in the s-snow! He looked like he was h-hurt!"

Mara frowned, but Leia gasped.

"You saw something?" Mara asked. "In a vision?"

"It's happened before," Leia informed the red head, stepping up to Shmi. "And she was right then. Shmi, what did you see?"

"A snow creature; big, with black eyes," Shmi said, using her hands to emphasize the creature's height. "It tried to eat Dad, and then my Dad cut its arm off... and now he's in the snow. I think he's lost! And his face looked really bad!"

Mara used her considerable amount of training not to panic at the thought of her beloved husband stuck out in the frozen waste land, injured and without direction.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Mara looked first at Leia, and then Shmi. "You said this has happened before?"

Leia nodded, already pulling out a comlink. "When Luke was drowning in the lake on Helska Six, Shmi and I both saw it." Leia thumbed on the comlink and turned away to speak into it while Shmi sidled up to Mara, sitting upright.

"Mom, do you think I could be wrong?" Her eyes were full of worry.

Mara had her doubts that a vision— even from Shmi— was something to jump the gun on, but the Force spoke to her that this was no laughing matter. And... she could feel it; now that she was paying attention... she could _feel_ Luke's distress, though at the moment it was muted.

With a sigh, Mara placed an arm around her daughter and hugged her gently. Shmi leaned her head against Mara's shoulder.

"I don't know, Shmi. I hope you are wrong..." Mara broke off when Leia turned around, grim-faced.

"What?" Mara demanded.

"According to the command center, Han checked in about two hours ago. He said then that Luke had gone to look into a fresh meteor..." Leia swallowed fearfully, "and no one has heard from him since then."

Shmi gasped worriedly, and Mara's heart clenched. She closed her eyes as her teeth grit. She was the former Emperor's Hand, and now a mother and wife.

She would _not_ panic: that would not help anyone, least of all Luke.

Opening her eyes, Mara tugged Shmi up. "Come on, we need to speak to Han." Mara threw Leia a look. " _All_ of us."

Leia merely nodded, willing to put aside her quarrel with Han in favor of helping her brother.

"I already asked Threepio to keep Han at the _Falcon_." Leia said as the trio left the room.

Mara snickered despite the situation, and couldn't help but deliver a witty remark. "Then Han should be in a relatively good mood upon our arrival."

 **00000**

The first thing he came to understand was that no matter how cold his skin got, his face was on fire. It was a strange sensation, despite the agony, because this burn was not just on the surface. No, it ran deeper than that, almost as though a soldering iron had been shoved into his cheek and turned on to low power.

The next thing he realized was that his head pounded and his ears rang incessantly. Nor could he feel his feet or toes. Luke slowly opened his eyes and allowed his world to stop spinning before he tried to make sense of the environment.

White surrounded him, and stalagmites scattered about, reaching to varying heights from the roof of what he saw had to be a cave. Luke blinked, turning his head to look around.

When his face bumped into something solid and numb, Luke realized his arms were lifted above his head. Also; his ears were still ringing, and a herd of tauntans were trying to break through his cranium.

Frowning, Luke tilted his head... and only then saw the remains of a fresh tauntan carcass a little ways off... also on the ceiling.

 _What?_ Luke thought, blinking a few times to make certain he wasn't seeing things. Why would a skeleton be hanging so easily from the ceiling? Unless...

Luke finally looked to his feet... and abruptly realized why he couldn't _feel_ his feet: and why his head pounded.

He wasn't looking at the roof of the cave before... he'd been looking at the _floor_. He was hanging upside down, and his feet were encased in solid ice!

And of course, _that_ was when his memory returned... right in sync with the roar of the wampa who'd attacked him. Luke was suddenly profusely grateful the wampa had decided to save him for a second course. Luke did not want to die as some creature's meal on a backwater planet that was far worse than Tatooine had ever been.

Luke closed his eyes for a second and allowed himself a simple wish to be back in the hot sands...

But the grunts of the feasting wampa dragged Luke back to reality, and he hefted his torso to grab at his feet, surprised to find straps attached. He pulled as hard as he could but his feet were held fast. Luke had never before appreciated just how strong ice could be.

With a sigh, Luke returned to his downright position and looked around for inspiration. His gaze fell upon a metallic cylinder in the snows several feet away and Luke thanked the Force.

Recalling his months of training by Mara, Luke called the lightsaber to his hand with ease, blessing the comforting weight of the weapon in his hand. Wasting no time, Luke ignited the blade and proceeded to cut himself free from the ice.

He heard footsteps growing closer, and just as he dropped down a loud roar sounded close by. Luke's head spun from the sudden change in equilibrium and he struggled to remain aware. He saw the lumbering form of the wampa rush at him, its claws extended for the kill.

Without standing, Luke lifted his blade and swiped at the hand. The creature stopped, watching the blade in a mixture of fear and interest. This afforded Luke precious seconds to get to his feet.

His world still spun, and his head felt lighter than air, but Luke did not need clear vision to see the creature renew its attack. The wampa shrieked greedily as it charged Luke with a surprising burst of speed.

Luke swung his blue blade, easily slicing through the wampa's arm. Instantly the limb fell free and the animal screamed in sudden biting agony. It's free arm flailed for a moment, and knocked Luke back.

He collided with the wall, the air leaving him.

But adrenaline coursed thought Luke now, and in a moment of base instinct, Luke scrambled upright and fled the cave. Much like when he'd run off the Lars's farm before Shmi's birth, Luke didn't have any sense of direction. He merely ran with one thought in mind: get away.

 **00000**

"Alright Chewie, I think that about does it!" Han wiped his dirty hands on a rag.

[I think we need a few more touches to the shields, and the hyperdrive's still being touchy,] Chewbacca replied, gesturing to the rear of the ship.

"Naw, it'll be fine," Han decided.

Chewie lifted a brow. [Are you so certain of that, or are you trying to get away from someone?]

"If you mean the Princess, then you should know that _she's_ the one avoiding _me_ ," Han growled.

"Captain Solo! Captain Solo!"

Han sighed heavily. "Although, running now has its appeal..."

Chewie chortled as Han's least favorite droid approached: the golden humanoid machine the epitome of worry.

"What do you want, Goldenrod?" Han asked impatiently.

"Sir, the Princess has been trying to raise you on the comlink," Threepio informed him. "She couldn't get through, so she sent me to..."

"That's because I turned the comm. off, I don't want to talk to anyone." Han cut him off, ignoring Chewie's pointed look.

"But she's been trying to..."

"Not right now, Threepio; I'm busy." Han interrupted again.

Threepio made the droid equivalent of a sigh. "Captain..."

"Uncle Han!"

Han spun around when Shmi's voice sang out across the hangar, and his attention was riveted to her worried face.

Han frowned and knelt down to meet her face to face. "What's wrong Squirt?"

She sniffled. "Dad's in trouble!"

Han lifted a brow. "What do you mean he's in trouble?"

"When did you last speak with him?" Mara asked as she also arrived, Leia in tow.

Han took in Mara's grim face, and that of Leia's who he did his best not to stare at. "Just before I returned to base. He wanted to check a meteorite landing spot."

"And you haven't seen or heard from him since then?" Leia pressed.

Han shook his head. "Nope." Then it hit him. "Wait. What are you saying?"

"No one seems to know where Luke is," Leia informed Han, a slightly hard edge to her voice.

"What do you mean no one knows?" Han demanded, rising. "Deck officer!"

The man appeared after being called three times, and Han wasted no time in firing away. "Has Commander Skywalker checked in yet?"

"Not that I know of: he might have come in the south entrance," the officer replied in a businesslike manner.

"'Might have?'" Han echoed dangerously. "Why don't you go find out for sure: it's getting dark out there."

"Yes sir." The man saluted and rushed off.

Han bit his lip in thought, knowing that if Luke was stuck out in the storm the Kid would need help finding his way home. A tug on his sleeve brought Han's attention back to Shmi.

"I think Dad's hurt! I saw him in the snow!" She was obviously trying not to cry, and Han softened enough to draw her into a gentle hug.

"Hey, you know what?" Han told her.

"What?"

"I know a secret: one I won't tell anyone but you," Han said conspiratorially, trying to think positively for her benefit. "Your father is probably the strongest man I know. It'll take more than snow to bring him down."

Shmi looked to him with huge eyes. "But what if he's not okay? What if he's hurt? What if he..."

"Don't say it!" Han said hurriedly. "Hey: keep that Skywalker optimism going, okay?"

Shmi sniffled and nodded. Han patted her on the back and then stood, making his way past the two adult women to where the tauntans were penned. He made it there just as the deck officer returned.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker has not reported in."

Han thinned his lips. "I'm going out there. Are the speeders ready?"

"No sir, we've not been able to adapt them to the cold yet," the officer said.

"Then I'll have to use a tauntan again," Han replied.

"I'm coming with you," Mara decided.

"The hell you are!" Han snapped, earning a fierce glare from Mara.

"I want to go too!" Shmi stated, and Han sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, both of you." Han looked each in the eye. "I'm going out there to find him. But, what if he's _not_ lost, and while we're all out there looking for him, he returns? What if, at that point, he realizes _we_ are all out looking for _him_ , and he worries about losing you _all_? If you get lost— or worse die out there— and Luke survives, he'd one: never forgive me for letting you both go, and two: he'd never move on."

Han spared Leia a quick glance before he mounted a tauntan. "I'll go looking: you stay put. It's best if only one of us gets lost out there than the two of you as well. I'll bring him home if he's out there."

Leia finally showed the first signs of concern. "What if you don't find him?"

Han looked her in the eye. "Luke's like a brother to me. _I'll find him_."

He left the sentence hanging there, unfinished for Shmi's sake, but both Leia and Mara understood his unspoken intent. If he didn't return, it was because he'd not found Luke. He would not give up... no matter the cost.

"But, sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly!" Threepio protested, having somehow caught up.

"Yeah, and Luke's out in it," Han grated. "End of discussion."

"Your tauntan will freeze before you reach the first marker, Captain..." the deck officer warned him.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you in hell!" Han grunted as he kicked his mount into a trot.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Luke had long ago lost track of where he was, how far he'd travelled, and how long ago he'd ditched the wampa. He could tell it was getting close to dark, though, because despite the swirling storm the light was fading.

He also knew that he couldn't feel anything on his body except his facial wounds. The icy cold only made the fire in his face that much worse. Not only that, but every single breath hurt to take in. The bitterly frigid winds tore into his lungs and airways with a million icy needles, and it hurt so bad... but he had to breathe to survive.

Just like he had to keep moving: because Luke knew that if he stopped, he as a goner. But his gate was anything but sure. He wobbled and weaved dangerously, so much so that Luke wouldn't have been surprised to find he was walking in circles.

However, that thought brought with it a crushing wave of depression, and Luke's spirits sank with it. It was so cold... _so cold_.

Luke would have gladly walked the naked sands of Tatooine in nothing but his undershorts any time of the day... anything to get him out of this agonizing cold.

Luke stumbled, and for the first time he thanked the high-packed snow because it kept him mostly upright, which meant he had to use less energy to get back to his feet. He still wobbled though, when he finally regained the use of his frozen legs.

Luke spared a glance to his clothing, so soaked with snow and sweat that he was now being frozen from both the outside of his clothes _and_ the inside. Luke coughed, hissing at how the action tore at his throat and lungs, and he had to pause.

Hunching over, Luke took a second to let the pain pass, and as he did so his facial wrap slipped down. Fumbling with numb hands, Luke managed to bring it back up to his face, though in truth it was doing little.

Luke realized his legs were growing heavy from the sudden lack of movement, and with an exertion of his already depleted will, Luke moved his feet forward again. Luke waded through the snow; some of it waist deep, other areas only ankle-high.

To his alarm, his vision began to swim, and Luke willed himself to stay upright, trying to find something to help him focus. He conjured up a picture of Mara, his wonderful wife... and Shmi, his sweet Shmi.

Their faces warmed his soul, but did little for his ravaged body. And though he couldn't focus enough to send them his love, he did use their visages to keep him motivated. And it worked...

... for a little while.

 **00000**

Han stopped his tauntan near the marker Luke had last been at, using his life scanner to see if there were any signs of warmth. But there was nothing, and with the snowstorm there were no tracks to follow either.

With a sigh, Han kicked the tauntan into motion. The animal moaned and complained, but moved forward obediently otherwise. Han didn't particularly like tauntans, but even he felt bad for dragging the poor creature out into this weather.

But not so much that he was about to abandon Luke. Han closed his eyes, and for the second time in his life, he prayed to the Force for Luke's survival. To his surprise, the tauntan beneath him seemed to take on a new vigor, and even Han felt a stirring of... _something_.

He wondered, but did not question the feeling, recalling that Luke had never been led astray by his sometimes strange intuition. Han mused on whether or not this was what it was like to feel the Force.

Shrugging, the smuggler returned his attention to the scanner in his hand, cursing the howling winds and biting snows.

 **00000**

...s-s-s-so... c-c-cold...

His grasp on Mara and Shmi's faces was slipping, and he desperately sought after them when they seeped from his grasp.

Luke panicked, crying out in desperation. "M-M-Mar-ra! Sh-Shm-mi!"

But their faces slipped further away until he was left with the stark reminder that he was utterly alone in the middle of the frozen wastelands of Hoth. Now not even his memory would keep him company.

 _Luke..._

He spun, searching wildly in the swirling storm.

"Mara?"

 _Luke..._

"Mara!" he cried again, somehow finding strength in his voice as he searched her out among the white-washed backdrop.

 _There!_ Luke saw a clumping of snows, and he offered a slapdash grin. "Mara! What are you doing out here?"

But as he focused on the form and moved a step closer, the clump swirled in the wind and then vanished. Confused, Luke stared after the swirls.

"Mara?" he rasped. "Where are you going?"

But there was no answer, and Luke hung his head. "Mara..."

He felt his heart sink lower, unaware that he was slowly but surely losing his mind with every new minute spent unprotected in the cold.

 _Daddy..._

Luke stopped again, lifting his face anew. This time he saw her instantly.

"Shmi!" Luke gasped, feeling a surge of adrenaline. "Sweetheart, get back inside! This is no place for you to be!"

Luke allowed his fatherly instincts to fuel him across the snows until he came to her form... yet when he grabbed her into a hug she disappeared into another gale of snow.

This also dumped him down a hill he'd not known was there.

Luke stumbled and rolled a good few feet before his body came to a halt, and Luke didn't move for a log minute save to lift his face to try and find either Mara or Shmi again. Only then did his mind jolt out of its hazy state and, no longer fully delirious, Luke realized he'd been chasing mirages. With an exhausted sigh, Luke let his head fall back to the snows.

Tears slipped from his eyes, freezing long before they could roll down his cheek, despair grabbing fast hold upon his heart. He would never again see Shmi: never hear her musical laughter, or see her smile... or watch her hair sway in her twin tails.

He'd never again see Mara's eyes light up with fiery determination, or hear her say she loved him and _only_ him. He'd never again feel her lithe body against his...

... and he'd never get to create new life with his beloved wife. They'd only been married a week, and already she would become a widow.

How bitter life could be... and even as he thought this last, Luke felt his mind begin to wander aimlessly again.

He wanted to get up...

... _no_... no he didn't. If he got up, it'd be too cold; it'd be too hard to get his legs going...

... and besides, his body felt unexpectedly warm... almost insulated by the new layer of snow stuck to his clothes... it'd be much more comfortable to stay where he was.

 _Luke._

The young man groaned. Who was it now? Another mirage? Why couldn't they just leave him be?

Maybe if he ignored them, they'd go away.

 _Luke._

No such luck. Luke lifted his head when the voice came a third time, this one much more insistent.

 _LUKE!_

To his utter amazement, a pale ghostly figure stood a few feet away. In a wash of shock, his mind became crystal clear long enough to register what he was seeing, and his mouth dropped open.

"Ben?"

Ben Kenobi didn't respond to his astonishment, but instead gave instructions.

"You must go to Dagobah. Seek out Yoda; he will complete your training... and he is the Jedi Master who taught me. May the Force be with you."

"Ben!" Luke stretched out a shaking hand to the ghost, who was now fading rapidly. "N-no! Help m-me! B-B-Ben!"

But the old Jedi was already gone, and Luke's hope finally flickered out, his head dropping to the snows once more.

 _I love you Mara... Shmi... I'm so, so sorry..._

 **00000**

Even had Han not been straining to hear over the increasingly agitated whining of his tauntan, he'd have heard Luke's voice, so tuned in was he to anything remotely Luke at this point.

To make matters even better, his scanner picked up a faint life signature. Han leapt from his mount the second he saw the fallen form of his friend, who had just called out a name and then gone limp.

"Luke!" Han cried, scrambling forward as fast as the snow drifts would allow. "Luke! Kid!"

Han reached Luke's unmoving form and turned him over, grimacing at the horrid wounds on his face. But it was Luke's sickly pallor and lack of movement that concerned Han the most.

"Luke, come on Kid, don't you quit on me! I just waded through the snow all this time looking for you, and you've got three ladies waiting for you at base." Han rambled on, trying to get Luke to respond.

Han nearly wilted with relief when Luke seemed to come to life, as though someone had pushed a button.

"Ben... Yoda... Dagobah..."

Han frowned, wondering why Luke was talking about the old hermit now of all times. As for the other two words, Han hadn't a clue; but if Luke was talking, that was a good sign, and Han wasn't about to complain.

"That's it Kid, keep talking," Han urged, turning toward his tauntan when the animal gargled dreadfully. Han watched in dismay as the animal fell over... and jerked once more before dying.

At that moment inspiration struck, and Han dragged Luke over to the dead animal. Han fumbled for Luke's lightsaber and carefully thumbed it on, wincing at the way the weapon seemed to pull at him.

Han held onto the weapon with both hands, and sliced open the belly of the animal.

"Hang on Luke." Han shut off the weapon and replaced it on Luke's belt. "This will smell bad, but it'll be warmer than the snows."

Han hefted Luke and carefully placed him within the beast, grimacing at the odor.

"Man... I thought they stunk on the outside." Han whistled in disgust.

When a gust of wind blew his hood off his head, Han came back to reality. "Right... gotta get the shelter built."

 **00000**

"Mom?"

Mara turned to Shmi as the hangar bay doors lumbered shut. Shmi's face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were saturated with fear.

"They're locking them out?" Shmi asked tremulously.

"They have to," Leia whispered, her gaze never leaving the double doors, even when they shut with a clang and Chewie howled in distress. "We cannot sacrifice the entire base for two individuals."

Shmi glared at Leia. "They're not just two people: they're my Dad and Uncle Han!" She hiccupped an angry sob. "And it's your brother... and... and the man you love!"

"Shmi, that's enough," Mara chided her, a bit more sharply than she'd intended, and Shmi winced. Mara sighed and drew the girl close, comforting her as best as she could.

Leia had turned her head, her face taut. "You think I _want_ to leave them out there?" she asked. "I know full well who's out there... and..." Leia blinked as the rest of Shmi's word sank in. "Love?"

Shmi nodded against Mara's chest. "You love him, but you hate him too. Why do you hate him?"

"Shmi..." Mara began, but Leia held up a hand with a world-weary sigh.

"No, she's got a right to know I guess." Leia closed her eyes for a moment. "Han and I are having a rough time is all."

"Didn't sound that way to me!" Shmi replied.

"I don't hate him, Shmi," Leia corrected gently. "I'm mad at him, but I don't hate him."

"Drop it," Mara said firmly when Shmi opened her mouth again. "This is no time to be pointing fingers or getting into arguments. We're all stressed, and need some rest. We will have Artoo and Threepio stay alert for any news on Luke and Han."

Leia nodded in agreement. "I'll have the command center keep an eye out as well. Goodnight."

Mara and Shmi saw the tears streaking down Leia's face as she turned to leave, and the child shimmied out of her mother's grasp.

"Aunt Leia, wait!"

Leia turned and Shmi wrapped her into an enormous hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you with my words. I just want you and Uncle Han to be happy. And... I-I... I want my Daddy back! I don't know if he'll come home this time!" She began to sob openly, her little heart bursting. "What if my Dad d-dies out there?! He's probably all... all alone, and s-scared! I want him back! I c-can't lose my D-Daddy! Ever! He's al-always been there! E-even when no one else w-was!"

Leia turned more fully and enveloped Shmi in her arms, her own tears hot and fast now. "And I can't lose my brother. Sweet, gentle Luke..."

The sight of them both crying and pouring out their hearts was too much for Mara, and soon she was standing with them, hugging both her daughter and sister.

"And I want my husband and best friend back," Mara whispered. Her tears were rapid and full, but she managed not to sob.

They wept together for a good few minutes before Mara managed to extricate an obviously exhausted Shmi from Leia's grasp.

Mara picked her up and carried the girl back to their room where, despite Shmi's protests that she was fine, she fell asleep in seconds. Mara almost envied her, since the red head knew she'd not be getting any sleep until Luke was safely returned to them.

 **00000**

Han supposed that if it weren't for the sub-zero temperatures, the stench from the tauntan that covered Luke's clothes and skin would have smelled worse than it already did.

Han had done what he could for the younger man, but now it was a matter of waiting out the night and the storm. They'd just have to hold on until sunrise... and hopefully by then the Alliance would send help.

Han passed the time checking on Luke's state of being, watching the portable heater closely for battery life. The thing had probably two more hours on it, and Han's chrono said it was at least four till morning.

With a sigh, Han looked Luke over once more... and gave a start to find the younger man's blue eyes open. They were glazed, but moving slowly as if to take in his surroundings.

"Luke?" Han shifted closer, feeling hope stir when Luke's gaze slowly shifted to Han.

Luke's eyes stayed on him, and he blinked owlishly, but did not try to speak. Instead, he managed to somehow bring his hand to his face, and then hissed.

"Easy Luke," Han told him, pushing his hand away. "Just rest, okay? Help will be here before you know it."

Luke gazed at him again, and then relaxed back into unconsciousness.

Han only hoped help really was on the way.

* * *

 **(A/N:** _if anyone is interested, I made my first Star Wars tribute video on YouTube. It's called "_ _Mara to Luke: All By Myself_ _", by Stephanie Walter. Thank you._

 _Also, this story is going to be longer than the first book. I don't know exactly how long, but it's not going to be over till it's done right, so stay tuned for more!_ **)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

 _ **(**_ _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ _This chapter contains bits of material that may not be suitable for some/younger readers._ _ **)**_

"Lord Vader."

Darth Vader paused in his stride, turning toward Captain Piett, who was gesturing him forward. Ozzel was standing beside him, looking none too pleased. Interested, Vader changed course to join his men.

"What is it Captain?" Vader rumbled.

"My Lord, we've received some curious footage from one of our probe droids," Piett replied, gesturing to the screen. "It is something I believe you would be keen to see for yourself."

"Sir, I really must protest. A man being attacked by some hairy white beast is hardly worth your time." Ozzel glared pointedly at Piett, who merely lifted a brow, and awaited Vaders decision.

"Show me," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Piett gestured to the technician, who brought the feed up onto the screen. Vader watched as a young man appeared, looking down upon the droid. Then the youth whipped around and a scuffle ensued. But Vader had already sucked in his breath at the young man's face.

It was Luke.

The huge hairy beast took Luke down after a minute of evasion, and that was the end of the feed. Nothing was said for a moment while Vader processed, trying to decide if he was concerned because Luke was his son or because his prize was now damaged and possibly dying.

"Where was this taken from?" Vader eventually inquired.

"Hoth, Lord Vader," Piett answered. "We are four days travel away from there now."

"Then take us there," Vader ordered Ozzel.

"Yes Lord Vader," Ozzel ground out.

"Good work Captain," Vader said pointedly, watching Ozzel tense even further.

 _Go on... give me a reason..._ Vader thought at the idiot. _I would love to remove you from your undeserved position._

But Ozzel kept his thoughts to himself and, slightly disappointed, Vader let the man live a while longer.

 **00000**

"Move it, Flyboy," Mara growled to Hobbie when he tried to take one of the speeders out. "That's _my_ husband out there."

"Um..." Hobbie cleared his throat. "Are you cleared to fly one of these?"

Mara put her hands to her hips and gave him a stare that made him flinch. "You want to try stopping me?"

Hobbie glanced to Wedge for help, and when the other man nodded once, Hobbie backed down. "Okay, just don't scrape her up too badly."

"I think I'm quite a capable pilot thank you," Mara replied dryly.

As she entered the cockpit, Mara tried not to think of her sleepless night, and how tired she was. She would not rest, however, until she'd found Luke... one way or another.

Mara glanced over to Shmi, who was holding Leia's hand and giving Mara a hopeful look. Mara nodded to the pair once and closed the canopy, placing her borrowed helmet on. Minutes later she was flying a search pattern with Wedge not too far off on her left.

Mara tried to keep her thoughts positive, but her specialty was not optimism. Her profession hadn't allowed for such a way of thinking.

So it was with great difficulty that Mara battled incessant images, ranging from Luke frozen solid and lying at the base of some ravine, to— worse yet— him in the grasp of some beast who was munching on a body part or two.

She shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold, and willed away the gruesome images.

But the other thing on Mara's conscience was the ever-growing feeling that Shmi would need some basic training. The Force had whispered this to her quite strongly last night and ever since then the feeling had remained. With the insistence and urgency in the promptings, Mara knew it would be a fool's errand to ignore it.

Mara would start Shmi's training as soon as they had free time. Mara was certain that once she explained her reasoning to Luke, he would agree with her.

Her speeder swayed in a burst of wind, and when Mara refocused, she spotted Wedge veering off to the east. Mara headed north instead, following her instincts. She opened herself to the Force, and allowed it to give her direction. However, unlike Wedge, Mara didn't use the comm. unit until she felt a growing sense of _rightness_ about her direction.

"Echo Eight to Echo Three," she spoke into the open channel.

Her emerald eyes scanned the icescape with sharp focus. It sped by, but her keen eyesight picked up any irregularities and catalogued them as her training had taught her. So it was that when her gaze flickered to an odd mound of snow in the middle of an otherwise flat space, Mara veered in that direction. Opening the channel again, this time Mara ditched the formalities.

"Mara to Luke," she called. "Do you read me?" No response. "Solo? Do you copy?"

She waited with baited breath as the lump grew closer... and then it moved! Mara's heart leapt and she crowed with delight when a dark figure crawled out of what she now saw was a snow-covered shelter.

Moments later her communications board crackled to life and Han's wry voice came over the line.

"Well good morning: nice of you to stop in and see us."

Mara laughed despite herself and brought the speeder back around, slowing to a stop even as she contacted Wedge.

"Mara to Wedge, I found them! Repeat, I found Luke and Han. Zero in on my coordinates." Then she was out of the speeder, not waiting for a reply as she raced for the shelter.

However, just before her hand was on the flap to open it, Han stopped her. Mara pitted him with a harsh glare, but her fire dwindled at the look on his face.

"It's not pretty, Mara," Han warned her softly. "He's in pretty bad shape, but he's alive. For now."

Taking his grim tone to heart, Mara nodded and entered the tent, swallowing nervously.

It didn't take much to find her husband, since he was the only occupant. His stiff body lay within the confines of not one but two emergency blankets. He didn't stir in the slightest when she approached, nor did he show any signs of life aside from the tiny clouds of air from his nose as he breathed.

Mara felt tears well up when she saw him, and as she dropped to her knees she caught sight of the right side of his face. Grimacing at the nasty wounds there, Mara also took in Luke's unhealthy coloration, his blue lips... and the icicles that clung to his eyes, as though he'd wept and his tears had frozen on their way out.

Mara's heart cracked, and she bent over him. "Oh Luke..."

She used tender fingers to touch his uninjured cheek, and to her surprise, Luke responded. He didn't do much save shift his head a centimeter, but it was enough to give her hope.

"Mara?"

She turned around to see Han at the mouth of the tent.

"We need to get him to base." Han nodded with his head out the door.

"Right." Mara stood, and allowed Han to help her carefully lift Luke up. Together they hauled him to the waiting speeder, and then paused.

"I can fit in the back with Luke, if you can drive," Mara offered.

"Alright," Han agreed, shifting to take Luke so Mara could enter the speeder. Then he carefully maneuvered the stiff younger man into Mara's waiting lap, and he was about to hop in himself when Wedge arrived.

Wedge popped his canopy, and Han trotted over. "Can you clean up? We'll get Luke home."

"Sure..." Wedge caught sight of Luke and paled. "Go. I've got this."

Han didn't argue.

As the speeder took off, Mara tried to resist touching Luke's bare skin again for fear of causing him discomfort, so she settled for simply gazing at him.

He looked so vulnerable, so helpless. Mara had never felt so protective of him than in that moment, and as she gazed upon him, she knew she'd take on anything to keep him safe.

 _Oh Luke..._ Mara thought at him, tapping feather-lightly into the Force.

Once again he stirred, but more forcefully this time, and she started. Mara watched as his eyes struggled to open. It was so insistent, almost as if his life depended on his seeing her. His sense in the Force was almost desperate, yet it was hard to tell since it was so muted and faint.

Mara saved him the trouble of struggling, willing Luke to keep his strength. She reached out and caressed his cheek again, speaking softly to him.

"It's okay Luke."

But instead of relaxing, Luke struggle harder to see her, and Mara bit her lip. Why was it so important for him to lay eyes on her? Unless...

Mara had heard once that victims of the extreme cold hallucinated sometimes. Maybe that had happened to him?

With this in mind, Mara sought a new tactic.

"Luke, I'm here and I'm real..."

He stopped struggling as her voice persisted, and he turned his face toward her with great difficulty. Mara hugged him closer.

"Feel me, Luke. I'm flesh and blood..." she murmured to him.

He shifted his hand, weakly placing it to her chest between them. Mara grabbed it with her free hand and held it tightly.

"Yes, Luke; it's me." Mara squeezed gently. "It's your Mara. I love you... so much!"

He finally relaxed, his sense slipping back into unresponsive, but she saw the twitch of his lips as he tried to smile, and she hugged him a little closer.

"I'm here. You're safe now," she whispered for his ears only, a few tears slipping free of her control. "I love you, don't you dare leave me."

 **00000**

Han parked the speeder as close to the inner door of the hangar bay as they would let him, and as soon as the canopy was open, he was greeted with Shmi's haggard face.

"Uncle Han!" she cried, wrapping him in a fierce hug when his feet were on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Squirt." Han patted her back.

"And my Dad? Did you find him?" Shmi pulled away... and gasped at the sight of her father lying lifeless in her mother's arms. " _Dad!_ "

She began to scramble inside the cockpit, but Han held her back. "Hold on Shmi, he needs immediate medical care."

"Let me go!" Shmi struggled against him, not hearing Han's statement in her desperation to get to her father. "Daddy!"

"Shmi!" Han snapped, trying to get her attention. "Shmi, stop it!"

"No!" Shmi pulled harder, her face red and her cheeks swamped with panicky tears. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

"He's alive!" Han grabbed Shmi forcefully by the arms and made her look at him. "Do you hear me? Luke. Is. Alive."

Shmi finally did halt, her chest heaving and her eyes slightly crazed. With a trembling lip, she turned her head to see Mara handing Luke over to a pair of medics.

"He... he is?" she asked plaintively.

" _Yes_." Han stressed the word. "But he needs to be taken to the medical center right away. He's very sick; but if we can get him taken care of right now, he'll live."

Shmi stared after Luke as he was taken away on a hover-gurney, her lower lip still trembling at an increasingly rapid rate until she broke down. Shmi collapsed to the floor, but Han caught her and crushed her to him. Shmi grabbed handfuls of his tunic and held her to him with an iron grip.

"He-he can't die!" Shmi wailed. "I c-can't lose my Dad!"

"You won't," Han promised. "You hear me? He's not going anywhere. You'll see: Luke will be back to normal in no time at all."

"B-but, he's s-so hurt!" Shmi stated.

"And he'll get better." That was Mara, who had knelt down behind Shmi to place a hand on her back. "You have to have faith, Shmi. Luke's the strongest man I have ever met. He'll make it through this. I have a feeling the Force isn't done with him."

Shmi sniffled and pulled her head away from Han to gaze at Mara. "It's not?"

Mara shook her head. "No. Luke has a great destiny to fulfill, that I'm certain of. He won't be taken away until he's accomplished it."

Shmi thought about it. "Will I ever learn to be a Jedi?"

"If that's what you want. We do need to work on shielding and other things," Mara said. "I will start teaching you some basics and some defensive things while we wait on Luke."

Shmi perked up. "I can learn to control the Force too?"

"Yes."

"But Dad said I should wait until I'm older." Shmi was no longer crying.

"That was almost two years ago," Han piped up guiltily. "Ad I may have had a hand in that..."

Shmi lifted a brow, but let it drop.

Mara nodded at Shmi in turn. "And with the increase in your sensitivity— among other things— you need to learn some basics."

"What other things?" Han wondered aloud.

"I don't know specifics, but she needs to learn certain abilities, and fast," Mara answered. "It's just a feeling in the Force."

Han nodded. As for Shmi, her energy was now divided between her father's health, and learning the Force.

"Let's go!" she declared, utterly serious as she led their group toward the medical center. "I want to be a better help to my family, and if that means learning the Force, then I will."

When they arrived at the observation room, Han was only mildly surprised to find Leia already there. She was standing next to the glass, one hand propped upon it while she watched Luke.

"Hey there, Your Highness," Han greeted her a little warily.

To his surprise, Leia turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for saving him," she whispered.

Han accepted her words with a graceful nod, watching her as she returned her attention to her brother. Han wanted to talk to her more, but he knew now wasn't the time. Besides, he wasn't about to sour a good conversation between them, however short it had been.

It was progress, and he was happy with it.

 **00000**

Despite her desire to focus on Luke, Mara put duty first and took her given chance to instruct Shmi somewhat in the Force.

By the time Luke was placed in the bacta tank, Mara was already on the fourth skill she'd had in mind to teach her daughter. If Mara had been impressed with Shmi's quick mind and thirst for knowledge before, it paled in comparison to how amazed she was now.

Shmi was picking up the lessons Mara taught with the speed of an acklay on the prowl. Mara had already taught Shmi a few basic defensive maneuvers in the Force, and she'd instructed her to listen to the Force. She'd explained letting the Force tell her where to go, what to do, or whatever else it decided to tell her.

Mara stressed to Shmi to _always_ trust the Force, and her gut.

Now she was teaching the girl to shield her mind and her presence. It was a complicated process, and due to the finer skill required, Mara watched Shmi struggle with it.

"I know this one is difficult, but it could very well save your life. Or your sanity," Mara told Shmi. "Picture your mind as a layered pastry: each layer must be taken into account. Imagine yourself placing a layer of icing on a few layers to seal then shut. These shields are the same way. You are covering certain parts of your mind, or all of it, as need be."

She continued to verbally instruct Shmi, even as she connected with the girl in the Force and showed her the techniques.

However, their session was interrupted when Luke suddenly began to thrash in his tank. Mara stood up and walked swiftly up to the transparisteel, placing a hand to it and stretching out with the Force to soothe him.

At first he didn't calm, but then Shmi joined her, using her rudimentary skills to also touch her father's mind. Luke responded— almost instinctively— to Shmi, and Mara watched in fascination as a bond she'd not witnessed so fully before was laid bare to her now.

Father and daughter had an unshakable tie that had been cemented the moment Shmi was born. Its strength and vitality astounded her.

Mara was even more moved when she saw that she and Shmi were also starting to form such a bond. However, the most astonishing thing was when all three of their combined presences formed a new bond, this one shining bright and sure in the Force.

Mara laughed like a school girl on the playground, and Shmi took her hand. When she opened her eyes, Luke's hand was resting directly over the ladies' but on his side of the barrier separating them.

His eyes were still closed, but his awareness of them was clear. He also relaxed fully, and after a moment he dropped his hand back into the viscous fluids that encased him.

Mara and Shmi stared at each other.

"That... was... _amazing!_ " Shmi whispered excitedly.

"Yes... yes it was." Mara smiled.

 **00000**

When Luke's time had come to get out of tank, he was already awake and watching his surroundings with mild confusion. He blinked several times as his head moved, and then he felt something lift him from the bacta tank. The first thing he recognized was that he stank to high heaven.

Or rather, the bacta smelled, and since he'd been in it, he did too. He only hoped that his breath didn't taste like the stuff for an extended period of time.

However, as soon as his vision was cleared of the dripping bacta, he registered a head of red-gold hair standing just out of reach, and he grinned joyfully.

"Mara!"

"Luke!" She shoved her way past the droid and embraced him before they could shower him down, not caring if she got the bacta on her clothes. "Don't you _dare_ ever do that to me again! Or to Shmi."

"I don't plan to." Luke held her as tightly as he could, soaking in her warmth, her presence. "I love you, Mara... oh how I love you!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Madame..." The droid tried to pull them apart, and Mara allowed it, promising to stay close to Luke.

She was there every step of the way, and only when he was situated in his hospital room did anyone else get permission to visit.

"Daddy! Dad! Dad! _Dad_!"

Shmi was a blur of black hair and orange flight suit as she came through the door and leapt upon him, squeezing him so hard Luke's airways literally closed.

"I was so, _so_ scared! I thought you were gone!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I _really_ thought you were this time!"

Luke patted her back urgently, and Shmi loosened her grip enough to where he could draw a quick breath.

Shmi was back in his face seconds later though, pointing an angry finger at him. "Don't you ever leave me! Never go away! I can't lose you Daddy! Never!"

Luke's heart clenched. "Shmi, I can't promise I'll never die... but I _did_ vow never to abandon you. And I haven't. I never will."

Shmi looked down, deeply distressed. "I know... but... you can't _scare_ me anymore Dad!"

"I don't do it on purpose, Sweetheart," Luke murmured, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Shmi nodded and burrowed down with him, claiming the left side of the bed and his body as her spot. She wrapped an arm around his waist and clung to him, needful. Luke enveloped her in a loving embrace in turn, kissing her head.

"Luke?"

Three heads turned toward the door, where Leia hovered unobtrusively.

"I don't want to intrude," Leia said softly.

Luke shook his head, holding out a hand to her. "Not at all. Come here, I need a hug."

Leia wasted no time in draping him in her embrace, though hers wasn't quite as painful as Shmi's grip had been. Again, Luke felt the utter need Leia had exhibited earlier, and he frowned.

Looking to Mara, he lifted a questioning brow. Mara shook her head slightly, a signal to wait.

"We were all so worried about you!" Leia said as she pulled away, her gaze lingering on his face.

Her fingers gently came up to touch his already fading scars— courtesy of the bacta submersion— and Luke let her, turning his cheek toward her.

"Does it hurt?" she inquired.

"Naw, I'm fine," he assured her softly.

Her eyes caught his, and a wordless caress was shared by the twins, one only they understood. Luke smiled tenderly at her, and Leia bent down to kiss first Luke, and then Shmi on the head.

"Shmi took your absence especially hard this time," Leia murmured. "But you're back now, that's what matters."

"Yes." Shmi agreed, squeezing him again. "You're home."

Luke hesitated for a fraction of a second before he nodded with a slight smile. "I'm happy to be home as well. I... it was hard being out there."

"Hiya Kid!"

Again the eyes in the room all turned toward the door, and not only did Han walk through, but also Chewie, Artoo and Threepio. Luke hadn't thought his room could hold so many, but he'd been wrong before.

"Master Luke, it's so good to see you functioning properly again!" Threepio gushed.

"Dooep! Beet doolep!" Artoo blatted excitedly.

"Artoo expresses his excitement also, Master Luke," Threepio informed him helpfully.

"Thanks you two," Luke said kindly.

[You're looking good, Cub.] Chewie growled softly. [You'll be up and about in no time!]

"I plan to." Luke grinned at him. "I hate the med ward."

"Then maybe you should steer clear of it more often," Han remarked wryly, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah..." Luke blushed.

"At any rate, you look like you could pull a gundark's ears off." Han bent down to inspect Luke's face. "Yeah, you could do it for sure."

"Thanks to you," Luke said seriously.

"Yeah, well that's what... two you owe me, Junior?" Han smirked.

Luke chuckled. "Something like that."

Han turned toward Leia, a lopsided grin on his face as he attempted to lighten the mood. "Well, Your Worship looks like you managed to keep me around a bit longer."

To Luke's surprise, Leia's eyes flashed and with thinned lips she left the room.

"Leia, what's wrong?" he called after her, confused.

But the door had already closed, and Luke furrowed his brow.

"Shmi, come with me," Mara said, sensing that the men needed a moment.

Reluctantly, Shmi obeyed, and Threepio bowed out with Artoo when the door opened again.

Now it was just Han, Luke and Chewie and, confused, Luke looked to Han. "I… I thought things were okay between the two of you?"

"I don't know if I'd say that, exactly," Han retorted.

Luke frowned. "So… you two _haven't_ been making out in the _Falcon_?"

Han's head snapped around, and Luke blushed.

"I saw you guys when I came to tell you of my plans to propose to Mara," he confessed. "But I was happy for you both, so I didn't interrupt."

Han looked torn for a moment between anger and gratitude before he sighed, settling on something else entirely.

"I told Leia I was leaving…" he held up a hand when Luke's face changed. "Let me finish Kid… you're just like her sometimes, you know that? Anyway, I wanted to leave so I could pay my debt to Jabba. Then I was gonna come right back here. But Leia didn't let me get that far in my explanation. All she heard was 'I'm leaving' and she shut down on me."

Luke relaxed a bit. "Would you like me to talk with her?"

Han shook his head. "No. We need to work this out ourselves. This is between Leia and me, and if we're ever to be a couple, we need to solve issues as one."

Luke mulled that over a bit before he nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Thanks Kid."

 **00000**

It was well into the night before Luke was allowed to leave his medical room, and when Mara appeared to escort him, he hooked an arm through hers. He hadn't bothered to change from his medical tunic and loose pants.

"I missed you so much, Mara," he told her. "I was so desperate out there, and then I was seeing mirages and all... then I thought I was seeing you again, so I had to be sure I wasn't going crazy again."

"You mean in the speeder?"

Luke nodded. "Whenever it was you touched me in the Force."

"Well I'm glad I could be there for you this time." Mara rested her head on his arm.

They walked through the door to their room, and Mara promptly locked it behind them.

Luke frowned at the empty room. "Where is Shmi?"

"With Leia," Mara replied. "I requested time alone to... talk with you."

Luke nodded. "I do need to ask you something."

Mara cocked her head curiously. "Go ahead."

"Would you mind it if I went to a planet called Dagobah?" Luke began. "I saw Ben when I was out there, and he told me to seek out a Master Yoda for training."

Mara had opened her mouth to refute his claim to have see the old Jedi, but when the name Yoda came out, Mara thought better on it. Yoda had been the most well known Jedi Master in the Old Republic, and Mara knew her former master hated him with a passion.

Despite the man having deleted many records, the name had just been too widely known to be removed completely, and Mara had done digging in her spare time on the Jedi.

"Dagobah?" Mara said instead. "When?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible," Luke admitted. "That way I can be back that much sooner." He looked to her. "Would you like to go too?"

Mara pursed her lips in thought. "As tempting as that is, Ben only appeared to you. I believe this is a journey for you to take alone, Luke. Without me... or Shmi. Just Luke."

"Okay," Luke said after a long time in thought himself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Luke was brought back to Mara's unspoken request from earlier, and he gazed upon the sheets... on the bed they had yet to share.

Or break in.

That notion reminded him of his despairing thoughts in the snows, and Luke bowed his head.

Mara sat beside him, her concerned gaze raking over his face. "Luke?"

"Mara..." He looked up to her, all earnestness now. "This may sound... well, ridiculous, but..."

"What?" Mara tucked a stray strand of his hair behind an ear.

Luke closed his eyes, a few rogue tears slipping between his eyelids. "I thought I was going to leave you a widow... and we'd only been husband and wife for a _week_. And... I wanted to create life with you," he whispered that last part. "I'm sorry if that's foolish, but... I wanted that experience with my _wife_... not some random girl."

He dipped his head in sudden shame, as if only then realizing what he'd said. "Not that I don't love Shmi! She's my world, but..."

Mara felt her heart go out to him, and she placed a finger to his lips. "Hey... I understand. And, to be honest, I had doubts as to my worthiness to ever be a mother, but after my time with Shmi... I'll admit I want that too. I want to know what it's like to carry a baby for nine months, to feed him like I was meant to do. I want to share that experience with _my husband_."

She touched his face. "I would be honored and more than thrilled to bear your children, Luke. And we may be at war, but I won't wait around for things to get better before we live our lives... because the realist in me doesn't know if peace will ever happen. And, frankly, I don't care if that's the wrong outlook on things."

His face split into a joyous grin, and his exuberance spilled over into the Force. Mara, feeding off his bliss, rose and moved before him. Luke placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close, standing to press his lips gently to hers.

"I love you, Mara," Luke murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Luke." Mara returned evenly, wrapping his body in her arms.

"You know, we haven't broken our bed in yet..." Luke said huskily.

"Hmm..." Mara pressed to him suggestively. "Maybe we should fix that."

Luke smiled against her mouth, and then their lips met hungrily. Hands moved with now-practiced ease to remove all clothing... and soon they were in the bed together. Luke showered her with kisses as she lay beneath him, allowing love and desire to fuel his caresses.

Mara's breath was coming in short gasps by the time he was back to her mouth, and when their lips met again, the fire was stoked to greater heights. Limbs entwined, and skin touched fully until Mara pushed him away enough to shift.

Luke moved closer... and they gratefully lost themselves to the throes of their passion.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

As he lay with Mara in his arms, her warm body pressed close to his, Luke breathed deeply of her scent, soaking all of her in. He was a blessed man; he knew that with utter certainty now. The Force had intervened in his certain-death experience in the snows, and Luke was not about to take that lightly.

He thanked his lucky stars that he was back with his family. With a contented sigh, Luke allowed his mind to return to the niggling idea that he'd forgotten to tell Leia something upon his return to base.

It had been about four days total since he'd gone on patrol, and for some reason, Luke felt as though he was missing a key piece of information from that first day. It had first come to him as a subtle ripple in the Force, a hint of something to come... but what?

He'd already wracked his brain more than once to try and recover his memory of the patrol... and the attack. What was he missing?

He'd gone out, made his rounds, and then the wampa had come...

No... no, that wasn't quite right. Something had happened just before then. Why had he stayed out?

The MD droid had mentioned that partial memory loss might happen as a result of how long he'd been in the cold. Luke knew that whatever he'd forgotten was significant. He could feel the urgency growing with each passing hour.

 _Wait..._

MD droid.

Droid...

Meteor...

Luke sucked in a sharp breath and sat bolt upright in his cot, startling Mara awake.

The probe droid!

"Luke?" Mara asked, somewhat groggily.

"Mara, get up!" Luke was already climbing to of bed and throwing on the first set of clothes he could find.

"Luke, what's the matter?" Mara was now fully awake.

"I completely forgot! And with everything that happened with the wampa attack and all, I... I can't believe I didn't recall it!" Luke pounded a fist against his leg.

"Luke, start talking sense please," Mara said mildly as she also found her clothes.

"A probe droid, Mara!" Luke's face was alight with trepidation, his hands now fumbling agitatedly to put his belt in place. "That meteor I stayed out to inspect, it was an Imperial probe droid!"

Mara froze for the space of three heartbeats before she swore viciously. "Then we need to evacuate..."

At that moment, an alarm sounded and Luke jerked as he was putting his sword's scabbard on, Mara not far behind. "Sounds like they're already thinking that way," she amended.

"Mara, I'm going to need to lead the Rogues, can you take care of Shmi?" Luke asked, taking her hand.

"Will you leave for Dagobah after the evacuation's complete?" Mara inquired, getting her own gear in place.

"Yes." Luke touched her face. "Will you and Shmi be okay?"

"Yes." Mara leaned up to kiss him. "You do what you need to with Yoda. I'll take Shmi out on the _Falcon_."

"Okay." Luke returned the kiss with a tender one of his own. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"... Mara?"

She paused with her hand to the activation plate. "What?"

Luke gave her a pleading look. "Would you... make sure that Shmi knows I will always come for her, no matter what? Just in case something happens?"

"I think she already knows that, but yes, I will." Mara touched his cheek once more. "Just be safe."

"You too." Luke kissed her once more and then they were out the door, heading their separate ways.

On his way to the hangar Luke stopped an ensign. "What's going on?"

"They found an Imperial probe droid outside the base, Sir, so just to be on the safe side, they're calling an emergency evacuation."

"Okay, thanks." Luke nodded and made his way to the command center, where he was not surprised to find Leia and Rieekan.

"General, Commander Skywalker reporting for duty." Luke saluted. "Also, I apologize; this droid is what I saw out there, but with the wampa..."

Rieekan held up a hand. "It was only a matter of time before they found us, my friend. Prepare Rogue Squadron to defend the base until all transports are away."

"I will, Sir." Luke hesitated, throwing his sister an apologetic look. "One more thing, Sir. I know this is last minute, but I'll be leaving for a little while after the evacuation."

Both Leia and Rieekan turned startled gazes his way, and he held up a hand to forestall any arguments.

"I finally found a Jedi Master to complete my training in the Force. I wish to do so, Sir."

Rieekan considered, and while Leia looked a little more conflicted, she did not object. At last the general nodded slowly.

"I believe we can sacrifice some of your time here with us so that you can return to us a full Jedi." Rieekan held out a hand. "I'll handle the rest of the council on the matter when the subject comes up."

"Thank you General." Luke shook his hand, and then pulled Leia aside. "Leia, I know this is sudden..."

"No, that's not it, Luke," Leia assured him. "I'm happy that you'll finally get what you've wanted all this time. Will Mara and Shmi be leaving with you?"

"No, Mara is taking Shmi out on the _Falcon,_ " Luke answered. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes." Leia kissed his cheek. "Be careful okay?"

"I will." Luke placed his lips to her forehead, and then playfully tapped her nose. "I love you, Little Sis."

Leia's mouth quirked up into a wry smile, and Luke was glad he could lift her spirits even for a moment.

With one last hug, Luke departed. And not a moment too soon, because at that time a proximity alarm sounded, alerting them all to the arrival of Imperial ships.

 **00000**

Even from his meditation pod, Vader could tell something was wrong when they exited hyperspace. Growling dangerously, the Dark Lord was about to depress his comm. button when he felt a presence outside his room. Vader placed his helmet on as the man entered and came to attention.

When Vader turned, he saw that it was General Veers. "What is it General?"

"My Lord, we have entered the Hoth system, but we've detected an energy shield on the surface," the man said succinctly.

Vader hissed in disapproval. "Admiral Ozzel came out of hyperspace too close to the system; the Rebels are now alerted to our presence."

"He felt surprise was wiser..." Veers attempted to explain, but Vader cut him off.

"He is a clumsy as he is stupid." Vader pointed to the general. "Prepare your men for a surface attack, and remember: stun only once inside the base. Bring the child to me at once if she is captured."

"Yes My Lord." Veers bowed with a click of his heels and marched off with purpose.

Vader turned in his meditation pod's seat, anticipating the upcoming execution greatly. He watched as his viewscreen came to life and Ozzel, unaware of the mortal danger he was in, leisurely waltzed toward his end of the communications station.

"Lord Vader, we've just come out of lightspeed, and are preparing to..."

Vader stopped the man with a Force-choke, reveling in the man's panicked gasps. "You have committed your last failure, Admiral. I have no further use for your idiocy." Vader then turned his attention to Captain Piett. "Captain."

"Yes My Lord?" Piett snapped to attention, trying not to look at the dying man beside him.

"You will prepare the fleet to receive any ships that evacuate the planet. Focus on the _Millennium Falcon_ : I want that ship." He pointed a finger at Piett as Ozzel collapsed lifelessly to the deck. "You are in command now, _Admiral_ Piett."

His eyes flickered with surprise, but he nodded once, swallowing. "Thank you Lord Vader."

 **00000**

Shmi woke with a startled gasp when the alarms went off, and she had to take a minute to figure out that it wasn't a dream.

"Mistress Shmi, you must get up," Lars said as he appeared at her side. "It would appear they're simulating another drill."

With a quick flick of her wrist, her sheet was off and Shmi leapt from bed to dress in her orange flightsuit. In the time she and her father had been with the Alliance, they'd been through many practice evacuations, and so she knew to move quickly. Shmi put her ebony hair into her signature pigtails and then was out the door, racing for her own room.

Lars was close behind her, his less-bulky frame making the task of keeping up with her that much easier.

Halfway down the hall, however, Shmi spotted a pair of men conversing, hearing snippet of their words, detoured down the side tunnel to listen in.

"It ain't a drill: Imperial ships have been sighted!" the taller man said in a loud whisper.

"Well, let's just hope we can hold them off long enough to get everyone out."

Shmi gasped, and the men caught sight of her... and promptly clamped their mouths shut.

"Hello, Miss Shmi," the taller man greeted her with a small smile. "You'd best run along and find your parents, you hear?"

"Okay." Shmi continued down her current hall instead of backtracking.

"Lars, I want you to get to Uncle Han's ship!" Shmi ordered as she reached the end to her current corridor.

"Negative, Misstress Shmi. I am to stay with you in an emergency situation." Lars rebuffed her.

"Unless I give you override code seven-seven-three-alpha-nine-beta," Shmi said crisply.

The droid paused... his programming kicking in, and with a mechanical sigh, he retreated down the hall.

 _Dad will not be happy to hear I sent him away..._ Shmi thought. But there wasn't any immediate danger. And besides: he would slow her down... nor did she want Lars to get blown to bits.

Shaking her head, Shmi resumed her trajectory. When she got to her room, neither her mother nor father was there.

Biting her lip, Shmi came to a decision. She grabbed her father's duffel and began to shove everyone's gear into it.

 **00000**

"General, we have sighted the Rebels," General Veers' AT-AT driver announced. "It would appear they plan to resist."

Veers snorted. "They certainly are a brave bunch, aren't they? Well, happy hunting gentlemen."

His men shared an eager smile, and then went back to maneuvering the AT-AT closer to the Rebel base.

Veers had to hand it to the Rebels on choosing their location. Even within the heated confines of the Imperial walkers, it was cold. How the rebels had holed up here was beyond him. But he shook off any stirring of sympathy.

They were the enemy, and as such they would receive no mercy from him.

 _Happy hunting indeed_. He thought haughtily.

 **00000**

Luke picked up his pace to the hangar and, upon his arrival, was surprised to find out that he would be leading a full contingent of twelve men in this battle. Luke thinned his lips, but did not argue.

"Alright Rogues, let's give them hell!" he called over the cavernous hangar bay as he leapt into his snowspeeder's cockpit.

"Alright!" Wes crowed from nearby.

"Luke, you feeling alright?" his gunman asked from the rear seat.

"I feel good as new, Dack, how about you?" Luke asked over the seat as he strapped in.

"I feel like I could take on the whole Empire, Sir!" Dack replied.

Luke had to grin. "I feel you there Dack."

Minutes later Rogue Squadron was out the hangar and into the open snow, where on the horizon could be seen five Imperial AT-AT's.

"Alright everyone, stay alert and fly quickly; these things probably won't be easy targets," Luke cautioned.

"Sure they will, just watch this!" one of his new men said confidently, veering off to blast at one of the walkers.

Luke winced when the red lasers didn't so much as scorch the armor of the chosen target, and then growled irritably when that same pilot nearly lost his rear end when the AT-AT retaliated.

"Rogue..." Luke checked his display. "... Ten get back in formation and stop showing off. This is a battle, not a circus!"

"Yes Sir," Ten grumbled, and Luke shook his head with a sigh.

He took his own snowspeeder in for a few shots, but again nothing happened except that the walker tried to track him. Luke pursed his lips.

"Okay guys, blasters aren't doing anything..." he had a thought. "Tow cables! Use your tow cables and harpoons on the legs! Bring them down the old-school way."

"Copy that!" Wedge responded, all business.

Luke brought his own speeder back around and spoke to Dack. "Get ready to fire, Dack."

"But Luke, I'm not set. I need another minute!" Dack replied.

Luke nodded. "Alight, let me know when you're ready to go."

"Wait, Luke, there's a malfunction in the firing mechanism." Dack started to sound a little worried.

"See if you can't get it working okay?" Luke said soothingly. Opening a channel, Luke spoke to Wedge. "Rogue Two, my gunner's not able to fire the harpoon. You go in, and we'll fly cover for you."

"Copy Rogue Leader," Wedge answered.

They weaved through the storm of deadly laserfire given off by the AT-AT's, and Luke put all his skill to good use to keep himself and his wingman alive. Wedge's ability also shown through as the man kept pace with him.

Luke drew the walker's fire when Wedge flew in for the shot.

"You ready Wes?" Wedge's voice asked over the comm.

"All set!" Wes sounded more than eager, and Luke smirked.

Moments later, Wedge's snowspeeder let out a burst of air and the harpoon settled right into one of the grooves in the walker's leg.

"Yeah!" Wes crowed. "Perfect aim! Too bad none the ladies saw it!"

"Focus Wes..." Luke deadpanned with a shake of his head.

"It was a great shot, you have to admit," Wes pouted as Wedge circled the Imperial monstrosity for the second time.

"That it was." Luke allowed.

"One more pass..." Wedge cut in. "Let her go, Wes!"

The cable detached and the pair of snowspeeders flew out of the way while the walker fell upon its face.

"Turbolasers now!" Luke ordered the rest of his squadron. "Take it down! Aim for the cockpit!"

Two snowspeeder's zoomed in for the kill, and a collective cheer went up as the thing exploded.

"Alright boys, now we know how to take them out," Luke called. "But be careful, they're going to be more wary to our approach now."

Several pilots acknowledged his order, but Luke's gut suddenly screamed a warning, and he veered sharply just as a laser blast hit his snowspeeder. The maneuver saved the ship from total annihilation, but the engines began to cough and splutter.

"Hold on there Dack, we're going down!" Luke called, and when there was no answer, Luke tried to see over his shoulder. "Dack?"

But he saw the other man's head lolling and he knew the man was dead. "Goodbye Dack..." he whispered, turning his attention back to the impending crash.

To his great alarm his speeder was on course to land only a few meters in front of an incoming AT-AT. Luke worked the throttle and repulsors to try to get his speeder to shift course, but then another blast rocked his speeder, and the thing started to spark all around him.

"Luke!" Wedge cried over the comm.

"I'm going down, but I'll live!" Luke replied. 'Take over the aerial battle, Wedge."

"Copy that, see you at base."

Luke braced for impact and as soon as the speeder stopped, Luke saw that he had _maybe_ a minute to get out. With a heave, Luke shoved at his canopy, but it was stuck. Gritting his teeth, Luke pushed harder, and to his relief it finally gave way. Luke clambered out, only to squeeze back in over Dack, where he retrieved a cable-gun.

Luke heard the whir of metal and saw the shadow cover his body, and he cursed, scrambling from the speeder just before the AT-AT's foot crushed the smaller vehicle flat.

Luke leapt up once the walker had passed, and aimed with his cable gun toward the belly of the nearest AT-AT. Once it had attached, he hoisted himself skyward until he'd reached the underbelly. Luke grabbed his lightsaber; igniting the blade with practiced ease and then blowing open the belly hatch.

He grabbed a detonator off his belt and lobbed it inside the great machine before he released the cable and dropped the several meters to the snows. Once he hit Luke lay flat, covering his head while the AT-AT above him began to explode from the inside.

He rolled when the shadow passed over his position and saw that one leg was bent unnaturally. As the thing crashed, a snowspeeder added insult to injury by blasting the walker as it blew.

Luke nodded once and then saw the lead AT-AT closing in on the base. Luke spotted the shield generator in the distance... right in the path of the lead AT-AT.

... and Luke hadn't heard any news of the _Millennium Falcon_ leaving yet.

"Shmi..." he whispered in a flash of fear. "Mara..."

He couldn't... _wouldn't_ just sit here andlet the AT-AT take out the base until Shmi and Mara were out. He would do something. But... he was on foot, and had never taken on something of this magnitude before with the Force...

 _Your unbelief is why you fail, Young Skywalker._

The sudden, gravelly voice in his mind made Luke jump. He looked around on pure instinct, almost expecting to see another Force ghost to go with the disembodied voice. But there was no one.

Frowning, Luke tried a new tactic.

 _Who's there?_ He asked with the Force.

 _No time, there is. Trust in yourself, you must have— trust in the Force— of you are to succeed._

 _... how?_ Luke asked, knowing in his gut he could trust this source. How he knew, he wasn't entirely sure, but something told him that he would not fail if he listened.

 _Clear your mind, young one. Once clear it is, the solution to everything, come it will._

 _That's it? Clear my mind?_

 _Trust me, Luke._

How did this being know who he was? But the voice was right, Luke knew as he shook his head; he was out of time. He had to act soon or risk losing his family.

Thinning his lips, Luke closed his eyes and centered himself as he had never done before.

He wasn't a Jedi yet... but by his surname Luke would be one today.

Reaching deeper into his soul than he ever had, Luke cleared his mind and opened himself to the Force completely. Handing over utter trust to it, Luke let go of all his insecurities, all his fears of his potential for evil— the one thing that had truly kept him from accepting his full abilities— and with a gasp of air he _felt_ it flowing through him. It was suddenly much stronger than at any other time, and Luke's mind was now awash with the assurance that he could take on the AT-AT.

If he could get there in time.

Luke began to run, and with his new level of understanding, he tapped into the Force to help himself move faster. When he did so, he grinned in an almost slap-happy way.

It was amazing, he mused as he sped through the snows, how one's full potential could be unlocked with the correct motivations.

Mara and Shmi needed him. Leia needed him. Han and Chewie needed him.

They needed the _Jedi_ in him.

Luke felt a slight thrill move through him as he yet again increased his speed... and was suddenly neck-and-neck with the AT-AT. With a final exertion, Luke pulled ahead and spotted a likely place from which to make his stand.

Reaching the berm, a small sliver of his mind that wasn't devoted to the task wondered at the fact that he wasn't breathing very hard. Once atop his chosen vantage point, Luke threw up a hand and with the other ignited his sapphire blade.

"STOP!"

 **00000**

Mara gasped when her connection to her husband suddenly blossomed to such an intense degree that she stumbled and had to catch herself upon the wall.

She panted momentarily as she tried to stabilize her rapidly beating heart. She'd never experienced such a magnitude of power... not even in her former master.

Yes. Yes, her husband was definitely destined for great things.

 **00000**

Vader was glad he was in his seat when the light side of the Force suddenly shone with radiance, and the Dark Lord knew with utter certainty it was his son.

Vader marveled in the _power_ his son harnessed. Such raw power, just waiting to be put to use under the title of a Sith Lord! Such a man deserved to help Vader rule the galaxy!

And he would! Luke would make a funs Sith Lord.

However, Vader also knew that if _he_ felt the surge in the Force, so to would his master.

Vader began in that moment to reprioritize his plans and as his thoughts moved on to the child he was supposed to capture, a new plan began to flicker to life. HE'd felt it before, and he felt it again.

The girl was the key to Luke Skywalker's obedience.

Palpatine wanted the girl to ensure Luke would be under his control. Vader would capture her, and he would use his position to help Luke regain her. Then Luke would see Vader as the better of two evils, and he would take his side. Especially if Vader subtly used the child as leverage.

Vader was certain of it.

Now his eagerness to capture the girl was doubled.

 **00000**

Indeed: in his rooms in the Imperial Palace, Palpatine smiled at the level of power young Skywalker exhibited.

That power would be Palpatine's to mold and control.

Palpatine sat back and grinned in anticipation. Soon, very soon the female child would be in his gnarled grasp, and then the upstart Jedi would come to him.

 **00000**

When Lord Vader appeared out of the blue demanding an update, Veers was ready.

"Yes, Lord Vader, I will have the shield down momentarily, you may begin your landing," Veers reported confidently.

"Good work, General," Vader praised before his hologram vanished.

"Steady on the target, gentlemen," Veers told his drivers.

"Yes sir."

Veers watched dispassionately as the Rebels continued to give resistance, and smirked as several snowspeeders were shot down. The Imperials had lost two walkers, but his own vehicle was well on its way to taking out the shield generator, and Veers would not let anything distract him from his task.

"Target in range, General," his driver announced.

"Maximum power..." Veers used a periscope viewport to take aim, and once the shield generator was in his sights, he gave the order.

Or started to.

"General, look!" One of his drivers pointed out the viewport. Since the walker was no longer moving— it was at a standstill in order to fire at maximum power— the figure was quite easy to spot.

A lone pilot in his bright orange gear stood tall and proud atop a snowy hill, one hand held out in a stopping motion, but in the other...

"It's a Jedi Sir!" the same driver gasped.

"It's a single man, about to get his brains blown to dust," Veers sneered. "Fire on him."

"Yes sir!" the second driver aimed the head of the AT-AT at the man, and Veers lifted his brow when the Rebel didn't even flinch.

 **00000**

Luke did not allow fear any purchase in his heart or mind as the head swiveled toward him. He took a deep breath and sank himself deeper within the all-encompassing field that was the Force.

Everything slowed for him, and Luke was able to focus on the huge machine. He threw up his hand and grabbed the walker in a Force-grip. Next he rotated the entire walker eighty degrees, feeling the laserbeams' impending launch in his 'danger sense', as Mara had dubbed it.

The super-concentrated turbolaser beams lanced to from the teeth of Luke's AT-AT. With a screech of super-heated metal at such close range the next walker over first buckled... and then exploded.

 **00000**

General Veers, due to his more in depth training, recovered first from the shock of what had just happened. With a snarl, he turned to his command station. Veers activated the link between himself and the AT-AT at the end of the line.

"Fire on the shield generator now! Do it now or I will open fire on your walker myself!"

"Yes Sir!" was the clipped reply.

Veers watched with vengeful glee as that walker promptly dropped its one-sided battle with two snowspeeders who were out of cables, and took aim on the shield generator.

"General, the guns are powering up again!" his driver announced.

"I know," Veers sniffed haughtily.

"No Sir, I mean, _our_ guns are warming up! It's not us Sir!" the man explained in a panicky voice.

"It's that Jedi!" the other driver snarled. "Damn him!"

Veers snapped his gaze out the side viewport and saw the man had his arm lifted still, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Thinning his lips, Veers turned to his men.

"Open the belly hatch," he ordered. "And in the mean time, try turning us around again."

"Sir, our legs are still in the air..." the first driver announced.

"Blast it!" Veers growled. "Stall in any way you can!"

"Yes Sir!"

Veers raced for the opening, grabbed a harness and cable, and strapped it on as fast as his fingers would work. Then he leapt from the walker and descended a few feet until he could see the Jedi.

Lifting his blaster pistol, Veers took aim...

In his peripheral vision, he saw the bright double-flash as first the other AT-AT released its most powerful turbolasers upon the Rebel's shield generator, and then _his_ walker opened fire, courtesy of the Jedi.

When the generator blew to high-heaven seconds before the responsible Imperial war machine, Veers grinned happily and promptly opened fire on the Jedi.

The man snapped back to attention... and with a minor earthquake to the ground below, and a few teeth-jarring seconds of pain to Veers' abdomen when his harness jerked, the walker returned to its feet.

The Jedi blocked Veers' shots easily, then back-flipped over the edge of the berm and was gone.

Veers snickered and hoisted himself back inside his machine. When he returned to the cockpit, he ordered his men to continue toward the base. At the sight of more Rebel foot-soldiers scurrying away, he laughed mockingly.

"Look, boys, target practice..."

 **00000**

"Shmi!" Mara called as she burst through Leia's door.

Silence greeted her, and Mara swore. Where was she?

Mara thought fast, trying to place herself in her daughter's shoes... if she were a child in an evacuation, she'd search out her parents. And the first place Shmi would look would be the Skywalker quarters.

With a frustrated sigh, but a new purpose in mind, Mara was out the door and then jogging down the halls back the way she'd come.

However, Mara's feet went out from under her when the base shook heavily. She was on her knees before she could realize what had happened. Shaking her head to clear it, Mara listened intently when the comlink on her belt crackled to life with an open-channel warning.

" _Imperial troops are on their way inside the base!_ "

Sure enough, when Mara stretched out with the Force she felt the stoic-minded presences of stormtroopers... and with them was a much more dangerous presence. One she'd grown up knowing.

Darth Vader.

Mara's blood frosted over, and she leapt to her feet. With a new sense of urgency, she sprinted down the halls, ignoring the slippery floors. On her way to the room, she felt the warning in the Force seconds before Han Solo burst around a corner, and they barely avoided a head-on collision.

Even so, both of the slid a few feet when Mara grabbed his arms to avoid the crash.

"Mara?" Han blinked, and then turned business. "Where is Shmi?"

"I'm trying to find her; I think she went to our room." Mara was already extricating herself from him.

"You have a ride off this ice cube?" Han called as they drew apart.

"Yeah, your ship!" Mara returned. "Don't leave without us!"

"Don't dawdle, Sister..." Han returned dryly.

Mara didn't respond, but continued on until she arrived at their door. Within she felt a harried presence, and she burst inside, her eyes scanning the space.

"Shmi?"

"Mom!" the child appeared, her face pale, but her cerulean eyes determined.

Mara saw the satchel on the bed just as Shmi zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. The red head only paused to grab the duffel she used to carry her Hand gear. "Let's go!"

Shmi grabbed her helmet, and then was beside her mother.

 **00000**

Han entered the command center just as the entire base shook heavily.

"Leia!" he called, searching for her.

"Why are you still here?" she snapped, barely glancing his way as she scrambled from station to station.

Han saw that she'd already dismissed the other workers, and felt his mood darken at her stubbornness.

"I'll leave once you're on your transport, Your Worshipfulness," Han growled, grabbing her arm. "You're the only one left, and everyone else is in retreat mode."

"But..."

" _Imperial troops are on their way inside the base!_ "

They both glanced toward the comm. station, and for a second Leia looked truly afraid.

Han turned her back around. "That's it Princess, you're leaving. _Now_."

She merely nodded silently, and Han led her away. He was mildly annoyed to find Threepio trying to make his way toward them, but didn't waste time arguing when the droid saw them and changed course to follow.

"Wait for me! Please, not so swift!" Threepio complained. "I can't go that fast!"

Han ignored the droid, more concerned with the woman his heart ached for than the metal contraption that would more than likely be his early grave.

However, halfway to the transport the base shook again, and Leia screamed when the ceiling began to crumble. Han instinctively took Leia to the ground and covered her body with his. The chunks of ice hurt his back, but Han ignored it and stood when the snow-dust settled.

Their way was now entirely blocked.

"We have to go around!" Leia coughed as she rose.

"There's no time, Sweetheart." Han plucked the comlink from his belt at the same time he grabbed her hand and led her back the way they'd come. "Transport, this is Solo. Leia's taking the _Falcon_ off base with me."

He heard the acknowledgement and then picked up his pace.

 **00000**

Mara heard the blasts ahead of them and turned her head to Shmi. "Stay behind me!"

They were part way to the _Falcon_ , and Mara could sense the troopers getting steadily closer. She shifted her position to shield Shmi from any frontal assault... and then felt the warning in the Force.

"Get down!" Mara hissed, grateful to see her daughter obey instantly. Then Mara whipped out her lightsaber and ignited the violet blade.

Blasterfire sang down the hall her way... red and dangerous until someone yelled at them viciously. Silence reigned for a time, and Mara took advantage of the lull to get Shmi up.

"Stay right behind me!" Mara ordered.

"Yes Mom," Shmi answered, to her credit not panicking.

Mara slipped inside the nearest doorway and raced to the wall dividing it from the next room down the hall. She touched her blade to the divider and was gratified to see the ice melt almost instantly.

Unfortunately, it also lessened the stability of the ceiling, and Mara grabbed Shmi, yanking her through the opening as she left the crumbling room behind. But the act gave her an idea, and Mara used the Force to sense the troopers.

They were nearby, so she turned to Shmi.

"Wait here, but be ready to run," she whispered.

Shmi nodded silently, shifting her grasp on her helmet.

"And put that on." Mara added as an afterthought. "It could save your life."

Only when Shmi was set did Mara peek around the doorjamb. The troopers were creeping up on the room she'd gone into. Mara stepped silently into the hall and cat-walked closer to their position.

Once at the junction, Mara pointed her blaster up and shot at the ceiling again. Ice and snow reigned down, but Mara continued to fire, until the entire thing began to come down in chunks.

She turned tail and was about to sprint down the hall when a black figure appeared on the other side of the crumbling ceiling. Mara swore and sprinted back to the room.

"Shmi, go!" Mara hollered.

Instantly the girl was out the door and running as fast as her legs could carry her. Mara felt a spike in Vader's attention, and then more troopers appeared as they sped by the next t-junction.

Mara shoved Shmi forward with the Force. "Get to the _Falcon_!"

"But..."

"I'm coming, now go!" Mara assured her.

"Be safe!" Shmi told her and then she was running.

Mara turned around and prepared to battle the troopers, but to her great alarm they didn't aim for her. She watched in growing horror as they took aim at Shmi's retreating form.

"NO!" Mara shrieked, diving before their weapons.

She took out their rifles, but not before one stun blast went out. Mara dropped two troopers with her blaster, and then yelped in pain when a knife sliced her arm. Mara didn't stop though, using her love for Shmi to push through.

She traded blows with the man who'd cut her. The final trooper came at her from the rear, but Mara sensed it and dropped down just as he stabbed at her with his knife... and the blade embedded deeply into his fellow's helmet.

The impaled man screamed in agony before Mara put him out of his misery. Then she round-housed the last trooper and he collided with the wall with great force. Mara used her lightsaber to slice his weapon's arm off, and it dropped to the ground amid his wails of grief.

Mara ended his life too.

She felt he blood trailing down her arm, but ignored it and took off after Shmi, her heart in her throat. But she relaxed to find that Shmi had evaded the blast. The girl was huddling in an alcove, shaking lightly.

"Mom!" she cried in obvious relief, and she leapt into Mara's arms. "You're hurt!" Shmi gasped as she pulled back.

"It's fine, let's go." Mara led Shmi further down the hall.

 **00000**

Darth Vader cursed the ice of Hoth as he was forced to take a more circuitous route to the hangar bay.

He'd had her! He'd _had_ the child in his sights. Her head had been covered, so he still did not know what she looked like, but he could have sworn black hair had stuck out of her helmet.

But he was even more upset that Mara Jade had thwarted him.

Mara Jade! He growled dangerously and allowed his anger to fuel his steps. She had often gotten under foot, had always been a thorn in his side... but no longer.

Blast her! Vader would make her pay for interfering! If not today, then very, _very_ soon!

He would have to plan it carefully, though. Containing Mara Jade would be no small task... not if he wished her to remain that way. Luckily for him, Vader was second in command of the galaxy.

He could make anything happen.

Already planning how he'd remove Mara from the picture, Vader maintained his force-enhanced run to the docking bay where Captain Solo kept his ship.

 **00000**

Han was the first inside the hangar, and as such he was the first to see the stormtroopers entering another way. Han leveled his blaster and shot at them even as he waved Leia forward. She didn't argue, but when Han joined her in the ship, he glanced aft to see if Mara and Shmi were onboard.

"Stang!" Han cursed loudly when did not find them. "Chewie, are Mara and Shmi here yet?"

[No!] The Wookiee growled back, already in the copilot's seat and getting the _Falcon_ warmed up.

Leia started from where she stood behind Han. "Mara and Shmi haven't left yet?"

"I'm their ride, Sweetheart," Han replied shortly. "Strap in, Princess."

"Not until they're..."

"Captain Solo, Lars says he can see two females approaching from the other side of the hangar," Threepio interrupted from the doorway where he appeared.

Han and Leia glanced out the viewport to see two figures racing for the _Falcon,_ one of them redheaded and maneuvering a purple lightsaber as she ran. Han whistled at Mara's skill, and yet when Mara turned about, he caught sight of her pale face.

He started: Han had _never_ seen Mara afraid. Of anything.

Shmi disappeared under the cockpit module, Mara not far behind, and Han started the engines.

Or tried to.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leia huffed.

Han shot her a glare and tried again, banging on the ship to get her going. "Give her a second..."

"We don't have a second," Mara snapped from the door to the cockpit. "Vader's on our tail, so get us the hell out of here!"

"Again?!" Han shouted angrily. "What does that hulk of wires like about chasing down _my_ ship in all these damned evacuations?"

But Mara had already disappeared: where to, Han didn't know. The smuggler finally got the engines on, but then they puttered when he gave them juice.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia sniped sarcastically.

"It might," Han returned evenly.

"Han!" Leia shouted pointing anxiously out the viewport.

The smuggler swore colorfully when Darth Vader appeared, bearing down on them with the full intent of taking out their ship.

However, his advance was halted when the dorsal gun turret swiveled and blasted red death at the man. Vader dove off-course and then brought his lightsaber to bear, batting away the barrage of blasterfire.

Han decided to save the questions for later. When the ship roared to blessed life, he laughed triumphantly.

"See?" he crowed. " _Yeah_ baby!"

Han wasted no time in lifting the ship from the deck. The gun turret did not cease firing until Vader was a black speck in the cavernous hangar.

 **00000**

When the _Millennium Falcon_ blasted away with guns blazing, Luke felt a stab of pride as Mara's presence sang out to him.

 _That's my girl!_ Luke thought.

He was now on the far side of the base, tired and ready to catch a nap... but he had to get out of there first.

"Luke!" He turned to see Wedge approaching. "You made it!"

They clapped each other into a brotherly hug, and when Luke pulled back, he placed a hand on Wedge's shoulder.

"Take care of the Rogues for me," he said.

Wedge blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to finish my Jedi training," Luke replied, unable to stop from grinning. "I'm _so_ close, Wedge!"

Wedge eyed him for a moment, and then nodded slowly, offering his hand. "Take care of yourself, Luke. We'll miss you."

"You too." Luke accepted his friend's handshake and walked to his X-wing, where Artoo Detoo was tootling at him. "Alright Artoo, we're going!"

Luke closed the canopy, welcoming the almost-warmth of the enclosed space. He would be glad to say goodbye to Hoth.

"Ready Artoo?"

The droid beeped affirmatively.

"Alright then, here we go."

Luke lifted them skyward and blasted for the stars. But when he went off-course from all the other ships, Artoo beeped urgently at him.

 _We're going the wrong way, Master Luke!_

Luke smiled at the droid's concern. "I know. We're not regrouping with the others. Not yet anyway."

 _Oh... where are we going then?_

"Dagobah. Do you know anything about it?"

 _No, sorry._

"That's alright," Luke soothed him.

 _Master Luke?_

"Yes Artoo?"

 _Do you think Dagobah will be safe for me?_

Luke chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

"Aright Chewie, prepare for lightspeed!" Han ordered.

"I input the coordinates," Leia supplied from behind him.

"Right..." Han replied somewhat vaguely, and then jumped when Threepio suddenly wailed in alarm.

"Look out!"

Han mentally cursed the protocol droid as he looked up to see a flight of TIE fighters bearing down on the _Falcon_ , their green lasers blasting away. Han took the ship into a steep dive and then rolled away as the TIEs came around for another pass.

Han was about to ask if Mara was still in the gun turret when it came to life, firing at their six.

"Thanks Mara!" Han said instead over the line.

"Han, it's a star destroyer!" Leia pointed to the left.

"I see it..." Han growled, still flipping switches as he tried to level out long enough for them to make the jump to lightspeed. "Chewie, get ready... punch it!"

The Wookiee instantly pushed the levers up and the ship pulled ever-so-slightly... and then the engines whined in protest and the stars remained pinpoints of light. Leia closed her eyes in frustration as Han sat agape in his pilot's chair.

[The hyperdrive's not responding.] Chewie roared agitatedly.

"You think?" Han snapped, dropping the _Falcon_ into another series of maneuvers as Mara continued to trade shots with the enemy.

"No lightspeed?" Leia asked tightly when she reopened her eyes.

"It's not my fault!" Han protested defensively. "But don't you worry; this baby's still got a few tricks up her sleeves! As do I!"

"Oh my!" Threepio wailed. "We're doomed!"

"Shut up!" Han barked at the droid. "And get out of my cockpit!"

Threepio huffed indignantly but retreated while Han breathed sigh of relief at his absence: _now_ he could think clearly.

[Han, there's a...] Chewie began to say, but the comm. unit blared to sudden life.

"Han!" Mara's voice snapped over the comlink. "The _Executor_ is headed our way, so if you can't hit lightspeed, you'd better think of something fast!"

Han used several choice words at that tidbit of information, and began to search about for anything to use to his advantage. Chewbacca smacked his arm to get his attention and tried again to speak.

[Han, there's an asteroid belt at point oh-eleven-three.]

Han bit his lip, trying to live up to his claim to Leia, even as his mind started to go into gambler mode. He didn't relish the thought of risking his ship in a belt of directionless rocks, but on the other hand... it could be just what they needed.

Without another thought, Han turned the ship.

[Where are you going?] Chewie demanded.

"Make sure the shields are at full," Han said grimly.

All eyes in the cockpit turned to the asteroid belt now directly in front of them.

"Wait... you're not actually going _into_ an asteroid belt, are you?" Leia asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You're nuts!" Leia gasped.

"Who's the more nutty? The nut or the one who follows him?" Han snarked. He was thoroughly proud of himself for mimicking old Ben Kenobi's remarks from almost two years prior.

But apparently he was the only one who thought his remark was funny because dead silence greeted his comment.

"Ah, never mind," Han grumped, returning to his piloting.

 **00000**

Sitting in the main lobby, Shmi was growing both restless from not being able to help, and tired of listening to Threepio's exclamations of doom. Really, didn't he know how depressing that was?

Shmi wanted to _help_ somehow. She didn't want to just sit in her acceleration couch and wait for either their escape or— dare she think it?— capture.

But what could she do?

Uncle Han, Chewie, and Aunt Leia were all in the cockpit, but Shmi would still be useless there... and probably in the way. Her mother, on the other hand, was still battling it out with the TIE fighters harassing her uncle's ship.

But Shmi knew that while Mara's marksmanship was stellar, she could not fight the TIEs if they remained below her gun's range.

Shmi suddenly perked up, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. There were _two_ gun turrets!

She was out of her seat before either Lars or Threepio could object, and then she was descending the ladder to the belly turret. To her surprise, there were two TIEs swarming the belly of Han's ship, though there was a small gun protruding out from the cockpit module that was returning fire.

Shmi ignored the battle and dropped into the seat, strapping in. The controls were obviously meant for an adult's height, but Shmi was determined to do her part. She'd had time in the flight simulators courtesy of the Rogues, so Shmi knew how to track and target things.

But... she'd never actually killed a real-life target.

Could she do it?

Listening to the bickering from the cockpit and then her mother's warning of a ship called the _Executor_ , Shmi decided that yes, she could.

She situated herself in the seat so she could see better, took careful aim... and waited. She used the lull in action on her end to tap into the Force as her mother had taught her, letting it flow through her as much as her rudimentary skills would allow.

She nearly jumped when the flash of insight came mere seconds before the target swooped into view. She depressed the red trigger buttons on her controls... and then watched as the TIE exploded in to a fireball.

 **00000**

Mara blinked in confusion when the TIE she'd been tracking unsuccessfully disappeared over the edge of the _Falcon_... and then burst into flames.

At the same time, a whoop came from the cockpit. "Nice shooting Mara!"

"... that wasn't me," Mara said dumbly, still frowning. "It's out of my line of sight."

"Then who..."

More laserfire lanced out from under the _Falcon_ , tracking another TIE fighter and appearing to Mara to be coming from the cockpit's nose. Then a thought occurred to her as she heard a gasp in the tunnel below her.

Mara looked down... and tensed up to see Shmi in the adjacent gun turret, swiveling in her seat even as she tracked the TIE with fiery lances of destruction.

Mara gaped in astonishment... and then beamed in sudden pride.

" _That's_ my girl!" Mara shouted to Shmi.

The child jumped in surprise, glancing up the tunnel to see Mara's nod of approval. Her teeth shown in a wide smile, and both Skywalker women returned to the task of defending their ship.

 **00000**

Han whistled as he realized Shmi was in the other gun turret. "Have no fear, people... we're being protected by Skywalkers. We'll be fine."

Chewie bellowed in a slightly sarcastic manner while Leia rolled her eyes with a smirk. Truth be told, it _was_ comforting to know the Skywalker ladies had their backs. But as Han drew the ship ever closer to the asteroids, Leia sank into her seat with a hard swallow.

"Han, if you're trying to impress me..." Leia blurted in a moment of numb-panic.

But he was already in the field, and varying sized hunks of space-rock were now whizzing by at alarming rates. Some were so close Leia could see the details of their surfaces.

"Han..." her voice trembled.

"It'll be alright, Leia," the smuggler assured her in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Trust me."

 _Like I have a choice..._ Leia thought morbidly.

"Mara, Shmi, watch out for any asteroids on a collision course. If they're not too big, blast them."

"Will do," Mara replied.

"Copy that!" Shmi seconded.

Leia's grip on her seat was white-knuckled soon after that, wondering why she was the only person on board— exempting Goldenrod— who was showing signs of fear. Even little Shmi, still so innocent after all this time, was faring better than her Aunt.

Leia grimaced at that, wondering if the Rogue's had rubbed off on the child in more ways than one. Undoubtedly.

And then there was her time spent with Mara: a spitfire of a woman in her own right.

Leia made a conscious effort to calm down, though her body remained tense.

 **00000**

"Do you have them?" Vader demanded as he emerged on the bridge.

After a thorough examination of the Hoth base, Vader had discovered the room occupied by his son. The overwhelming volume of _love_ he'd felt had been nauseating. Vader hadn't been able to stand it, only long enough to gather anything that may have belonged to the child. However, the only thing he'd found was a hair tie.

"They just entered an asteroid field, My Lord..." Piett began somewhat nervously.

"Which concerns you why?" Vader asked leadingly.

"I do not wish to damage..."

"Asteroids are not of any concern." Vader cut him off. "This ship has adequate shielding and more than enough batteries to take out any rocks posing a threat to the _Executor_. Take the ship in, and instruct new flights of TIEs to pursue as well. I want that freighter, not excuses."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Admiral Piett saluted.

Leaving his capable Admiral to his task, Vader retreated to make a few calls. He put one out to Boba Fett in particular, requesting he bring along several key items in exchange for a generous bounty... and the chance of a new job.

Vader had a hunch that bounty hunters would be useful in tracking Solo should the man— Vader had to give him credit for his skills in sticky situations— manage to evade capture. A boon to this plan was that the bounty hunters were not bound by a higher master or any rigid laws. They were given a task, and then set lose to complete it.

They were useful for that if nothing else.

Boba Fett, on the other hand... now there was a man Vader could work with outside of the Imperial military. The Force told him he could trust the man with his higher goal here: the detaining of Mara Jade.

Once she was out of the way, Vader could proceed unencumbered.

 **00000**

Han had to admit that were it not for the targeting skills of Mara and Shmi, the _Falcon_ would probably be pock-marked with holes right now.

They kept most of the smaller rocks off their backs while Han flew them around the larger hunks. TIEs still pursued them, and so Han used the space-rock to his advantage. He flew close to them intentionally several times, and most of the TIEs had been taken out that way, but in true Imperial fashion, the _Executor_ simply sent out more expendable pilots. Han shook his head, mostly pitying the poor piloting skills of those TIE pilots, but also feeling sorry that they were seen as pawns in Vader's game.

To the Sith Lord, they were disposable in every way.

Han came back to reality when the next chunk of asteroid nearly took out the sensor dish. Han rolled the _Falcon_ away and then dove under the next one. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two asteroids converge suddenly, cutting off the approach of the next TIE with a flash of light and flotsam.

"Chewie, we need someplace to hide..." Han muttered to his copilot.

The Wookiee harned his agreement, pointing out the viewport to the largest asteroid yet. [Try that one, it might have caves.]

"Good idea." Han nodded, steering the ship in that direction.

The gun turrets fired away again and Han heard the explosions of two TIEs and then their ship was flying first into a crater and then through a short canyon. He heard a brief gasp from Shmi as the rock-face flew by at a suddenly closer distance, and winced.

 _Sorry Squirt._ Han thought at her.

Then he saw what he needed, and pointed it out to Chewie. "There! That looks good!"

[We'll need to come around, Han, were not at the right angle this pass.]

"Got it." Han lowered the ship, hearing Mara take out their last pursuing TIE and then he took the _Falcon_ into a loop which ended with them entering the vertical cave.

Han took them deep into the cave, so much so that they could no longer see the entrance before he slowed the ship and then turned the nose back the way they'd come. Lastly he set the ship down and cut power to anything that wasn't vital.

He relaxed back into his seat, and only then registered the fact that Leia had been abnormally silent for a long time. He turned to find her staring blankly out the viewport, her hands locked into a death-grip on her armrests.

Chewie dismissed himself discreetly to begin working on the hyperdrive, but Leia didn't so much as blink at his passing. Han grimaced and lay a gentle hand on Leia's.

"Hey, Princess... we're okay you know." Han waited, but she still didn't respond, almost as though she'd not heard him.

"Leia..." Han tried again, and this time she blinked, turning her gaze to his face without shifting her head. "Hey, we're safe for the moment. We stopped so we could repair the _Falcon._ "

"We're alive?" she croaked, before she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Han snickered lightly. "Last I checked."

Threepio's prattling voice floated toward them and Han sighed. "Definitely alive: 'cause if we were dead and at peace, Goldenrod wouldn't be here to nag us."

 **00000**

Mara descended the ladder to the belly turret, determined to have a moment alone with her daughter before they were pulled away to help affect repairs. Shmi was sitting in her seat, silent and contemplative, and Mara was concerned that now the fight was over, the kills the child had made were catching up to her.

"Shmi?" she asked gently, leaning over the seat.

Shmi blinked up at her, and then gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey Mom."

"Can I sit too?"

Shmi scooted over, and Mara squeezed in with her, not in the least bothered by their close proximity. Instead of launching into a multitude of questions, Mara allowed Shmi to think on things, and then come to her when the child was ready.

Mara knew what it was like to be lost in thought on a matter of great importance, and have that moment ruined by someone who had to know answers she didn't have _right then_. She would not pressure Shmi like that if it wasn't necessary.

"I really killed people, didn't I Mom?" Shmi finally murmured, turning her head from where is rested on Mara's bicep to look her in the eye.

"Yes." Mara didn't sugar-coat it. That would not help Shmi: it was imperative that she understood that taking a life was not a laughing matter. She also had to know that at times such an act was unavoidable.

"Isn't it murder to kill someone?" Shmi whispered, and Mara saw the fear now in her blue eyes.

"Not in war," Mara assured Shmi, stroking her hair soothingly. "Or at least, not on the battle field; no matter the setting. See, you were defending this ship— and by extension the people on it— from those who were trying to hurt us. You were fighting to keep your loved ones safe; you were also fighting to be free, just like your father does every time he leads the Rogues. And if the Empire _had_ captured us alive back there, that would have been far worse." Mara shuddered. "Imperial interrogation is no laughing matter."

Shmi was listening with rapt attention.

"The difference is when you seek someone out specifically with the intent to kill them... for reasons that are not in self defense." Mara felt a pang of guilt, something Shmi did not miss. "There are, of course, hits sanctioned by government officials in order to avoid major conflicts that would lead to unnecessary loss of life. So sometimes a person must be killed for the greater good. But that is not something to be taken lightly."

"Mom?"

"Yes Shmi?"

"... have you ever murdered someone?" Shmi asked gingerly.

Mara closed her eyes, feeling tears sting them. She'd known she would have to tell Shmi the truth of her past at some point, but it was still hard. She didn't want Shmi to hate her... but Mara refused to lie to Shmi.

"Yes," Mara whispered sadly.

Shmi tensed somewhat beside her, thinking that over, and Mara continued. "Shmi, I need to tell you something."

Shmi returned her gaze to Mara, who looked her dead-on.

"I wanted to wait, but your father was right... we could get separated, and if you find out the truth from anyone else... you'd probably hate me, and I don't want that."

Shmi shook her head fervently. "I could never hate you Mom."

Mara smiled softly. "You're so like your father, you know that?"

Shmi shrugged sheepishly: a very 'Luke' gesture.

"The truth is about my past," Mara began again. "I used to be an Imperial agent. But not just any agent: I worked specifically for Emperor Palpatine. He was my master. Do you remember when you first met me, and I told you that my father figure had abandoned me?"

Shmi nodded.

"That was my former master. You see, I had been taken as a small child from my family, and I was raised by the Emperor to become his personal assassin. I was known to a very select few as the Emperor's Hand," Mara explained further. "My entire life consisted of training to be the perfect operative, and I got very good at my job. I killed many persons... all of my targets chosen by the Emperor. I have a lot of questionable blood on my hands Shmi."

Shmi placed a hand on her arm. "But the _Emperor_ chose them, not you. You were _taught_ all that stuff, so it was all you knew. You were doing what you were told. Dad says when an order is given by your commanding office, you _have_ to obey, or you get in trouble. You were doing what you were told, so it's not your fault, not really."

Mara could only stare at the child for long minutes, trying and failing to see any shred of mistrust or disgust in Shmi's gaze or demeanor, but there was none. Her daughter had accepted her past wholly and without complaint.

"How can you be so smart?" Mara finally asked, only half-joking. "And... you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? You're my mother." Shmi looked puzzled. "All I have known from you is kindness. So even if you were trying to hurt us then, you _didn't_. I _love_ you Mom, and I don't care what you did then. You're not that person now."

Mara's eyes spilled over and she pulled Shmi tightly to her. "I don't deserve you... or your father."

"Don't ever say that!" Shmi gasped. "Dad and I love you! We'd be heartbroken if..."

"Calm down, calm down..." Mara soothed. "I'm not going anywhere: it was just an expression."

"Oh." Shmi relaxed. "Good."

Mara smiled softly, kissing her daughter's head and then just settling down for a quiet, much needed moment with her daughter.

 **00000**

Luke gazed down at the misty atmosphere of the planet called Dagobah, wondering why anyone would make a home here. Then again, if he were a Jedi in hiding, he'd choose an out-of-the-way place too.

Shrugging, Luke brought the ship down with practiced ease... only losing some of his cool when the atmosphere proved to be far more unstable than he'd thought.

 _Master Luke, the ship's losing altitude at a dangerous rate!_ Artoo squealed.

"I know!" Luke replied shortly, concentrating on making a semi-safe landing. The thick fog was all around. "I can't see anything..."

Then, with a burst of clarity that had him slapping his helmeted head in a 'duh' gesture, Luke realized that he didn't _need_ to see. He quickly relaxed, the action coming far more naturally to him now that he'd accepted his abilities _and_ taken on the AT-AT.

To say that battle had boosted his morale and self-confidence would be an accurate statement. But he had to make a conscious effort not to be prideful: after all, he wasn't a Jedi yet, and he'd only just begun to truly come out of his Force-shell.

Artoo's panicked squeals faded away and Luke sought the path to a safe landing through the Force, almost seeing it as a trail of yellow-green amidst the all-encompassing grey fog. Tree limbs appeared out of nowhere, taking him by mild surprise, but Luke kept his link to the Force open, so he knew exactly where to go, when to turn... and where to safely land his ship.

He settled down on the boggy ground with a final sigh from his snubfighter, and heard Artoo moan in obvious relief. With a light chuckle, Luke sat back and contemplated his next move.

Now what?

Should he set up a camp? Or should he try to locate this mysterious Yoda first? It's not like he'd ever...

Abruptly, Luke sat upright, banging his helmet on the transparisteel in the process. What if that voice in his head from Hoth had been Master Yoda? Was it possible to speak to someone from that distance?

Mara had said she and Palpatine could converse, but they knew each other. Luke did not know Yoda at all, so did that make a difference?

Luke wasn't sure of that, but his instincts said he was on the right course, so he grabbed into that line of thinking and used it as a starting point. He had a voice, now he needed to find the being attached to it.

But where to start?

Luke surmised that sitting in his cockpit all day wouldn't get him anywhere, so he popped the canopy and removed his helmet once Artoo deemed the air breathable. The humidity hit Luke like a brick wall, and he nearly suffocated at the sudden increase in moisture.

He'd never felt humidity like this before, not even on Helska Six. The versatility of the many planets in the galaxy still amazed Luke, and he wondered briefly if he'd ever grow out of that.

Leaving his helmet on the seat, Luke used the Force to bring out his ladder— there was one stowed in the underbelly compartment for situations like these— and then left the fighter. He gingerly placed his booted feet on the ground, and then chastised himself for hesitating like that.

If the ground could hold the weight of his fighter, it would certainly hold him.

Luke stopped a few paces from the ship and looked around curiously. Behind him Artoo warbled, and Luke looked up to see him trying to get out of his droid socket.

"Artoo, stay put for a minute, I want to have a look ar..." But it was too late. Artoo had already gotten himself most of the way out, and then he lost his balance and slipped over the side of the X-wing... right into the swampy water.

"Artoo!" Luke shouted in alarm, racing to the water's edge. "Artoo?!"

He waited for several tense heartbeats before Artoo's periscope-lens popped out of the murky water and swerved about in search of land. Luke relaxed with a breath of air.

"You need to be more careful, little droid," he rebuked his metallic friend.

When Artoo tootled sheepishly, yet still hadn't moved, Luke shook his head in amusement.

"Over here Artoo..." he drawled.

The droid responded meekly again and trudged his way over... until something large caught him in the water. Artoo screamed as he was dragged under the surface, while Luke gasped in shock.

" _Artoo!_ "

He was about to jump into the swamp to help when a strange groan came from the waters below. With a huge splash and an electronic squeal, Artoo went sailing through the air to land somewhere in the jungle beyond Luke's position.

Luke hustled through the forest as quickly as he could manage, following Artoo's disgruntled tootles and beeps to his location.

"Artoo?" Luke called as he finally spotted the poor astromech lying upside down in a tangle of roots. "Hold on little guy."

Luke used his arms to carefully pull his faithful friend from the tree roots and then onto his treads upon solid ground. Artoo promptly spat muddy water from his compartments, and Luke jumped back.

"Warn me next time, will you?" he remarked dryly.

"Trouble with your droid, are you having?"

Luke spun about at the sudden voice, his heart racing as his eyes searched out the source. He couldn't help but gape a little at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting upon a large fallen tree was a little green alien with long pointed ears and a tuft of white hair atop the crown of his head. In his grasp was some sort of gimer stick and the being was dressed in homespun clothes that looked somehow familiar...

In fact, Luke had only ever seen that type of wardrobe on Ben...

He abruptly straightened, blinking again in slight disbelief as the facts came together.

The voice from Hoth, the Jedi attire... and now that he was paying attention, the odd creature's demeanor spoke of power.

"... Yoda?" he gaped.

The alien nodded knowingly. "Judge me by my size, do you Young Skywalker?"

Luke realized his mouth was still hanging open some, and he shut it before fumbling to cover his misstep.

"No, of course not, I just... well, wasn't expecting..." Luke trailed off when he realized he was only digging himself a deeper pit. "Forgive me Master Yoda. I didn't mean to offend you."

Yoda lifted a brow, and continued his first lecture. "Appearances should not be how you judge, for deceiving they are. Trust in your instincts you must have. And well you should not judge me, for my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. All around us, it is, binding it is." He pointed for emphasis as he went on. "Between the rock and the tree it is; the person and the land, and yes; even the air around the ship. Everywhere, the Force is."

Luke listened intently, determined to soak up all information he could from this Jedi. When the being was done, Luke thought long and hard.

This was his one chance, his last opportunity to seek out his desire to be a full-on Jedi. No more half-efforts or self-doubts. He wanted to have the confidence that was born from formal training... or _did_ it come with that?

He wasn't entirely certain; but he did know one thing...

Dropping to his knees, Luke bowed his head to Yoda. "Master Yoda, I have travelled here to seek your guidance and instruction. Would you teach me the Force?"

Luke waited patiently while Yoda hummed to himself... and then began to speak, but not to Luke.

"Strong already he is; learned somewhat in the Force... tempered..."

"He has had a good teacher for several months."

Luke lifted his head in surprise to hear Ben's voice again... only this time there was no ghost to accompany it. Luke could only conclude that the conversation must not be his to join, and so he waited quietly.

"Hmm... certainly not of the old code, is he..." Yoda said quietly."Married, he is, and a father as well. Done him much good, fatherhood has." Yoda pursed his lips. "Will he finish what he begins?"

"He only needs a few more lessons, Master Yoda," Ben answered. "He is ready."

"Hmm. Still some fear in him, I sense," Yoda finally addressed both Luke and Ben.

"I'm not afraid," Luke murmured before he could really think on it.

Yoda leaned forward. "Hmm... no? Remains to be seen, that, my Padawan."

 **00000**

"My Lord, the Rebel ship hasn't left the asteroid field, that I'm sure of," Piett reported. "I wish permission to send bombers to try and flush them out of hiding."

"Permission granted," Vader allowed. "Bring them to me alive, though."

"As you wish."

Vader returned to his musings, feeling in the Dark Side that things were fast coming to fruition for him. His patience was about to be rewarded greatly.

Under the protection of his helmet, his lips stretched into a smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

Shmi stood with her mother in the hatchway where they were working on the shields while Chewie and Uncle Han affected repairs on the hyperdrive. Threepio was currently talking with the ship's computer, but Shmi ignored him.

"Hand me those wire-strippers, please," Mara asked as she held a pair of wires in her hands.

Shmi passed the desired tool over and Mara used them on the ends to the wires before she placed them into their respective sockets and tested the connection. When everything showed green on the monitor, Mara breathed a sigh.

"All done."

"Can I go sit down please?" Shmi asked. Her legs were tired, and she wanted to try taking a nap, or at least just relax somewhere quiet.

"Sure, go ahead."

 **00000**

Han wiped his hands on a greasy rag as he wandered down a narrow hallway, and as he passed a smaller compartment, he caught a glimpse of a petite brunette welding a piece of machinery.

Han usually didn't let anyone else but himself and Chewie touch his ship as far as maintenance was concerned, but this time even Han had accepted that he needed help to speed things along.

Even so, there was something oddly romantic to the smuggler about seeing the woman he loved assuming repairs on his ship. Feeling his heart twinge with the desire to be near her, Han entered the closet-sized room.

Leia was trying and failing to turn a handle, and Han reached over to help... but she shouldered him out of the way.

"Hey, Princess I'm only trying to help," Han protested mildly.

Ever since their quiet moment in the cockpit, she'd become distant and even a little angry. She had to still be sore about his leaving.

"I don't need your help," Leia said in a clipped tone, straining against the handle again before finally giving it up.

Leia first shook and then began to wring her hands. Han stepped forward and took her palms in his before she could protest, and began to massage them. She tensed, ready to snap at him, but Han's ministrations _did_ feel good. Leia felt herself beginning to relax...

But no: he was leaving... she didn't want to risk getting close to him again... or did she?

Trying to remain firm in her decision, Leia tugged her hand, trying to break their grasp, but Han held fast.

"Stop that," Leia told him with conviction.

"Stop what?" Han asked, though he knew perfectly well what.

"It makes me uncomfortable," Leia said, though with less certainty than before. His hands were surprisingly soft and gentle against her much smaller ones.

"You just need to relax," Han suggested quietly.

"... my hands are dirty." Leia felt her resolve begin to slip further...

"So are mine, what's it matter?" Han murmured, feeling his heart beginning to beat more erratically as he realized he was touching her and Leia wasn't jerking away angrily...

He began to lean forward, inch by inch...

Leia swallowed when she realized their much closer proximity and she backed away, though she didn't get very far since the wall was already at her back. She couldn't give in again... she couldn't. She already knew what it was like to have Han's lips upon hers... to have him hold her...

... and she wanted more of it.

But...

"I prefer nice men." Leia tried to jab at him, but her voice was shaking ever-so-slightly. "You're not a nice man..."

"Sure I am," Han purred.

"No... you're a scoundrel..." Leia breathed, his face mere inches from hers now. So close...

Han actually paused, and a wry smile touched his mouth. "A scoundrel? I like the sound of that... especially coming from you."

Leia's heart skipped a beat.

"You're trembling..." Han observed huskily.

"No I'm n..." And then his lips were brushing hers.

 **00000**

Shmi was most of the way down her current corridor when she happened to glance through a narrow doorway... and promptly froze in her tracks, mouth agape.

Her Uncle Han and Aunt Leia were standing extremely close. Well, actually, Han was leaning over a petite Leia while they murmured things only they could hear. But Shmi didn't need the Force to see that for the first time since her father had married, Han and Leia were happy together.

And then the couple's lips touched... and Shmi's heart leapt with joy...

"Oh, I _fixed_ it!" Threepio's excited voice broke through Shmi's haze, and she spotted the golden droid making a bee-line for the hold her Aunt and Uncle were occupying.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Shmi thought at the droid, scrambling to intercept him before he ruined the moment.

"Hey Threepio, can you show me the way you talk with the computer please?" Shmi took his arm and promptly spun him about, determined to help her family in their quest to figure out their hearts.

"Oh, certainly Mistress Shmi, but first I must tell Captain Solo..."

"He's busy, not to be bothered, do you hear me?" Shmi warned him in a durasteel voice, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh... very well then."

 **00000**

She shouldn't be kissing him... she... she sh-shouldn't be...

But oh, he tasted _so_ good!

He was a dynamite kisser... and then his hands were around her and she melted into his embrace before her mind could remind her that it was temporary. She wanted this one last time anyway... to remember him by.

So Leia allowed him to caress her lips with his, tasting his mouth like it was her favorite childhood treat. But even as she did so, tears slipped silently down her cheeks, mingling with their intimate embrace until Han caught on, and he pulled away.

Confusion set in, and he frowned. "Leia, what..."

But she shook her head, extricating herself from his presence and slipping out the secondary entrance while he stood befuddled.

 **00000**

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the _Millennium Falcon_ ," Lord Darth Vader rumbled. "However, I want them alive. Dead returns will result in your own demise. You are free to use whatever methods necessary, but I want them _alive_ and in one piece."

All the bounty hunters nodded and dispersed, ignoring the annoyed and disgusted looks they received from just about every Imperial on board the _Executor_.

Vader walked to the end of the line where Boba Fett stood, waiting patiently.

"You brought what I requested?" he inquired.

"I did," Fett answered. "But it wasn't cheap."

"I will compensate you; with interest," Vader dismissed. "I trust you can give me some insight on where Captain Solo would go from here?"

"Unless his hyperdrive works again, the closest friendly place I know of would be Bespin. He has an old acquaintance there named Lando Calrissian," Fett answered. "But I can give you a definitive answer once I have him in my sights."

Vader nodded.

Apparently Fett knew how to think like the smuggler, which was why the Dark Lord was confident the man would pull through.

"Anything you need will be given to you," Vader promised.

"I have everything. But when you are done with the crew, I want Captain Solo," Fett said.

"Once I have Skywalker, you are free to do what you wish with the smuggler," Vader replied.

Fett bowed respectfully and began to move away. "Oh, your gear is in your shuttle."

"Impressive," Vader murmured, but Fett was already out of earshot.

 **00000**

Shmi sat glumly in the upper gun turret, thinking about her Aunt and Uncle. Shmi had endured a mind-numbingly boring account of droids and computers while she stalled for the pair of them to make up, but it seemed it had all been for nothing.

Not to mention that Shmi was getting restless. She didn't know exactly how long they'd been inside the asteroid, but it seemed like it had been an eternity. And still Han wasn't comfortable announcing the hyperdrive repairs a success.

Now Leia brooded in the cockpit alone while Han tried to act nonchalant by pouring himself into the repairs with even greater fervor than normal. But everyone else could tell that things were tense between Han and Leia in a new way.

Shmi sighed heavily, looking distractedly out the viewing panes of the turret. Why was it so blasted hard for adults to admit that they loved someone? Shmi hoped she was never so... well, _complicated_ when she was grown up.

Something flickered at the edge of her vision, and Shmi tensed in surprise. Peering out into the mists, Shmi waited to see if anything else moved. However, there was nothing until she relaxed again... and then a figure moved through the fog, and she jumped in shock.

While her heart pounded from the adrenaline of seeing something in the darkened cave, her morbid curiosity got the better of her and Shmi edged as close to the viewport as possible.

With a suddenness that made her jump out of her skin, a winged creature suddenly landed on the transparisteel. With a loud scream Shmi tumbled from her seat, somehow avoiding a dangerous fall down the ladder.

"MOM!" Shmi scrambled for the ladder as feet rumbled to the source of the scream, and when Shmi exited the turret access tunnel, she was met by Han first.

"Shmi, what is it?" Han demanded, and Shmi launched herself into his arms.

"There's something outside the ship!" She cried, still trembling from the shock. "It was brown, and had leathery wings, and a round mouth with gross whiskers!"

Han tensed and then pulled back. "Did it look like some sort of bird?"

Shmi nodded emphatically. "It came out of the mists and scared me!"

Han swore, turning away and racing for the ramp. "Chewie come on!"

Another scream sounded from the cockpit and Leia appeared, slamming into Han since he was much closer than she'd thought.

"There's something out there Han!" Leia said worriedly.

"I know, I think it's mynocks," Han growled. "They're chewing on the power cables... which is why we haven't been able to get the _Falcon's_ hyperdrivefixed right."

With that, Han grabbed an oxygen mask and left the ship, Chewie and Leia following. Shmi and Mara went to the cockpit and sealed themselves inside since there weren't enough breath masks. Shmi sat upon her mother's lap in the chair behind Chewie's.

"Mom, what's a mynock?" Shmi asked after a moment.

"They're just animals: but they feed on power cables, which makes them a hazard to ships," Mara explained.

"Oh." Shmi was about to ask another question when blasterfire sounded from outside... and suddenly the entire ship rocked, sending mother and daughter scrambling for purchase.

"Mom!" Shmi cried in alarm. "What's going on?"

Shouts could be heard from the other side of the cockpit door, and then Han was inside, slapping buttons on the console while ignoring Leia as she bombarded him with hot-headed queries.

"Sit down Sweetheart, we're taking off!" Han finally snapped. Then, turning to the Skywalkers, he gave a more calm order. "Get to those turrets, and be ready to fight back when the Imps see us."

"Got it." Mara nodded to Shmi and they retreated to their task.

 **00000**

Han steered the _Falcon_ toward the exit of their 'cave' as fast as the ship would travel, praying that the creature they were inside of didn't swallow before they made it out. Han blanched at the thought of dying as the meal of some space creature in the unknown asteroid field outside of Hoth.

That thought alone was enough for him to try coaxing more speed out of his beloved ship.

"Why are we leaving again?" Leia demanded. "The repairs aren't finished!"

"If we don't leave now, we never will," Han returned, his gaze on the slowly closing maw ahead.

Leia saw it too. "The cave is collapsing!" she gasped.

"This is no cave..." Han informed her.

"What?!" Leia exclaimed. "Then what..."

"Come on, baby, come on..." Han urged the freighter as the giant teeth drew ever closer.

Finally, just as they thought the ship wouldn't make it, they burst through. The creature tried to follow them, angry that they'd shot it.

"What is that?" Leia asked in disgust.

"A space slug," Han replied grimly.

Leia shuddered, and Han wasn't far behind. But his attention was instantly diverted to getting them out of the Imperial's sensor range.

 **00000**

Captain Needa was not usually a nervous man, but even he was on edge after several days and _still_ the Rebel ship had not been found. He knew that Darth Vader would not remain patient forever.

However, his saving grace came when his sensor officer abruptly waved him over.

"Sir, we have something on the scopes!"

Needa was by his side in seconds, peering over his shoulder. "What is it?"

The officer typed in some commands, and the details became more distinct. "It's that freighter, Captain."

Needa closed his eyes in relief. "Set the tractor beam!"

"Yes sir!"

 **00000**

"Why are you moving _closer_ to the Star Destroyer?" Threepio cried from where he'd snuck inside the cockpit. "Sir, the odds of...

"Never tell me the odds." Han cut him off. "And shut up."

"But sir!"

"Can it!" Han warned. "Or I'll scrap you myself!"

"Well, I was only trying to do my _job_!" Threepio huffed. "Sometimes I just don't _understand_ human behavi..."

Leia finally had enough and flipped his main switch... and the droid went blessedly silent.

"Thank you!" Han breathed. "And strap in!"

Leia eyed him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Han flashed her a lopsided grin despite the situation. "Hey... it's me!"

Leia rolled her eyes, but didn't argue: let the man concentrate.

Han and Chewie maneuvered the ship as laserfire lanced forth from the Star Destroyer, though it was more of a herding shot than one to kill.

[They really seem to want us alive...] The Wookiee rumbled.

"Not happening!" Han assured him confidently.

Mara and Shmi were trading fire with the ship, though it was pretty pointless, since their smaller turrets would do little to hurt the larger vessel. So it was really up to Han, and as they passed by the arrowhead ship, Han suddenly had an idea.

"Turn the ship around, Chewie!" Han ordered.

[What? Are you crazy!]

"Just do it you Furball!" Han barked.

As they zipped by the bridge, Han applied the brakes and pulled hard on the yoke, effectively drawing the _Falcon_ to a standstill. Then he gently attached his ship to the rear of the sensor array station.

"There!" Han beamed proudly. "Now we just wait for them to dump their garbage and we're good to go."

Leia looked skeptical. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Just watch, Princess." Han smirked. "Just watch..."

 **00000**

Needa had to stop his jaw from dropping when he saw the little freighter loop around and come straight toward the bridge.

"They're moving to attack?" he said incredulously. "What fools. Shields up!"

"Shields up, Sir!"

The Rebel ship flashed by the viewport so closely that everyone instinctively ducked.

Needa scanned the area with quick eyes. "Track them, they might try another pass."

"Captain, Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes," reported the sensor officer.

"Captain," a communications officer spoke up. "Lord Vader demands an update!"

Needa swallowed hard. "Continue the search. I will apologize to Lord Vader, and assume full responsibility for this."

His officers didn't say anything, but they all knew he was walking to his death. Several of his men threw him honorable salutes on his way to the turbolift.

 **00000**

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader growled angrily.

The fool had had the _Millennium Falcon_ in his sights... and then he'd lost it!

Vader waved at two guards to remove the body and then he returned to business, confident that he would have the smuggler's location soon.

 **00000**

"Looks like the fleet's beginning to break up," Han murmured as the warships drew out of their current formation. He toggled the communications console. "Chewie get ready to detach."

A roar was the only reply, and then Han waited...

"Detach now!"

A clunk sounded from the ship, and then they were floating freely as the Star Destroyer pulled away and made the jump to lightspeed. No flashes of deadly laserfire assaulted them as the remainder of the Imperials departed.

Leia breathed easier when there were no more signs of danger, and she patted Han's shoulder lightly.

"Alright, I admit it: you were right. You don't have many moments, but when you do, they're amazing."

Han snorted softly, grinning at her with a shake of his head. "Thanks... I think."

"So, where to?" Leia moved on to business as usual.

Han brought up the navicomputer. "Looks like the closest friendly thing... well now... you don't say?"

"Say what?"

"Lando..."

"What?" Leia frowned. "If that's a system, I've never heard of it."

"No no, Lando's a man. He and I go way back... he'll help us. I know it."

Leia eyed him. "Do you trust him?"

"Not really. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that. Besides, we go way back, Lando and me... way back."

 **00000**

Unbeknownst to the crew of the Corellian freighter they were tracked by a smooth-lined vessel built before the Clone Wars. Once he was assured of their direction, he sent Vader the confirmation and discreetly left the area too.

 **00000**

If Luke had believed himself to be in shape before, he'd been sorely mistaken. Yoda had wasted no time in putting Luke through the ringer as far as endurance and strength were concerned. And while Luke understood the importance of both, he was still sore at night they called it quits.

He was required to make long, wearisome runs in the jungle; climbing vines and navigating the often treacherous knots of roots, all while avoiding the general dangers inherent in a swamp.

And while he was tired, Luke could feel that he was already making progress in his endurance. Luke could go most of the run now without many mishaps, and now he loved the challenge presented in the obstacle course run.

Also involved in his training was his saber-technique, which always came after his run. Luke had brought along his remote practice droids, and Yoda used his Force abilities to work the things as he saw fit, forcing Luke into ever more advanced lessons until Luke was able to wield his blade with total confidence again.

Yoda also taught him— much to Luke's surprise— the actual forms of lightsaber combat, from one to seven. Luke was amazed at how in-depth the little green master's lessons were compared to Mara's.

Not that he minded. Like his daughter, Luke soaked up all Yoda would give, eager to learn anything his master was willing to teach.

However, Luke's greatest shock from the ancient Jedi was when he produced a lightsaber of his own... the smallest one Luke had ever seen.

 _Not that I've seen a lot..._ Luke amended dryly.

Yoda now stood before him, still grasping his gimer stick— a stick Luke had come to respect as a weapon in the Jedi Master's tiny hands. He often used it to whack Luke— usually in the shins— if he thought Luke wasn't paying attention, or was getting out of sorts in the wrong place or time.

In the Master's other grasp was his unlit lightsaber. Luke had assumed until now that Yoda simply didn't carry one, though of course now that seemed a ridiculous notion. Why _wouldn't_ the Jedi Master carry the Jedi weapon?

"Great strides in your lightsaber technique you have made, Young Skywalker. But against a live opponent, you have little experience."

Luke frowned. "I spar with Mara all the time, Master."

"Hmm, a Sith Lord is she?" Yoda countered pointedly.

Luke deflated, seeing the logic in his master's wisdom. "No."

"Hmm. Strong in the Force your wife may be, and good with the blade, but a wielder of the Dark Side she is not, my Padawan," Yoda told him with gentle sternness. "Not fighting to turn or kill you is she."

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Luke allowed. "Am I really that incapable, Master?"

"Incapable no; inexperienced, yes," Yoda reprimanded with a tap of his walking stick. "A difference there is."

Luke as silent for a moment as he contemplated that. "Master... is the Dark Side stronger?"

That had been weighing in him for a very long time now, and he finally could get an answer form a source who would truly know.

" _No_." Yoda had never sounded so sure, so firm.

"Then why..."

"Easier, it is, more seductive." Yoda cut him off as he went on. "More power, the user believes he has. And while that may be, due to his personal connection, a deception it is."

Luke was listening with rapt attention, his gaze never wavering.

"Calls to you when in the grip of strong emotion, the Dark Side does," Yoda explained further, sensing Luke's need to know. "Senses your greater sensitivity to its promptings. Ever felt it, have you, when you are not angry or distressed, hmm?"

Luke pondered that one seriously. "No, not really."

Yoda nodded in approval. "A slippery path is the Dark Side. Welcoming and holding all the answers it seems to at first: but once in its snare, impossible to escape, it is."

Luke looked up at Yoda. "How can I be sure I'm strong enough to resist, Master Yoda?"

"Remember, do you, what I told you when first we contacted?" Yoda lifted a brow.

Luke furrowed his forehead, calling the conversation to mind. "You told me... to clear my head. To trust myself and the Force."

"Hmm," Yoda's ears twitched in appreciation. "Remember that, Young Skywalker, for calm and sure you must be. When troubled and doubtful are you, will the Darkness seem strongest. But if trust in the Force you have, utterly, never fail shall you. Even when we lose those we care for, trust in the Force we need."

Luke pondered all this information for a long time. "I will never turn."

"Believe that do I, but really, do _you_?" Yoda pressed.

Luke knew what he was doing: testing his resolve. "I refuse to become like Vader, or the Emperor."

Yoda held Luke's gaze for a long, drawn-out minute before he relented. "Strong, are you my Padawan, and not just in the Force."

Luke looked down at the compliment. "Thank you Master," he whispered.

"Spar, we shall now." Yoda declared, piquing Luke's interest anew.

"But, how can you fight while using your... um, walking stick?" Luke queried, more curious than anything.

Instead of answering, Yoda merely ignited his blade... and was upon Luke so fast he barely ignited his own lightsaber in time and deflected the lightning-quick strike to his head.

Only his intense sessions in lightsaber technique and his time with Mara on the mat helped Luke meet Yoda's blade blow for blow. The little green alien was all over the place, making leaps and bounds that made up for his shorter stature, but Luke was suddenly abundantly aware of why this Jedi Master had been both feared and respected as one.

Of course, the Force helped too; though even still, Luke was hard-pressed to keep pace. Yoda was a blur of green and tan, is blade moving as though it were ten and Luke, despite the shock he'd received, felt both honored and exhilarated to be sparring with the great Yoda.

Luke delved into his teachings, letting Yoda drive him toward a knot of roots so he could meet the master on more even ground. But once they arrived, Yoda switched tactics, focusing on Luke's legs to force the young man to defend in that area.

Luke blocked parries, jabs and thrusts before he managed to push Yoda onto the defensive, and he almost had the Master cornered when he leapt clear above Luke's head and landed in a tree.

Panting, Luke looked up to him, ready for any new tricks, but Yoda deactivated his blade.

"Enough for today, that is," Yoda said wearily, leaping back down to the ground with practiced ease, and calling his gimer stick to him seconds later. Only then did Luke realize the older master was trembling.

Fearing that he'd pushed Yoda too far, Luke knelt before him. "Master, are you alright?"

"Hmm, not as young as I once was, am I." Yoda chuckled softly. "Time to meditate, it now is. Think on all you have learned."

Luke nodded once and sat right where he was. "Yes Master."

The final part of his training that Yoda had stressed as the most important was meditation, and Luke had already tried out several forms of it. Yoda had also used this time to teach Luke some healing arts.

Sensing the disapproval of his master at his lack of concentration, Luke cleared his mind before the alien's gimer stick was put to use.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

"No, I don't have a landing permit," Han growled. "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian, is that so hard to compute?"

"I thought you said you knew this guy," Leia remarked pointedly.

[You haven't seen Lando in years, Han. Ever since you took his ship.] Chewie reprimanded the smuggler, who threw a glance over his shoulder at Leia.

"Well, that _was_ a long time ago..." he admitted, and then glared at Chewie. "Hey, I won this ship fair and square! If he didn't want to lose the bird, he never should have wagered her."

"I think we're getting off topic here..." Mara remarked dryly.

Han nodded, winking at Shmi, who sat in Mara's lap behind his seat.

Finally the comlink crackled to life, and the patrol vehicle who'd been harassing them spoke up.

" _Follow us to the designated landing pad; do not deviate from the course."_

"Thank you." Han barely managed to remain civil.

"Uncle Han, where are we again?" Shmi asked.

"Bespin," Han said, watching as the clouds parted. "And that... is Cloud City."

"Whoa!" Shmi murmured. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it is." Han agreed, and then added under his breath. "Until its Baron Administrator tries to get fancy with ya."

But he focused on getting the _Falcon_ landed, and then there was silence. When Han finished the shut-down cycle, he glanced out the viewport, but there was no welcoming committee of any sort.

 _Not even guards_ , Han thought.

While the others filed out of the cockpit, Han stayed behind with Chewie to make sure everything was secured. Then he joined the rest of his group at the exit hatch and lowered the ramp.

Han was the first one out, with Chewie in tow, his bowcaster loose but ready to use if need be. Leia came after the Wookiee, with the Skywalker ladies and Threepio taking up the rear.

Han glanced about the empty landing pad, wondering where everyone was.

"I don't like this," Leia muttered.

"It's too quiet," Mara agreed, turning to Han with an arched eyebrow. "Isn't this Lando supposed to have met us?"

"You'd think so," Han mumbled.

But of course, _that_ was when the door into the building opened. A man in a fancy outfit— complete with cape— appeared; talking to someone Han assumed was an aid. Finally, there were a few security agents there too, and as the welcoming party made their way forward, Han turned his head to the women.

"Wait here; Chewie and I will make sure everything's good."

The Wookiee followed Han, his eyes and ears peeled for trouble.

"Hey, buddy!" Han greeted with a wide grin, trying to put Lando at ease.

But to his chagrin, Lando's face didn't change from stoic and a upset. Silence greeted Han's words, and the smuggler started to reevaluate the choice to come to Lando.

The dark-skinned man slowly moved closer to Han. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, after what you pulled."

Han gave Lando his best 'who-me?' look, pointing to his chest. "Hey, you lost the _Falcon_ to me in a fair game of sabacc."

Lando thinned his lips, casting a look at said ship... before he inched forward again as if he were about to sock Han in the jaw. Han prepared for the worst... until Lando feinted a jab and then grabbed him into a huge hug.

"Hey, you old pirate! It's so good to see you!"

Han wilted in relief, and patted Lando on the back in return. "Thanks buddy."

"Hey Chewbacca, you still hanging around this loser?" Lando asked the Wookiee.

[Till either one of us dies, you know that.] The Wookiee reminded him mildly.

Lando nodded, and then turned back to Han. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need help with repairs." Han hitched a thumb over his shoulder.

Lando gave him a slight glare. "What have you done to the _Falcon_ Han?"

" _I_ didn't do anything. Can you help us or not? Cause we've got to get our passengers to their rendezvous as soon as possible." Han indicated his friends.

Lando then took notice of the two adult women and the girl with them, and promptly turned on the charm.

"Well hello, what have we here?" Lando purred suavely.

He approached the trio, and Han saw Mara lift an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by the man's attempts to woo the females. Shmi gave Lando a curious look, though she was also a bit wary for some reason.

Seeing this, Lando changed course to grasp Leia's hand instead.

"Welcome to Cloud City. I'm Lando Calrissian, the Administrator of this facility." He brought her knuckles up for a gentle kiss. "And who might you be?"

"Leia," she said graciously.

Han, feeling slightly jealous, pushed between them and deftly took Leia's hand for himself.

"Alright, alright... you old smoothie," he joked half-heartedly.

Lando flashed his pearly whites, and then turned business. "Sure, we can help you. I miss that ship, you know; she's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

"So Han tells us," Mara remarked wryly.

Lando threw her an amused grin, and then winked at Shmi, prompting the girl to blush slightly.

Shmi glanced back to see Threepio trailing after the group, while Lars remained on the ship, per Mara's orders. When she returned her attention to fore, Shmi saw that the strange man was now a few paces ahead of them, and so Shmi tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Mara asked, looking down as they walked.

"I don't like that man," Shmi said shyly. "There's something... odd about him."

Mara paused, giving Shmi her full attention while Threepio waddled by them. "What do you mean by 'odd'?"

Shmi shrugged, kicking at the ground. "I don't know, but something about him isn't... real I guess."

Mara pondered this, realizing in that moment that they were lagging behind. "Come on: we need to play it cool until we have concrete evidence that he's corrupt. Until we do, just treat him respectfully okay?"

"Yes Mom," Shmi murmured.

"Good."

They followed Lando on his brief tour of the facility, and finally they were given a suite to share.

"I will have a change of clothes brought up for you ladies, should you choose to wear them," Lando said. "But for now, I have duties to attend to. I'll see you later."

As soon as he was gone, Shmi laid out on a bed and promptly fell asleep. The facility was much larger than she'd realized, and she was exhausted.

Meanwhile, Mara waited until their host had left for some time, and then spoke to the other adults in the sitting room.

"Shmi talked to me on our way in." Mara began. "She says there's something off about Lando."

Han snorted. "He's a bit eccentric, I know, but he's also a man of his word. He'll help us."

"But at what cost?" Leia asked.

Han pursed his lips. "Let's just say he owes me a favor."

"No, let's not 'just say'," Mara gave Han a pointed look. "What's your history with this guy?"

"He's the man I won the _Falcon_ from," Han said proudly. "And no matter how he tries to spin it, it was a completely legal and fair game."

Leia gaped. "You took his ship?"

"No," Han corrected firmly. "Lando wagered her, and he lost. He gave her up willingly."

Mara shook her head. "Whatever. Can he be trusted?"

Han shrugged. "Not really. But we're kind of out of options, unless you want to spend a few more weeks cooped up in the _Falcon_ so we can try elsewhere?"

"No," Leia and Mara said in sync.

"Well, then, just relax."

They were interrupted when an aid brought in the clothing. Mara flat out refused to wear anything but her own gear, but Leia— eager to get cleaned up— left the area to change.

When she returned, it was to find Mara had gone to be with Shmi, while Chewie fiddled with this or that.

Han, however, was there to see her when she returned, and his heart skipped a beat at the elegantly simple gown she now wore. He swallowed hard.

"Leia..." he murmured. "You look... amazing."

Leia smiled shyly at him, though the gesture didn't quite reach her eyes.

 **00000**

The Force was all around him: he could _feel_ it. With each object he floated, and with each drop of sweat that dripped form his face, he felt his connection become steadily more vibrant as he strived to connect with the creatures about him.

Standing effortlessly on one hand, but with Yoda atop his foot, Luke lifted yet another boulder into the air, keeping it aloft without any struggle. His breaths were even and focused, and his concentration shifting.

However, when his attention came across something bitterly cold, Luke gave a startled jerk... and the items held aloft began to fall erratically. Luke quickly caught most of the debris and slowed their ascent before they hurt anyone, but he was unable to also maintain his balance, and thus Yoda tumbled off his legs in an undignified sprawl.

"Master!" Luke grimaced. "I apologize, Master Yoda."

Yoda grumbled incoherently for a second before he regained his feet... at which point he whacked Luke in the shins with his gimer stick.

Luke winced. "Ow!"

"Control, you must work on!" Yoda grouched. "Not let any one thing break your concentration so easily, should you."

Luke nodded absently, rubbing his leg gingerly as his eyes scanned the jungle intently. "But, it wasn't just _anything_ I felt, Master," he tried to explain. "I felt... something very cold, and... well, it almost _beckoned_ to me."

Yoda's sense grew solemn, and Luke turned his gaze back to him. "Master? What's out there?"

"Only what you take with you," the Jedi Master replied cryptically.

Luke frowned. "Am I meant to go there?"

Yoda merely nodded. "Not need your weapons, will you."

Luke lifted a brow, but left his equipment belt in place. He returned his attention to the jungle, and stretched out with the Force. Almost instantly his destination was set when again the cold beckoned him toward an ancient gnarled tree.

Luke walked gingerly toward it, feeling how the darkness grew with every inch until it permeated the air. He only then saw that there was a cave at the roots of the tree, and with great hesitation, Luke lowered himself down.

As soon as Luke's boots touched the ground, he began to shiver. It wasn't a physical cold so much as the entire cave reeked of the Dark Side. It was so like Vader's presence that he had no doubts as to what this place was. Somehow, the Dark Side had been concentrated here.

But, if this was the case, why was Luke here? He'd already determined to resist the darkness...

Something flickered ahead, and Luke was drawn forward almost as though his feet had a mind of their own. He followed a slight bend in the tunnel until he came to a small room. Luke frowned, feeling an impending approach.

Luke's fingers twitched, and almost on instinct his hand began to reach for his lightsaber, but then he recalled Yoda's words, and relaxed his stance.

Then a breeze wafted toward him from the other end of the room... and a sound he knew well came to his ears. The mechanical breathing of Darth Vader approached, preceding the figure into the cave.

Luke's hand shot toward his lightsaber... but again he paused before drawing it. How could Vader have just shown up out of the blue without being noticed? Luke had flown against him before; he knew the Dark Lord's presence.

This figure did not have that. Or at least, the signature was different.

"You are not real," Luke stated firmly. "You must have been conjured from my doubts. But I do not fear you."

The figure stopped in its approach, and then seemed to laugh at him.

 _No? Then how about this?_

Another figure appeared, this one no taller than Vader's waist, and though the figure was hooded, Luke saw it was a child. But when he also glimpsed a pair of black pigtails peeking out from under the hood, his blood frosted over.

The child looked up to 'Vader' and then to Luke, using one hand to lower the hood. Luke promptly went weak in the knees.

" _Shmi_?" he gasped, his heart beating forcefully. "No... no: this isn't real," he stuttered. "This... this can't... c-can't..."

"What's the matter, _Father_?" Shmi taunted him, her once vivid blue eyes now speckled with gold. "You didn't want me to train as a Jedi, remember? Well, you got your wish. I'm not training to be a Jedi."

"NO!" Luke screamed. "Shmi, _no!_ "

But the child merely grinned haughtily at him, lifting her chin as her grin became a sneer. "Why don't you beg me, Father? Maybe then I'd stop... for old times' sake?"

His head spinning, Luke clung to his previous decree that this was not reality... but even so, Luke couldn't stand it any longer. He turned tail and bolted for the exit, using the force to launch himself clear out of the mouth before he began to hurtle through the trees... right past Yoda, who still sat on a stump.

Luke ran until his lungs were on fire, and his legs were shaking. Then he promptly collapsed to the ground, where he curled up into a fetal position, trying in vain to remove that awful image of Shmi— his sweet, kind Shmi— from his mind's eye.

Luke didn't realize he'd been crying until the back of his hand swiped at his nose and came away moist. At that point his weeping became half-hearted sobs, and he struggled to regain himself.

A thought occurred to him then.

What if this was part of the test? For surely that's what this was: a test of his resilience to the Dark Side?

 _Even if loved ones we lose, trust in the Force we must have._ Yoda had said.

What if losing someone didn't always mean physical death? What if it could also mean losing a friend or family member to the Dark Side?

And what if his test wasn't to resist the Dark Side for himself so much as to be ready for when it tried to use his loved ones against him? Another of Yoda's teachings resurfaced amidst his swirling thoughts.

 _Calm, you must be, and at peace... if these you achieve, all else, fall into place it will._

Luke took a deep breath and sat up, crossing his legs into a meditational pose. Placing his hands lightly upon his knees, Luke opened himself to the Force, and let its light wash over his soul. He took all thoughts and banished them to the Force, good and bad alike.

Only when that was achieved did his mind still. Luke breathed a heavy sigh of relief, feeling his heart ease in its attempts to hammer through his ribs, and his soul calm to something refreshingly quiet.

Luke held onto that peace, recognizing what that word truly meant for perhaps the very first time. Peace wasn't the absence of strife, but rather it came in knowing how to manage with it in your life.

And, true as Yoda had promised, Luke began to see a clearer picture. Slowly and methodically, Luke used a mental fine-toothed comb to sort through his thoughts until he had all the ones he needed and wanted, and then exiled the darker, unwanted ones from his being.

Luke had no idea how much time had passed, but when he finally opened his eyes, it was to find Master Yoda sitting before him on the ground, patiently awaiting his return to the here and now.

Once he did, Luke simply held the green master's gaze for a long time, waiting for his master to speak when he wanted to.

"Hmm... ready, are you, for your life as a Jedi," Yoda pronounced. "But only part of your trial was that."

Luke lifted a brow, but did into interrupt.

"Many weaknesses you will be seen to have, in the forms of your family," Yoda warned him. "But like here today, if strong you remain, for the best things will turn out. Even when darkest and most hopeless they seem." He added pointedly. "Learned this lesson, Vader did not. His fall, it was. Used his loved ones against him, did the Emperor... and win, the Sith Master did."

Luke nodded his understanding.

"Kneel, young Luke," Yoda ordered, standing.

Luke did so without argument, meeting his master's gaze calmly.

"Confer upon you, the level of Jedi Knight, I do," Yoda said formally, igniting his lightsaber and gracing Luke's right shoulder with it. "Bear this mantle lightly, you must not. For not only do you bear this title, but soon you will pass on what you have learned to others. Rebuild the Jedi order, Luke. But a copy of the old one, do not make it. Allow differences, for change makes us stronger. If accepted this earlier, the Jedi had, then perhaps survived the end of the Clone Wars we would have."

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Master." He bowed his head low... and then frowned. "Master, don't I have to build a lightsaber?"

Yoda looked amused. "Already have one, do you. Why need another?"

Luke shrugged. "Well... _if_ I need to build a new lightsaber, where can I get the directions for that?"

"In Obi wan's hut, I believe there is a trunk he kept. In it are items for you," Yoda replied. "Use what you need."

Luke nodded, recalling the large chest.

"Luke, listen to me, you must." Yoda went on, bringing Luke's head up once more. "Know you already of your sister, do you?"

"Yes, I know about Leia," Luke answered, wondering where the ancient Jedi was going with this.

"Hmm. Know you, then, that one more Skywalker, still alive is he," Yoda said. "But more than that, I cannot divulge."

Luke's jaw dropped. "I have another sibling?" he frowned. _How could this be?_

"No," Yoda said simply, and left it at that. "Come; we must eat."

Luke, despite his swiftly-moving thoughts on another family member being alive, had to smile at his master. His friends in the Alliance had often teased Luke about his appetite. Well, it seemed Yoda had one to match Luke's, and he often used mealtimes as a way to call it a day.

Luke chuckled softly. "Coming Master."

 **00000**

Mara walked with the group, Shmi close to her side, as Lando led them through the halls for some sort of dinner. Threepio was carried in pieces upon the Wookiee's back, having somehow ended up in a junk pile.

Mara had been on edge all morning and afternoon, sensing that something was not as it seemed in their current place of residence. The feeling had begun as a prick to her danger sense, set off by something unknown. At first Mara had wondered if Shmi's comments had gotten her going too. However, when the feeling didn't go away, but instead grew to a constant sense of wrongness, Mara hadn't been able to deny it.

She'd talked to the others, but had gotten almost the same response from Han each time: they were stuck until the _Falcon_ was repaired.

So, agitated, but not willing to waste the time twiddling her thumbs, Mara had spent more time with Shmi, helping the girl to reinforce her shields. She'd also had a conversation with her daughter.

" _Shmi?"_

" _Hmm?" Shmi looked to her with big blue eyes that made Mara miss her husband._

" _You do know that no matter what, your father and I love you with all our hearts, right?" Mara said softly._

 _Shmi frowned, "Well, yeah, I know that."_

 _Mara touched her hair, tucking a stray strand behind the girl's ear. "And if we get separated, you know your father— and I— will stop at nothing to get you back? No matter how long it takes, or how far... no matter how impossible it may seem, we_ will _come for you. Always."_

 _Shmi nodded, her frown deepening. "Mom, why are you talking like this?"_

" _Just in case, Shmi. I want you to be prepared to fight whatever comes our way," Mara said. "Fight until you think you can't go on, and then keep going."_

" _I will Mom."_

" _Good." Mara smiled. "I love you."_

Her thoughts were broken up when they approached a set of tall double doors... and once her focus was on the portal, Mara could _feel_ it.

"Wait!" she yelled just as Lando was opening the door. The man was telling the Corellian how he'd made a deal to keep the Empire away from his city forever.

Han and Leia jerked their heads toward Mara, who pulled Shmi behind her body.

"It's a trap!" Mara growled, drawing her holdout blaster and pointing it at Lando's head.

However, Mara's hand suddenly went wide and her wrist twisted... until Mara screamed in agony as it continued to twist and break. Mara's blaster clattered to the ground, and she nearly followed it, but in that moment the pain lessened as her limb was released.

Leia cried out in horrified surprise then, while Han swore loudly and drew his blaster. He managed to get off a few shots, but Mara knew they would do no good. Shmi, standing behind Mara still, was frantically calling her name.

"Mom!"

Mara lifted her head, meeting Shmi's gaze with once of love before she turned her head toward the man she knew she'd see within the banquet room.

"We would be honored if you would all join us," a deep voice boomed.

As their party was ushered inside and the doors closed, Mara rose to her feet, holding her head aloft proudly as she marched inside. She would _not_ grovel to this man.

"Darth Vader." She spat at his feet, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "Always a pleasure to see you."

He grumbled dangerously and lashed out with the reflexes befitting a Sith Lord. Her injured wrist was in his grip before Mara could blink, and he yanked it back along her arm. Mara's face paled in agony, but she bit her lip until it bled to keep from screaming.

"You will not address me in such a way, _Mara Jade_ ," Vader grated. "And I am tired of you getting gin my way."

"Mom!" Shmi cried.

But her cry was drowned out by Leia, who'd been watching the exchange worriedly until now.

"Mara, what is he talking about? Do you two know each other?"

Mara gritted her teeth. "Yes."

Vader paused, looking between the humans and the Wookiee, before his helmeted gaze returned to Mara. Then, to everyone's utter amazement, Vader began to laugh.

The sound sent shivers down Mara's spine.

"I see you have kept your _true_ identity a secret," Vader stated gleefully, turning to Leia and Han while holding Mara in his grasp as one would a trophy slave. "Princess, Captain, meet The Emperor's Hand."

Leia gasped in utter shock, backing away while Han cursed and promptly aimed an acidic glare at the red head. As for Mara, she felt some of the fire leave her when her companions' looks of trust melted into those of disgust.

"What, exactly, is an 'Emperor's Hand'?" Han demanded.

"She is his personal servant, usually an assassin, but she is also trained in the art of infiltration," Vader informed them genially, enjoying ripping Mara apart like this.

Leia turned her betrayed gaze onto Mara. "So, this entire time, you were playing us?"

"No!" Mara shouted with as much zeal as she could muster. "I am not that woman anymore!"

But Leia's face had gone hard as stone. "How do I know what to believe from you?"

"MOM!" Shmi stepped forward, determined to help, but Han's hand lashed out and he grabbed her in a firm hold.

"Stay away from her: she's been lying to us this whole time!"

Shmi rounded on them. "No she hasn't!" she yelled, trying and failing to break free of Han's grasp. "She's been an honest member of our little family for months now!"

"That's enough!" Leia barked.

Mara watched Shmi's chest inflate with a rebuke, but she spoke softly. "Sweetheart, don't bother. They won't believe either of us now."

Shmi's wet gaze found Mara's. "But..."

"It'll be okay. Remember our talk?"

Shmi nodded emphatically.

"Well, it's time for you to be strong," Mara told her gently. "I love you."

"How touching," Vader grumbled. "Take her away: you know where. I will deal with Jade later."

"NO!" Shmi wailed, tears streaming down her face. "MOM! Let her go!"

"Stay with Leia!" Mara told her firmly. "I'll be okay. Stay there!"

Shmi tried to go after Mara, but Han motioned to Chewie, who picked the girl up and cradled her to his chest. Shmi sobbed greatly into his fur.

"Take the rest of them to the detention area," Vader ordered. "When I have things set up, we will treat them to true Imperial hospitality."

 **00000**

As the Rebels were led away, Vader paid close attention to the child. She had raven black hair and sky blue eyes... familiar eyes.

But no. It couldn't be what he thought it was: it was just his helmet. The red in his visor often made one color seem like another. And even if it _were..._ well, she was unimportant. She was a tool, a pawn and nothing more.

His prize would be here soon enough anyway, once he began to torture Luke's friends. In any case, Vader had the child in custody now; he just needed to separate her from the group.

But that too could wait. In any case, he already had something in mind as to how he would transport her to his master. He had been patient until now; he would continue to be patient still.

 **00000**

Luke dropped his bowl of soup with a gasp as his mind was suddenly bombarded with images.

 _There was a city in the clouds... pain, suffering, heartache... and familiar faces._

 _Vader was there... as were Han, Leia, Chewie... Mara, and..._

"Shmi!" Luke yelped.

He began to stand when his head struck the roof of the cottage, and he cringed, rubbing at his scalp. "Ow!"

"A vision, did you see?" Yoda asked calmly.

Luke looked to him. "Yes. I must leave now; my family is in grave danger."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Rush off to save them you should not."

"I know what I saw was real, Master," Luke stated firmly. "I won't leave them to suffer at Vader's hands."

"A trap, it could well be," Yoda warned. "Be ready for that, you must."

Luke nodded his understanding. "I will." On his way out he paused, and then returned to Yoda. Bowing low, Luke spoke again. "Thank you for your teachings, Master Yoda. I will return when I can."

"Hmm, not necessary will that be, my young Jedi," Yoda said softly. "My time to become one with the Force, soon at hand it is. Luke, the first of the new Jedi are you. Pass on your knowledge to those who will hear it. And remember... fear, anger, aggression: the Dark Side are they."

"Luke, when face the Emperor you do, underestimate his power, you _must_ _not_. If you do, suffer a fate worse than death, you will," Yoda said in all seriousness. "A Master of the Sith he is not for being weak."

"I understand, Master," Luke said, though he was sad that Yoda would be leaving the physical realm soon.

Sensing his pupil's gloomy state, Yoda laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, luminous beings are we, not this crude matter." He squeezed gently where he held on to Luke. "Of the Force we are, and when die we do, return to the Force do we. Death is just another path, one all life forms must take. It is not to be feared, but celebrated. For those who have rejoined the Force, are at peace forever." Yoda closed his eyes. "Earned it I have... that peace."

Luke couldn't help it; he spoke the first thing that came to his lips. "But, master Yoda, you _can't_ die!"

"No?" Yoda challenged with a mild laugh. "Tell me that, you may, when nine hundred years old you reach."

Luke grinned despite himself, grateful for the tension breaker. "I will still miss you Master."

"Understandable that is." Yoda nodded. "But let me go, you must. To the future, you must look; but forget not to live in the present."

"Yes Master." Luke bowed again.

"May the Force be with you, Luke," Yoda said in parting.

"May the Force be with you as well, Master," Luke returned sincerely.

And, with Yoda's farewell, he departed the hut. Even so, and despite the situation, Luke shed a few tears for Yoda on his way through the sky in his snubfighter.

"Goodbye Master," he whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

Mara was bound in a very expensive-looking pair of handcuffs before she was taken away. Before she could ask why the pretty hardware, however, Mara felt her connection to the Force shift, and she frowned. Not certain what had changed, Mara tested her limits... and to her chagrin discovered that while she could still feel the Force, she could no longer manipulate it.

Thus, surrounded by a plethora of stormtroopers and Boba Fett, Mara was led through corridor after corridor. She could tell they were moving ever deeper into the bowels of Cloud City until she began to wonder just how far down the Imperials were going to take her.

Finally the armed escort came to a turbolift with only one destination, aside from its current lobby level. Fett grabbed Mara by the arm and hauled her into the lift.

Mara struggled, sensing that they were nearing her cell, but Fett's grip was unrelenting. Four stormtroopers managed to squeeze into the lift-car with the pair, and the rest remained in the lobby, their weapons trained on the lift should Mara try anything.

Mara turned to Fett. "So, is the prisoner allowed to know where her cell is?"

Fett tilted his helmet. "Why would you care?"

Mara shrugged. "Call me curious."

"Well, let's just say that the only escape route is this lift," Fett allowed cryptically.

Mara frowned, but since it was Vader holding her captive, she should have figured he'd take extreme measures to keep her 'secured'. When the lift doors opened, Mara arched a brow to find a rounded room with five doors spread out evenly along the wall.

Fett led her to the one straight across from the lift and opened the door, pushing her through. Mara expected him to leave her like that, but when her gaze settled on the back wall, she knew that wouldn't be the case.

Despite herself, Mara whistled. "Stang, that's a lot of hardware to hold one woman."

"I think we both know you are not just one woman." Darth Vader's voice boomed out suddenly, making her jump a hair. "And I am tired of you impeding my progress. You will remain here... to rot slowly until someone remembers you're down here. But, since the only people who know about your location those are loyal to me, no one will find you. Therefore, you will die slowly, all alone and with no one to care."

Fett stepped back to allow the Dark Lord room to approach Mara. He did so, and motioned to the cuffs she wore.

"Impressive, aren't they?" he asked conversationally. "These cuffs were designed as a sort of pet-project by one of Palpatine's scientists. They use magnetized waves to disrupt a Force-user's connection. But it's not a full block. See, these allow you to feel everything, but you are powerless to do anything yourself."

Mara nodded, unimpressed. "And this is important, why?"

Vader's helmet tilted, and when he spoke, it was with far too much dark amusement. "Because: I want you to feel it when I take the child into custody."

Mara froze. "W-what?"

Vader lifted his head. "Why does she call you mother?"

Mara had a split second to think, and then she went with her gut. "Because I am."

Vader made a gesture. "She looks nothing like you."

"Is it my fault she looks like the man who sired her?" Mara snapped. "What am I, a geneticist?"

Vader let that slide in favor of more information. "You bore her?"

"Yes."

"Why did the Emperor not know of this?" Vader demanded.

"Because I never told him," Mara growled. "He'd have either killed me, or taken the child and twisted her to his own ends. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"And when did you find time to have sex, Hand?" Vader wanted to know. "You were supposed to be about your master's business, not having fun."

"It was part of one of my assignments," Mara ground out. "Not that I have to tell you."

Vader seemed to accept that, knowing Palpatine would not hesitate to order his servant to use her body to complete a task.

"Very well then. If she is indeed your child, then why does Luke look after her?"

"Because I hid her where the Emperor would not look for her. Luke's been her caretaker all this time, while I provide child support." Mara used all her training to sound convincing in her tale, trying to do whatever she could to protect her husband and daughter.

"She looks no older than eight," Vader mused. "What is her name?"

Mara thought fast. "Diane."

Vader snorted. "What kind of a name is that?"

"The one I gave her," Mara snapped. "Why all the questions? Were you looking to adopt?" she taunted. "You don't strike me as the fatherly type."

Vader turned his helmeted head to look at her, and Mara could swear he was smiling at her.

"Not exactly."

Abruptly grabbing Mara by the throat with his hand, Vader easily lifted her up into the air. He motioned to Fett, who did something with her cuffs to separate them without taking them off. Then, with extreme force, Vader slammed her against the wall, so much so that Mara tasted blood.

Next, using the Force he activated the full-arm-and-leg restraints, encasing Mara in solid durasteel from ankle to thigh and then wrist to shoulder. With her limbs now spread-eagle like she was a bug on a windshield, Mara couldn't move her arms and legs an inch.

Vader leaned close. "I want you to feel it as I freeze Diane in carbonite... and then deliver her to your master."

Mara sucked in a breath. "No!"

"Indeed."

To hell with not groveling...

"Wait, please!" Mara cried as Vader turned to leave. "He'll kill her!"

Vader stopped in the doorway. "I think we both know he has more planned for her than death."

" _NOO!_ " Mara screamed as the doors shut, and then the lights dimmed until the cell was barely lit.

Tears streamed down her face as she struggled mightily against her restraints. But her efforts were useless. There was no way for her to reach her lock-pick; and even if she could, she had no means by which to maneuver it.

Vader had planned this too well: Leia and Han now hated her... and Shmi was in grave danger.

In a broken whisper, her heart aching horribly, Mara spoke the names of the only two people in the galaxy who loved her.

"Shmi... Luke..."

 _Oh, Luke..._ Mara thought morosely, wondering how he'd take her disappearance... on top of learning that his daughter was about to become Palpatine's plaything.

Bowing her head, Mara let the sobs overtake her until she was spent.

 **00000**

Shmi paced the octagonal room, having done so from the moment they'd been locked inside. Han and Leia had both been taken away shortly after they'd been imprisoned, so now it was just Chewie in there with her. He was trying to fix Threepio in their downtime, and he let her wander, sensing Shmi's agitated state.

Finally, Shmi could take the silence no longer, and she went up to the Wookiee.

"Chewie?"

[Yes Cub?]

"You... you believe me, don't you? My mother is not evil, and she did not sell us out!" Shmi took his hand.

Chewbacca paused in his task with a sigh. [Honestly, I do not know what to believe anymore.]

"Well..." But in that moment a high-pitched wailing sound started up, and the Wookiee howled in distress as the noise hurt his sensitive hearing. Even Shmi had to cover her ears to keep most of the sound at bay.

Chewbacca roared angrily and stood up to try rattling the overhead framework, but to no avail. Shmi hunkered down in a corner, trying to stay strong as her mother had asked her to. At last, when both occupants thought they'd go crazy the noise stopped, making Shmi's ears ring anew in the sudden quiet.

Then, the door opened, and Leia was shoved through by a pair of stormtroopers.

Shmi leapt to her feet, racing for the doorway. "Wait: where is my mother! I want to see her!"

But they slammed the door in her face, and Shmi stood there on trembling legs, trying to hold it together. Leia touched her arm, and Shmi whirled on her.

"How could you abandon Mara like this?!" Shmi hollered, no longer able to hold her tears at bay. "What has she ever done to you?!"

Leia's lips thinned. "She lied to us, Shmi."

"No!" Shmi snapped, jerking away. "She did not lie. She told me, and I'm pretty sure my Dad knows her past!"

Leia's eyes flashed. "Luke knew?"

Shmi gave Leia a pointed look. "You're his twin, and you have to ask? Would my father marry a woman he didn't _really_ know?"

Leia opened her mouth to reply, but Shmi cut her off, still ranting. "But Dad did not let Mara's past stop him from forgiving and loving her! He _married_ her for Force's sake!"

Leia ground her teeth in frustration. "And how can I be certain Mara wasn't playing Luke... or _you_ for that matter? You are young and still impressionable, Shmi."

Shmi was gaping incredulously. "What?! Do you really think so little of me and Dad? That we can't make our own choices and handle our own lives?" Shmi waved an angry hand. "But who am I kidding? You had love and you threw it away!"

Leia's jaw dropped. " _Excuse_ me?"

"HAN!" Shmi all but screamed. "He _loves_ you, Aunt Leia! And he wants to be with you, but he can't because you keep pushing him away! Just like you're now pushing Mara away, and for what? A little sudden information that makes them less than a saint?"

"Shmi..." Leia said in a warning tone, even as the girl's words struck a chord.

"No! Don't try to shush me!" Shmi growled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Why do adults have to make everything so _complicated_? And why can't you just let Han into your heart and allow him to _stay_ there! He loves you, even _I_ can see it! Why do you always push others away when they make a mistake?"

"Shmi!" Leia barked. "I said _enough_!"

" _FINE!_ " Shmi yelled, storming away. " _Be all alone_ for all I care! Because if you don't stop being so selfish, that's how you will end up!"

With that, Shmi huddled down into her corner— like the frightened child she was— as far from Leia as she could get, and sobbed into her knees.

As for the woman, she stood in stunned silence, feeling suitably chastised... and thoroughly embarrassed to have been corrected by her seven year old niece. Leia worked her mouth silently for some time, feeling tears mist her chocolate gaze.

But she didn't have long to stew in her roiling emotions, because the door opened again and Han was shoved through... and promptly collapsed to the floor.

[Han!] Chewie harned, leaping up to help the moaning human onto a metal slab.

Han groaned as Leia stood over him, gently touching his face.

"Why are they doing this?" she asked him tiredly.

"I don't know..." Han answered in a hoarse voice. "They never asked me any questions... they just..." he caught sight of Shmi in her corner, and stopped there.

Leia glanced back to Shmi as well, meeting the child's gaze before Shmi looked away silently, though her face was still slick with tears. The brunette turned her face back to Han, and gently fingered a lock of his dark brown hair behind his right ear.

"Hmm... that feels good, Princess," Han murmured.

"Han..."

But he cut her off, lifting his head. "Leia, I have to know..." His gaze held hers. "We may never get out of here, so I'll just ask: why won't you let me in? Why can't I just love you? You pushed me away when I tried to tell you..."

"You never actually said you would stay!" Leia cried in a flash of raw emotion, cutting him off. "You were going to _leave_!"

"To pay off Jabba, Leia… that's _it!_ " Han said, exasperated. "You never let me finish back on Hoth!"

Leia was silent, eyes wide, so Han continued. "I wanted to be a free man. A man who could come back— and I would have come right back to you, Leia— and be able to help out in any way I could... for as long as you needed." Han laid his head back down. "I did not want to start a serious relationship with you only to have it ripped away when Jabba caught up to me. It was only a matter of time before that happened."

"And now Vader has caught up to us…" Leia murmured, shamefaced. "And that is so much worse." She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "Han…"

"Don't say you're sorry." Han cut her off softly, wiping at her face with a gentle, if shaky, thumb. "Just tell me you love me, and all is forgiven."

Leia took his hand, gazing into his hazel eyes. "I do love you. I'm just sorry it took me this long to acknowledge it."

Han gave her a wisecrack smile. "Hey, it could have taken us ten years to get our heads on straight."

Leia blanched. "Oh Force, I couldn't imagine…"

They shared a laugh, surprising themselves at how swiftly they were able to make amends. True to his word, Han forgave Leia everything, letting her know this with a fierce kiss.

Shmi silently cheered for them in her corner, but did not move otherwise.

However, the moment was ruined when the door opened yet again, and Lando walked in, accompanied by two blue-clad guards.

Chewie growled dangerously at the man, causing Lando to back-step.

Han struggled up onto his elbows, a glower on his face. "Get out of here Lando..."

"Wait, Uncle Han!" Shmi leapt up. "Please, Mr. Calrissian, tell me where my mother is!"

Lando gave her a sympathetic look. "She's been locked up in the lowest hub of this station. But that's not why I'm here."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to..." Han growled, but Lando shot him an annoyed look.

"Shut up and listen," Lando retorted. "Han, you will be given over to Boba Fett. As for the others, they'll stay with me on Cloudy City."

Leia frowned. "You really believe Vader will let us stay here? He wants us all."

"No, he doesn't," Lando shook his head. "He's after someone called, uh... Skywalker."

Shmi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "NO!"

"Luke!" Han gasped, sitting up.

"Lando, we're the bait!" Leia cried. "You can't let this happen! Please!"

"I'm sorry, really I am, but he's already on his way here." Lando did look apologetic, but Han wasn't having any of it.

"You fixed this all up real good, didn't you?" Han rose up suddenly, his arm swinging. "My _friend!_ "

Lando went down before one of his security people hit Han in the back with the butt of their blaster, and Han cringed on the floor.

"Leave them," Lando ordered. Then he turned to the group. "I really am sorry, but I have a city full of innocent people to look after. I've done all I can."

With that, he left, and Shmi began to shake violently. "Daddy..."

When she collapsed to the floor, Chewie darted forward to catch her before she hit her head.

"Hey, Squirt, it'll be okay," Han assured her with as much confidence as he could muster.

Shmi shook her head. "No, it won't. You all hate Mom, and abandoned her to be left in some dungeon... and now Dad is coming to be trapped by Vader!"

"Shmi, you need to try to calm down," Leia said gently. "I know this is hard, but you need to think clearly. Just like your father does when he leads the Rogues."

Shmi met her gaze pointedly. "Or like my _mother_ — the woman who loves me like her daughter, because that's the wonderful woman she _is_ — taught me to be strong!"

Leia sighed, trying hard not to roll her eyes at Shmi's sudden attitude problem. "We will discuss Mara later."

"Hold on now: why are you so determined to stand up for Mara?" Han asked Shmi. "Aside from the fact that she's now your mom."

"Because she's not a horrible person, and she did _not_ betray us," Shmi said, glad that someone was willing to let her talk. "She renounced the Emperor the night Dad and I found her unconscious. She's been on our side ever since."

Han pondered that. "Does Luke know her past?"

"Yes."

Han held Shmi's gaze for long seconds. "Well, I don't know if I can trust her right now... but I _do_ trust Luke's judgment. For now, that's enough for me."

Shmi blew out a sigh, opening her mouth to thank him. But once again— as seemed the norm today— the door opened, and several stormtroopers and Boba Fett marched in to cuff them all in binders.

They were led through the bowels of Cloudy City until they arrived at an ominous looking room with a large round grate, and a smaller round hole in its center. Large mandible-clamps hung over the hole, and Shmi thought that the steam, combined with red and blue lighting, made everything even creepier.

The group was led to one area, where Han was promptly separated from the group, obviously in preparation for something.

"What's going on, _Buddy_? Han asked Lando acerbically.

"You're being put into carbon freeze," Lando muttered back.

"Proceed," Vader rumbled from the doorway as he entered.

At that moment, Chewie began to howl, knocking over stormtroopers and anyone else he could get his paws on until Han intervened.

"STOP!"

The Wookiee finally listened, harning mournfully to Han.

"This won't help me, Chewie!" Han told his friend. "You have to look after the others now, okay?"

When the Wookiee remained silent, Han lifted his chin. "Okay?"

[... I promise.]

"Good." Han looked to Shmi and gave her a small smile, then gazed at Leia.

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, though, a stormtrooper roughly yanked them apart, tugging Han onto the small circular platform. Han kept his gaze locked on Leia's.

Finally, the princess stepped forward one pace. "I love you!"

Han gave her a wry smirk. "I know."

Leia watched in horrified fascination as Han was lowered inch by inch into the hole. Then a large amount of frigid steam engulfed him, and Leia grasped Chewie's fur tightly. After several tense minutes, the mandibles lowered and grasped something within the pit, and the sound of something hardening crackled about the cavernous room.

When the slab of carbonite containing Han was lifted back up, the Rebels gasped collectively. Then an Ugnaught pushed the slab over, and it landed on the grate with a loud _bang_.

Lando walked over to inspect the life-sign readings on the side.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Han is alive, and in perfect hibernation," Lando replied.

"Excellent." Vader turned to Boba Fett. "He's all yours bounty hunter."

Fett bowed and with the help of a few Imperials, Han's slab was lifted on repulsors and floated out of the room.

"Uncle Han..." Shmi wept, clinging to Chewbacca's leg.

"Calrissian, reset the chamber for Diane," Vader ordered.

The Rebels looked about in confusion, as did Lando; but he did as ordered, and after several long minutes, a pair of stormtroopers came toward the Rebel trio. When it became clear they were moving toward Shmi, Chewbacca blew a gasket.

He heaved his arms and to the troopers' astonishment, broke the fastenings holding him. He then proceeded to tear the two troopers limb from limb... until he was shot in the knee. The Wookiee howled in agony and dropped down. Two more troopers took the new opportunity to grab Shmi.

She began to scream in fear, fighting them off as best as she could.

"Wait, no!" Leia yelled. "Please, take me instead!"

"The Emperor has no use for you, yet, Princess," Vader dismissed emotionlessly.

He motioned, and Leia and Chewie were surrounded as Shmi was herded to the same spot in which Han had just stood.

"No!" Shmi howled, struggling mightily. "MOM! ... _DADDY!_ "

In a moment of desperation, Shmi summoned her mother's lessons and _shoved_ in all directions with the Force, catching several stormtroopers off guard. Two of them even tumbled off the edge of the platform, and her handlers let go of her arms when they stumbled.

Even Vader froze in utter shock, unprepared for the strength of the Force-push, but when Shmi made a break for it, he returned to the here and now. Shmi's feet left the ground, and she was placed on the lift platform where she was then held in place by invisible hands.

"Hold still," Vader growled, using the Force to start the freezing process.

"HELP ME!" Shmi sobbed as she was lowered. "Please don't do this!"

"NO!" Leia shrieked.

Vader watched the scene dispassionately... until a forbidden word left Leia's lips.

"... _SHMI!_ "

Time froze for the Dark Lord, and he missed it when the child's screams ceased. Nor did he realize she'd been extracted until her slab hit the ground with an ominous _clang!_ And then he just stared at her terror-frozen features... until he snapped.

Vader approached Leia furiously, and to her credit, she held her ground. "What did you call her?"

"You _bastard!_ " Leia hit him with her fists, not caring in her anger if the strikes were useless. "She was a child! An innocent _child!_ "

" _What did you call her?!_ " Vader roared.

Leia stopped, panting, and only then realized who she'd been beating upon. Fear touched her eyes, and she swallowed. "H-her name is Shmi."

"Whose child is she?" Vader grabbed Leia bodily by the throat, and when he squeezed heavily, the woman's fear multiplied.

"... L-Luke's," the woman choked out with great effort.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

" _You LIAR!_ " Vader raged, clasping Leia by the throat even tighter.

Leia gagged horribly, her face going alarmingly pale. "W-why w-would-d I l-l-lie?"

This couldn't be... Palpatine had told him...

Vader scoffed at that: of course his master would not hesitate to lie about this girl. He knew it would cause a rift between Master and Apprentice. And he was right...

But for now, Vader had a trap to finish lying out.

The Dark Lord stared at Leia in a rage-induced haze, at some point realizing he actually _was_ about to kill the princess. He released her without a care, and she instantly crumpled to the floor, grabbing at her throat as she gasped heavily.

"Take the Princess and the Wookiee to my shuttle, but take the girl by a separate route and ship," Vader ordered his men. "Get them out of my sight!"

"Yes sir!" one of the officers said with a salute.

Leia and the Wookiee were dragged from the room while the slab of carbonite carrying the child was floated up. Vader held up his hand.

"Wait."

The men stopped and stood back when Vader approached slowly, staring down at the features of... Shmi.

Shmi Skywalker.

Now that he had her true name _and_ lineage, Vader saw all too clearly that the child was a Skywalker. She had the elder Shmi's hair, and her eyes were those of her father and... Grandfather.

Luke had named his child after his grandmother. Had that been on purpose?

Of course it had: he'd grown up on Tatooine, which meant he'd been raised by Owen and Beru Lars... and they would have certainly told Luke of his grandmother, if not his father.

Vader felt an age-old pang touch the edges of his blackened heart at the mention of his mother, and twinges of guilt and sympathy began to prickle his conscience ... and then the Dark Lord shook himself free of that line of thinking.

It was of no consequence. Those were the days of Anakin Skywalker: the days when he was weak and pathetic. Now he was a Sith Lord; second in command of the galaxy. And, if all went according to plan, he'd soon be _first_ in command.

And to do that, he needed Luke, not a child. She was headed for the chance at a better use for her life anyhow. Palpatine would mold her into a strong woman, whereas Shmi would be weak and misguided if she remained among the Rebels. And if Luke insisted on still keeping the girl at that point— if she lived long enough under Palpatine's influence— then they could teach her together. But first things first...

With his resolution firmly re-established, Vader motioned for the troopers to proceed, and soon the girl's unmoving form was out of sight.

Vader felt a stirring in the Force and paused to check it... and felt his anticipation rise several notches.

"Reset the chamber for Skywalker, and then leave," Vader ordered. "He will be here soon."

 **00000**

Even had his landing not been too easy, Luke's instincts practically screamed at him that he was walking into a trap. This notion only solidified in Luke's mind when he began to navigate the halls with hardly any resistance.

Slightly on edge from a shift in his connection to both Mara and Shmi, Luke tried to tell himself that it was because they were unconscious. But something told him otherwise.

Luke had of course sensed great distress from Shmi, followed by an ominous silence: a thing that gave him cause to worry.

As for his wife... well, her distress was muted. But he knew that of the two, his wife could handle her own far longer. So his priority was Shmi— if it came to that— he knew. He also knew Mara would agree with that.

His train of thought halted when he blundered around a corner and nearly gave himself away to a group of Imperials.

 _Focus, Luke,_ he reprimanded himself. _Vader's here and you won't do either of your ladies any good if you get yourself killed._

Taking a moment to center himself as Yoda had taught, Luke calmed his mind and let the Force work in him until he was ready for whatever Vader had in store for him.

Luke peeked around the bend in the hall again, and spotted a slab of something being pushed on repulsors down the hall. But he only caught a fleeting glimpse of the object before the small party was gone. However, for some reason, Luke felt the barest of pulls toward the object the Imperials were escorting.

Frowning ever-so-slightly, Luke checked the all-clear with the Force and continued on, letting himself be drawn by his gut. He paused at the edge of another corner, and saw movement in the cross-junction ahead.

However, someone must have spotted him, because suddenly they were shooting his way. Luke ignited his blue lightsaber and quickly deflected the shots... only to hear a familiar voice yell out to him.

But whatever Leia was saying was half drowned-out by the now-heavy barrage of blasterfire coming his way from multiple stormtroopers.

"Luke! It's... trap! They... Shmi! Luke!"

Luke concentrated on staying alive as his sister and whomever else was with her were finally taken away. The blasterfire stopped just as the stormtroopers broke ranks to follow.

Luke furrowed his brow. Why would they stop attacking him unless they wanted him to go deeper into the city? Now he knew for certain he was expected. But Luke also knew that Vader was the reason his friends were in trouble to begin with.

He had to distract the Dark Lord if nothing else so Leia and the others could escape. They were resourceful... and even so, something told Luke his friends would be receiving help soon. Following the Force's directions, Luke moved on, casting out with the Force to feel for either his wife or child... but his attempt was thwarted by the cold, dark presence of Vader.

Luke had just entered a cavernous room that housed some sort of platform with a hole in the center. It was dark save for the dim lighting provided by red and blue glowlamps. Steam created a thin fog in the air, making the air slightly cooler.

"The Force is indeed with you, Young Skywalker."

Luke turned his head even as he pinpointed Vader with Force. There, on an elevated walkway was the Dark Lord, standing like an ominous shadow. Luke did not approach, instead waiting for Vader to make the first move.

"Hmm... I wonder... are you a Jedi yet, Young One?" Vader continued as he slowly descended the stairs.

Luke remained silent. He didn't owe this man anything.

"Your mind is still; in control," Vader noted. "I am impressed. Most fear me, but you stand tall and straight in my presence. I respect that."

Luke narrowed his eyes, taken aback by the flattery. What was the Dark Lord trying to accomplish?

"You would make a worthy apprentice indeed."

 _Ah._

"I do not need your instruction, thank you," Luke retorted calmly. "I am Jedi, and I intend to stay one."

Vader tilted his head. It was time to increase the pressure. In a flash, Vader ignited his lightsaber and was slamming it down upon Luke's shoulder. Quick as lightning, Luke's blue blade intercepted and pushed him back.

Vader nodded shortly, eyeing Luke's collected demeanor with great interest. With a smirk of anticipation, Vader came in for another blow.

 **00000**

Deep in the farthest bowels of Cloud City, a red-haired prisoner felt a searching caress breeze over her. Her heart leapt into her chest at the familiar touch... only to settle with dread when the presence was distracted too soon by one much heavier and foreboding.

Clearly Vader hadn't been joking when he said no one would find her... not even her husband.

That stark reminder, coupled with the anguish of soul at knowing her daughter's impending fate, crushed down upon her like the wall of a building.

Tears slipped in hot torrents down her forlorn face, and she let her head droop back down.

Her husband was about to face off with the most-feared man in the galaxy... all by himself.

What she wouldn't give to just see his face one more time...

 **00000**

Lando fumed silently as they were led through the halls, separate from the second slab of carbonite created that day. He'd accepted freezing Han, since he expected that Jabba would thaw him out as soon as he could to demand payment.

And in any case, Han was an _adult_.

But to freeze the girl... even Lando had struggled with that. He had never intended for the child to become a victim of Vader's cruelty. It was one thing to target the adult Rebels who understood everything going on, but to go after an innocent girl who was simply with her guardians... as far as Lando knew anyway. In any case, it was still _wrong_.

Thus, when the Imperials battled the man he assumed was this Skywalker character— a notion confirmed by Leia's frantic cries— Lando had contacted Lobot.

Now it was only a matter of time before the aid arrived with a security detachment...

They entered a junction of four separate corridors and suddenly the group was surrounded. Blue-clad security men held the Imperials all at blaster-point. Lando wasted no time in relieving their enemies of their weapons.

He leaned in toward Lobot. "Take them quietly to the security tower and hold them there."

Lobot nodded and gestured to the Cloud City security men, and the Imperials were led away, the officer shooting Lando several dirty looks before they were out of view. Lando then turned to Leia and the Wookie, who was still carrying an annoyingly awake protocol droid.

He approached Leia and removed her cuffs, an action that earned him a fierce glower. "And just what do you think you're doing now?"

"Listen, I had no idea Vader had the child as a target, I swear!" Lando said even as he warily loosed Chewbacca.

As soon as the wounded Wookiee was free to move, his hands latched onto Lando and squeezed horribly. Lando had known Chewie would be pissed, but even this action startled him.

Lando struggled to speak around his constricted airways. "Kn-ow wh-ere... gir-l i-is!"

"Oh, and we're just supposed to trust you now, is that it? After everything you've done to us?" Leia snapped, ignoring the fact that her Wookiee companion was killing the man.

Lando nodded. "I kn-ow my w-way ar-round! Run-ning out o-of time!"

Leia hesitated at that, giving the halls a cursory glance. She ached with the choice presented to her: go after the man she loved, or her niece. She cursed herself for even considering it. Han would have been the first to tell Leia to go after Shmi before himself.

She motioned to the Wookiee, and suddenly Lando could breathe again.

"You listen here," Leia said with a finger in the Baron's face. "You will lead us to Shmi, and then you will get us the hell out of here... on the _Falcon_ , or I will let Chewie tear you apart like he did those Imperials. Do I make myself clear?"

Lando only nodded.

"Good." Leia stood back. "Lead on."

 **00000**

Blue clashed against red as Luke and Vader battled about the circular, grated floor. Vader had to admit that he hadn't been prepared for Luke to stand toe-to-toe with him. Clearly his son had received recent training.

But where? And from whom? Obi wan was dead, Vader had made sure of that himself. And he was fairly certain the Jedi were all gone from the living galaxy.

Clearly he'd missed someone, since Luke would not achieve such an increase in skill so quickly by himself.

But while training was important, experience was everything in Vader's mind. Vader batted against Luke's blade, driving him back toward the small circular hole in the center. However, Luke caught on to this and sidestepped a right-cross, effectively moving away from the danger.

Luke came in at Vader's left, swinging high... and when Vader went to block, he only then recognized the feint. Luke's blade sheared a good inch off of Vader's cape, and then he was behind the Dark Lord, spinning and ducking beneath the red lightsaber as it swiped angrily to slice his gut open from hip to hip.

Luke kept his focus clear, and his emotions tightly controlled. He would not let his anger fuel his blows like Vader. He was here to play the Dark Lord's game— whatever it really was— while his family got out. However, Luke got the strong feeling that there was more at stake here than he knew.

Luke struck at Vader's blade, and then leapt up and over the armored giant when the Dark Lord moved to attack again. He got his blade in under the Dark Lord's just enough to scratch the man's bicep...

And then Luke's attention was brought back to fore when Vader approached him with a growl of fury. He rained heavy blows upon Luke, driving the younger man to the very edge of the platform as Luke struggled to keep pace.

He grimly realized that Yoda had been correct: Mara and his fights had been nice... but Vader was indeed a Sith Lord trying to kill him. Or, more likely, trying to beat him into submission. Luke thanked Yoda for that particular lesson.

When Luke's boots slipped precariously, he called upon his many runs in the Dagobah jungle and leapt high. He felt the heat of Vader's blade _swish_ by his ear as he went, and then he was grabbing onto the tubing high above the flooring, climbing up to get away from the Sith Lord.

Vader approached his position. "Impressive; _most_ impressive."

Luke tucked his feet close when Vader swung his blade at the tubes, slicing through a good number of them. Luke back-flipped like a gymnast and shimmied down the other end of the tubing-network, grabbing a cut one and using the freezing gases to buy himself time to get to his feet.

Vader grunted in surprise at the flash of freezing cold on his helmeted face, and he turned away to let his vision clear. However, that moment of inaction proved a mistake. Luke used the Force to _shove_ him off the platform.

To Vader's delight, the youth followed him after a moment of indecision.

Vader was no fool: he knew Luke thought he was buying his friends time to escape. But what the youth _didn't_ know was that even if Luke got away today, Vader still won.

He had the child.

So if Luke did best him this time, he'd be back.

 **00000**

Leia ran as swiftly as she could behind Lando, who was leading them through the ever-winding corridors of Cloud City. She was glad she had accepted Lando's offer of help... late as it was in coming. Leia knew she would never have found her way to where the Imperials were taking Shmi without his help.

Finally they caught up with the detachment of men pushing Shmi along. Chewie bellowed angrily, ignoring his injured knee, and opened fire with his rifle. Several stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere, and Leia cried out when Lando yanked her to safety just in time.

She watched helplessly as Shmi was pushed out of view while they battled the two squads of white-armored men. Leia fearlessly dove from cover to shoot red-death upon the men, yelling in frustration at her inability to get to her niece.

Three troopers went down, and then Lando laid out suppression fire while Leia reclaimed the safety of their side-corridor.

Then, suddenly confusion ensued when the lights went out, plunging them all into near-darkness. Shouts were heard by the Imperials, and the Rebels leapt up to rush at them, using their white armor— which glowed in its own right— to guide them.

In minutes a scuffle ensued, and then Leia had a clear path to the landing pad door.

She took it.

However, as soon as she opened the door, the engines of the ship bearing Shmi away were rapidly drawing away. Crying out in despair, Leia dropped to her knees and, for good measure, took a shot at the ship.

Her blast faded long before it came near the shuttle.

Leia ducked her head and prayed that Luke would forgive her failure in saving his daughter.

"Leia, let's go!" Lando called to her.

Leia numbly rose to her feet, wondering what they were supposed to do next. Her mind had partially shut down for a moment due to shock. Then, to her astonishment, she heard the beeps and whistles of a familiar droid.

"Artoo?" Leia had to smile softly at him. "Why aren't you with Luke?"

"He says he got separated from Master Luke, and he saw us and decided to help." Threepio translated when Artoo replied.

"Are you the one who messed with the lights?"

" _Dooep!_ "

"Leia, we're exposed here; we have to get to the _Falcon_!" Lando yelled, glancing worriedly back into the city proper.

Leia felt in the Force a sudden warning that she needed to be on the _Falcon_. Without another thought, she snapped into battle-mode and nodded crisply to Lando. They would get Shmi back, but first they had to get out alive.

 **00000**

Luke cat-walked along the dark-gray corridor, sensing the presence of the Dark Lord ahead. However, he still gave a little start when the man literally materialized from the deep shadows.

"Your skills with the blade are definitely evidence of your devotion to the Force. But how are you in other areas?" Vader challenged, lifting his lightsaber.

He swiftly bore down on Luke, backing the younger man up, though Luke held his own.

Vader sent his blade in at Luke's chest, only to shift his grip on the hilt and dip the blade due-south to get within Luke's tight defenses. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a second. He was quick to spin out of the way, his arm extended up over his head while his blade protected his back.

But Vader pressed the rear-attack, and Luke tuck-and-rolled to gain distance. However, Vader was on him like a nek to a meaty bone. He didn't give the young man a chance to regain his feet.

Thus, Luke had to defend a taller attack from the floor, and in a moment of wry amusement he wondered if this was how Yoda felt in a lightsaber battle. The inappropriate thought summoned an equally out-of-place smile on his face— he tried to fight it, he really did— which gave his opponent pause.

Vader had to admit he was morbidly fascinated that Luke would crack a grin in the midst of such a fierce duel. However, he quickly realized just how resourceful his son was, because in the next instant the smile was gone and Luke somersaulted back and leapt to his feet.

Vader recovered quickly and came in at Luke again.

They clashed swiftly and violently as Vader pushed his son to the limits of his swordsmanship. Luke parried, blocked, thrust and spun as need be, moving as a blur of speed just as much as Vader was.

But while his swings were powerful, they weren't nearly as strong as Vader's, and the Dark Lord used this to his advantage.

He used his brute strength to wear Luke down; counting on the fact that Luke hadn't ever dueled this intensely for this long. And he was right. Luke began to tire, and that was when Vader added Force skills to the saber-battle.

He had pushed Luke into a wider space with a circular window, and there were a plethora of things that could be made into projectiles. Vader picked up the first thing he could and hurled it at the Jedi.

Luke's alarm was again clear on his face, and he threw up one hand to deflect the object even as he continued to block Vader with the other. Vader picked up another object, repeating his previous attack.

Again Luke blocked, but the next item Vader used came from above. He grabbed a large section of tubing from overhead and hurled it down upon Luke's skull. Luke felt the warning in the Force and dove down and to the left.

He still collided with the wall, his shoulder protesting painfully, and Luke grunted. But once again the Dark Lord gave him no respite... and Luke was once again reminded of just why this man was so feared. If his skills with the lightsaber weren't impressive enough, he had an arsenal of Force-skills he could mix in with his blade-work.

Something Luke had sorely overlooked.

Luke grimaced when a metal pole barely missed impaling him into the wall. He finally threw up a shield to deflect all objects long enough for him to get to his feet, at which point Luke used the Force to again push Vader back.

However, the Dark Lord was prepared for it this time, and though he staggered from Luke's powerful strike, he barely moved otherwise. Luke picked up several of the weapons Vader had already used against him, and hurled them back across the space.

There was a minute of pure Force-skill use between them, so that any passerby would have seen only two men with objects flying in both directions. It might have even been amusing if not for the fact that one misstep could get either combatant killed.

Vader was the first to break the stalemate by navigating the aerial minefield to slam blades with Luke again. Luke felt the blow all the way up his arms, and his injured shoulder protested sharply. Clearly he'd hit it harder than he'd realized at the time.

Vader did not let up again; he batted away at Luke, who was getting more and more tired. He began to call upon the Force for strength, and was grateful when it came. Vader again mixed saber technique with throwing objects at great velocity. Luke only defected a few items this go around, and he felt each successive impact more heavily.

Clearly, though he wanted a pupil, Vader wasn't above beating him to a pulp.

Luke's blows were weakening dangerously, and finally he broke free from the wall he was cornered against. However that proved to be a mistake too, since Vader's next 'missile' went through the window.

A strong gale of wind rocketed through the room with the sudden change in pressure. Battered and weary, Luke didn't even have a chance to grab hold of anything. However, when his hand hit a railing, he grabbed it in an iron fist.

His descent was halted and he quickly hoisted himself back up onto the walkway. Luke lay still for a moment, half expecting Vader to pursue him through the window. A rasping hiss of the Dark Lord's respirator sounded above him, and Luke whipped around on his back with a curse.

 _Why did I have to be right?_ He moaned.

 **00000**

They raced through the halls as swiftly as they could, only pausing long enough for Lando to issue a city-wide warning that caused a mild panic. However, that confusion proved a boon for the Rebels, as it provided a measure of cover.

Although, Leia mused wryly, it was kind of hard to blend in when you were travelling with a two-meter Wookiee. As if that wasn't enough, add a prissy, bickering Threepio strapped to his back and he was a prime target for all eyes and ears.

Leia breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the door to the _Falcon's_ landing platform... but her sigh turned into a growl when the door refused to open for them.

"The security code has changed," Lando explained in frustration. "Can your droid get it open?"

"Artoo!" Leia barked, not in the mood for more trouble.

The droid rolled up and set to work. However, the humans and the Wookiee were forced to take whatever cover they could find when stormtroopers appeared to harass them. Leia shot one in the knee, and he went down in a yell of pain. But another took his place, so Leia had to work on taking him down too.

She barely dodged a blast aimed at her face, and still felt the heat of the thing as it struck the corner just beyond her nose. Leia fired blindly around the corner and was rewarded with a muffled shout and a brief lessening of blasterfire.

Suddenly Artoo began trilling, and a white smoke filled the room.

"Let's go!" Threepio hollered above the din.

Leia didn't need any further encouragement. She broke into a sprint, only slowing to let Chewie go ahead to get the ship ready to fly. She stopped at the entry ramp, Lando taking up the other side. They covered Artoo as he wheeled to join them, stormtroopers just beginning to file out through the doorway.

Once Artoo was on the ramp, Lando leaned out for his perch.

"Leia, go!"

She nodded and ducked into the freighter, Lando hot on her heels. He hit the ramp release and then raced with her to the cockpit, where he took the pilot's seat. Leia, not knowing enough of Han's ship to pilot it confidently, let him. She instead took up the navigator's chair.

"Ready Chewie?" Lando asked.

[Let's go!]

 **00000**

Luke rolled backwards and came up on his feet, using some pretty fancy footwork to get out from underneath the Dark Lord's blade enough to where he could properly defend himself.

He was backed mercilessly out from the building and onto a narrow walkway where he was Force-shoved violently. He landed with a cry against the steps behind him leading to a small gantry.

Luke managed to keep his hold on the lightsaber in his grasp, and he thus caught the follow-up blow. He held it there as the Dark Lord pressed down steadily, though his arms quivered.

"I must say, you have held your own very well, Young Luke. I am duly impressed," Vader said. "But give up this fight now: don't resist me, it is useless."

"Like hell it is!" Luke grumbled under his breath.

He balled one fist, calling a blind amount of Force-energy to it. Green sparks crackled to life at his fingertips, and Luke shot his hand forward, thrusting his palm open. The large shower of sparks that shot forth to engulf the black-clad man caused Vader to swear loudly. He stumbled back in great alarm, batting at the tiny embers that were sparked by the attack.

Not entirely aware of what he'd just accomplished, but grateful to have struck a blow, Luke sprang to his feet, feeling the backs of his knees protest. But he pushed beyond that in favor of staying alive.

Vader stood in utter astonishment... for a split second, and then rage boiled up inside of him. He lashed out, throwing his saber at Luke like a stick. As it flew at him end-over-end, Luke cried out in shock this time... and promptly dropped flat.

The blade returned to Vader's grasp, and then he was coming forward again. This time, he began to speak as Luke sprang up up meet him.

"You have great power, Skywalker, but you hinder yourself. You limit your true potential by harnessing your anger and hatred like disobedient pets. They make you _strong!_ " Vader enunciated this with a strong blow to Luke's blade. "Join me, and I will teach you how to reach your full abilities!"

Luke glowered at him, feeling an old resentment begin to rise, but he quickly shoved it back down. He would not give in to his anger, no matter what the Dark Lord said.

"No." Luke shook his head. "I will not."

Vader continued amidst their lightsaber blows. "You do not know what you are saying no to: not really."

Luke didn't answer, so Vader pressed onward. They were now on the small, circular gantry. "You can become so much _more_ than the poster boy for the Alliance! You could become a highly respected man: you would also rule the galaxy at my side! Luke, you _deserve_ to be at my side, ruling the galaxy... which is what you will achieve under my tutelage!"

Luke frowned. "And why, exactly, do I deserve this?"

"Because, Luke, you are my son!"

Luke, who had just sent a straight-on jab at Vader's torso, went stock-still in absolute shock. Vader, having already moved his blade to riposte, didn't realize this until it was too late... and the red of his blade sliced through Luke's right wrist like a knife through butter.

The limb, and the lightsaber still clutched in it, dropped into the air-shaft below.

Luke was brought out of his paralyzed state of mind by a white-hot pain that caused him to scream in torment. He dropped to his knees, grasping at the shaking stump of his arm, as though by doing so he could fix the problem.

Spots danced before his eyes, and Luke fought the agony even as he realized he was still in mortal danger. Using the Force to dampen the mind-numbing pain— and already feeling woozy— Luke glared up at the Dark Lord, who stood in sudden silence above him, his blade still poised in the ending position of his disarming blow.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this?" he demanded. "That was low, even for you, Vader!"

His voice seemed to bring Vader back to life, and he resumed his speech from before. "It is the truth, Luke. I bet Obi wan never told you the truth about your father."

Luke clung to disbelief for the sake of his sanity. "He told me enough, he..." Luke trailed off as he recalled that Ben had never actually _said_ Vader was the one to kill Anakin Skywalker. So why, then, did Luke suddenly assume he had?

"He told you nothing, I see," Vader summarized.

Luke tried not to hear, but for some Force-forsaken reason, his ears were working more sharply than ever in that moment.

"Luke, I _am_ your father!" Vader said with such conviction that Luke had trouble doubting it.

Luke backed away on his knees, shaking his head in denial. It couldn't be... it _couldn't!_ H-he he _couldn't_ be the spawn of this Sith Lord! Sithspawn... that curse now took on a new meaning, and Luke's heart dropped like a rock. No, certainly this was a horrid ploy to get Luke to relent. Yoda had warned...

Time stopped.

Yoda.

" _Luke, know you... another Skywalker, still alive is he."_

" _I have another sibling?"_

" _...no."_

The full extent of that revelation now struck Luke. Yoda had said another Skywalker male was _still_ alive.

 _Still_.

... and if it wasn't a brother...

Luke's mind, as frazzled as it was with the combined pain and shock, immediately tried to draw up other possibilities. Another uncle perhaps? Or a cousin...

But Luke's heart told him the truth, even as the Force sang out in honesty all around him. Luke knew that his surname was not common at all. He'd looked it up several times after school when he was older, and the number of people with the last name 'Skywalker' was pretty much zero.

Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker.

His father.

Luke's heart cracked in the special place he'd always harbored for the man he'd loved and looked up to, wishing upon the trillions of stars every Tatooine night to meet.

A sound pierced his eardrums, and Luke didn't comprehend it was him until his throat went raw.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed at full volume. " _NOO!_ "

He half-sat back on his ankles, and half-tumbled to the flooring where his good elbow caught him, and he began to hiccup brokenly.

Booted feet approached him, and Luke tensed warily.

"Luke, think of the power I am offering you! _Unlimited!_ You will be the second most powerful man in the galaxy! You will rule over _all_ with me! Your father!" Vader picked at Luke's brain with the Force, having sensed the train of his wild thoughts, and seeing into Luke's deepest desires. "I can give you what you have wanted since boyhood: you can be with your father, Luke!"

" _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ " Luke screamed violently at him, using the Force to shove Vader so hard he almost flipped over the railing to join the younger man's hand.

Luke used the Dark Lord's recovery time to stand, looking about for any means of getting away from the tyrant before him. Luke saw only a thin strip of durasteel attached to a vane of some sort.

Out of options, and feeling a fever starting to form, Luke stepped out onto it and walked across with startling ease. He then grasped onto the first handhold he could and stood, literally having nowhere else to go... unless he released his grip.

"Luke, think about it!" Vader was relentless. "Join your father! You are one yourself! Do it for Shmi!"

The mention of his daughter from this monster's lips ignited a fury so hot that it singed even Luke.

"I will _never_ be the kid of father you are!" Luke all but shrieked, his voice hoarse. "What kind of a father abandons his child for _power?!_ " His head suddenly came up. "Did you ever love me at all, _father_? Or was I in the way of your rise to becoming a galaxy-wide ruler his people fear and hate?" Fiery tears swamped Luke's eyes, and streamed in great rivers down his face. Years of anguish at being orphaned by this man bubbled to the surface of his control. "Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why would you leave me all alone, wondering where I went wrong, and why I had to be raised being picked on for not having parents?!"

Luke ran out of steam then, and he sagged in exhaustion upon his perch, swaying dangerously in the strong winds that whipped his hair around.

"Luke... I did not know of you," Vader said in the softest voice he could.

But Luke shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

 _But it does..._ that small voice said in his mind.

"Luke, it doesn't have to be..."

"Shut up!" Luke cut him off. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you! I am _not_ your son, and you are _not_ my father, I don't care how true it is!" When Vader started to talk again, Luke cut him off a second time. "And I am _not_ joining you, so get that out of your head!"

Vader merely stared. "And just how do you plan to resist me from the end of a weather vane?"

Luke lifted his head defiantly, his eyes ablaze... and let go of his handhold.

 **00000**

Mara gasped as Luke's anguish washed over her in a tidal wave, followed by more secondary waves that knocked her senseless. She was left gasping, and her heart thudded nearly out of her chest.

He was in such torment that Mara couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. It was as though _everything_ had gone wrong at once... literally.

Mara screamed loudly in her own torment, wishing above all that she could be there for him. But _curse_ Vader and his being prepared! She was powerless, and this more than anything hurt her.

Just as Vader had wanted.

She was suffering in a way he knew would dig a vibroblade between her ribs. But he didn't just stop there: he twisted and adjusted that knife until her heart was so ravaged as to be irreparable.

Mara screamed until her voice was gone, and then she continued to struggle against her restraints until her wrists, shoulder-joints, ankles and thighs were raw and bleeding from being rubbed against the metal.

Then she dropped limply, and only a single tear dropped this time. But when it crashed upon the floor, it sounded with the shattering of what little remained of her hopes.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

Luke dropped like a stone, but he didn't care in that moment.

He was away from Vader.

He did at some point realize he might not survive the landing, and if that happened he would leave his wife and child alone in a cruel galaxy. Thus Luke attempted to use the Force to try slowing his descent as much as he could.

But his task proved useless when an air shaft sucked him through a tube. He grappled with the walls for any sort of purchase until he finally came to a halt. Breathing heavily, Luke tried to rise, but the floor opened beneath him and he was again falling. Only this time, it was a thin antenna that caught his knees, and Luke grabbed on for dear life when he realized just where he was.

Open air greeted him, and he looked up to see that he was now underneath the city, clinging to a piece of metal for all he was worth. Luke attempted to grab hold of the door that had let him out, but it shut before he could get a good grip. Luke's hand slipped just before the door crushed it, and he fell upside down on the projection.

Luke tried his best not to focus on the bottomless abyss beneath him, waiting to swallow him whole should he slip.

Closing his eyes, Luke cast out with the Force, his ability to focus lessened somewhat because of the fever. He latched onto the first presence he knew and could locate...

 _Leia!_

 **00000**

They were being pursued by TIEs as they fled the city, and Leia, now at the controls because the hyperdrive was still acting up— she suspected Vader had a hand in that— suddenly stiffened.

 _Leia!_

She sucked in a breath. "Luke..."

 _Leia, hear me!_

She saw a flash of an image in her mind's eye, courtesy of her twin, and looked at looked at Chewie.

"Turn the ship around, Chewie."

The Wookiee lifted his brow with a question, and Lando spoke up from behind them.

"Are you crazy? We just got away from the Imps and now you want to go back?"

Ignoring Lando, Leia spoke again to the Wookiee. "I know where Luke is, he's in grave danger!"

Chewbacca didn't waste any more time. He spun the _Millennium Falcon_ into a vertical loop and sped back toward Cloud City, with Leia directing him to the underbelly. They all kept an eye out, and after several minutes, even Leia began to doubt herself.

Then Lando pointed. "Look, up there."

Leia gaped. "It's Luke! Lando, open the top hatch! Chewie, slow down and we'll get under him."

Lando left the cockpit, and Leia watched with tense anticipation as Luke shifted on the thin metal that had somehow held his weight.

[The TIE's are returning.] Chewie warned.

At that moment Luke dropped... and Leia's breath caught...

"I've got him, let's go!" Lando said over the comlink.

"Go!" Leia ordered.

Chewie took the ship into full speed, and soon they were driving for open space, leaving Bespin behind. Leia looked back in time to see Lando escorting a badly beaten and weary Luke. Leia left the pilot's chair to hug him while Lando took over.

Leia let the boys handle the flying while she helped Luke to the medical bunk. He was cradling his right arm to his torso like it had been bitten by a nexu, and Leia frowned.

"Luke what's wrong with your hand?"

Luke thinned his lips, a flash of pain igniting behind his cerulean orbs. Looking down at his arm, he closed his eyes and lay back in the bunk. Then, ever-so-slowly, he lifted his arm... and Leia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Luke!" she cried. "What happened?!"

"Vader," was all he said, though again the word elicited an immense wave of anguish. Leia passed it off as trauma from his limb-loss. She set to work bandaging it as best she could, but suddenly Luke stiffened, while in the background Leia could hear the others arguing over the hyperdrive.

Luke sucked in a breath when Vader's mind brushed against his.

 _Luke... it is not too late! Join me!_

Luke followed his presence to the _Executor_ , and he shut himself down to the Dark Lord with a firm 'no'.

 _Luke... my son..._

Luke gritted his teeth, but relaxed when— with a triumphant whistle from Artoo Detoo— the _Falcon_ leapt into hyperspace at last. Only then did he realize his sister was still watching him.

"Leia, please, I'm not ready to talk about it," he implored in a whisper, looking away.

"...okay." Leia got up and left, and Luke turned his fever-burned mind inward with the Force.

Now that he had no Dark Lord hounding him, it was time to put as much of Master Yoda's healing techniques to use as he could manage.

 **00000**

Luke looked up when the door to his medical room opened, and he smiled softly at Leia as she entered. Leia, the wonderful sister that she was, had gotten Luke seen by the doctors the second they'd returned from Bespin. The trip had been a short one to Luke's surprise, but he was glad that after only twenty-four standard hours— and a lot of help from the Force and the Two-One-Bee droid— Luke's fever was gone, and he now sported a new hand.

It was strange, he mused now that he was fully awake, how the limb looked and felt real on the surface, but still stung where the thing connected with his wrist. The memory of its loss continued to haunt him as he sat there, but he was able to keep the depression at bay when his loved ones were near.

"I see you're awake," Leia said warmly as she walked up to his bedside.

Luke allowed her to gingerly touch his new hand, paying close attention to the sensation as it was 'felt' through the hardware.

"Does it hurt still?" Leia asked softly, her dark eyes meeting his.

"It's more of a phantom pain," Luke explained patiently. "It's my body remembering the loss, but I'm not in any actual pain."

"Oh," Leia said quietly, dropping her gaze and her hand.

Then she gave him a small smile and looked out the viewing window, and Luke knew something was bothering her.

"Leia?" Luke asked, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

He only then noticed the absence of his best male friend. "And where's Han?"

Leia stiffened at the question, her lip trembling before she managed to meet his gaze.

"Vader froze him in carbonite..." she opened her mouth to say more, but hesitated.

Luke's eyes widened, but instead of dwelling on the negative, he took her hand in his. "Leia, we'll get him back. I promise."

Leia gave him a brave smile, and nodded. "Thank you Luke."

Luke pulled her forward to kiss her forehead tenderly, and then he glanced toward the door with a frown. There were two people he very much wanted to see, yet they hadn't so much as commed to say they were at least on their way. Maybe they were on a different ship?

"Where's Shmi? Or Mara?" Luke shifted his gaze toward Leia again. "Shmi's usually chomping at the bit to come and see m..." He trailed off at the look on his sister's face. "Leia?"

Her eyes flooded with tears, and she looked away guiltily. Luke's heart began to beat erratically, and his breathing quickened.

"Leia?" He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Where is Shmi?" His voice hitched. "Is she...?"

"No!" Leia quickly assured him, and then she began to weep openly. "Vader... he..."

Luke wrung his hands in anticipation. "What? What did Vader do?"

"Oh, Luke it was horrible!" Leia wailed. "And we tried; we really tried to get her back!"

Luke growled in frustration at her deflections. "Leia, just tell me!"

"He put her in carbonite!" Leia hollered.

Luke froze. "W-what?"

"But that's not the worst part!" Leia grabbed his hand. "Vader still has her... and... he's taking her to the _Emperor!_ "

Luke stood still as a statue, the words sinking in slowly. He couldn't have heard her right. No. No... after the cruel hand he'd been dealt on the gantry in Cloud City, surely this couldn't be real too.

But it was, Luke could see the flashes of memory in Leia's mind... and suddenly he was on the ground, crumpling into a tangled heap as a new scream sounded from his throat.

" _NOOOOO!_ " He rocked back and forth, drawing his knees up to wrap his arms about them. Then he began to babble almost incoherently. "No... _no!_ Oh _please_ no! No... this can't be real! Not after..."

Overwhelmed, and with his already broken heart crumbling more, Luke buried his head in his arms and sobbed in mighty heaves. The tears flowed from him in a tidal wave of raw emotion, and he sent it out into the Force, heedless of who might feel it.

First Vader dropped the proton torpedo on him with the revelation of their bond, and now his only child was in that same man's hands... on her way to meet the vilest, most evil being the galaxy had ever known.

"Shmi..." Luke sobbed over and over like a mantra. "Oh, Shmi... I am so sorry! I... I've _failed_ you!"

"No, Luke!" Leia knelt beside him, taking his wet face into her hands. "You have not failed her. Do you hear me?"

Luke's tortured gaze met hers as he replied in a dejected sob. "I... I p-promised h-her I w-would always-s p-protec-ct her!"

Leia bit her lip. "Be that as it may, it's not the end. Think, Luke: Palpatine wanted her for a reason. He won't just kill her."

"No: he'll try to turn her to the Dark Side... or worse! He'll put her through the hell Mara grew up in!" Luke's voice was bitter, if more steady now.

At the mention of his wife, Luke's head came up, and he caught the angry flash in Leia's eyes.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded. "Did she get frozen too?"

"No," Leia said shortly.

Luke sat up, giving her a long, intense stare. "Leia? What happened to Mara? Why isn't she here too?"

"I don't know where Vader took her," Leia answered honestly. "But I do know she's most likely still at Bespin."

Luke leapt to his feet, gaping incredulously. "You _left_ her there?!" he yelled.

Leia's eyes glinted as she joined him in standing. "There wasn't exactly time to go back in for her, Luke."

He narrowed his gaze at her. "There's more you're not telling me."

She snorted, suddenly acerbic. "You should talk."

Luke frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"When did you plan to tell us Mara is the Emperor's Hand?" Leia grated with her hands on her hips.

Luke went cold. How...

"You know?" was all he could think of to say first.

"No thanks to you!" Leia snapped. "How could you keep that from us? From _me_?"

"Because Mara asked me not to say anything until she was ready," Luke said, starting to get angry himself. Why was Leia acting this way?

"I can't believe you would keep her true nature a secret, Luke," Leia went on.

"Her 'true nature'?" Luke seconded dangerously. "What does that mean?"

"She's a servant of the Emperor, Luke! An assassin!" Leia shouted.

"No: she _was_ those things." Luke corrected firmly, fighting to keep his temper in check. "Now she is a devoted and loving wife, mother, sister and friend."

"I don't believe that." Leia shook her head. "No one just changes like that."

Luke's nostrils flared. "Leia, Mara has been loyal to us ever since she rescued me from Kwen."

Leia narrowed her eyes now. "And how do you know she wasn't playing you?"

" _Enough!_ " Luke yelled angrily. "I love her! _I_ _love Mara_! She is _not_ a monster! She had no choice as to how she was brought up."

Leia began to retort, but Luke cut her off harshly. "She was taken from her home at an early age, and her memory of anything before that was wiped away. She was then raised by the Emperor to become his perfect servant. Her 'childhood'," Luke made air-quotes with his fingers, "consisted of training and, if she wasn't perfect, lots of pain. She was never loved, nor was she ever appreciated outside of her skills."

Leia opened her mouth... shut it again... then spoke in a quiet tone. "Why didn't you at least tell _me_?"

"Because," Luke was calmer now too. "You are my sister... Mara is my _wife_. And as much as I love you, there is a major difference."

At that moment Lando stepped in with Chewie, and Luke turned to him without hesitation. "Where did they take my wife?"

Lando stopped short and swallowed hard. "I am sorry about that..."

" _Where?_ "

Lando caught the dangerous edge to Luke's voice, and got down to business. "Where is Artoo? He spoke with the city's computer when he was there, so he should have a map. I can show you."

Luke called for Artoo, and the droid arrived in record time while the occupants of Luke's room stood in tense silence.

As soon as the droid was there, Lando turned to him. "Show them the layout of Cloud City."

Artoo beeped and leaned forward, projecting the image before the group. Lando pointed to the bulbous hub at the very base of the floating city.

"This is where they would have taken her," Lando explained. "It was built before I became Baron Administrator, but it's used to hold highly-dangerous criminals. This turbolift is the only way in or out of the area."

Luke nodded, intently studying the layout before he turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leia demanded.

"Where do you think?" Luke asked over his shoulder. "I'm going to get my wife."

Luke stopped only to change into real clothing and then he was racing for the hangar bay, where he took the first two-man vessel he could find. Not surprisingly, Artoo insisted on coming along.

Without waiting for clearance, Luke blasted away and raced for Bespin.

 **00000**

When Luke arrived at Bespin's Cloud City, it was in the middle of the night, and he landed as close to the base of the floating city as possible. Due to his wearing all black, it was rather easy for him to slip unnoticed through the darkened corridors.

With help from the Force and his memory, Luke made his steady way down. He briefly wondered where everyone was, and at that thought paused, considering the notion that he might be about to spring a second trap.

He cast about with the Force, feeling all around carefully. But unlike the other day, Vader's presence was absent: nor were there any alert minds on his current route.

Grateful, Luke picked up his pace, though he still kept a diligent eye out for trouble. His first snag came when he was still three levels up from his destination. He spotted a night patrol of two stormtroopers, and Luke shrank into the shadows of his corridor, waiting for them to pass by.

Once they did, he waited a moment to see if they would return. When no other footsteps sounded, Luke emerged from hiding. He took the set of stairs he knew would lead him down to the lobby of the turbolift he needed.

At the base of the steps, he again paused, checking the wall-clear before he gingerly cat-walked across the small expanse. Luke reached over to call the lift to him... and paused. It was key-card accessible only.

Gritting his teeth, Luke recalled the patrol and raced silently back up to that level, navigating the halls until he spotted the pair again. Using the Force, he slammed the men's' heads together, and they dropped like deadweight. Luke dragged their forms out of immediate view and then dug through their equipment for the keycard.

Finally he found it on the captain's person, and he hastily returned to the turbolift. To his relief, the card worked, and the lift was there in seconds. Entering, Luke sent it down.

He used the Force again to check for patrols, but there was only life-sign... and a faint one at that.

Luke sucked in a breath and dashed from the lift the second he'd fit. Her weakened presence acted as a homing beacon to him, and he wondered why she wouldn't respond to his caress in the slightest.

Luke used the keycard to open her cell, and stepped through. Dim lighting greeted him, but once he moved further into the cell, the lights came up to full... and Luke's forward momentum halted in utter shock.

Mara sagged limply from where she was hung upon the wall like some hunter's prized kill on display, her hair hanging about her face like an unkempt curtain.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Blood— mostly dried but with a few fresh, miniscule trails— dribbled down Mara's metal restrains like something out of a horror show. Halfway down the length of durasteel that held his beloved captive, the blood trails reached the point at which they drip-dropped to the floor in small scarlet puddles.

This was the case on her wrists, thighs and shoulders; while her ankles simply dripped crimson onto the floor after trailing down the length of her boots.

"Mara..." Luke breathed in horror.

Luke felt nauseous at the sight, but when her chest heaved with a very weak cough, he sprang forward. Using the Force to find the release, Luke carefully did so, making sure to get a good grip on Mara so she didn't fall.

As it was, her unmoving form still dropped like a sack of vegetables, and her limbs hung loosely. Luke sank to the floor with Mara in his grasp and then laid her down so he could check her vitals.

Her pulse was faint, but otherwise steady, while her breathing was shallow. Mara's skin was paler than usual, and he had to wonder just how much blood she'd lost. When Luke's gaze settled on her wrist, it was to find it badly swollen and obviously twisted... and judging from the splintered pieces of bone protruding from the skin in places, it was broken.

He also then realized that she wore a strange set of cuffs on each wrist.

Luke removed them... and instantly felt his connection with Mara return to its normal two-way setting.

This also allowed him to feel her raw despair like he hadn't before.

Tears flooded Luke's eyes, and he used careful, tender movements to unveil her face from under its screen of hair. Mara shifted minutely at his touch, and Luke watched her eyes crack open a smidgen.

"Oh, Mara..." he whimpered, bending down to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

"...L-lu-ke?" Her voice was barely audible, and as soon as she spoke, her eyes fluttered shut again, as thought that single attempt to speak had been too much for Mara.

"Yes, it's me, Love," Luke assured her. "I'm here. Let's get you home."

Luke stood and carefully lifted her into his embrace, holding her close to him as he made his way out of the cell and then up the lift. Luke made swift progress back toward his landing spot, only meeting trouble when another patrol blundered upon him.

"Haven't checked in yet..." one Imperial was saying.

They halted in surprise at the sight of Luke carrying an unconscious woman.

Deciding to try his luck, Luke cleared his throat. "I found this woman collapsed in the hall, and I was just taking her to medical."

The stormtroopers eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you wandering the halls at such an hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." Luke shrugged as best as he could with Mara in his grasp.

The trooper shifted his helmet to gaze at Mara, and he nodded curtly. "Very well; but in the future, these levels are off limits without authorization or an escort."

"I will remember that, and thank you." Luke nodded respectfully.

He met with no more resistance, and soon was climbing the ladder of his small ship, Mara in tow in a firm Force-grip. He settled her carefully into a flightsuit, and then strapped her into the seat. Next he donned his own flight suit and helmet and sat at the controls.

Artoo had kept the engines warm per his orders, and so they were able to lift off immediately.

"Hold on, Mara..." Luke urged her, offering her his strength via the Force. "You're safe now."

Her only response was a brief flicker of awareness at the edge of her consciousness.

"Hold on, Mara," Luke said again, trying to remain strong for her. "I love you so much... please don't leave me..."

 _... Not after everything else that's happened._ He added silently, not caring how childish that sounded.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

When Luke landed in the main hangar he'd blasted out of earlier, he paid little attention to the upset brunette waiting for him. His whole attention was on Mara once the ship was set down.

"Artoo, finish up here, I've got to get Mara to the medical center," Luke ordered.

"Beeloop!" Artoo acknowledged.

Luke popped the hatch and released Mara's restraints, trying not to think of how weak she was, even with his added energy. Certainly it had helped, but Luke's efforts to help her were proving not as effective on Mara as they had on him.

He suspected the main reason was his fear of losing her.

Not that he was the greatest healer anyway; he'd only been doing it... well, once actually. He just didn't know what was wrong with Mara. Obviously there was the physical stuff, but none of that should have kept her from responding to his mental probes.

Or so he thought: but then again, he was no doctor.

Luke leapt from the ship, and then used the Force to lower Mara into his waiting arms. When Leia stepped forward, however, Luke shot her a truly hurt and angry look, the moisture in his eyes conveying just how disappointed he was with his sister.

Leia stopped, and when her gaze fell upon the pale, bloody and limp form of Mara— now out of her flightsuit— the blood drained from her face.

"Luke, I..."

"Is this proof enough that Mara is no longer in league with the Empire?" he hissed as a few tears slipped down his face.

Without waiting for a reply, Luke left the hangar, making his was as swiftly as possible to the medical center. When he arrived, he was surprised to find a team of medics already waiting for him.

"Princess Leia commed ahead and told us you were coming," the doctor explained to Luke's confused look.

Luke felt a pang in his heart: he hated fighting with Leia, and he knew she hadn't stood a chance against Vader... but still...

Luke shook his head sharply. No... no 'but still's. He was a Jedi, and if that wasn't enough, Leia was his sister. He loved her, and she was only human... just like he was.

Luke came back to reality when the doctor attempted to extract Mara from his arms.

Luke blinked. "Here, I'll do it."

He set her on the gurney, and then followed as she was taken away. The doctor asked him to wait in the smaller room to the side of the operating room, and Luke did so with great hesitation. He didn't want to leave her; but if he got in the way, it could prove a fatal mistake on his part.

So he grudgingly took up residence in the viewing room while Mara was tended to. Luke's nerves were taut, and his heart frayed. Trying to remain calm, Luke ran through a few Jedi calming techniques.

They worked for the most part; though Luke's heart continued to beat unsteadily the longer Mara remained in surgery. By the time the doctor came over to address Luke, he was at his wit's end.

"She is physically stable— for now— but extremely weak. Her blood loss was not life-threatening, but the combination of no food or water with the loss of blood was what made her so frail." The man glanced at Mara's prone form. "Honestly, she's still slipping slowly away... for reasons I can't understand. And I'm sorry, but there is no medical equipment or procedure that can help her if she's lost the will to live."

Luke's heart stopped with a painful wrench, and his knees buckled beneath him so that he ended up on the floor. He took several unsteady breaths.

"She's dying?" he croaked when the doctor laid a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"...I wish I could say otherwise," the man murmured sincerely. "We're moving her to another room, since she no longer needs surgery. I am so sorry."

Luke barely heard, and he watched numbly as his wife was taken away. He somehow found the strength to rise and follow... but as soon as the door closed behind him, Luke's control shattered.

Luke stumbled forward and collapsed against his wife, sobbing horribly. "MARA!"

He clung to her as tightly as he dared, and began to speak to her through his broken heaves.

"... n-no Mara! D-don't g-go! D-don't gi-give up! I n- _need_ you!" He tightened his hold on her even as his trembling knees again dumped him to the floor. He grabbed her good hand and rested his forehead against their clasped limbs. "Y-you can't l-leave m-me! P-please! _Please!_ ... Mara..."

There was no response, so he went on. "P-please, Ma-Mara! I d-don't want t-to face th-the f-future alone... Vader... h-he told m-me s-something... I-I can't..." His voice hitched. "If y-you leave me... I-I'll never heal... Mara... my beloved M-Mara!"

He lifted his face to gaze upon her, and reached up to tenderly caress her cheek with shaking fingertips. That finally garnered a flicker of recognition, tiny as it was, and suddenly Luke felt the fire inside him stoke as an idea came to mind.

Lifting his chin in utter determination, Luke opened himself to the Force. He drew it to him completely, filling his whole being with its radiance. Then, with a gentle, searching tendril, Luke traversed Mara's being until he found his wife at her very core. There he managed to become a form she could see, hear and touch.

He spotted her curled up in the farthest, darkest corner of herself, and he approached carefully.

"Mara?"

At first she didn't stir, so he called again in a louder voice.

"Mara!"

She jumped, lifting her head to show dull eyes and a sad face. Luke's heart clenched at the sight, but as soon as Mara saw him recognition set in, and a spark lit her eyes, turning them back into the dazzling emeralds Luke knew and loved.

"Luke?" she asked tentatively, clearly believing this was an illusion.

Luke knelt before her. "It's me, My Love."

Mara studied him intently, and Luke saw her emotions warring within her gaze. She finally sent out a hesitant touch in the Force, brushing over his mind and spirit. Luke opened himself fully to her, hiding nothing, and allowing her total access.

"Oh, Luke..." Mara whispered, coming up to her knees as well so she could actually touch him. "It _is_ you!"

She flung herself at him, grasping so tightly he couldn't move, though Luke managed to snake his arms about her in turn. She clung to him, sobbing heavily, and as she did so, her Force sense began to merge and mingle with his as openly as he was doing with her.

Neither one of them realized to what extent they had merged until suddenly everything changed. They gasped collectively, feeling how things were crystal clear to them now. Luke and Mara knew every last intimate detail, from the deepest, most closely held secrets and fears to their highest and most joyous hopes.

Mara was now privy to the bit of information Vader had shared with him at Bespin, while Luke experienced his own pain as Mara had felt it... as well as Vader's taunts about freezing Shmi.

Luke saw Mara's childhood in great, intimate detail just as she did his: including his entire experience leading up to Shmi's birth.

Mara then saw it when Luke found Owen and Beru as blackened skeletons, and his subsequent attempt to rescue Shmi from the burning homestead. Luke saw Mara's first major failure to Palpatine, and he watched in horror as she was electrocuted nearly to the point of death... only to be lied to by her master after waking up days after in the med ward about his reasons for placing her there.

They each extended to fill every nook and cranny of the other, until there was nothing but them... as one. It was as though the Force itself were marrying them; bonding and uniting them for the rest of eternity.

Joy exploded between them, flooding the Force around them as well.

Luke took the opportunity to mend his beloved, sending the Force into her in healing waves. She absorbed it like a person soaked up the sun on a beach, and he felt her strength return enough to where she was no longer in critical condition.

Then he eased back and simply clung to her, letting her feel the extent of his love.

They stayed that way for an unknown amount of time, until Luke gently guided Mara back to the physical realm.

Luke was the first to awaken, and though the full experience was gone, he didn't feel the expected sense of loss. Indeed: his connection to Mara was deeper and stronger than ever, and he could sense the flow of her mind and even hear thoughts as she slowly regained awareness.

Luke realized his knees were sore and his legs tight from kneeling for far too long, but he ignored it as he checked over his wife. Mara was still pale, but a welcoming amount of color had returned to her cheeks. He peeked under her bandages to discover perfectly healed skin underneath.

Her wrist, still in its cast, was harder to discern; but something told him it would be fine.

Luke breathed a sigh, and then turned his full attention to Mara when her fingers twitched in his grasp. Her chest heaved with a deep breath, and Luke tightened his hold on her hand, leaning slightly forward to be in her view when she woke completely.

After what seemed an eternity to him, Mara's eyelids fluttered open, and took a long moment to focus. When they finally did, her gaze shifted to rest upon him. Her lips twitched in to a weary smile that could have lit the room, it was so warm.

"Luke..." Her voice was whisper-soft, but Luke had never heard such angelic music.

"Mara!" He shifted to rest his forehead against hers, and breathed deeply of her scent.

"...you found me," Mara breathed into his ear.

Luke only nodded.

"I... I'd lost hope," she admitted, lifting a shaky hand up to the back of his head. "I... it was..."

"Horrible." Luke finished for her, meeting her gaze without lifting his head. "I know."

She gazed deeply in to his eyes. "Luke, is it true? Is Vader really your father?"

He broke away, looking down as the ache in his heart returned. "Yes, it's the truth."

Mara's hand, still on the back of his neck, slid around to his cheek so she could turn his head to look at her again. Her gaze was filled with nothing but acceptance.

"You aren't afraid I'll walk out because of that, are you?" she asked, her voice gaining some strength. "Because if you _are_ doubting... then don't. After you accepted me being Palpatine's assassin, I could hardly hold your lineage against you."

Luke shook his head. "It's not that, Love. I... it's just hard for me to accept that he is my... father."

Her face softened. "I know. But you don't have to right this minute."

He smiled softly at her. "What would I have done if I'd lost you?"

"Let's not think of that, shall we?" Mara suggested.

Luke nodded. "Agreed." He touched her face in turn, and gave her his most tender look. "Mara, I love you. I love you _so much_."

"I love you too." Mara drew his face closer. "My sweet, loving Farmboy..."

Their lips met in a kiss that spoke a thousand words, and Luke again marveled at how intimately they were melded together. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began when you looked at them in the Force.

After another unknown amount of time they separated, and a comfortable silence ensued.

Until Mara remembered something else.

"Luke... about Shmi..." She bit her lip when Luke's breathing hitched and his eyes instantly flooded with a torrent of tears.

He didn't even try to be strong this time: he bent his head to their joined hands and sobbed openly. Mara didn't have to ask for more clarification: the suffering rolled off her husband in droves. Their worst fear had been realized: Shmi was now in the hands of Mara's former master... and by the actions of the man who was now known to be her grandfather.

What a messed-up parent Luke had just discovered he had.

Bitter, angry tears swept down Mara's cheeks as well, and she tightened her hold on Luke's hand. After some time, and trying to regain some modicum of control, Mara managed to staunch the flow of tears. But her husband...

Mara was able to shift her bed so she was more-or-less sitting upright, and then she leaned forward the best she could to lift Luke's chin. His head came up willingly enough, but his eyes refused to stop leaking. The anguish in his gaze hit Mara to the core, and she had to use every ounce of training to not break down again. She was determined to be strong for him on this one.

"M-Mara..." Luke wept; clinging to her hand like it was his only lifeline. "What... are we going to do?"

Mara knew he already knew: but in this moment— and just for once— he _needed_ someone to tell him what to do. He needed Mara to give him hope, an objective... a reason to not give up.

"Luke, listen to me: we are going to get Shmi. We _will_ find her, and we _will_ save our daughter." Mara leaned forward some more to make her point. "No matter what."

Luke sniffled, reaching over with his free hand to cover their entwined limbs in a pact of acceptance.

"No matter the cost."


	44. Chapter 44

**(** **A/N1** **:** _Thank you to all who have followed me this far! I cannot believe the support I've received! Here's hoping you stick with me for Book 3!_ **)**

 **(** **A/N2** **:** _Some of this chapter's contents may not be suitable for some/younger readers._ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four:**

Guilt was nothing new to Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

He had already lived with it for well over two decades now... the guilt of having killed his wife, and supposedly his child also.

But this guilt was a new one.

Because this time, he had harmed and wronged his _son_ , his _child_. And now that he was approaching the Imperial Palace, Vader could do nothing to correct his mistake. Palpatine already knew that Vader was on the planet. For him to do anything rash now would prove a mistake.

But once his feet touched the floor of the Imperial Palace, and he strode along the familiar halls, his previous confidence returned with each step, his guilt fading away.

He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith: he did not allow mere _guilt_ to hinder him.

No matter whom it was garnered from.

Darth Vader would _not_ be cowed.

So, with head held high, Vader marched with purpose toward his master, the child in tow within her metal prison.

 **00000**

Luke looked up as the door to their quarters opened, and Mara strode through. He stood instantly, and walked up to greet her.

"How'd it go?" he asked softly.

Leia had insisted to Luke that they come out with Mara's background, at least to Alliance High Command. Her reasoning had been that if they kept it under wraps and it came out in a way similar to how she had found out; things would get very ugly, very fast.

Luke and Mara had talked in depth about it, and finally agreed to do so. However, Alliance High Command had asked him to leave once he'd given his account. He'd done so reluctantly, but only when Mara had sent him her assurance she could handle them.

To his surprise, Leia had stopped by first, saying Mara had been pulled aside by Mon Mothma after the debrief.

" _Luke..." Leia bit her lip, looking down. "How I treated Mara before was wrong. I am sorry... but I thought she'd betrayed us. You have to look at it from my angle."_

 _Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can see why you'd be upset, but to leave her behind... Leia, she's your_ sister _!"_

" _...I know." Leia's eyes spilled shamed tears. "And I am so sorry I didn't think to return for her once we weren't able to get Shmi. But in all fairness, things_ were _moving very quickly that day."_

 _Luke nodded. "Yeah..."_

 _He suddenly realized something: he would have to tell Leia about their father... but not right then. He would let things cool down a touch after Bespin. Maybe once they got Han back... then Leia would have someone to lean on when he told her. He knew she'd need it._

" _Well, things did turn out alright in the end for Mara." Luke soothed her, coming forward to wipe her tears away gently. "And... I forgive you. I should have told you sooner about Mara, and I'm sorry you had to find out like you did."_

 _Leia smiled gratefully at him. "You two really are in love, aren't you?"_

 _Luke smiled brightly for the first time in days. "Completely."_

 _Leia's return smile was warm. "Well, I'm happy for you both."_

 _She kissed his cheek and turned to leave, but Luke tugged her hand to bring her back. He looked seriously into her eyes._

" _Leia, you do know we will get Han back, don't you?"_

 _Leia nodded solemnly. "I know. I just... miss him." She offered a weary sigh. "I finally stopped acting like an idiot, and now he's gone. It's not fair."_

 _Luke nodded. "I understand."_

 _Leia grimaced, realizing Luke's loss was far greater. "Luke, that was insensitive..."_

" _No; you love Han as much as I love Mara and Shmi." Luke cut her off softly. "I don't hold that against you."_

 _She hugged him tightly. "I love you brother."_

" _I love you too, Little Sis."_

 _She snorted a laugh and whacked his arm. Their smiles for each other were genuine, and they each knew all was forgiven._

"It went smoothly, all things considered," Mara answered, bringing Luke back to the present. "They asked me the expected questions, and then some I wasn't counting on. But though they're a little wary of me, they didn't lock me up, so that's a bonus."

Luke smirked. "Yeah. What did Mon want?"

"To thank me for my honesty, and also for the service I've given," Mara said, and Luke felt her surprise mirror his own. "She also asked if I would be interested in heading up a special ops team to do undercover missions."

Luke's head came up some. "And?"

"I told her that my top priority right now was to get Shmi, and then I'd see what happens after that," Mara replied.

Luke nodded. "If you do want to head a team, I won't stop you."

Mara gave him a look. "Actually, I was thinking..."

Luke lifted both brows at her suggestive tone. "Yes?"

She walked up to him, placing a hand to his chest and looking him dead-on, though her lips quirked into a smirk.

"Now that you're officially a Jedi... maybe I could have a formal teacher now too... in the Jedi arts, I mean." Mara finished.

Luke smiled openly. "I'd love to teach you."

Mara nodded. "Then I will learn under you."

Mara looked to Luke's belt, now devoid of his lightsaber. Vader had confiscated hers when he'd taken her prisoner. "And I want to build a new lightsaber with you. I want one to symbolize my new life with you and Shmi. I think..." Mara pursed her lips. "Well...I don't want another violet one. I think I want a blue one... or maybe... well, I don't know. Just not violet."

Luke chuckled. "Well, I have to go to Ben's old hut on Tatooine to get parts and such... why don't we go together?"

Mara smiled. "I like the way you think, husband mine."

He kissed her gently, and then held her close, letting her presence sooth him like the healing balm it was. They were still aching over Shmi's kidnap, but they both had agreed not to let it hold them down: because if they did, they were afraid such a thing would hinder their rescue plan. Not that they had much of one just yet, but they were trying. Mara had shared with him all her knowledge of Imperial Center and the Palace.

So far, however, they had nothing.

Sighing softly, Luke sent Shmi a mental urge to keep her hopes up, not surprised when she didn't respond.

So he focused on the beautiful woman in his arms, breathing her in. However, after a time, Mara pulled back and eyed him a little shyly.

"What is it?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I know this is probably a bad time and all... but I..." she bit her lip.

Luke cocked his head curiously. "What?"

"...make love to me?" Mara whispered, closing her eyes and grasping the tunic at his chest in her hands. "After Bespin... I... I thought you were lost to me forever..."

Luke stepped forward, taking her right hand with his and touching her face lovingly with the other. "Mara, there is never a bad time to make love to you."

She opened her eyes, and smiled softly at him, but Mara's eyes spoke of her need to be loved by her husband... the man she'd nearly lost. Luke didn't hesitate. Using the Force, Luke locked their door and then captured her lips with his.

Mara's arms circled around his neck, and she drew him closer. Luke's hands wandered, feeling her burning desire to just be _with_ him already.

Luke smiled against her lips. "Impatient much, My Love?" he teased gently.

Her response was to rip his shirt off, and then grab his pants. Luke mentally chuckled, but removed her shirt too. Then he backed her to the bed, where she lay down.

He tugged her pants and underwear off, and then stretched out beside her. To him, seeing her in nothing but a bra was utterly arousing, and he let her know by caressing her all over with his lips.

Luke felt her quiver, and he doubled his affections, adding his fingertips to the mix. He intentionally took his time, loving her to the fullest as she'd asked, and he felt her previous haste fade.

When he eventually returned to lying face-to-face with her, she drew him close and pushed against him. Luke rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. And as their lips met in a series of tender kisses, he removed her bra, the action of sliding it down her arms as equally exciting to him as seeing Mara in it had been.

Mara turned on the sensual charm, moving her body in ways that had him trembling with white-hot desire. Finally Mara reached the end of her patience and she moved into her desired position.

When Luke took her, he opened himself to her in the Force, seeking her in the bond they'd forged in the medical center. She readily accepted, and they peaked to new heights together.

And as their love and bodies mingled, unbeknownst to them, life was created.

 **00000**

Emperor Palpatine sat enshrouded in his throne, watching with great glee as Darth Vader marched into the throne room. Behind him, an officer guided a floating block of carbonite forward.

A smile lifted the lifeless lips, showing rotting teeth.

Vader arrived at the steps to the throne and bent to one knee, bowing low.

"I have brought the child as you ordered, Master," Vader said simply.

"Excellent work, my friend," Palpatine praised. "Were there any issues in her retrieval?"

There was the briefest of pauses, and then Vader dipped his head a little deeper. "No, My Master."

Palpatine lifted his brow, having caught the pause. But he let it go.

The officer stopped a few paces behind Lord Vader, and waited for instructions.

"You may hang the child on the wall," Palpatine ordered, gesturing to the exact spot.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The officer bowed low, and proceeded to maneuver the carbonite.

"You do not wish her thawed, Master?" Vader queried, surprised.

"Not yet, my friend." Palpatine allowed the question in favor of his apprentice's success. "I wish to savor this victory for a while first."

Vader said nothing in response, but looked to the carbonite once the officer had it situated as Palatine wanted it. The officer then bowed again to Palpatine, saluted Vader, and then marched crisply out.

"You are dismissed, Lord Vader," Palpatine told his second in command.

"Yes Master." Vader bowed once more and then left.

Palpatine swiveled his throne to gaze openly upon the girl's frozen features. He wondered if she looked like her father, as her own father looked like his. He could sense her powerful Force potential, even in her current, unresponsive state.

Yes... such power. Only the daughter of Luke Skywalker, son of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker could harness such _power_. He would take great delight in twisting this child to his own ends.

But that could wait.

As he'd said: he wished to savor his victory, imagining the despair her father to be in right now over her capture.

That thought brought him great amusement, and seconds later a wicked cackle bounced around the throne room.

* * *

( **A/N3** **:** _Join Luke, Mara, Shmi, Vader, Palpatine and the others as their adventure continues in_ **Suns Among Stars Book 3: Shadows Fall Behind** )


End file.
